The Rise of The Elemental Sage
by Keeperoftheninjaway
Summary: The Elemental Sage, a powerful ninja unrivaled in talent and hard work. Yet modest and kind. Witness his rise, and the changes he makes to the Naruto-verse, from infancy to even after the 4th Great Ninja War. Please review. OC/Harem. M for Violence and Language. Don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Few Weeks**

It was late at night, and the sky was mixed with red and orange due to the building and crop fields burning intensely. The battle was intense, and it was hundreds against fifty. Among them were civilian and children. Normally this would be considered overkill, especially with half of the them being born members of the powerful clan. This clan was very powerful, and many villages wanted them on their side. Yet, they never joined a Hidden Village. Instead, they ruled over their own country. They were powerful, yet very beloved by their people. They were also their country's only military force. Despite being few in number, they had incredible skill and managed to maintain the peace in the land.

Eventually, other Hidden Villages believed they could suddenly change their minds and join a rivaling and hostile village. So, they figured they'd wipe them out. This had been the case since the Hidden Villages were founded. Yet, they had managed to survive all of the attacks. But they've never encountered and invasion of this magnitude. Those who married into the clan were only civilian, so they were quickly being wiped out. The children were of course born members of the clan, but some of them weren't old enough to fight. Those that could, were guarding the other children. The shinobi however, had already killed many of the enemies. But, they were slowly becoming exhausted. It didn't help that one of their combatants had just given birth when they were attacked.

* * *

-Inside one of the houses-

A brunette haired woman was standing outside one of the rooms. She could hear the battle raging on outside, so she was doing her best guarding the newborn twins inside. Hearing the sounds of the battle was frustrating her, since she had just given birth to said twins. Although she should be resting, being the only one here kept her from doing so. She needed to protect her children. Suddenly, an explosion came from just above her. This caused the roof and ceiling to collapse, and the wooden beams fell on top of her, knocking her unconscious, and barricaded the entrance to the door.

A few moments later, a group of twelve ninja appeared within the hallway where the woman was out cold. All eight ninja were dressed in black, and wore hoods of the same color. The only thing you could see, was the headband that showed who their allegiance belonged to.

"You think she's alive?" One of them asked.

"Not a chance. Besides, we have our orders. Wipe them all out!" Said another.

"Yes sir!" The other replied, indicating that the man was the leader.

Just then, they heard a sound. It sounding like a baby crying. After removing the wooden beams, and the woman away from the door, they entered the room. There they saw that it wasn't one baby crying, but two babies crying in perfect unison.

One of them went up to the cribs, prepared to finish them off. But before he could bring his kunai to them, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Following the arm to the see who it belonged to, he was surprised when it was their leader.

"Hm?"

"These are infants. The other children were old enough to have memories of what happened here. These two however, will never have that. I'm sure we could make these two an exception, and take them back to the village with us. There they would be raised as loyal shinobi of our village, and never learn of this." The leader explained.

"I understand, sir." Said the man, replacing his kunai upon his newly freed wrist.

Just as they were about to take the infants, a new voice from the door way. "To hell you're going to take MY CHILDREN!"

They all looked to the door way, seeing the woman they thought was dead. "These are newborns, maybe just a couple hours old. And if you're their mother, that means you're too weak to do anything against us. Take her out." The leader ordered, indicating one of his men.

The man quickly charged her with a kunai drawn. As he was prepared to stab the woman, he stopped as soon as a loud *snap* was heard. The man then fell to the floor with his head facing 180 degrees in the wrong direction.

"What the hell?! Didn't she just give birth?! How could anyone have the strength to do that?!" One of the men yelled.

"It seem one really shouldn't mess with a mother who's determine to protect their children. *Sigh* Just do what it takes to kill her." The leader ordered.

"Sir!" Replied another two of the men, as they went for an attack.

The woman easily dodged their attacks. She kicked one of them between the legs, causing him to buckle at the knees. She then grabbed the other one's throat as tight as she could, before ripping his Adams apple from the rest of his body. That man's body collapsed, releasing a large pool of blood onto the floor. Picking the other man up, she quickly snapped his neck, before she tossed his body toward the others in an attempt to separate them from her children.

For the most part, it worked. The leader was the only one who didn't dodge, as he just knocked the flying body to the side. The woman then immediately charged him, intent to kill him. Unfortunately, she was then attacked from the sides. They came in with Taijutsu, since it was too cramped for Ninjutsu. She had no choice but to try and fight back.

The leader then took a look at the two infants, he knew that the Elders of his village would be glad about his decision. He then noticed the documents on the cribs' headboard, and took a look at their names. _"Hm. A boy and a girl. While a girl could easily be used for breeding, a boy can impregnate more woman within a short period of time. Increasing the numbers of his clan's strength much faster than a woman could. Still, I'd rather take both." _The leader thought, as he contemplated which one he should take if left without a choice.

He then proceeded to take them, while he still had the chance. He managed to scoop the young boy in his arms, along with the document. He then proceeded to take the girl, only to have a dead body fly across his path. Looking toward where the body flew from, he saw the woman even more enraged then earlier. She even seemed to be fighting at an even higher level than before. Deciding to cut his loses, he took the boy and left through the window. Leaving his men, the woman and the infant girl behind.

As he jumped through the air, he heard an explosion coming from where he just left. Looking behind him, he saw that the house was in flames. If his men survived, then they'd eventually catch up to him. _"I'll just have to wait for them at the rendezvous point. If they don't get there by the time I meet the others, then they either died or they'll have to head to the village afterward."_ The man thought, as he headed toward the Land of Rain.

* * *

-About a day later, in the Land of Rain-

"They're still not here yet. Must've died." Said the man, as he was talking to himself. Luckily for him, it was one of the rare days that it didn't rain in this country. He was currently camping in a small clearing, where it was discussed that would be the rendezvous point, after they had succeeded in wiping out the clan. He had little doubt that they had succeeded, but only his squad was to meet up here. Yet, not a single person had shown up yet. And that was slowly getting annoyed with his current predicament.

Shortly after leaving that clan's home, he had to stop in a nearby town to buy baby formula. He didn't like children, and he didn't like having to babysit a child. _Especially_, an infant. Luckily, the child was currently sleeping. Deciding to take out the document, he prepared himself to recognize the child's name. The name was an unusual one. Then again, the names of anyone from that clan had unusual names.

"Bryon Kaiser. Interesting last name, considering their Clan name is Konig. This is the first time I've heard of them with a different name, other than Konig." Said the Leader, talking out loud. (Note: Konig, is German for king. In the german alphabet, the 'o' has two dots above it. In English it's typically written 'koenig'. But I feel like making it look as close to German as possible.)

"A member of the Konig Clan, huh? You're not acting like a member, so you must've kidnapped the kid." Said a feminine voice, from behind him in the trees.

Shocked at the appearance of the new voice, the man stood and turned to look at who had spoken. There he saw a Leaf Ninja. Looking around, he saw that he was surrounded by three of them. They were standing as though he were in the middle of a triangle.

The one that spoke was a kunoichi with long bright red hair. Behind him on his left, was another that had midnight blue hair. And she had her Byakugan flaring. Finally, the last one was an elderly woman with brown hair. She was behind him on his right. All three of them had their hair done up in a high ponytail, and all wore a typical Leaf Jounin outfit.

_"Damn it! I let my guard down. I should've known better, while in hostile territory."_ The man thought, berating himself. Now that he was no longer near that clan's home, he didn't have a need for wearing his mask. He was a middle-aged man with dark and slightly greying hair, and sported a goatee. He had a scar from his left cheek down to the right side of his chin.

"We must be careful. If he could survive a battle with the Konig Clan, then he must be a strong ninja. Also, we must take care that our attacks don't harm the child." Said the Elder woman.

"Oh, Biwako. You're always so serious. We know this already." Said the red head, showing a large foxy grin.

"Kushina, take this seriously! According to the birth certificate in his hand, the baby is only two days old!" Said the Hyuga clan member, scolding her friend.

"Hikari's right. We're in a war zone. We need to finish this as quickly and quietly as possible." Said Biwako.

"Ok. No need to gang up on me you guys." Kushina replied, scratching the back of her head.

_"That red head is a strange one. Is she really the Red-Hot Habanero?__"_ The man thought to himself, before his world went black.

"Nice one Biwako! Using a Shadow-clone to attack from the forest when he's focused on us." Said Kushina, praising their squad leader.

"Considering that he had a newborn with him, he would be too tired to notice an attack from such a distance. Now, will you keep your voice down, Kushina. Like I said before, this is a war zone. So be quiet." Biwako scolded, jumping down into the clearing as her clone dispersed.

"Ok ok, sorry." Kushina replied, as she and Hikari jumped down to join her.

The three of them went over to the man's body and the sleeping baby. Hikari picked up the birth certificate, and examined it. "Bryon Kaiser. It has the Konig Clan's seal on the bottom right corner, just like it would be with most clans. And it seems authentic. It seems this man was part of a force that invaded the Konig Clan a couple days ago. It's about a day in a half's journey from here. But, we'd need permission to go to their country. I'm sure that they might've survived, and they'd like to have one of their children back." Said Hikari, as she finished looking at the birth certificate.

Kushina had went straight ahead and picked up the child, and held him close. "Aww. He's so cute. Those little chubby cheeks, that little button-like nose and that little bit of black hair. Ooooh! He's so cute!" Said Kushina, causing everyone else to sweat-drop at her action.

"Kushina, don't get too attached to the child. He's of another country, not to mention another clan. He's their responsibility. I'll send word to Hiruzen, and get permission to return this child. We wouldn't want that clan to cause us trouble. Rather have them grateful for what we've done, than accuse us of helping this man's village in the attack. Of course, that's just the worst case scenario as far as their thought process would be concerned." Said Biwako, having summoned a small monkey to send her request to her husband/Hokage.

*Sigh* "I know. But he's sooo cute." Kushina replied, as she smiled down at the baby in her arms.

"We should search this guy's stuff. He must've had some baby formula stashed away in order to take care of the baby, considering how young he is." Said Hikari, already searching through the man's belongings. It didn't take long, as she quickly found the scroll containing what they would need for the baby's care.

Once they had what they needed, they quickly left before any possible reinforcements decided to show up.

* * *

-Two days later-

Biwako had received a reply from her husband/Hokage the day before, and were given permission to return the child. During the wait, and the travel, Kushina had gotten close to the child. Against Biwako's and Hikari's advice.

Kushina had noticed that this baby seemed different from other babies. She knew that when babies cry, they're typically loud upon doing so. Which could prove fatal when they're in a war zone. Yet, this baby always had a quiet cry. Whenever he was hungry, or needed to be changed, his cries were as loud as if one were borderline whispering. The others also believed it was strange, but paid it little mind since Biwako said that he was healthy.

They were almost to where the Konig Clan's home was supposed to be. The Konig Clan preferred to live within a large valley, known as The Royal Valley.

"We're almost there. If they surround us, don't retaliate. It would be a big mistake." Said Biwako, as they were climbing up the final hill.

"You hear that little guy? You're almost home." Said Kushina, with a reluctant smile. The baby just stared up at her, with his deep brown eyes.

"We're here." Said Hikari.

It was surrounded by trees, and had a river running through it. In the middle they could see a large plain, with houses and crops. But, it looked like the houses were destroyed along side the crop filled plains. White smoke was rising from everything in the area. The land was charred, showing where the fire had traveled.

*Gasp* "This place really was attacked! How could they do such a thing?!" Hikari asked, seeing the damaged that had been done.

"It's quite typical actually. They've always preferred to be on their own, and have always had the power to hold their own against invasions. However, this last one may have been the biggest of all thus far." Biwako explained, as she continued to enter The Royal Valley. The others following behind her.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

The group was almost to the plains, yet they haven't come across anyone yet. _"Something isn't right. We should've met someone by now. Were they really completely wiped out?"_ Biwako asked herself.

They then reached the clearing, and what they saw now was even worse now that they were up close. "What the hell?! Bodies are everywhere! And by the looks of it, over a hundred of them are all over the place!" Said Hikari, finding it hard to believe what they were seeing.

"Hikari, use your Byakugan and check for survivors. And count how many enemy ninja there were, if you can." Biwako ordered.

Hikari followed the order, and searched their surroundings for any signs of life. After a few minutes, she deactivated her Clan's Kekkei Genkai. *Sigh* "I'm sorry. There's no one here. It seems everyone has been killed. That, or the survivors have already left. As far as enemy corpses go, there seems to be a total of One Hundred and Fifty here on the outside. And another seven in a room, in that house over there. The room has two baby cribs inside, but no babies." Hikari reported, sad for the destruction of the entire clan.

"If survivors had left, then it would've been the invaders. The Konig Clan would've stayed to clean up and bury their dead, and sent a couple to track down that man who took the baby. *Sigh* It seem that this child, is the last of the Konig Clan." Said Biwako, explaining the current scenario.

The rest of them stood there wide eyed at the information they just heard. Kushina looked at the baby in her arm, and couldn't help but shed some tears for the boy's circumstance. The baby just looked up at her with slight curiosity, not knowing what was going on.

"What should we do with the boy now, Lady Biwako?" Hikari asked.

"Give me a moment to think." She replied. _"Obviously we can't leave the boy here, in this country. If word were to get out, they'd just come back to finish him off. And without ninja, they'd have minimal to no resistance. We could bring the boy back to the village with us, but that would mean abandoning our position in the field. Unless of course, we get Hiruzen's permission. The boy would be safe inside the Leaf Village, where there is ample protection. I'll just have to ask Hiruzen what he thinks."_ Biwako thought.

Summoning the same monkey from the other day, she gave him her report to give to her husband, and asked for a speedy reply. Luckily, her husband had another monkey in his office so that they could get quick updates.

"Now, we wait." Said Biwako, once the monkey had disappeared in a *poof* of smoke.

"Should we give them a proper burial?" Kushina asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"There's no need. The Konig Clan prefers to die in battle. Funerals are only given to those who die here at home but, without survivors this became and will remain a battle field. Besides, they leave their bodies on the battle field. I don't know why, but that's how they do things. They don't have a Kekkei Genkai, so they don't have to worry about their abilities being stolen. Yet, despite not having a bloodline, they're extremely powerful. It's rare for anyone to survive a fight to the death against a member of the Konig Clan. In fact, I've never heard of anyone who beat a member of that clan and live from their wounds. Assuming they didn't die before they did. In fact, I haven't so much as heard rumor of such a feat." Biwako answered, showing her knowledge of this powerful clan.

_"For so few of them, to take out over a Hundred and Fifty invaders, it's unheard of. It's incredible to think that a Clan could be so strong by themselves. Not many clans can claim what happened here. It looks like all the invaders were Jounin too. Will this child be as strong as they were?" _Kushina asked herself, while also thinking of her lost clan. _"So young, and this child and I already have something in common. It's sad to think that it's something tragic though."_

About an hour later, Biwako summoned the monkey again, sure that there was a reply by now. "Sarutora. Did Hiruzen give you a reply to pass onto me?" Biwako asked.

The small white monkey replied, with a bow. "Yes, Lady Biwako. He said to go ahead and bring the child back the Leaf Village. Your temporary replacement in your platoon have already been dispatched. Just be careful upon your return trip. Once the child has been brought to his office, you'll be sent back to your platoon to resume combat."

"I see. Thank you. You can go now." Biwako said, after taking a deep breath. Without a word, the monkey disappeared. "Let's go home, and get that child safe. I figured Hiruzen would come to this choice." Said Biwako, as she began to leave the valley.

"Yes ma'am!" The others replied, following suit.

* * *

-Five days later, Hokage's office-

"So, this is the child you rescued?" The 3rd Hokage asked, smiling as he saw the baby in Kushina's arms.

"Yes it is, Lord Hokage." Biwako replied, acting formal in the presence of her husband.

"Hm. The last of the Konig Clan. It would be dangerous if they found out he was here. Likely to bring assassins within our walls, in order to kidnap or kill the child if necessary." Said Hiruzen.

"Um, Lord Hokage?" Kushina asked, getting his attention. "The name on the birth certificate doesn't say Konig, it says Kaiser. It's possible that they won't recognize the relation. I'm sure he'd be safe inside the village, as long as it doesn't become public knowledge." Kushina explained, believing the child will be safe in this village.

Hirzen closed his eyes in thought, knowing what she said to be true, since he saw the birth certificate himself just moments ago. _"Hm. It's possible. Even if that weren't the case, we couldn't let the child remain in danger. He could grow up to be a great shinobi for our village. Assuming he decides to join the ranks. Hmm."_ He thought, opening his eyes and seeing Kushina's worried look. _"She must see some of herself in him. Interesting."_

"Don't worry, Kushina. I wasn't suggesting we abandon the child." He began, seeing Kushina settle down. "He could one day be an asset to our village, either as a shinobi or even a civilian. But that can wait for now. I'll personally take the child to the orphanage, so that someone there can take care of him. That way you four can immediately head back to the battle field." Hiruzen explained, as he got up and walked up to kushina.

Kushina understood what had to be done, so she reluctantly handed the baby over to him.

"Alright. Let's get going. They're going to need us on the battlefield." Said Biwako, as she headed toward the door. Hikari and Kushina followed after, although Kushina was once again a bit reluctant.

Once they were gone, the Third Hokage left as well to deliver the baby to the orphanage.

* * *

-At the orphanage-

The Third Hokage had just arrived at the orphanage. Walking through the gates, he smiled as he saw the children playing. Despite being in the middle of a war, it was always nice to see children smiling, laughing and having fun.

"Lord Hokage? What are you doing here?" A middle-aged woman, with greying brown hair asked.

"Ah, Katsumi. How are you today?" The Third asked.

"I'm doing well, Lord Hokage. But, why are you here?" Katsumi asked.

"Ah, yes. That would be thanks to the little one here." He answered, gesturing toward the baby in his arms.

Katsumi looked down toward the Third's arms, and saw that he was holding a newborn baby. "Aww. How cute? Wait, it's not an orphan. Is it?" Katsumi asked, hoping that that wasn't the case.

*Sigh* "I'm afraid so. _He_ came from a small village, and was the only survivor." Hiruzen explained, telling a white lie for the boy's protection. Hiruzen handed the baby off to Katsumi.

"Aww. Poor boy. Don't worry, Lord Hokage. We'll take good care of him. By the way, did you find out what his name?" Katsumi asked, as she took the baby from his arms.

"Bryon. It's unusual, but that's all we managed to find out." He answered, keeping his last name a secret for the boy's safety.

"I see. Well like I said, we'll take good care of him." Katsumi said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure you will. Good day, Katsumi." And with that, the Third Hokage headed back toward his office and back to his damned paperwork.

* * *

-With Biwako and Co.-

Biwako and her team had left the village a few hours ago, and Kushina had *sigh*ed a number of times. "Pull yourself together Kushina! You can visit him at the orphanage once you come back! But, you have to keep your head here with you, not in the village!" Said Biwako, getting tired of Kushina's current depression. She understood what she saw in the boy, she really did. But now wasn't the time for distractions. Distractions were what gets you killed during a war.

Kushina knew she was right. She couldn't afford to be distracted, but she couldn't help but see her own past when she looked at that baby. But, she would have to dwell on that later. Taking a deep breath, she brought out her resolve. "You're right Biwako! I'm alright now, promise!" Said Kushina, without even the slightest hesitation.

"Good! Now, let's get out final mission over with! So that we can retire as housewives!" Biwako ordered. _"Although, this will be my second retirement. I only came out of it to help my village."_ Biwako thought.

"Right!" Was the reply she heard.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

Biwako, her team and a few other teams, were arriving at the Hidden Leaf's gates. It had been quite a while since some of them had been home, for others it's only been a couple weeks. Either way, it was a good feeling to be home again.

"Aaah! It's so good to be back in the Leaf Village!" Said Kushina, happy to be in the village again.

"Now, the other team leaders and I need to report into the Hokage. The rest of you are dismissed." Biwako ordered, as she was the most senior of the Jounin Squad leaders.

"Yes ma'am!" They all replied, as Biwako and the other squad leaders headed toward the Hokage's Tower.

Everyone else just went their separate ways. Kushina and her friend/comrade went with each other for a few minutes before she eventually split off from her friend to go home. Unlike Hikari, she didn't live in the Clan District of the Leaf Village. Instead, she lived more out of the way from the other villagers all together. Mostly considering she was living with her husband, Minato Namikaze.

_"Oh, that's right! Minato said he'd be home by the time I got back from my mission! Heehee! I better head home fast!"_ Kushina thought, as she began to run home.

It only took a couple minutes till she saw the two pillars that held the gate to the property. Outside the gate, she saw the man she had just been thinking about. Minato Namikaze was leaning against the gate, looking to be waiting for someone. Looking to his right, he saw Kushina running up to him. "I've been waiting for you." Minato said, standing upright and smiling at his wife.

"Minato!" Kushina yelled, wrapping her arms around him before giving him a kiss.

Once they parted lips, Minata asked. "Miss me much?"

"Only more than anything." Kushina replied, despite the question being a rhetorical one.

"Same here. Anyway, I got a surprise for you." Said Minato, smiling wider as he saw Kushina looking confused.

"A surprise? What is it?" Kushina asked.

"You'll see. C'mon, let's go." Minato replied, taking Kushina's hand as he started walking in the direction she came from.

* * *

-Twenty minutes later-

Minato had taken his time walking to their destination. Despite Kushina's prodding, he couldn't help but smile as she pouted after telling her to "Just be patient."

He suddenly came to a stop, in front of a pair of open gates. "We're here." He said, facing the opening. It led to an open courtyard that held a long three story building. In the courtyard, children were playing.

Looking where they were, Kushina couldn't help but *gasp* in surprise. "Minato. What're we doing here?" She asked, as they started walking into the courtyard.

"Did you already forget about the baby you and your teammates rescued?" Minata asked.

*Gasp* Indeed, Kushina had forgotten. But only because she had to focus on getting through her last mission. Sure, there were a few times where her mind wandered to Minata or the baby. But she had to quickly forget about them, in order to focus on her mission. It may have only been a couple weeks, but it was still a difficult mission.

"You really did forget, huh? That's ok. Because you remember now, don't you? Haha." Minato laughed, as he poked fun at his wife's expense.

"That's not fair. I had to focus on my mission." Kushina replied, pouting at her amused husband.

"Hey look! It's visitors!" A random child yelled out, as he saw the adult couple. The children then all crowded around the two, yelling as children do. Trying to get adopted by them.

"Calm down, children. I've told you, that's not how you get someone to take you home with them." Said Katsumi, as she walked up to them from her place on the bench near the entrance.

All the children then backed up, and bowed to them. "We're sorry ma'am! We're sorry sir!" They all said at once.

Smiling, Kushina replied. "It's alright. Go ahead and play now, ok."

Straightening up, they all replied simultaneously. "OK!" They then went back to their games, yet kept an eye on the adult couple.

"Kushina and Minato Namikaze. How may I help you two today?" Katsumi asked, as she approached the married couple.

"Umm, well..." Said Kushina, scratching the back of her head. She wasn't really sure why they were here.

"You're such a young married couple. Are you really looking to adopt?" Katsumi asked.

Kushina looked shocked, when she asked that. _"Is that really why we're here?"_ Kushina asked herself, as she looked at Minato.

"Well, we're actually just here to visit the baby that was brought here a couple weeks ago. Lord Third said he personally brought him here." Minato answered, scratching his head with a nervous smile.

"Oh, of course. His entire village was said to have been wiped out, with him as the sole survivor." Katsumi replied, instantly remembering which child he was talking about.

Kushina was about to correct her but, Minato quickly replied. "That's right. Kushina here, was the one who actually found him. She and her teammates then brought him here to the village, and reported their finding to Lord Hokage. He brought him here personally, because Kushina had to go back into the field. And he didn't want to bother anyone with the short babysitting job."

"I see. Well right this way. He should be in the middle of his nap right now, assuming he's not hungry again." Katsumi said, as she turned around signaling them to follow.

Kushina looked to Minato confused, but the look in his eye said he'd explain later. Nodding, they quickly followed.

"That little one is a quiet one." Katsumi said, smiling. Not that those following her could see it but, they could hear it in her voice.

"What do you mean he's 'a quiet one'?" Minato asked.

"It means that he's quiet when he cries. At first I thought it was because something was wrong with him but, he's completely healthy according to Lady Biwako." Kushina answered.

"A quiet crying baby? That sounds hard to believe." Said Minato, looking confused at the concept.

"I agree. But if it wasn't for this one, I'd never have believed it either." Said Katsumi. "Here we are." She said, as she opened the door afterclimbing up to the second floor.

They all walked inside, Katsumi closing the door behind them. Inside, they saw a number of cribs. Of which, most were empty. A couple were occupied with the babies crawling around, another had a baby standing up, and finally one contained a sleeping newborn.

Minato and Kushina walked straight to the sleeping newborn, peering inside the crib to see the baby sound asleep. "Aww. He's still so cuuute." Kushina whispered, so as to not wake the baby.

Minata wrapped his arm around her shoulder, silently showing his agreement.

"That he is. Yet he's so quiet, that we have to have someone in here to watch over him. That way he doesn't accidently get neglected." Katsumi whispered, as she came up to the other side of the crib. "But of course, we're always careful with newborns. Having someone watch over them for the first few days, to see if they're as healthy as they look."

"Can I hold him?" Kushina asked hopefully, as she looked up at Katsumi. Receiving a nod in response, Kushina then carefully picked him up, so as not to startle him. Kushina then noticed that in just two weeks, his hair had noticeably grown just a little bit. He also seemed slightly heavier, which was a good sign that the boy was indeed healthy.

"Heh. By the looks of him, he could probably grow up big and strong. Or at least, that's what I think." Said Minato, keeping his knowledge of this boy's heritage a secret.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone. Come, Suzumebachi." Said Katsumi, signaling for the young black haired teenager to follow her. "Let us know if you need anything." Katsumi said, closing the door behind her.

Kushina waited a few seconds, until she looked to Minato. "Minato. Why did you interrupt me earlier?" Kushina asked, making sure that her voice remained a whisper.

"Because, Lord Hokage prefers that we keep his heritage a secret. Hikari will have been told the same thing by now, by Hiashi. He also told me about your affection for the little guy." Minato answered, while giving her a knowing smile.

Blushing slightly, Kushina looked at the baby boy in her arms. "I just couldn't help it. He reminds me so much of myself."

"Because of the loss of your clan and place of birth being a different country. I understand. And I can't blame you if you want to take him home with us." Minato said, slyly.

Kushina's head snapped so fast that he almost thought it might pop off. "What?" She asked, in a barely contained whisper.

"Nothing. Just said I can't blame you if you want to take him home with us. I got a feeling he'd make a good older brother for when we have a kid of our own. But that's just me. What do you think?" Minato asked.

Kushina took a couple minutes to let what her husband said to sink in. "You're serious?" Kushina asked, in response.

"Yea. I've heard how you've cared for him the whole time, since you first held him in your arms. Besides, if he's already got that much in common with you, then I'm sure I can love as my own as well. I know we're young, but we married at a young age as well." Minato answered.

"But, do you think we can handle such a responsibility so soon?"

"Well, only one way to find out. And neither of us are the type to give up when things get rough. So, what do ya' say? Give it a shot?"

Kushina looked back down at the baby boy in her arms. _"Do I really want to take care of this boy? I know we have a similar past in common, but would that be all that's needed to love him like he's my own? What should I do?"_ Kushina asked herself.

As if fate wanted to answer her question, the small child opened his eyes. Kushina and baby Bryon looked in each other's eyes. She didn't know what it was, but there was something about those eyes. Yet, it somehow brought her to make a decision. *Sigh* "I suppose we could try. I mean, who knows when he'd be adopted by a loving family. If ever." Said Kushina, as she smiled to the little baby in her arms.

"So, that's a yes?" Minato asked, although it sounded like a statement more than anything.

"Yes. But are you sure that you want to do this?" Kushina asked, looking toward Minato.

"Haha. I'm sure, Kushina." He replied, earning a large smile and a quick kiss from Kushina.

"Well, why don't we go talk to Katsumi and take care of the paperwork." Minato replied, giving Kushina a kiss and lightly rubbing Bryon's little cheek with his index finger.

* * *

**And that's chapter one. Not a lot of action, but hey, this is supposed to be his life's story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Revelation and Training Begins with a bit of Trouble?**

The first year as new parents were extremely rough on Minato and Kushina. It took a couple weeks until all the paperwork and the interview(s), to see if they would be suitable parents, especially considering Minato was still a shinobi, were over. But, in the long run it was all worth it. Or so they thought. The constant wake-up calls throughout the night, whether it was because Bryon was hungry or because he needed changing, were exhausting.

It was difficult to tell who had it worse. Kushina because she was always at home in the village with the baby, or Minato because he would be woken up when he was home and because he got little sleep when out on the frontlines to begin with. And they found out real quick that the boy ate a lot. It was like saying Minato was fast. A complete understatement.

On occasion, Hikari and Hiashi offered to watch over baby Bryon so that they could relax. They after all, were looking to have children one day.

Every now and then Kushina, and sometimes with Minato, got together with Tsume and/or Mikoto , who each had a child his age. Tsume Inuzuka's daughter Hana, since they were only two days apart. And once Mikoto's son, Itachi, was born and grew a little older, they had them get together as well. Usually all three children played together, rather than just two of them.

As they grew, and were old enough to start running around, they began playing outside together. Mostly they played tag, or hide-and-seek. Fairly easy games for a few four years olds.

Kushina and Minato had seen them play hide-and-seek, and often noticed that Bryon had always found the others rather quickly. At first it took him a while to find his friends, but it didn't take long until he could find them just a couple minutes, at most, after counting. This got them curious, and they wondered if he was a 'Sensory type'. It would explain things.

Now Minato and Kushina, along with Tsume and Mikoto, were watching one of these games. And it was now Bryon's turn to count. "Hold on a second, Bryon." Minato called out, getting everyone's attention.

"Yea, dad?" Bryon asked, running toward Minato as he did so.

Once Bryon had come up close, Minato kneeled down to whisper something into his ear. Once finished he backed up a little, and asked. "Do you understand?" Minato's response was Bryon looking at him curiously. *Sigh* "Just go count, and when you're done then just do as I say ok?"

"Uhhh, ok." Bryon answered, as he turned around to lean up against a tree to start counting. Once he was done counting, Bryon came off the tree. "Ready or not, here I come." Bryon called out.

Just as he was about to go running after them, Minato called out for him to stop. "Hold on there Bryon."

"Minato, why are you budding into a kid's game?" Kushina asked, curious as to what her husband was up too.

Turning around slightly, Minato replied. "I just want to test something. You've noticed it to, Kushina. I just want to find out if our hunch is correct."

This earned him some curious looks from Mikoto and Tsume.

"Alright, Bryon. Do you know where they are?" Minato asked, as he turned back toward his son.

_"There's no way he could know where they are. He's just four years old, same as Hana and Itachi."_ Mikoto thought.

Tsume had similar thoughts. _"Heck, Hana hasn't even started learning how to use chakra to increase her sense of smell yet."_

"Uh, yea. Why?" Bryon asked, wondering why he couldn't just go find them. Because he wasn't really paying attention, he missed the shocked looks from Kushina and the other two women.

"Can you tell us where they are please?"

Confused, Bryon just pointed over to a large boulder toward the middle of the yard. "Itachi is behind da big rock." Bryon said, before pointing a little higher. "And Hana is behind da tee behind him."

As if to prove him right, Itachi and Hana came out from behind their respective hiding places. This mildly surprised Kushina, but outright shocked Tsume and Mikoto.

_"No way! How'd he do that?"_ The two women thought.

"Bryon. Do you know how you did that?" Minato asked, already knowing the answer, even thought Bryon might not know it. _"I thought so. He _is_ a 'Sensory type'. And he's already this good at it. He'll be one heck of a ninja one day, that's for sure." _Minato thought.

Bryon just shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I feeled them." Bryon answered.

"You _felt_ them." Minato corrected, with a smile on his face. "Alright, because I interfered, you should restart the round. Sorry about that." Said Minato, as he sat back down with the others. While the children did just that. The adults laughed slightly as Hana stomped up to him and asked him how he did that and if he was cheating.

"How'd he do that, Minato?" Tsume asked.

Minato just smiled, as he responded. "He's a sensor. He can sense chakra. That's how he's been able to find those two so many times, as quickly as he has been."

"He can sense chakra? He's _four_. Hana can't even use chakra yet." Said Tsume, surprised at the revelation.

"Neither can he. I'd know if he could." Minato replied.

"I wonder if we should start teaching him how to manipulate chakra. What do you think, Minato?" Kushina asked, earning raised eyebrows from Tsume and Mikoto.

"I've been thinking about that myself. But, I'm curious about what his sensing range it." Minato answered.

"You know, Fugaku and I have been thinking of starting Itachi in our clan's taijutsu. After all, he is old enough to start learning how to be a ninja for the Uchiha Clan. Doesn't hurt to prepare him for the academy in a few years." Stated Mikoto, bringing attention to herself.

"Hm. I guess I could start training Hana as well. Can't have her too far behind, once she enters the academy in a few years."

"Oh!" Said Kushina, getting everyone's attention. "Wouldn't it be awesome if those three get assigned to the same squad when they graduate?" Kushina asked, receiving smirks from everyone as her answer.

"Heh. It's unlikely, but it's possible." Said Minato. "Hm? Hang on, someone's at the gate. Be right back." Minato then stood up to see who was at the front gate.

*Sigh* "Probably another dangerous mission. I really wish this war would just end." Said Kushina, as she solemnly looked over toward the children playing in the yard.

"Yea, no kidding. Luckily, you and I have retired. But still, it would be better if the war just ended. That way, our children won't ever have to worry about going to war." Said Mikoto.

"Yea. Anyway, how's Kakashi and Rin? Are they still taking the loss of Obito hard?" Tsume asked.

"Don't remind me. I really liked Obito. He would've been a good role-model for Bryon, and any other children Minato and I might have." Kushina answered, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

After a moment of silence, they heard a commotion inside. Kushina and the others got up to go check it out. Once inside, they followed the source of the noise in the bedroom. Just before they entered the room, Minato came rushing out wearing his full Jounin outfit. Minato came to a sudden halt.

"Minato? What's going on?" Kushina asked, worriedly.

"Sorry, Kushina. I just got word that Rin was captured during her mission. Kakashi heard of it, and ran off to go retrieve her. I have been assigned to a different, yet more urgent mission. Again, I'm sorry. but I really have to go. Tell Bryon I love him, ok. Bye." Minato explained, giving Kushina a quick kiss before rushing off to go on his mission.

"Oh, please. Let Rin be ok." Said Kushina, in a low whisper.

"Mom. What wrong wit dad?" Bryon asked, as soon as he came in through the back door.

Steeling herself, Kushina turned around with a smile. "Oh, he just had to go on an urgent mission. He'll be alright." Kushina answered.

Despite being so young, Bryon somehow knew there was more to it. But he left it as is. "Ok. Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Kushina asked, as she picked him up and held him on her hip.

"Can I be a ninda?" Bryon asked, surprising the three women.

"A ninja? Well, why do you want to be a ninja?" Kushina asked.

Bryon just put on a big smile, as he answered. "Because, I want to help dad on missions."

His answered surprised the women, but also brought a smile to their faces. "Is that so?" Kushina asked, getting a nod from Bryon. "Well then, we'll have to start teaching you soon then. Don't you think so?"

"Uh huh." Said Bryon, nodding enthusiastically.

"Well, for now just keep playing with your friends. Ok?"

"Ok, mom." Bryon replied. Once his feet were on the ground, he rushed outside to resume his playing with Hana and Itachi.

* * *

-Later in the village-

Kushina was currently walking through the village with Bryon holding her hand. Kushina was worried about Rin and Kakashi, so she did what she usually did when upset or overly worried. Pig out at Ichiraku's. It's been a while since she's eaten there, and it would be the first time for Bryon.

They soon made it to the small ramen stand. Walking past the curtains, they saw Teuchi manning the stove. His eldest daughter, Hitomi, standing on a step so she could help serve the ramen to customers.

"Evening Teuchi. How are you?" Kushina greeted, before placing Bryon on one of the barstool.

Looking over his shoulder, Teuchi replied. "Kushina! It's been a while. And I'm fine, how 'bout you?"

*Sigh* "Fine, I guess." Kushina answered.

Teuchi had known Kushina and Minato for years now. So he knew when something was up, and they didn't want to talk about it. Of course when it came to Kushina, it meant to give a large amount of ramen to help her feel better.

"I gotcha. So, I guess the little one is this Bryon I've heard so much about?" Teuchi asked, having changed the subject after taking their order.

Now sporting a smile, Kushina answered. "Yea, he sure is. And he wants to be a ninja."

"Oh! Is that so? You think he'll be aright?"

"I'm sure he will be. We just confirmed a theory of ours earlier today."

"And what would that be?" Teuchi asked, very curious now.

"Well, it turns out Bryon is a 'Sensory type'." Kushina answered, with pride being heard in her voice.

Teuchi whipped his head around in surprise. There weren't many sensors period. Most of them came from the Hyuga Clan. Others would learn sensory type ninjutsu to sense the presence of others. The only other person in the village that was a born sensor, was Minato. But he didn't start sensing others until he was about to graduate the academy. Yet here was a young child, that could already sense the presence of others?

"You serious? He's four isn't he?" Teuchi asked.

"I thought only the Hyuga were sensors." Said Hitomi, deciding to enter the conversation.

Kushina looked toward her, before she spoke. "Not necessarily. Hyuga make great sensors because of their Byakugan. But in some cases, other ninja are sensors as well. Most learn a special ninjutsu so they can sense others, but others, like Bryon and Minato, are born with the ability. And I think that Bryon may even be on a higher level one day, if he isn't already. heehee."

"Oh." Hitomi replied, while mumbling something about dumb teachers not being specific about their teachings.

"And yes Teuchi, I'm sure. He was playing hide-and-seek with Itachi and Hana, and for months now he's been finding them almost as soon as he's done counting." Kushina explained, receiving an 'O' expression on Teuchi's face.

Ten minutes later, Kushina and Bryon were eating their ramen. Bryon had some trouble with his chop sticks. So Kushina had to spend a few minutes teaching him how to hold his chopsticks. Eventually, Teuchi's wife Miu walked in with their younger daughter Ayame.

"Ah, Kushina. One of those days, I see." Said Miu. Miu was as tall a Kushina at about 5'5. She had short brown hair, like her daughters, that curled under her ears and up to her cheeks. Hitomi shared her mothers hair style, while Ayame's just hung down to her shoulders.

Kushina swallowed her food before replying, as Miu placed Ayame onto the barstool next to Bryon. "Yea, unfortunately. Anyway, I see you brought Ayame this time." Kushina mentioned, seeing the girl staring at her adopted son.

Miu noticed this as well, and smiled. "Ayame." Miu said, getting her daughter's attention. "Aren't you going to introduce yourself to him?" Miu asked, getting a light blush from Ayame.

Yet Ayame went ahead and introduced herself. Tapping Bryon on the shoulder, Ayame got his attention. "H..hi. I'm A...Ayame Ichiraku. W...what your name?" Ayame asked, with a slightly darker blush on her face. Said blush only went unnoticed by Bryon.

Giving a small smile, Bryon introduced himself. "I'm Bryon Namikade." Bryon said, unknowingly giving a slight mispronunciation in his name. Bryon then went right back to his ramen, since he didn't want it to go to waste.

Teuchi and the others couldn't help but smile at the scene. Hitomi was even humming a teasing song toward Ayame. _"Bryon and Ayame, sitting in a tree..."_ This resulted in a deeper blush from the little girl. She recognized this tune because she had done the same thing to Hitomi, whenever she saw her with a boy. Even if they didn't look like they had an interest with each other.

* * *

-Later-

Kushina was walking home with her son, when he decided to ask a question. "Mom?"

"Hmm. Yes, sweetie?" Kushina replied, looking down toward her son.

"What does it mean dat I'm a sensor?" Bryon asked. He heard Kushina and Teuchi talking about it earlier, he was just too busy eating to ask about it.

"A sensor huh. Well it means that you can feel where people are by their chakra. That's how you know where Hana and Itachi are, when you're playing." Kushina answered, with a smile.

"Oh. What is chaka?"

"Heehee. Chakra is what you need to live. And you need to learn how to use chakra, so you can be a ninja. Understand?" Kushina asked, after giving him a simple explaination.

"Kinda." Bryon answered, giving her a questioning look.

"Well, don't worry. You'll understand it all better when you're older. Now. Let's get home, have some dessert, give you a bath and then it's bed time. Ok."

"Ok, mom."

* * *

-Two months later-

It's been almost two months since Rin Nohara's funeral. The details about what happened were only known to a select chosen few. Kushina and Bryon, along with Rin's parents, have all cried at the funeral. Even Minato shed a couple tears for his student.

Bryon had remembered Rin. He remembered how nice she always was to him. How she healed his scraps and bruises when he got hurt, or how she sometimes snuck him some candy. He always had a smile on his face when she showed up. Especially she he could sense her near by, he'd always yell out her name. This would always let his parents know that she was close. Even though Minato could sense her as well.

It had been a rough week for Kushina and Bryon. And although Minato and Kakashi took it hard, it hardly seemed like it. They were still shinobi of the village afterall. So they had to put their grief to the side, in order to focus on their missions.

Speaking of which, the mission Minato was given, wound up having him face the man who'd later become known as the 4th Raikage. This man's name was A. Kushina was a bit worried that Minato had run into the man, but since Minato came back unharmed, she didn't worry too much about it. Especially when she heard that before his mission, he was soon going to be named Hokage.

The war with the Hidden Stones had died down against them, but they still had their battles with the Hidden Cloud to deal with. Despite this however, Minato was now just a week away from being named the Fourth Hokage.

Bryon had decided to ask about what the Hokage is. "What is a Hokage?" Bryon asked, as they were eating lunch.

Minato and Kushina looked at Bryon. It was Minato who answered. "Hokage is a title. He is a ninja who protects the people of this village, and also sends them out on missions. The Hokage is also considered to be the strongest ninja out of everyone in the village." Minato explained, as simply as he could.

"Oh. Does that mean the Hokage has the most chakra?" Bryon asked, having learned more about chakra.

"That's definitely a part of it, yes." Kushina answered.

Looking over toward his mom, Bryon asked. "Are you a ninja, mom?"

"I was. A long time ago."

"Then why aren't you Hokage? You have waay more chakra then dad." Bryon said, somewhat shocking his parents with his statement.

"Now Bryon. Why do you say that?" Minato asked.

"Because mom has blue and red chakra. And the red chakra is veeerrry big. But only mom has the red chakra." Bryon explained.

Minato and Kushina stared wide eyed at their adopted son. _"Incredible! Even I can't really sense the Nine-tails inside Kushina. Bryon is something else. To be able to sense the Nine-tails through the sealing jutsu." _Minato thought, surprised yet also somewhat proud.

Kushina had similar thoughts running through her mind. And like Minato, she could help but be somewhat proud of him. Kushina and Minato made eye contact, having a silent conversation.

Deciding it was best to tell him and have him understand, Minato and Kushina turned back toward Bryon. "Bryon. The red chakra you're feeling, isn't Kushina's." Minato began.

Bryon just looked at them confused as to what he was being told. "Huh?" Was all Bryon could say.

"Bryon." Kushina began, gaining her son's attention. "Their are these beings called Tailed-Beasts. There are nine of them. Understand so far?" Kushina asked, getting a nod in response. "The 'red chakra' belongs to one of them. It belongs to the Nine-Tailed Fox. And the Nine-tails is sealed inside me."

Kushina paused, letting the information sink in a bit. Bryon just stared at her, before asking something. "Sealed?"

"Basically it means that Kushina is like a prison, and the Nine-tails is a prisoner. Understand?" Minato explained/asked.

"Ooooh. So does that mean the Nine-tails is bad, because the chakra feels very mean."

"The Tailed-Beasts are normally used as weapons for the Hidden Villages. But we're just keeping the Nine-tails from causing trouble, and from being used against us. But, the Nine-tails will attack us if it's not kept away. So, in a way, yes. It's bad." Kushina explained.

Bryon just stared at them as he let the information sink in. Although, all he really paid attention to was the actual answer to his question, and that it'll attack if it's free. "Ooook. So, we're safe right?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. We're very safe. No need to worry, alright Bryon?" Minato asked.

Both Kushina and Minato were nervous to how he would take the information. But were relieved when he just smiled and said. "Ok. But I still think mom in stronger."

Minato hung his head, but couldn't keep a small smile of his face. Kushina however just laughed.

Once Kushina calmed down, she spoke again. "Bryon." She said, gaining Bryon's attention again.

"Yea, mom?"

"The whole thing about the red chakra and the Nine-tails, it's a family secret. So you can't tell anyone, ok?"

"How come?" Bryon asked, wondering why it was a secret.

"Because, not everyone would understand. If they knew, they would be mean to your mom. That's why it's a family secret. Can you keep it a secret? It would make your mother and myself very happy if you did. Ok?" Minato asked, after giving a brief explanation.

Making one's parents happy, is something every child would want to do. So Bryon immediately promised not to tell anyone. "Ok! I promise to keep it a secret!"

Smiling Minato responded. "Good. Thank you, Bryon."

"Now, how's bout we start teaching you some 'Sealing Jutsu'. Would you like that Bryon?" Kushina asked.

"Yeah!" Bryon yelled.

* * *

-One month Later-

It was now the middle of January. Minato had been Hokage for three weeks now. And he was enjoying it, to an extent. Going on missions during a war was one thing, but sending others on mission during a war was different. Yet, he still enjoyed to be living his childhood dream.

Minato and Kushina were currently at home, after a long day at the office. It was cold outside, but Bryon's training in sealing justu was going better than expected. Minato and Kushina didn't think he'd pick up on it as well as he has been, but they weren't complaining. They of course started with simple seals, about how they work and how to draw the markings of the seal.

The one thing they did have to hammer into their son, was to be patient when drawing the markings. They explained to him the consequences of what could happen if you were too impatient. Although, it took them to explain that a mistake could even kill the user to finally drive that point home. So, Bryon learned to be more patient. He started going much slower than he did at first, but that was better than rushing through it.

Minato and Kushina of course, never let Bryon try the drawings with actual sealing supplies. They wanted him to get used to drawing the seal with typical ink. Practice made perfect after all.

At first he would have the actual sealing array in front of him, and he would just copy it. Then he had to copy it from memory alone. Once they were confident that he could preform his first 'Sealing Jutsu', that they were now going to test him.

"Alright, Bryon. This is a simple 'Storage Seal'. Now, just do as you've been practicing. And take your time." Minato said.

Carefully, Bryon picked up his brush and began to draw the markings required on the scroll in front of him. Bryon had practiced this over and over and over, to the point where he could see it in his head as clear as day. He almost flew through the process of drawing the seal. He wasn't a pro who could draw out the array in just under thirty seconds, but for someone his age it was still impressive. He had managed to finish the array in two minutes.

"Finished!" Said Bryon, as he placed his brush down.

Peering over Bryon's shoulders, Minato and Kushina looked down at the scroll. With two 'Sealing Jutsu' masters as parents it wouldn't take long for them to spot any mistakes. Fortunately for Bryon, there were none.

"Great job, Bryon. It's perfect. Ready to seal something in it?" Minato asked, with a large smile on his and Kushina's faces.

"OOH OOH! CAN I?" Bryon asked excitedly.

"Of course. You've been training hard." Kushina replied.

Aside from 'Sealing Jutsu', Kushina, and sometimes Minato when he had time, had taught him how to manipulate and control his chakra. He had actually managed to complete the tree climbing and water walking exercises. Although it's been cold outside, it was never cold enough for the water to freeze. None the less, Minato had taken him to the hot springs for the water walking. But had first let him adjust to the water temperature before making any attempts, otherwise he'd get burned.

Being handed a kunai, Bryon placed it on the scroll and performed the 'Ram' (Or sheep, which ever you prefer) hand-sign. And in a *poof* of smoke, the kunai was gone, and the kanji for the word kunai appeared on the scroll.

Patting Bryon on his shoulders, Minato and Kushina couldn't be more proud. "Congratulations. You've just performed you're very first 'Sealing Jutsu'. We're proud of you." Said Minato, as he and Kushina smiled down at him.

Bryon just laughed and smiled back up at them. He felt very proud of himself as well. Although something like this was very low level in the 'Art of Sealing Jutsu', he had managed to accomplish this in just a month at only four years old.

* * *

-Two months later-

The past two months have gone pretty much the same since Bryon started his training in 'Sealing Jutsu'. Mostly, he'd been learning how to tweak the storage seals to fit different uses. For example, instead of storing one kunai, he could now store any number of kunai. As long as he made that adjustment. Or he could seal any other object, also as long as he made the proper adjustments.

Now with it being the middle of March, Bryon had spent the last two weeks perfecting the 'Water Walking' exercise. Even though he could now walk on water, they were now having him learn how to better maneuver on the water's surface. Now, he could run and jump around on the water as if he were on land. And he could even move as he were skating on ice. He would sometimes make his parents laugh as they watch him play on top of the water.

Currently all three members of the Namikaze family were at home, and Minato was training in the backyard. Kushina and Bryon were watching him train. Bryon was amazed as he saw his adopted father, and his clone, move around so fast that the only thing he could see were yellow flashes. Soon the clone was dispersed, and Minato turned his sights on a training dummy. Holding his right hand to the side, he gathered his chakra in the palm of his hand. Once finished, it looked like a small blue ball being held in the palm of his hand.

He then rushed forward and rammed the jutsu against the training dummy. Most of said dummy, flew off in separate directions. While the last of it ended up being hurled away and clashed against the boulder in the yard, leaving a small dent in it.

"WOOOOW! How did you do that dad!?" Bryon yelled out, amazed by the justu he just saw.

Looking back at his son, Minato asked. "Uh, which one? The clone, the fast moving or the _'Rasengan'_?"

"The blue ball the went BOOM, when you hit the dummy!" Bryon replied, with a lot of enthusiasm.

Minato smiled and joined his wife and son. "It's a Ninjutsu called the _'Rasengan'_. I made the jutsu myself. Only myself, my sensei Jiraiya and Kakashi can use this jutsu. It's very powerful, as you just saw." Minato relied, with a smile.

"Can you teach me how to use the _'Rasengan'_?" Bryon asked, hoping he'd get to learn his dad's powerful jutsu.

"Heheh. Sorry son. But it's too dangerous for a boy you're age. But, I'll be more than happy to teach you when you're older. Does that sound good?" Minato explained, earning a pout from his son.

"Fine." Bryon replied.

"Heehee. Well, I've got some news to share." Kushina stated, gaining their attention.

"What is it, mom?" Bryon asked, curious about what is mother has to say.

Smiling, Kushina replied with a question of her own. Only it was directed toward Bryon. "Well, how would you like to have a baby brother or sister?"

Bryon first looked on curiously, but after a moment he realized what his mom was talking about. And he couldn't help but have a big smile on his face. He had heard that Hana and Itachi were going to have a baby sibling, and he had stated that he wished he could have a baby sibling too. To say Bryon was excited, was an understatement.

Minato however knew immediately what she was implying. So he stood up, picked up his wife and kissed her passionately. However, they were interrupted by their son yelling.

"I'm gonna have a brother or sister!?" Bryon asked out loud.

Never having lost her smile, Kushina replied. "Of course. Are you excited to have a little brother or sister?"

"Uh huh!" Bryon answered, vigorously nodding his head.

"Well, in about seven months you'll have one." Said Kushina, causing Bryon you pout again.

"But, that's soooo looong." Bryon complained, bringing his parents to chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bryon. By the time the baby is born, the wait will have been worth it." Said Minato, placing his hand on Bryon's head affectionately. "Just be patient, ok?"

"You mean like with my 'Sealing Jutsu'?" Bryon asked.

"Haha. A little more patient than that, but yea. Think you can do that?" Minato replied/asked.

"Hmm. OK!" Bryon replied, with a big smile.

* * *

-Next morning-

The sun was barely up. Bryon had gotten up and went outside, quietly so as not to wake up his parents. After he went to bed last night, he started to remember a conversation he had with Itachi. Itachi had said something about it being an older brother's responsibility to protect their siblings. So once he woke up this morning, Bryon decided to try and see he could use the _'Rasengan'_.

He figured he didn't have a lot of chakra to try over and over, so tried to remember how his dad had performed the jutsu. After about ten minutes of thinking, Bryon believed he had it figured out. _"Ok. He had the chakra spinning very very fast, and he made it look like a little ball. It was also very strong when he hit the dummy.__"_

Bryon then went over to the boulder in the yard, held out his hand in front of him and tried to see if he got it right. Never knowing that he was being watch from the kitchen window. _"Hmm. I wonder what he's up to, so early in the morning."_ Kushina thought, as she watched her son outside by the boulder.

Meanwhile, Bryon was busy focusing on his chakra. He was trying, but he was failing. He was getting the chakra to appear and spin, but not like the way he was expecting. After a few tries, he stopped and went back to thinking how it went. He sat down in a meditative position, like he had been taught, and focused on the jutsu when it was in his dad's hand.

Soon, only the jutsu itself was on his mind. On his mind and up close. He could now see how the jutsu looked upon closer inspection. He could see multiple individual strand of chakra. Each spinning in different directions. And there he had it, he only had his chakra spinning in one direction. Standing back up, Bryon tried again. This time after a few attempts, he now had a fully formed _'Rasengan' _in his hand. Only it was smaller than Minato's.

He then ran the few steps toward the boulder. Not hearing his mom shout "NO!" as he slammed the jutsu against the boulder.

The jutsu had done just as he had seen the day before. It was creating a sizable dent in the boulder, until it released a shockwave that sent Bryon flying back. Causing him to land hard on his back and knock the air out of him.

*Gasp* "Ooowww. That hurt." Bryon stated, as he was being picked up off the ground.

"Well, what did you expect to happen!? Minato said that you weren't ready for that jutsu, and this is exactly why!" Kushina yelled, causing her son to flinch.

Bryon was silent. Not because he was hurting, but because he knew he was in big trouble.

* * *

**And that's chapter 2. Hope you all like it. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Training, New Training and the Key to His Powers**

Kushina and Minato were in the hospital, making sure that Bryon was alright. Kushina had rushed into the house and called for Minato to wake-up and hurry up into the kitchen. Once there, Kushina was about to explain what she had witnessed. But, they noticed he was passed out and breathing heavily. That's when they immediately decided to go to the hospital, in order to make sure that their son was alright.

They were in the 'Waiting Room', awaiting for the news on their son. They didn't wait much longer, as the doctor came from inside their son's room. The man was about it mid thirties, with greying hair and a grey mustache.

Minato and Kushina stood up and went up to him. "Is he alright!?" Kushina asked, as soon they were right in front of him.

"He's fine. He's unconscious and has moderate chakra exhaustion. Which I'm actually confused as to how that could've happened. He's only four after all." The doctor replied.

"Chakra exhaustion? How? We've taught him a few Sealing Jutsu, but nothing that requires a lot of chakra. And we haven't taught him any Ninjutsu. It's confusing to us too." Minato explained, just as confused as the doctor.

The only one who wasn't entirely confused about this situation was Kushina. "Um. Excuse us real quick, would you doctor?" Kushina asked. Not waiting for an answer, she dragged Minato away into a secluded hospital room next to their son's. Performing a few quick hand-signs, she placed a 'Silencing Seal' on the room.

Kushina's actions were waving red flags for Minato. "Kushina, what's wrong with you?" Minato asked.

"Bryon somehow learned the _'Rasengan'_! I don't know how, but I saw him use it against the boulder in our yard!" Said Kushina, earning a shocked look from Minato.

"What?" Was all Minato could respond with.

"I saw Bryon used a complete _'Rasengan' _against the boulder in our yard. I don't know how he pulled it off, but that's why he has chakra exhaustion. It was only the size of his hand, but all the attempts obviously took enough chakra for him to be in his current condition." Kushina explained, in better detail.

"Ok. So you saw Bryon make attempts at the _'Rasengan'_, which I assume failed at first?" Minato asked, getting a nod in conformation. "Ok. So, he eventually managed to master it. But it was in the size of his own hand?"

"Exactly. After about a total of like eight attempts, I think." Kushina verbally replied.

"So, he did all that even after I told him he was too young for the jutsu?"

"Yes!" Kuahina exasperatedly replied.

Minato then started rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, boy. How should we go about this? I mean, all he did was not listen about learning a jutsu. It's not like he used it against someone, just because he lost his tempter. Thank goodness. And despite him not listening about the jutsu, I can't help but be proud that he mastered it."

*Sigh* "I know. I'm proud too. But he needs to learn that what he did was dangerous, and that it could've been worse." Kushina replied.

"I know. I know. Let's just find out why he didn't listen, and go from there. Ok." Said Minato, getting an agreeing nod from Kushina.

Kushina and Minato then released the seal and went into their son's room, where he was resting peacefully. The doctor from earlier was there, and it looked like he wanted answers.

"May I asked what the sudden disappearance was about?" The doctor asked.

It was Kushina who nervously answered. "We're not exactly sure why, but it seems our son decided to try and learn a jutsu that we didn't want him learning just yet. The failed attempts took enough chakra that, well, he ended up here. And for the record, we didn't know he was trying to learn it. He had only seen the jutsu yesterday." She explained.

The doctor looked at Kushina, and saw that she was nervous. He honestly couldn't tell is she was lying or not, but he couldn't really report her to the Hokage. Who happened to be her husband. Deciding to leave thing as they were for now, he responded. "Alright. Well, he'll have to stay over night for observation. Just to make sure he's alright. Understand?"

Minato was the one to respond. "Yes, of course. We understand." The doctor nodded and then left. Turning to his wife, Minato continued. "I need to get to the office. You stay here and make sure he's ok. Alright?"

"Alright, Minato." Kushina replied. They gave each other a brief kiss, and Minato was gone in a yellow flash.

* * *

-Two hours later-

Kushina was next to Bryon's bed, holding his hand as he slept. Mikoto had shown up to see what was going with Bryon. After having been updated on why Bryon was here, she relayed to Kushina why Bryon might have done what he had done.

"Mom?"

"Huh? Bryon!" Kushina yelled, as she realized he was awake. She hadn't been paying attention at all. Her mind had been racing about why Bryon would learn such a dangerous jutsu behind their backs. Yet when he woke up and got her attention, she immediately embraced him.

"Am I in trouble?" Bryon simply asked.

Backing up a some, but never letting go, Kushina answered. *Sigh* "That depends on the reason why you decided to learn the _'Rasengan'_, even after we told you not to. And why you did it by yourself."

Bryon looked away, not wanting to look his mother in the eyes. "I...I dunno. I..I just thought I could do it. A.. and I did." Bryon lied, not wanting to accidently get Itachi into trouble. Bryon hoped that his mom wouldn't catch on.

Unfortunately, she had a feeling he was lying. "Yes. Your father and I are aware that you can use the _'Rasengan'_. And while we are proud of you for it, I know that that's not the reason why. Now why did you try it? I want the truth this time." Kushina said, sternly.

Bryon kept his head turned away, thinking of a way to word his answer. He wasn't going to lie this time.

Minutes passed by and he couldn't think of a way to word his answer. He was just about to answer, Kushina beat him to it with a question of hers. "Is it because we said that you're going to have a little brother or sister?"

Her response was something she wasn't quite expecting. Bryon's head snapped in her direction so fast, she thought it would pop off. Looking into his mother's eyes, Bryon just nodded with his mouth slightly open.

"Ok. Is it because you wanted to protect him or her?" Kushina asked, receiving a nod in response. *Sigh* "Bryon, sweetie. Regardless of what Itachi told you, it's the parent's duty to protect their children. Understand?"

"Y..you knew? How?" Bryon asked.

"Itachi's mom came by earlier to see how you were doing. She told me that Itachi's been going on about wanting to protect his little brother or sister. And that Itachi might have told you the same thing." Kushina explained.

Looking down toward his feet, Bryon said. "Oh. I'm sorry mom."

*Sigh* "I'd say it's alright, but it's not. You're here for chakra exhaustion. Do you know what that is?" Kushina asked.

"No." Bryon replied, looking back toward his mother.

"Chakra exhaustion means you used too much chakra. Now, I won't lie, but when you use too much chakra you can die. Do you understand how serious that is?" Kushina asked her now white-faced son, who nodded in response.

"Now, about you're punishment." Said Minato as he walked through the door.

"Minato? How much have you heard? And how long have you been there?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. All of it. And since around the time Bryon woke up. Which was coincidental." Minato replied, answering all her questions.

"Oh." Kushina replied, as Minato came to stand beside her.

*Sigh* "I'm glad you're ok son. And I'm glad you understand that you were wrong in what you did. But you still need to be punished. Nothing major, but it still might drive you a little crazy." Said Minato.

"You already have an idea, Minato?" Kushina asked.

"Yes. I suggest no training until you and I say otherwise. And also no playing with friends for a month." Said Minato.

"What!?"

"Hmm. I'd have to agree with that, Bryon. You were told that you can't learn the _'Rasengan'_, because you were too young. Yet, you practiced it behind our backs the next day. Being this morning. And because of it, you're in the hospital due to chakra exhaustion. And while the reason is admirable, it was still foolish because you were impatient. So, I think the punishment is quite fair. Don't you?" Kushina asked, knowing Bryon won't think it is.

Bryon pouted. He thought it was unfair. Although, he did acknowledge that they had a point. But, an entire month without playing with his friends? And no training until who knows when? It just seemed completely unreasonable. None the less, Bryon gave them the answer they wanted. "Yes. It's fair." Bryon said, with a pout.

"Heehee. I thought so." Kushina laughed.

* * *

-One month later-

It's been a month since Bryon's punishment began. And for him, it was utter torture. No training meant that he couldn't learn anything new, nor could he practice what he had already learned. And no playing with friends meant that he was completely bored. Kushina wanted to make his punishment more bearable, but he had a lesson to learn.

Luckily for Bryon, today was his last day of punishment. Tomorrow was the 15th of April, and his fifth birthday. Tomorrow he'd get to play with his friends again. But today, he gets to meet his dad's sensei. He's never met him, but he heard a lot about him. Which made him curious about something.

He and his parents were eating lunch, something Minato made sure to do everyday regardless how busy he may or may not be. "Hey, dad." Said Bryon, getting his parent's attention.

"Hm. What is it, Bryon?" Minato asked, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Your sensei is really strong, right?" Bryon asked.

"Yea, he is. Why?"

"Is he stronger than you?"

"Well, well. He's got quite the head on his shoulders, huh." Said a new voice, entering through the back glass sliding door. The man stood at about 6'3. He waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for oil.

"Heh. Jiraiya sensei. Always entering every way other than the front door." Said Minato, with a smile. Happy to see his sensei, he gave the larger man a quick hug.

After being released from the embrace, Jiraiya greeted Kushina before turning toward Bryon with a wave. "He kid. I guessed you sensed me coming, huh?" Jiraiya asked, after his small greeting.

"Uh huh. It's nice to meet you Lord Jiraiya." Bryon replied, going back to his sandwich.

"Heh. You can call me Jiraiya, ok kid. No need for you to be formal, right?"

"Uh, ok?" Bryon replied, confused by the man. He heard that he was well known and respected, yet the man didn't seem to care about formality. He knew members of the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan's higher-ups preferred being spoken to formally, which is what probably brought about his confusion.

Sitting down, Jiraiya looked at Bryon intently. Which for a four, almost five, year old can be a little nerve racking. "Hm. This is interesting." Jiraiya said, after a couple moments of looking at Bryon.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" Kushina asked, placing a plate down with a sandwich in front of Jiraiya. Minato had also sat down to continue eating by this point.

"Minato. Haven't you noticed something different about your son's chakra?" Jiraiya asked, taking a bite of his lunch.

"What do you mean, sensei?" Minato asked, as both he and Kushina looked at him questioningly.

*Sigh* Jiraiya closed his eyes. "Try using 'Sage Mode' real quick. You'll see what I mean." Said Jiraiya. Before today, Jiraiya had never met their adopted child. He was always too busy keeping tabs of his spy network, doing missions or conducting his 'research'.

"Sensei. You know I've never been really that good with that." Minato replied.

"Are you saying you notice it without 'Sage Mode' then?" Jiraiya countered, already knowing the answer.

"Noticed what?" Minato asked.

"My point exactly. Use 'Sage Mode' and you'll find out." Jiraiya said.

Minato did as told. He closed his eyes, and focused on remaining still. He had only just gathered a little bit of 'Nature Energy', when his eyes shot wide open as he stared at his adopted son. "Th...that's impossible!" Minato stated in a shocked whisper.

"I would think so too, but the proof is right in front of us." Jiraiya relied, while Kushina and Bryon remained in the dark.

Well Kushina more so than Bryon. Bryon felt his dad's chakra change slightly, and strangely it felt very similar.

"What are you too talking about!?" Kushina asked, getting annoyed.

"Eheh. Bryon somehow has Nature energy to go with his chakra." Minato replied, knowing he should answer her quick before being a victim of her violent outbursts.

"Huh. But that's impossible. You have to concentrate on drawing in Nature energy, and that's dangerous unless you have an enormous amount of chakra. Not to mention that you're a sensory type Minato, you would've noticed it by now." Said Kushina.

"It's possible I only sensed it because I have a better nack for 'Sage Mode' than Minato does. I mean unless someone were looking at our chakra with the Byakugan, Sharingan, or actively paying attention to our chakra during said mode, it would be difficult to even tell. But, there is little to no doubt in my mind that Bryon here, has natural Sage Jutsu Chakra." Jiraiya explained, earning a look of understanding from Minato, a shocked look from Kushina and a curious look from Bryon.

"That only explains how I missed it, not how he has it to begin with." Said Minato.

"Hm." Jiraiya closed his eyes and put up a thinking pose. "The only thing I can think of, is that he was born with it." Jiraiya answered.

"_Born_ with it!? Is that even possible?" Kushina asked.

Opening his eyes, Jiraiya replied. "It's possible that it's like a Kekkei Genkai. But until we know for sure, we can't really make that assumption. And I know you guys wouldn't teach him something so dangerous."

*Sigh* "That's true. We started training him three months ago, but because of a little incident we kept him from training over the past month." Said Minato.

"Really. What have you been teaching him? And what did he do to deserve a lack of training for a month?" Jiraiya asked, surprised by the news. He was also surprised when it was Bryon who answered.

"Chakra manipulation, chakra control techniques and Sealing Jutsu. And I got chakra exhaustion from practicing the _'Rasengan' _in secret." Said Bryon, looking down at his empty plate.

"The _'Rasengan'_? Why were you learning it in secret? Besides, you're a little too young to use a jutsu like that." Said Jiraiya.

"That didn't stop him from mastering it in just a few tries." Said Minato, causing Jiraiya's head to snap to him.

"He mastered it!? In just a few tries!?" Jiraiya asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Eight tries to be exact. I saw him trying something, but I couldn't tell what until he finally held it to his side. He's the one who put the dent in the boulder in the yard." Kushina explained.

"He did that?" Jiraiya asked, pointing over toward Bryon and receiving a nod in response. "Hm. That explains why the dent was so small. But to have mastered that jutsu so easily."

"It surprised us as well, sensei. And the craziest part, is that he only saw me use the jutsu once." Said Minato, getting another surprised look from his sensei.

"Wow. That makes him a genius, huh." Said Jiraiya, impressed at what he's heard of Bryon's skills thus far. "So, how is he with Sealing Jutsu?"

"He learns by leaps and bounds. He can already make Storage Seals for all sorts of object and quantities." Kushina answered, with a proud smile.

"Oh ho! That's pretty good for a kid his age. So. How much longer is his punishment?" Jiraiya asked.

"Since tomorrow is his birthday, he'll probably want to play with his friends. So, I'd say the day after. That sound good to you, Bryon?" Minato answered/asked.

"Really!? I can go back to training!?" Bryon asked, excitedly.

"Yes, sweetie. You can." Kushina answered.

"Good. I'd like to add something to his training. If that's alright with you two of course." Said Jiraiya.

"What kind of training, sensei?" Minato asked.

"Well training to help him master the use of his nature energy, of course." Jiraiya replied, as though the answer was obvious.

"Do you think that's wise? I mean he already has the _'Rasengan'_. If he were to learn how to master control of his chakra like that, he would be leagues above his peers." Said Kushina.

"That may be, if he's not already, but you're already training him to become a ninja. Why not let him learn to master his abilities. Members of the Hyuga Clan typically start learning how to use their Byakugan. So why not let Bryon learn how to control his chakra to it's fullest potential?" Jiraiya countered.

"Um. What's 'nature energy'?" Bryon asked.

"Well, first off. Do you know what chakra is made of?" Jiraiya asked.

"Mental and Physical energies. Why?" Bryon answered/asked.

"Well, 'nature energy' is another energy that is outside the body. Understand so far?"

"Yea."

"Ok. Sometimes people can add nature energy to make their chakra and Ninjutsu stronger. Your dad and myself can do this. But you're different." Jiraiya explained.

"Really? How come?" Bryon asked.

"Because, you don't have to add 'nature energy' to your chakra. Because you already have it added. It's something you were born with. Understand?" Jiraiya asked, after he answered Bryon's question.

"Really? Is that good? Because mom seems worried about it." Said Bryon, curiously.

"It's unusual. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. And for most people, nature energy is dangerous. But with you, I don't think it is." Jiraiya answered.

"Why is it dangerous?" Bryon asked.

"Well, you'll find out if your parents let you learn how to really control your chakra."

Looking toward his parents, Bryon asked. "Mom, dad. Can I? Please."

"Yea, mom and dad. Can he learn from the Great Lord Jiraiya, please?" Jiraiya asked, now right next to Bryon and acting like a child. *Pang* "OW!"

Jiraiya was now holding his head, as Kushina stood there with a frying pan. Where she pulled it from, Bryon had no idea. "Quit acting like a child, pervy-sage!" Kushina yelled, causing Minato to sweat-drop and Bryon to laugh. Even though Bryon didn't know what that meant.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya yelled, now back up on his feet.

"Uh, mom. Where did you get that frying pan from? Did you use a Sealing Jutsu?" Bryon asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I just grabbed it really fast." Kushina replied.

"Oh. So, can I learn? Pretty please with suger, whip cream and a cherry on top?" Bryon asked, excited about some new training.

Minato and Kushina were a bit surprised about how willing Bryon was to possibly start a new training. And the look on their son's eyes made it nearly impossible to deny him the opportunity.

"Seriously you two. I promise he'll learn from the best, and we'll make sure he knows all the risks. And make sure he knows when he should use his abilities, so he doesn't end up using them recklessly. Or ends up hurting a comrade by mistake." Said Jiraiya seriously, as he placed his hand on Bryon's shoulder.

Looking each other in the eye, Minato and Kushina had a brief and silent discussion. Turning to Jiraiya, Minato asked. "If we agree to this, how will this affect Bryon's training schedule? I mean, we still want him to learn Sealing Jutsu, along with the basic Ninjutsu the academy teaches."

"Hm. Well, why don't we ask the experts." Jiraiya replied, as he prepared a jutsu. _"Summoning Jutsu!"_

*Poof* "What is it, Jiraiya-boy?" Asked a rough sounding voice, from within the smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, there were two toads. One green wearing a high-collared cape, and had a beard. The other was a light green color, with purple lips. And the top of her head looks like she has a purple hair net with hair rollers inside.

"Hey, Pa. Hey Ma. My reason for summoning you two is because of the kid next to me." Jiraiya answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Hm." They replied, before looking at the young boy next to Jiraiya. "Wha... How is this possible? A child with nature energy?" Shima asked, shocked at what she was sensing.

"Jiraiya-boy. Where on earth did you find this boy?" Fukasaku asked, equally as shocked as Shima.

"You'd have to ask those two." Jiraiya replied.

Turning around, they were slightly surprised to see Minato and Kushina. Looking around, they realized that they were inside Minato and Kushina's house. Turning back to the two home owners, Fukasaku said. "Minato-boy. Same question."

"Long story for another time, Lord Fukasaku." Minato replied, his eyes promising that he'll explain later. They didn't want to reveal to Bryon that he was adopted yet.

"Very well." Turning back to Jiraiya, Fukasaku asked. "So, why is we're here?"

"Well, I was hoping you two could help Bryon master the use of his unique chakra. From what I can tell, he was born with nature energy along side his mental and physical energies. Also we want to make sure he learns when best to use his power. That way he doesn't use them recklessly or accidently harm a comrade." Jiraiya explained.

"Hm. What kind of training has he had so far?" Shima asked.

"Sealing Jutsu, and mastery of the _'Rasengan'_." Kushina anwered.

"You taught this child the _'Rasengan'_!?" Fukasaku asked, looking accusingly at the parents.

"Actually, Mr. Toad. I kinda learned it on my own, after dad told me to wait until I was older." Said Bryon, getting everyone's attention by speaking and raising his hand up slightly.

Looking at Bryon skeptically, Fukasaku said. "I find that quite hard to believe. That jutsu is an 'A Rank' Ninjutsu. It's hard to believe any child, even with ninja experience, to master such a jutsu. And that's with assistance."

"But I did. Mom saw it." Bryon countered.

"Then show me." Fukasaku replied.

Looking toward his parents, Bryon asked. "Can I?"

"Just don't touch anything with the jutsu. Alright." Minato answered.

Bryon then turned to the toads, stood up, held out his right hand and began focusing his chakra. It had taken a minute to fully form after a few fluctuations, which was due to the fact that Bryon hadn't practiced the jutsu over the past month. "HA! See, I told you!" Bryon shouted, proud that he once again could perform the jutsu.

"I...see. I'm admit, I never expected this." Said Fukasaku.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way. We were hoping you would train Bryon. You two are the experts, when it comes to nature energy. I'm sure you could teach him the right way to use his gifts." Said Jiraiya, getting the discussion back on track.

"We also don't want him concentrating solely on that though. We also want him to focus on his Sealing Jutsu training." Said Minato, adding his and Kushina's concerns on the subject.

"So, you two are giving us permission to train the boy?" Shima asked.

Minato and Kushina looked at one another, then too their son. Who was looking at them with pleading eyes, then back at each other. Turning back to Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima, Minato and Kushina nodded.

"Just as long as he doesn't do anything too dangerous." Said Kushina, concerned for her son's safety.

"Of course, Kushina-lass. We'll train him quite carefully. As for the training schedule, we can alternate days. He'll train with you and Kushina-lass in Sealing Jutsu, then he'll train with us the next day. The you two will train him again. But, I suggest we give him the weekends off for him to recuperate. He is a child after all." Lord Fukasaku, understanding Kushina's motherly concern.

"That sounds like a good idea. But we should start this new training routine next week. It's Bryon's birthday tomorrow, it's the middle of the week." Minato said.

"Ah, of course. It would be best to start at the beginning of a week. Very well, Minato-boy. We'll start next week. I assume that would be all, Jiraiya-boy?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yea, that's all. Thank you, Lord Fukasaku." Jiraiya answered.

"Then we'll take our leave, and we'll see Bryon-boy on Tuesday." And with that, the two elder toad sages disappeared with a *poof* of smoke.

"Dad. I didn't know toads could talk." Said Bryon.

"Kids a little late to the party on that one." Jiraiya thought.

"Those were summoning toads. By signing a Summoning Contract, you can enter an agreement with certain animals. Jiraiya-sensei and I can both summon toads." Said Minato, with an amused smile.

"Wow. Can I learn how to do that too?" Bryon asked, with excitement in his eyes.

"Not a chance! I'm serious this time, Bryon. The _'Summoning Jutsu' _requires a lot of chakra. More than you have. If you even try the jutsu once, you could die. Understand?" Minato asked, sternly.

*Gulp* "Yes sir." Bryon replied, taking his dad's warning seriously this time. "But when I'm older, then can I?"

"When you're older and a ninja with some experience, then yes. But not a day before." His mother replied, equally as stern as her husband.

"Ok, mom."

* * *

-The next day-

It was Bryon's fifth birthday. His friends and their parents were visiting for this occasion. Bryon's friends were here, along with their parents. Mikoto was currently seven months along, so their next child is expected to be born sometime in July.

Bryon was currently playing with his friends, Itachi and Hana. The family from the ramen stand was here too. At least Miu and her two daughter, Hitomi and Ayame were. Said daughter were playing with Bryon and his two friends as well.

Ayame was having a tough time keeping up with the other three. Bryon was the only one she could keep up with. Ayame hasn't had any sort of ninja training. Her sister Hitomi only has had the Ninja Academy level of training at this point, but it was enough to keep her ahead of the others.

Bryon was having trouble keeping up with his friends. He and his friends each started training three months ago, but his training revolved more around Sealing Jutsu. Not to mention Itachi and Hana didn't get in trouble, so they never got a 'break' from training.

Back with the adults, Fugaku was smirking at the fact that Itachi's training was paying off. "It seems your son isn't as fast as Itachi. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to punish him." Said Fugaku, praising his son's skill while sending a light insult to Minato's.

"Hm? Maybe so, but as far as one's arsenal is concerned, Bryon is on top. Considering he already knows chakra manipulation and control, as well as a number of Sealing Jutsu." Minato replied, praising his own son's skill without insulting Fugaku's.

Minato's words whipped the smirk off Fugaku's face. He heard about Bryon's training thus far, and while it wasn't helping physically, but it helped as far as the number of techniques one could use in the future. Something Fugaku, and the rest of the Uchiha, took great pride inaccomplishing due to their Sharingan.

"Doesn't mean he can beat Itachi." Said Fugaku.

"Maybe not now, but on Monday Bryon starts a new training routine." Said Minato.

"What? More Sealing Jutsu?" Fugaku asked, sarcastically.

"Now, Fugaku. Play nice. I'm sure both Itachi _and_ Bryon will become fantastic shinobi one day." Said Mikoto, neutralizing her husband. Turning to Minato and Kushina, she asked. "What kind of training is going to do now?"

It was Kushina who replied. "Well, Sealing Jutsu is something he is still going to be learning. But we think he should also learn something more... physically demanding. Which we're going to keep to ourselves for now." Said Kushina, with a smile.

"Aw, Kushina. That's not nice." Mikoto replied, with a light pout.

"Hee hee. A ninja has to keep their secrets. Besides, we'll all see the results of his new training eventually." Kushina replied.

"Now, I'm really curious." Said Mikoto, more to herself than anyone.

-With the kids-

Bryon was currently running from Hana. It was always Hana or Itachi that managed to catch him. That's what happens when your friends are faster than you are. But Bryon was getting a little aggravated at it. Bryon was about to be tagged again, and he knew it. Wait, he knew it? _"I__s it because I can sense her chakra? That's weird." _Bryon thought.

Hana reached her arm out, ready to tag Bryon. But she was caught off guard when Bryon just vanished from her hand's line of sight. _"What the? How did he do... His sensing!?"_ Hana thought, just after Bryon made a quick 90 degree cut to his right.

_"Awesome! It worked! Haha!"_ Bryon thought as he managed to get some distance from Hana. As Hana got back on his heels, Bryon quickly ran toward Itachi. Fully intending to get Itachi tagged. Unfortunately, Itachi knew what Bryon was up to. So he always tried to avoid getting close to Bryon. But Bryon was persistent. He managed to keep away from, in an attempt to avoid being tagged.

Bryon wasn't able to get to Itachi. He knew he had to do something. He couldn't keep avoiding Hana forever. Even though he's managed to dodge every one of Hana's attempts, with out even looking, he was getting more and more exhausted. He wouldn't be able to keep this up.

Not even a minute later, Bryon was tagged by Hana. Once he got tagged he fell to the ground exhausted.

Itachi, Hana, Hitomi and Ayame ran over to him, to see if he was alright. "Are you alright, Bryon." Ayame asked, as they got to him.

*Pant* "I'm *huff* fine." Bryon replied, as he reached his hand out. "Tag, you're it. No tag backs, Itachi." Bryon said, as he tagged Itachi on his leg.

This resulted in Hana, Hitomi and Itachi running off to continue their game. Ayame looked at Bryon and said. "That's not fair, Bryon."

"Heheh. We're going to be ninja. there's no such thing as 'fair." Bryon replied, as he grinned up at Ayame. Said grin causing said girl to blush. Ayame blushed even harder as she grabbed Bryon's hand, to help him back up.

-With the adults-

They all saw how Itachi got tagged by Bryon. And the response he gave to Ayame, caused most of them to laugh as others chuckled. But seeing the blush on Ayame's face definitely broke through to them, as he all laughed louder.

"Aww. Ayame's got it real bad for our Bryon. Doesn't she, Miu?" Kushina asked, knowing the answer already.

"Hahah. She sure does, Kushina. But, I don't think that Ayame is even aware of it. Yet." Miu replied, as she continued to laugh.

After a minute or so, they all calmed down. Once they did, they decided to talk about recent events.

Eventually, Miu decided to ask Kushina and Minato something. "Kushina?"

"Hm? What is it Miu?"

"Fugaku mention 'Sealing Jutsu'. That means you've been training Bryon is that style of Ninjutsu?" Miu asked.

"Um, yea. Aside from chakra manipulation and control techniques, that's all we've been teaching him. Well, not over the passed month obviously." Kushina replied.

"But, isn't 'Sealing Jutsu' an incredibly advanced ninja art? That's what I've heard at least." Miu asked. Unlike her husband, she was never a ninja for any amount of time. Partially due to that it was her parents decision, and that she didn't believe she had it in her to take a life. But, she had heard some of her husband's stories from when he was a ninja. That's how she heard about what little she had about 'Sealing Jutsu'.

"Actually, yes it is. But he only taught him the more basic of 'Sealing Jutsu', so basically just 'Storage Seals'. While it's not typically used very often in the heat of combat, it can still be quite helpful in a pinch." Said Minato, as he explained the use of 'Storage Seals'.

"But, that can't be all the use 'Seals' can have. Or?"

"No. Different 'Seals' have different effects, depending on the 'Sealing Jutsu' one uses. But for now, 'Storage Seals' are all we've taught Bryon right now." Kushina replied.

"Oh, I thought that might be the case. But, I wasn't sure. Are you planning on teaching him more advanced 'Sealing Jutsu' after today, or are you going to start him on some physical training?" Miu asked.

"Both actually. It's going to be an every other day thing. One day he'll practice 'Sealing Jutsu' with some physical exercises, the next day will be his new secret training." Said Kushina, smiling.

"I see."

* * *

-The following Tuesday-

After Bryon's birthday game of tag, they had cake and Bryon opened his presents. From his parents, he got his first set of training kunai and shuriken. Which they said that they'd begin teaching him how to throw them. To which, Bryon got very excited.

From the Uchiha's, he got a couple scrolls on 'Fire Style' Ninjutsu. Bryon excitedly said thank you, and said he'd learn the jutsu in them in no time. But only after promising that he'd do it with his parent's supervision, due to how dangerous fire can be.

From the Inuzuka's, he got a scroll on Taijutsu. It was a fairly basic style, yet more advanced than the Academy taught. Again, Bryon said thank you with a lot of enthusiasm. In his eyes, they could see that he was imagining himself already mastering the Taijutsu style.

After such an exciting day, Bryon slept like a rock. Anxious to start his training soon.

Yesturday, he had reviewed all the 'Sealing Jutsu' he had learned. Along with starting on a low level combat based seal. Afterwards, he was told to run laps around the yard, and after every lap, he had to do ten push-ups and ten sit-ups. Today though, he was going to start his new training with the Elder Toads of Mount Myuboku.

Speaking of which, they are now all outside. Minato had summoned Lord Fukasaku before heading off to the Hokage Tower, to perform his duties as Hokage. Lady Shima had stayed back on the mountain, to make sure her husband would get a nutritious lunch.

"Now, are you ready to train, Bryon-boy?" Fukasaku asked. Though he could already see the answer in the young boy's eyes.

"Yes sir!" Bryon answered, as he practically jumped up and down.

"Good. Now, I assume you know a little about 'Nature Energy'. Correct?"

"Yes. It's energy that's outside the body. And that for most people it's dangerous, but not for me. Because, I was born with it. At least that's what Lord Jiraiya said." Bryon answered.

"Good. Now, I have two questions. First, what does it mean that 'Nature Energy' is outside the body?" Fukasaku asked.

Bryon looked really confused by what he meant by the question, but answered anyway. "Ummm. It's in the air?" Bryon answered, with an unsure question/answer of his own.

"Good. That's exactly it, Bryon-boy. 'Nature Energy' is in the air and the ground. In other words, it's all around us. Now, for my other question. Do you know why 'Nature Energy' is dangerous to others, and not you?"

"Um, no. Lord Jiraiya only told me it's because I was born with it. He didn't say anything else." Bryon replied.

"I see. Well, you've been trained in chakra control." Said Fukasaku, getting a nod from Bryon. "Well, 'Nature Energy' is very difficult to control. Normally, only an adult can use 'Nature Energy'. And even then, they must have enormous amount of regular chakra. Understand so far?" Fukasaku asked.

"Yes sir. But, what happens when someone can't control it, or if they don't have enough regular chakra?" Bryon asked.

"That's a very good question, Bryon. The truth is, that they turn to stone and they die. And there is no way to reverse this either." Fukasaku answered, earning a *gulp* from Bryon. "But I doubt there is any need for you to worry. You already have 'Nature Energy' inside you, and it's at a fixed amount. So you don't have to worry about turning to stone or dying. You're safe." Fukasaku said, reassuring the boy.

*Sigh* "Thank god. Because, that scared me." Said Bryon, earning a chuckle from the toad.

"Now, with 'Nature Energy', one can increase their strength. Both physically and in Ninjutsu. But for now, we'll only work with Taijutsu." Said Fukasaku.

"Huh? Taijutsu? But I thought it only made your chakra and Ninjutsu stronger." Said Bryon, reiterating what Jiraiya had said.

"True, but it also helps with one's Taijutsu. With a lot of training, you'll be able to control your level of strength and be able to hit others without making physical contact." Fukasaku explained.

"How could I hit someone without touching them? That doesn't sound possible." Said Bryon.

"It is, but only with 'Nature Energy'. By controlling said energy that's around you, you can hit your target with a punch or kick. But you have to learn how to control the use of your chakra's 'Nature Energy'. Which is what I'll be working on with you today." Fukasaku explained.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" Bryon asked.

"The hardest thing there is for animals, especially children, to do. Staying completely still." Fukasaku answered.

Bryon just stared at him, wondering if he heard him right. "Huh?"

"It may be hard to believe, but the hardest thing for you is to stay completely still. That means it'll be difficult for you. But, it's absolutely necessary for you to learn how to control your 'Nature Energy'. It'll be boring for you, but you need to trust me. Ok?"

Bryon looked skeptical, but he wasn't about to back out of the training. "Uh, ok."

"Good. Now, just sit down, cross your legs and close your eyes. I'll guide you through it." Fukasaku ordered.

Bryon did as told.

* * *

-4 days later-

Bryon was having a tough time staying still. He kept getting told to stop moving. Bryon kept saying that he was, but he didn't notice the slightest movements his body made. After the first day, Fukasaku brought two cone shaped stones and a stack of large stone tiles. When asked about them by Bryon, Fukasaku said that they'd help him learn to keep completely still, even against the movements that he's not aware of.

Unfortunately, for Bryon, he spent the whole time trying to balance on top. It was only about twelve inches off the ground, so Bryon could get up easy enough. But, he just couldn't stay up. He fell again and again, and he was quickly getting tired of it.

"UgghhaAAAA! This stinks! I keep falling and falling! Why can't I stay balanced!?" Bryon yelled, in frustration after falling over yet again.

"It's the movements you body makes. The one's your not aware of. I told you that this would by very difficult." Fukasaku answered.

"And I told you that I'm not moving! I just can't stay balanced!" Bryon yelled, from his position on the ground on all fours. He was getting tired of the old toad repeating the same things over and over.

-With Kushina-

Kushina was looking out the window, and she saw that Bryon was yelling at Lord Fukasaku. Normally, she'd lecture him about his temper. But, she wouldn't have much room to talk. She'd have a tough time doing what her son's been doing herself. As long as her son didn't act out on his temper, then all was just fine.

-With Fukasaku and Bryon-

*Sigh* "Your balance depends on the slightest _unconscious _movements of the body. You don't realize that you're doing them, but you are." Fukasaku explained.

His patience has finally run out. He got up as quickly as he could and lunged toward Fukasaku. As he closed in, Bryon threw a right fist.

With his many experiences in battle, Fukasaku easily dodged the attack by leaning his head to his left. This caused Bryon's fist to fly by the right side of his head. Though he dodged it completely, he was caught off guard when he suddenly dropped to his left side. This resulted in the tile to fall to the ground, and by extension himself.

Now the tile, Fukasaku and Bryon were all on the ground. Bryon rolled over and tended to his right thigh, since he hit it against the tile during his lunge. "Ow. That hurt." Said Bryon, completely forgetting his anger now.

Fukasaku had also recovered and was uninjured. But he was looking at Bryon in shock. _"Impossible! That was 'Frog Kumite'! Well, maybe not exactly. But he still managed to hit me by manipulating 'Nature Energy'. And I doubt he even realized it." _Fukasaku thought.

The next thing they knew, Kushina came barging through the back door. "Bryon! What the hell was that, young man!" Kushina yelled.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter three. I'll be working on Hidden Whirlpool's Return's next chapter, after that there will be a break until I can start working on chapters again. So please be patient. Anyway, thank you all for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sealing**

Bryon just looked up at his mother, wondering what it was she was yelling about. "Well!?" Kushina yelled, causing her son to jump.

Bryon thought frantically, trying to remember what his mom could be angry about. He quickly realized what the only thing could be. He remembered that he had attempted to attack the Elder Toad, Lord Fukasaku. Before Bryon could say anything, Lord Fukasaku spoke.

"Calm down, Kushina-lass. What he did was wrong, but what happened actually may have given us a breakthrough." Said Fukasaku.

Looking at the Elder Toad, Kushina said. "That's hardly the point, Lord Fukasaku. Bryon lost his tempter, and he tried to hit you."

"True, he lost his temper. But, I believe that, that is the key for him to access his Nature Energy. We just need to teach him how to control his temper, while he's learning to control his abilities." Said Fukasaku.

Kushina took a minute to let what Fukasaku said to sink in, before taking a deep breath. "That still doesn't excuse what he did. Just because he gets angry doesn't mean he should lash out like that. It's bad for keeping friends, and a ninja career." Said Kushina.

Fukasaku just stared at her. He had heard plenty of stories of Kushina's childhood. "You realize that sounds quite hypocritical, right?" Fukasaku asked.

Kushina replied, almost instantly. "That's not the same thing. I didn't have any friends, so I couldn't really keep any. Bryon _does_ have friends, so he can't just lose his temper when his friends get him angry. Besides, my temper even helped prevent me form making friends. I don't want Bryon to have to go through the same thing!"

"He will learn to control his temper, while simultaneously controlling his abilities. We just need to train him to control both. But for now, his temper is the key. I give you my word, that we will find a way for him to control his temper." Fukasaku countered.

"I'm sorry." Said Bryon, gaining their attention. "I didn't mean to attack Lord Fukasaku. I didn't mean to lose my temper." Said Bryon, sincerely. "But I didn't land my hit though."

"Actually, you did." Said Fukasaku.

"Huh?" Bryon asked, not understanding what the Elder Toad is talking about.

"Your temper caused you to accidently manipulate Nature Energy. So, although you missed, the manipulated that energy and caused it to hit me. Luckily, you're still a child. So the power behind it wasn't too bad. So, as far as I'm concerned, no harm no foul." Fukasaku explained.

"Huh? Really?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. But now, you have to learn how to control both Nature Energy and your temper. Do that, and you'll be an outstanding ninja in the future. But, you'll still have go through the training, either way." Said Fukasaku.

"Awwwe. I was hoping I didn't have to." Bryon said, slightly disappointed.

*Sigh* "Bryon. If you do this training, you'll be a stronger ninja with this training than you will be without this training. Right, Lord Fukasaku?" Said/asked Kushina.

"Quite possibly. I would recommend he continue this training." Fukasaku replied.

"Mmmm. Fine. I'll do the training." Said Bryon, pouting as he got back up.

* * *

-Three months later-

It had taken Bryon weeks to finally balance himself into a sitting position, and another to remain completely still. Since then, he's been making leaps and bounds in his Nature Energy manipulation training. He's even learned how to better control his tempter. Though it was very difficult to do so. Minato and Kushina believed it to be related to his Konig Clan's heritage, since history showed that they all had very short tempers.

Aside from his training with Lord Fukasaku, Bryon had also learned the _'Clone Jutsu'_, _'Substitution Jutsu' _and the _'Transformation Jutsu'_. It started with just one of these jutsu, but he kept mastering these Ninjutsu fairly quickly. So, they just taught him the next jutsu he would need for the Academy.

Normally, children would learn said jutsu in the Academy and not from their family. But Bryon was quite persistent about learning some Ninjutsu. And as stubborn as Minato and Kushina were, Bryon proved to match their combined stubborness. He kept bugging them until they finally relented. If only to humor him. But, they didn't expect him to take to it like a fish to water. Although, he mastered the jutsu fairly quickly, it took him longer to learn each of them than the _'Rasengan'_.

It was Jiraiya, who came up with the possible explanation as to why that was. He said it may have something to do with his sensing abilities. When he saw the _'Rasengan'_, he could see the chakra while he was sensing the chakra flow required. With the other jutsu, he couldn't see the chakra, only sense it. And that more than likely made it more difficult for him to learn. Thinking about it, it made sense. Some things are just easier to learn by seeing, others by a combination of seeing and doing. Or seeing, doing _and _sensing in this case.

Bryon was also learning Taijutsu and Sealing Jutsu during his parents' training days. Bryon was showing that he also had talent in just about every aspect of being a ninja. He was making rapid progress in Sealing Jutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. And not just for a child his age, but any child in general.

During Fukasaku's training days Bryon had been learning to combine his Nature Energy with his Taijutsu. Bryon was making quite the progress in it. Fukasaku had often said that he was taking to this almost as well as Jiraiya, yet better than Minato had during their respective training. This of course, was said when Bryon wasn't near. Fukasaku didn't want Bryon to grow up arrogant, as it could prove fatal to the boy in the future if he ever got into a situation where he could be in over his head. The others agreed to that reasoning. Of course they complimented Bryon on his progress, so as not to hurt his feeling.

It was all fine to Bryon, of course. A simple 'Good job' and 'We're proud of you' was all that was needed to keep him happy. He didn't really care about whether he heard about how strong he was or not, he just liked training and he enjoyed the compliments. All in all, he was just happy that he was training and that one day he could be a ninja.

Despite this, his parents, Jiraiya and Fukasaku knew that he didn't know what it means to be a ninja. Which was quite understandable, considering he was still a child. They all knew that one day, he'd truly understand what it means to be a Hidden Leaf Ninja.

* * *

-Will of Fire Park-

Currently, it was one of Bryon's off day's from training. Coincidently, it was Hana's as well. The two were there with their mothers, playing on the jungle gym.

"So, Bryon. How's your training?" Hana asked, as she hung by her hands.

Bryon smiled, as he hung upside down. "It's going great. It's real tough training, but I'm loving every minute of it though. Well, except the first few weeks. I had to focus on by balance, and it sucked because it took me forever to get the hang of it." Bryon said, as he suddenly frowned at the memory.

"Huh? You had trouble balancing? How come?" Hana asked, confused as to why balancing seemed so hard for her friend.

"Well, I had to balance on top of a large tile that was on top of the tip of a stone cone. That was really hard, because I couldn't even stay on the tile. It took me weeks to finally get on it, and days to finally stay still on it so I wouldn't fall." Bryon explained. Yet, Hana still looked confused.

"Ooook. But aside from that, your training is going well. Right?" Hana asked, changing the topic.

"Haha. Yup. How about you? How's your training going?" Bryon asked, smiling from the answer he gave.

"Haha. I'm having a blast. I get to run with the dogs every morning, and then I learn the basics of our clan's Taijutsu." Hana replied, smiling wide as well.

-Tsume and Kushina-

Tsume and Kushina were currently sitting on a park bench, watching their children play on the jungle gym. They could see them talking as they were just hanging around. Literally. Tsume was currently breast feeding her second child. A son, named Kiba.

"Heh. Looks like those two are having fun. Right, Kushina?" Tsume asked, rhetorically.

"Hee hee. They sure are." Kushina replied. "So, how's Hana's training going?" Kushina asked.

"Heh. It's going well. She's picking up on the basics of our Taijutsu well. About as well as I did at that age." Tsume replied.

"That's great. I guess you're putting her through the typical Inuzuka Clan training?" Kushina asked.

"Yea, sure am. I've been thinking about upping her training." Tsume answered. "So, how's Bryon's training coming? You still got him stuck on learning Sealing Jutsu?" Tsume asked.

Kushina gave a light smile as she answered. "He's continuing his training in Sealing Jutsu, but he's also started learning Taijutsu and Ninjutsu." Kushina then frowned slightly. "But I'm worried about how he'll turn out in the future."

Tsume then looked confused. "What do you mean, Kushina?" She asked.

"Well, Bryon has a lot of talent. He's already mastered the three basic Ninjutsu that's required for everyone to graduate the Academy. He's also blowing through the Taijutsu lessons he's being given, and you already know about his Sealing Jutsu capabilities. I'm just worried that all of that will go to his head. I want him to grow up strong, but I don't want him to be arrogant. He should be humble." Kushina explained, earning a look of understanding and surprise from Tsume.

"Oooh. Well, that makes sense. But, I'm surprised Bryon already knows those jutsu. Isn't the Academy supposed to teach him those jutsu?" Tsume asked.

"Yes. But, Bryon was very stubborn and adamant about learning Ninjutsu. He's even more stubborn than Minato and I combined. Or at least he was about that." Kushina replied, looking a little sheepish.

Tsume just gave her a deadpanned look. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Bryon really was your kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can quite stubborn yourself. And I should know. We've known each other a long time."

"Oh, right. Ya' know. Heheheheh."

"Anyway, don't worry so much. Just because a breed of dog has a bad reputation, doesn't mean they're all bad. It's all about how you raise and treat them." Said Tsume, earning a confused look from Kushina.

"Huh?"

*Sigh* "Just raise Bryon the way you'd like him to be, and he'll take it to heart and follow it. Do that, and he'll grow up just fine. If he's as smart as you claim, just teach him to be humble and lot let his strength or talent get to his head. Just pound that into his teachings, and everything will be fine." Tsume explained.

"Oh. *Sigh* I guess you're right. I'll talk to Minato about that. He's pretty smart about this stuff." Kushina replied.

"Good idea. HAHA!"

* * *

-October 10th, 10:30 AM-

Minato, Kushina and Bryon Namikaze were currently hosting a pair of guests. The previous Hokage and his wife, Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi. They all had just sat down at the table, and were about to begin discussing business.

"Excuse me Kushina. But could you ask your son to go play outside. This is a rather important matter we must discuss." Biwako requested.

"If this is about what I think it's about, then it should be alright." Kushina replied.

"Then you obviously don't know what this is about, otherwise you wouldn't keep your child here so he can here such a secret!" Biwako almost yelled, ignoring her husbands attempts to calm her.

"Is this about the Nine-tails inside mom? How do you now about it?" Bryon asked, shocking Biwako and Hiruzen.

The latter two could only look at the boy and his parents in shock. They hadn't expected that the two parents would've told their son about this so soon. "Minato. Tell me you two haven't told him." Said Hiruzen, almost pleadingly.

Minato gave a sheepish smile as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but it couldn't be helped. He sensed the Nine-tails inside Kushina last November, possibly even before then. I can't even sense the Nine-tails within Kushina. Anyway, we decided to tell him the truth. He understands the difference between Kushina and the Nine-tails, so there's no need for worry there. He also understands that he can't tell anyone."

Again Hiruzen and Biwako were just stunned by this revelation. "I've heard he was a sensor. But for him to be at that level at such a young age." Said Biwako. Both she and her husband couldn't help but be impressed with the boy's potential.

"I know, we've even tested what his sensing range is." Said Kushina.

"Is that so? How far away can he sense?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well, we haven't taught him how to extend his range. But, his range is at a two and a half mile radius." Minato answered.

And that did it. Hiruzen and Biwako were officially speechless. But they didn't need to speak. Minato and Kushina could practically read their thoughts.

_"Impossible! How could a four year old have such a large sensing range! Even adults require chakra to extend their range that far! Yet, this child has such range with the same ease as simply breathing! Incredible!"_ Hiruzen thought.

Biwako couldn't even think, she was so speechless.

"That explains why you were acting strange that day. You were appearing and disappearing shortly after arriving." Said Hiruzen, once he finally found his voice.

"Heh. Yea, sorry about that. I told you I was testing something out." Said Minato.

"Hmm. That's true. But, we should now get to the topic why we're here." Hiruzen began.

"The seal, that keeps the Nine-tails at bay, has been weakening due to your unborn child. When the time comes to day, you need to be outside the village Kushina. In case the seal breaks. If that happens, the village will be in danger. We've already begun to make preparations for the birth of your son, but you'll need leave now. The both of you." Said Biwako, finally finding her voice as well. Yet, they both couldn't help but make glances at the young five year old.

"I'll go ahead and help prepare everything. We need to keep the seal intact." Said Minato.

"Hm. This is what we did for Lady Mito as well. The seal nearly failed when she gave birth. Only you Minato, my wife Biwako and Taji will be inside the prepared room. This must be kept Top-Secret. I will also place ANBU, under my direct control, as reinforcements in the area." Said Hiruzen.

"I'll tell Taji where the place is. So get your things ready, Kushina." Biwako ordered.

"Right. Kushina, I'll go on ahead and get things ready." Said Minato.

"Ok, Minato." Kushina replied, as she gave him a quick kiss. She then turned toward her son. "Bryon. Do you want to help me get a few things ready?" Kushina asked.

Bryon turned to her with a smile. "Yes!" He replied.

While they were in the master bedroom, Bryon was curious about something. "Mom?" He began.

"Hm? Yes, sweetie?"

"Lady Biwako said that the seal had been getting weaker because of Naruto. That's not true, is it?" Bryon asked.

_'You can't seem to get anything past this kid. Well, I better explain things a little better so he doesn't hate end up hating his little brother."_ Kushina thought, impressed with her son's perception.

"In a way, yes. You see Bryon, babies can't control the things they do. You see, I'm what people call a Jinchuuriki. I'm sure you can guess why. Right?"

"Because of the Tailed-Beasts, right?" Bryon asked, almost answering immediately.

"That's right. When a woman is a Jinchuuriki, an they're about to give birth to a baby, all the energy that's normally directed to the seal gets directed to the growing baby. So you see Bryon, it's not Naruto's fault. It's just something that happens with women like me. That's all." Kushina explained, earning a look up understanding from Bryon.

Bryon's look of understanding then turned to a look of worry. "Ok. I understand mom. But, what if the Nine-tails does get out? What will happen then?" Bryon asked, getting a surprised look from Kushina.

Not wanting to worry her son, Kushina quickly came up with a reassuring answer. "Don't worry about that. Your father is very skilled in Sealing jutsu, he'll make sure that the seal stays unbroken. He's very good. So, you don't have to worry about that. Ok?" Said Kushina, with a smile.

Something was telling Bryon that his mom wasn't telling him everything. But he trusted his parents, so he accepted the answer. Giving his mom a big hug, he said. "OK, mom. Be careful, and bring my brother home safely."

"Hee hee. Of course. Your little brother will be safe and sound. I promise." Kushina assured.

Once Kushina and Bryon left the room, they saw Hiruzen and Biwako by their front door waiting for them. "Ok. I'm ready. I assume you'll take Bryon and watch over him, Lord Sarutobi?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, of course. He'll be in good hands." Hiruzen replied.

"That's good. Thank you." Said Kushina. She then turned toward Bryon. "Bryon. Make sure you behave yourself, while you're with Lord Sarutobi. He is still the Third Hokage after all. Understand?"

Nodding, Bryon replied. "Yes, ma'am."

Kushina smiled. "Good. Let's go."

* * *

-Leaf Village Streets-

"Hey, Mikoto! It's been a while!" Yelled Kushina, as she saw her long time friend on the streets.

Mikoto looked over to see who had called her. She saw that it was her still pregnant friend, Kushina. Smiling, she greeted her friend. "Hi, Kushina. I has been a while. How are you coming along?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh, good. Good. So, this must be your son. I thought you were going to have a girl." Kushina replied.

"No, sorry. His name is Sasuke."

"Oh. So, you've named him after the Third's father." Said Biwako, as she joined the conversation.

"Yes. We're sure he'll become a fine shinobi one day. Anyway, how is Bryon and his training" Mikoto replied/asked, respectively.

"Oh, he's doing well. As is his training. He's growing quite strong, for someone his age. What about Itachi?" Kushina replied.

"That's good. And he's also doing well. I'm sure our son's will be quite the shinobi one day. Don't you think so?"

"Hee hee. Of course they will be."

"Oh! Speaking of sons. You're about due, aren't you? You better pick out a name for yours soon." Said Mikoto.

"Oh, we already have one. Naruto! He and Sasuke will be classmates. I hope they'll be friends. By the way, does childbirth hurt badly?" Kushina asked.

"Hahahaha! So, even you're afraid of something. Well, I'll be." Mikoto replied, laughing at Kushina's new found fear.

"Excuse me. But we must go now." Biwako interrupted, as she grabbed ahold of Kushina's wrist.

"Ok. Bye Mikoto." Said Kushina, as she waved goodbye to her friend.

Waving back, Mikoto replied. "Ok. Bye."

-Kushina and Biwako-

"Keep in mind, you're due tonight. And this is to remain a secret. So long as we're in the village, you must remain quiet should your contractions start." Ordered Biwako.

"Ok, ok." Kushina replied.

* * *

-Cave, outside the Leaf Village-

Hours later, we find Minato, Kushina (in labor), Biwako and Taji inside the cave. Minato was concentrating on maintaining the seal on Kushina's stomach, while Biwako and Taji focused on delivering baby Naruto. Kushina was, well screaming her head, and the other's, ears off.

'AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DAMN IT! IT HUUUUUURRRRTSSS! KRAAAAAAH!" Kushina screamed.

"I've never heard Kushina in such pain. Is she alright?" Minato asked, worried about his wife.

"She's fine! Just keep your eyes on the seal!" Biwako yelled.

"Are you sure? She's..."

"You're the Fourth Hokage, don't panic! This is why women give birth! Men can't handle that kind of pain!" Biwako yelled again, interrupting Minato.

"UAAAAH!" Kushina yelled, as another contraction came.

_"The fox is trying to break free. I'll do my best to prevent that!"_ Minato thought. "Hang in there, Kushina! You too, Naruto!" Said Minato.

-Outside the cave-

While everyone in the cave was busy with the birth of the Fourth Hokage's, and his wife's, son. The ANBU that were guarding the cave on the outside, were suddenly wiped out by an unknown enemy. This person wore a black cloak and an yellowish-orange mask. The mask had markings coming from the left and ending on the right side of the mask.

_"Good. So far, it's all going according to plan"_ The man thought, after he finished the last ANBU and walked through the cliff's wall.

-Inside the cave-

"The head's out! You're almost there Kushina!" Biwako yelled, as Naruto's head finally started to appear from Kushina's vagina.

"Keep going, Kushina! You've got this!" Yelled Taji.

**"GROOOOOOOO!"**

"Oh no you don't Nine-tails! You're going to stay put! Hurry up, Naruto!" Minato yelled, as he continued to maintain Kushina's seal.

"Let's go , Kushina! One last push!" Taji yelled.

"MMMMMMMM!" Kushina groaned loudly, as she gave another push.

"Uaaaaah! Uaaaaaah!" Came the cry of a new born baby, as it took in it's first ever breath of air.

"Taji! Get the hot water!" Biwako ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Taji replied, as she began to do follow through with her orders.

"Congratulations. It's a boy." Said Biwako, as she showed the crying boy to his parents.

"Haha! I'm a father again." Said Minato, as he wiped some tears away.

"Naruto. We finally get to meet you." Said Kushina.

"Ok, Kushina. We need to completely seal away the Nine-tails now. I know you're exhausted, but you have to bare with it." Said Minato, as he refocused on his task.

"Right!" Kushina replied.

"Ghaaa!"

"Kaaa!"

These were the final sounds of Taji and Biwako made, as they fell to the ground dead. Looking over in their direction, Minato and Kushina saw a masked man, holding their newborn son in one arm. While his other held out his hand in a threateningly at Naruto's face.

"Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Step away from the Jinchuuriki. Or else you're son dies within his first few minutes." Said the menacing man.

_"He made it through the barrier!? Who the hell is this guy!?"_ Minato thought, curious about who this man is.

"NGH!" Kushina grunted, feeling her control over her seal slipping away.

"Kushina!" Minato yelled, as he discreetly placed a seal on her. _"The seal isn't done yet!"_

"Back away from the Jinchuuriki! Or do you not care if your son lives or dies?" Said the man, revealing a hidden kunai from his sleeve.

"Hold it! Just calm down! There's no need to do anything drastic!" Said Minato, trying to reason with the man.

"Take your own advice. I'm perfectly calm." The man replied, as he tossed the baby into the air.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled, fearing for her newborn son.

As the man prepared to stab the airborne infant. Fortunately, the infant remained unharmed as Minato had quickly moved to carefully catch his son.

"Impressive, you live up to your moniker well. 'Yellow Flash. But, how will you deal with what will happen next." Said the man.

Minato then realized the paper bombs on Naruto's blanket. Acting quickly, Minato took off Naruto's blanket and while flashing away.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina yelled, once again in fear for her loved ones.

"He's gone. And it's time for us to go." Said the man, as he warped Kushina into a different dimension. Once finished, he transported himself to a new location by the same means.

* * *

-The Uzumaki Clan Compound-

The compound was located on the edge of the Leaf Village, as per the Clan's request so long ago. Minato had visited the house numerous times since he had saved Kushina from the Hidden Cloud ninja, back when they were only Genin. Minato and Kushina agreed that it was a nice place to hide some of their greatest secrets. Such as the Uzumaki Clan's Sealing Jutsu, as well as other secrets. And so, Minato had placed on of his Tri-kunai inside the house.

Because of the building's distance from the compounds entrance, it would be difficult for anyone to hear any explosions coming from said building. Which was why Minato transported Naruto and himself here, along with the paper bombs. He quickly jumped out from the house, making sure he was between Naruto and the explosion.

After the explosion died down, Minato sat up making sure Naruto wasn't harmed. Luckily, he wasn't. Minato however, had a piece of wood, several inches long, sticking out of his right leg. "Thank god, you're not hurt Naruto. Your mother would kill me, and you're brother would be mad at the very least. Haha. Ow!" Said Minato.

_"He forced me to use the 'Flying Raijin Jutsu', in order to separate me from Kushina. No doubt that he's after Kushina."_ Minato thought, as he pulled out the piece of wood. He then disappeared.

* * *

-Namikaze Household-

Minato appeared in their bedroom, back in their primary home. Quickly placing Naruto on their bed, he then quickly vanished again once he got a lock on the seal he placed on Kushina.

* * *

-Sarutobi Clan Compound-

Bryon shot up, as he felt is father's chakra suddenly appeared. "Huh? Dad's home. And that must be Naruto with him. But, where's mom?" Bryon asked himself. Getting up, Bryon snuck out the guest room's window. Using the Tree Climbing Exercise to climb down the building's wall, closing the window behind him. Using the same technique, Bryon climbed over the compound wall.

_'Something doesn't feel right. Dad would never come home without mom. Hm! He just left, and Naruto's by himself! What's going on!?"_ Bryon thought to himself, as he landed outside the compound. He then started running home as fast as he could. Luckily for him, his dad had integrated his chakra into their home's security. So he'll be granted entrance upon his arrival there. Assuming nothing prevents him from reaching his destination.

* * *

-Unknown location-

"Wha...What're you after?" Kushina asked, as she was bound by a sealing array.

"I've come to retrieve the Nine-tails and use it to crush the Leaf Village." The man replied.

"What!?"

"It seems Minato marked you with that seal, allowing him to teleport from place to place instantly. All so he could always protect you. Yet, I managed to get us away from him. And with the seal weakened from your child's birth, it'll be easy to rip the Nine-tails form you. Do you had _any_ idea how long I've waited for this moment!?" The man asked, rhetorically.

The man then used his Sharingan to begin his plan to free the Nine-tails.

-Inside the seal-

A sort of duplicate of the masked man appeared within Kushina's mindscape, where the Nine-tailed Fox resided. Upon seeing the masked man, the Nine-tails growled. **"Grrrr. You!..."**

Before anything else was said, the man took control of the Nine-tails with his Sharingan. And then he proceeded to finish destroying the already weakened seal.

-Outside the seal-

The Nine-tail's red chakra began to take the form of a fox around Kushina. Soon the chakra expanded, and began forming a giant fox head. As it grew, more and more of the Nine-tails formed into it's original, free, form. "Come forth, Nine-tails!"

As the Nine-tails was finally free, it released an earth quaking roar. **"NGRAAAAAAAH!"**

"Now, we head for the Hidden Leaf." Said the man, as he began walking.

"S...STOP!" Kushina yelled.

"My, my. You people from the Uzumaki Clan are quite something. You don't immediately die once the Tailed-Beast is extracted. Now, I'll let your former prisoner kill you. It's only fitting." Said the man, as he mentally commanded the giant fox to attack Kushina.

With a devastated crash the area Kushina was held went up in smoke, as the result of the fox's attack.

"Ah. A small flash of hope. It's a shame that it's too late. A shame for you that is, Minato and Kushina." Said the man, as he looked up toward a tree on top a cliff. There, he could see Minato holding Kushina bridal style.

"Minato. Is Naruto ok?" Kushina asked.

"Yes, he's home. Safe and sound." Minato answered, with a slight smile. He then turned over his shoulder, and glared at the masked man.

"Minato. You must stop him, and the Nine-tails. They're going to try and destroy the Leaf Village." Said Kushina, warning her husband.

Minato didn't reply, he just simply left with a yellow flash. Taking Kushina with him.

"He's gone. No matter. Time to crush the Leaf."

* * *

-Namikaze Household-

With another yellow flash, Minato appeared with his wife, Kushina. Walking toward their bed, Minato laid Kushina down next to their newborn son, Naruto. "Here, Kushina. Spend some time with Naruto. I'll go handle that man, and the Nine-tails." Said Minato, as he put on his Hokage coat.

Kushina held her son close, as she began to cry. Happy to spend time with her son, even though she knew it wouldn't be for too much longer. "Thank you, Minato. Good luck." She said, before he disappeared in another yellow flash after taking his ninja gear with him.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in the middle of the Leaf Village-

Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy were walking through the village, while it was illuminated by a full moon. Guy was pestering Kakashi for another one of their challenges. Kakashi just wanted to play Rock-Paper-Sissors, but Guy wouldn't have any of it. Saying he wanted a 'Hot-blooded contest', and claiming that Kakashi calls himself his rival.

Kakashi interrupted him, asking if he could feel an ominous chill throughout the air.

-Sarutobi Compound-

Hiruzen Sarutobi was busy going through Clan related paperwork, when he too felt an ominous chill in the air. _"It couldn't be..."_ He thought, as he looked out the office window.

-Masked man-

_"Summoning Jutsu!" _Said the man, as a large sealing array appear beneath his palm. In and enormous cloud of smoke, the Nine-tailed fox. The summoning caused a massive shockwave throughout the immediate area, causing numerous people to be blown away.

"The Nine-tails!" Someone yelled, as they saw the giant fox.

-Sarutobi Compound-

"Lord Third Hokage!" Yelled an ANBU, as he suddenly appeared in Hiruzen's office. "It's the Nine-tails! The Nine-tailed Fox suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and has started attacking the village!"

"I know! Gather our forces, and divide them into two groups. Group one, will help me hold the Nine-tails back. While group two will protect and bring the civilians to safety." Ordered Hiruzen, as he put on his gauntlet on his right arm.

"Yes, Lord Third!" The ANBU replied, as he went to go about his orders.

_"Were all the precautions we took, not enough?"_

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Minato Namikaze appeared atop his stone head, that was part of the Hokage Monument. Noticing this, the Nine-tails began charging up it's _'Tailed-Beast Bomb!'_

"Noticed me already, huh. Well, you're not going to destroy this village." Said Minato, as he began making hand-signs. _"I'm going to have to be careful where is end up sending it. I don't want to put any innocent lives in danger."_

The Nine-tails fired it's attack. The attack approached toward Minato rapidly. Minato however, had finished his hand-signs with about a second to spare. As a result, the _'Tailed-Beast Bomb'_ began to disappear little by little. Until eventually it had completely vanished, only to reappear miles outside the village where a huge explosion took place.

* * *

-Namikaze Household (moments earlier)-

Bryon was almost to the front gate, when he suddenly felt the Nine-tails appear in the middle of the village. _"First dad show up with my baby brother, but without mom. Then he disappears only to show up with mom, but she doesn't have the Nine-tails insider her. And now the Nine-tails appears right where that man came out of nowhere. What's going on here!?"_ Bryon thought to himself.

A moment later, he sensed the Nine-tails charging it's attack. It caused Bryon to stop in his tracks right in front of the gates. "Whoa! That's a lot of chakra it's using!" Bryon said to himself.

He then sensed the Nine-tails fire off it's attack, only for his dad to divert it somehow. The attack completely disappeared, out of Bryon's sensing range. "Whoa! Dad's amazing!" Bryon said, before he finally continued into the compound. Closing the gate behind him, he quickly ran up to the house. Upon reaching the front door, he all but knocked it down. After entering the house, Bryon ran straight for his parent's bedroom.

Once inside, he saw his mom propped up on her right elbow with her left arm over Naruto protectively. "Bryon!? What're you doing here!?" Kushina asked upon realizing who it was.

Bryon carefully, so as not to disturb or hurt Naruto, climbed up onto his parent's bed and hugged his mom. "I sensed dad show up her without you. So, I snuck away from the Sarutobi Compound. I was worried." Bryon answered, with his mom returning his hug.

"I see. You're very observant. Now, would you like to hold your little brother?" Kushina asked, smiling.

Looking up, Bryon nodded his head. "Yes, please." He replied.

Kushina then sat Bryon down next to her, and explained to him how to properly hold a baby. Once done, Kushina carefully picked Naruto up and placed him in his brother's arms. Bryon smiled down at his little brother. "Hi, Naruto. I'm Bryon, your big brother." Said Bryon, causing Kushina to laugh.

* * *

-Minato (Moments before)-

Minato had just sent the _'Tailed-Beast Bomb'_. He was about to go and deal with the Nine-tails, when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him. Recognizing it, Minato quickly turned around attacking with his tri-kunai. Aiming for the head did him little good, as the attack simply phased right through his enemy. Once it passed through, Minato's arm was caught by the man's hand.

"I'm your opponent. Then again, this battle is already over." Said the masked man, as he started to send Minato into the same dimension he sent Kushina to earlier tonight.

However, Minato used his _'Flying Raijin Jutsu'_ to get away.

"Fast. Next time I won't waste my time talking." Said the man, as he followed after the Fourth Hokage.

-Uzumaki Compound-

Minato had teleported himself to the Uzumaki Compound in order to keep the fight away from his family. Landing with a loud *thud*, Minato began to stand up. _"Not good. My attack slipped directly through him. And he can use Space-Time Ninjutsu. This isn't going to be easy." _Minato thought, as his enemy began to appear before him.

"Not bad. But, you won't escape me again." Said the masked man.

_"Yea, no doubt about it. He used that technique in order to take Kushina far away in such a short time from that cave. He defeated Lord Third's ANBU, got passed the barrier, knew Kushina's seal would be weakened with childbirth, took control of the Nine-tails and got into the Leaf without stopping at the barrier surrounding the village. There's only one person I can think of that could do all of that so easily." _Minato thought, as he tried to figure things out.

"You can't be Madara Uchiha, he died along time ago." Said Minato, seeing if he could extract information of who the man was directly form the source.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that." The masked man replied, as he lowered his cloak's hood.

"Tsk. It doesn't matter who you are. But, why are you attacking the Leaf Village?" Minato asked.

"It's fun. And it's part of my plan to start a war, to bring peace." The man answered, raising his hands to prepare for battle.

_"He's powerful, no doubt about that. His Space-Time Ninjutsu surpasses the Second's and my own, he can control the Nine-tails and his intentions are evil. If I don't kill him here, then he could be more of a threat then the Nine-tails."_ Minato thought, trying to come up with a plan to defeat this man. It didn't take him long to do so. And there wasn't much he could do against this man

"There's no hope for any of you!" The masked man yelled, as he charged toward the Fourth Hokage with chains flying behind him.

* * *

-Namikaze Household-

As Bryon was holding his little brother, he couldn't help but feel something was off with his mom. Deciding to question her about is, Bryon got her attention. "Hey, mom."

"Hm. What is it sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"Your chakra is getting lower and lower, while you aren't doing anything. Does this have something to do with you not having the Nine-tails inside you anymore?" Bryon asked, shocking Kushina.

_"I'm starting to think he's too smart for his own good. *Sigh* But I can't lie to him. He'll find out soon anyway." _Kushina thought, as she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're pretty smart, Bryon. Yes, it does. Normally, when a Tailed-Beast is taken out of their Jinchuuriki, they die right then and there. But I'm a little special, so I wouldn't die right away. *Sigh* But, I will soon. Most likely within the next few minutes or so." Kushina explained, tears threatening to fall down her face.

Bryon wasn't faring much better, since his eyes were watery now as well. "Y...you don't really mean that, right mom? I don't want you to die." Said Bryon, as tears began to fall.

Instead of answering, Kushina just carefully pulled her two sons into her arms and held them there. This gave Bryon the silent answer that he didn't want, but needed, to hear. The two of them just silently wept, as the Leaf's battle with the Nine-tails raged on.

* * *

-Main Battlefield-

Minato had just managed to force the masked man into retreat. The man had acknowledged his skill, but claimed that his goals weren't done yet. He said that there are still many ways to get what he wants. And Minato wasn't about to doubt them. The thoughts of that man's word's echoed in his head as he stood on Gamabunta's head, who was currently sitting on top of the Nine-tails. The latter of which had a _'Tailed-Beast bomb'_ that was ready to explode at any moment.

Minato knew what he had to do, and he silently apologized to Kushina. "Gamabunta! Hold him down for as long as you can! I need to gather my chakra to teleport myself and the Nine-tails away from here!" Minato yelled, as he began gathering his chakra.

**"Alright! But hurry it up! I don't know how long I can hold him!"** Gamabunta replied.

Once he had the necessary chakra to do what he had planned, he quickly jumped down and teleport himself with the Nine-tails as soon as he landed. This caused Gamabunta to fall the rest of the way to the ground, with a loud crash.

"Minato must've teleported the Nine-tails along with him. But where did they teleport to?" Hiruzen asked.

As to answer his question a bright light followed by, a few seconds after, an explosion. Indicating where the Nine-tails' attack went off.

"There! Everyone, get back to the village! I'll head to assist the Fourth Hokage!" Hiruzen ordered, just before leaving. Most of the others followed the order, but two decided it was best to assist the elder, former, Hokage.

* * *

-Leaf Village outskirts-

The masked man appeared in an isolated clearing, injured, but alive. "He was better than I expected. Oh well." Said the man.

Suddenly, as plant-man thing appeared. Half it's body was pure white, while the other was pitch black. "It's a shame we couldn't get the Nine-tails. Oh well. Better luck next time." Said the thing.

"Next time, the Nine-tails will be mine. But for now. Zetsu, we're leaving." The man ordered.

"Leaving? Don't you want me to record the rest of the battle?" Zetsu asked.

"No need. Minato is quite adept in the art of Sealing Jutsu. He'll seal the fox inside his newborn son. Since the boy had the blood of an Uzumaki within him. And though he loves his adopted son, he couldn't possibly trust that child with such power. Not knowing where the boy's from. No. That boy is still no threat to us, even with his lineage. It will be years before we need to begin making our next move, so no need to do anything for now." The masked man answered, before teleporting away. Zetsu shortly followed, obeying his leader's order.

* * *

-New Battlefield-

Just after dropping off the Nine-tails, Minato disappeared to pick up Kushina and Naruto. He was however, surprised to see Bryon there as well. After a short explanation by Kushina of why Bryon was here, Minato simply said "Oh. Well anyway, we need to get going" before he grabbed them and teleported them to where he had brought the Nine-tails.

"Gotta put up a barrier." Said Minato, as he gently took Naruto out of Bryon's arms.

"My chakra's almost drained." Said Kushina, before golden chains emerged from her back only to go into the ground beneath them. They soon reemerged around the Nine-tails, only to quickly bind it tightly to the ground. "Uwaaaah!" Kushina screamed, from the exertion.

The screaming caused Naruto to wake up, and begin crying.

"Sorry Naruto... I didn't mean... to wake you." Said Kushina, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Kushina..." Said Minato.

"I'll drag the Nine-tails... back and die with it inside me. That'll... prevent it from coming back... for a while. It's the only way to save you three... with the little bit of chakra that I have left. Thank you, for everything." Said Kushina, causing Bryon's tears to fall faster.

"Kushina... you... You made me your husband, made me Hokage and you made me a father. And I..." Said Minato, before Kushina interrupted him.

"Don't worry. I'm happy that you loved me. Happy that you made me a mother, to two beautiful boys. Besides, it's Naruto's birthday." Said Kushina, as Naruto continued to cry. "I imagine us as nothing other than a happy family of four, if I could live. But, if I could have one regret. It's that I won't be able to see our sons grown up." Kushina finished, as tear and sweat dripped down her face.

"Kushina, there's no need for you to take the Nine-tails down with you. We can use the last of our chakra to see Naruto one more time." Said Minato.

"Huh?" Kushina and Bryon asked.

"I'll seal the last of your chakra in Naruto. I'll then lead the Nine-tails away with a seal only a non-Jinchuuriki like me can use. The _'Reaper Death Seal'_." Said Minato.

"But the user of that jutsu will..." Kushina began, only to be interrupted by Minato.

"But I'll only seal half the Nine-tails within me. If the Nine-tails dies, then the Tailed-Beast balance will be disrupted. This way, half it's strength will be permanently sealed away with the other half will be placed inside Naruto. Remember, Jiraiya spoke to me of the world undergoing a revolution. And with it, great chaos will ensue. I believe that the masked man, who took the Nine-tails away from you, will be the one to bring chaos. But, I believe Naruto will be the one to stop him. I just know it." Minato explained.

"But... Minato." Kushina said. But fell short of words, as Minato began making hand-signs.

"Have a little faith. He's our son after all." Said Minato, as the Reaper appeared behind him. Though only he could see it.

Bryon had been listening to the entire conversation, and was able to understand everything they were saying. _"I'm pretty sure that the 'Reaper Death Seal' will kill dad, judging by how worried mom looks. I don't want dad to die too! But, he makes it seem like it's the only way to stop the Nine-tails. And judging by mom and dad's current chakra level, it's the only thing he can do. But why seal half inside himself? I got a better idea." _Bryon thought, as he prepared to make his thoughts known.

"Wait!" Bryon yelled, getting Minato and Kushina's attention. "Seal your half inside me, dad!" Bryon practically demanded this of his father.

"What! Bryon, are you crazy! You can't handle the Nine-tails' power! You're a sensor, so you should know how powerful even half it's chakra is!" Kushina yelled, trying to talk some sense into her son. But Bryon wasn't about to budge.

"And what about that man!? I'm sure dad fought him, but even dad didn't beat him enough to make him give up his plans! So, he'll only come back stronger right!? And if he does, what's to say he won't be able to take the Naruto's half of the Nine-tailed from him! He'll die, won't he!? But if I have the other have, and can learn to give it to Naruto, then he could live! Right!?" Bryon asked, shocking his parent's with what he's said.

"You're right." Said Minato, shocking Kushina. "But if that happens, and you do as you say, then you'll die."

"I know. But, you will be dead. So if that _does_ happen, someone needs to save Naruto. I want to help him stop that man." Bryon replied.

Minato and Kushina still looked reluctant to do as Bryon asked. It shocked them that they were even considering it in the first place.

Seeing their reluctance, Bryon continued. "You always told me that if I want to be a great ninja, then I have to 'hope for the best, expect the worst and do what I can to stop the worst.' That's what you guys taught me! Are you going to tell me that all that was a LIE!?" Yelled Bryon, as he asked his question with his fists up.

Minato and Kushina *gasp*ed, knowing that Bryon was right. The _had_ taught him that. This was completely different than the time Bryon wanted to learn Ninjutsu. Then, he was just plain stubborn. This time however, he was stubborn _and_ had a reasonable argument to back him up.

"I'm asking to do this dad! Please!" Bryon pleaded.

Looking from Bryon to Kushina, he asked a silent question. He received a silent answer. Looking back to Bryon, Minato reluctantly gave in. *Sigh* "Alright, Bryon. You win. And not just because you're stubborn. You have a sound argument to back you up. I'm proud of you." Minato said, with a smile.

-Meanwhile-

The former Hokage, Hiruzen was currently being delayed. ANBU and Jounin had shown up in order to report to him about the damages done, as well as the current condition on the civilians and younger ninja. Normally, they'd report to the current Hokage. But with the Fourth being preoccupied, the Third was the only available option at this point.

The two ninja that were with him, hadn't received any orders to continue on so they had stayed by the aged Hokage's side. After a few minutes, Hiruzen was finally on his way to the battlefield.

-Back at the battlefield-

"Just so you know, we only have enough chakra remaining to place inside Naruto. So, you won't get to see us again." Minato said, informing Bryon.

Bryon was sad about that. He would've loved to see his parents again. But, Naruto deserved to know who they were and to meet them one day. Looking up, Bryon smiled. "I understand, dad. Naruto deserves to have a chance to meet you. I'm just glad I got to get to know you."

Bryon's word brought smiles to their faces. They were so proud of him. Now more than ever. Turning toward the giant fox, Minato began to seal the fox. Minato and Kushina had already argued about why the _'Reaper Death Seal'_ had to be used. Minato had brought up Kushina's former home, and how even as a father he could never take the place of a mother. He also told her that this sacrifice wasn't just for their country, village, home or her. But for their sons as well.

Minato's counter-argument seemed to have done the trick, as Kushina fell silent. Minato then sealed half the Nine-tails within himself, saving it for later. He then summoned a small alter and gently placed Naruto on top of it.

Kushina's chakra began to falter as she also began coughing due to her exhaustion. This ended up freeing the Nine-tails of it's temporary confinement. Kushina held felt this coming for a while now, but had been fighting it. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep it any longer. Upon realizing what was happening, the Nine-tails began to strike. Aiming to kill the infant Naruto.

Seeing this coming, Minato and Kushina jumped in the way. One of the Nine-tails' claws penetrated them as it also elongated. Kushina's strength once again falter slightly, cause them to fail in saving Naruto on their own.

Luckily, Bryon was prepared just in case. He saw his mother falter, and quickly sprung into action. "Haaaaaaa! _'Rasengan!'_" Bryon yelled, striking the elongated claw a foot or so above the claw's tip. Bryon put as much force in to the jutsu as he possibly could, even adding his Nature Energy into it. With all the force he had put into it, he miraculously broke the claw at the point of impact.

The impact had also slowed the claw's movements ever so slightly. Nothing an ordinary shinobi could see, but high level ones like Minato and Kushina could. This gave Kushina the chance she needed to gather what strength she had left, as she planted her feet firmly into the ground. This stopped all movement, as Minato had done the same.

_"Whew! That was a close one! If it wasn't for Bryon's quick thinking, the Nine-tails' would've surely killed Naruto."_ Were the collective thoughts of Minato and Kushina. They were right. Had that extra foot, that was broken off, been there it would've no doubt gone through Naruto small throat.

As happy as they were for Bryon's help, they still had work to do. "Time to finish this." Said Minato. Before Minato continued however, Kushina admitted to being defeated in their earlier argument. "Thank you, Kushina. _'Summoning Jutsu!'_"

Minato summoned a strange toad that looked like it was half scroll as well. However that's possible. After a quick explanation and an order, the toad known as Gamatora left to fulfill them.

Minato then asked Kushina to give their sons her final words. Many applied to them both, but her last few were for Bryon alone. Although, she knew Bryon would do well with Ninjutsu. Anyway, here were her last words for her eldest son. "All that that was for the both of you. And for you alone, Bryon. Watch out for your brother. You're all the family he has now. But, I'm sure Lord Third may have a plan. So follow it, but make sure Naruto is always alright. You'll be a great ninja one day. I know it. Please, do everything you can for the village. But, be wary about using the Nine-tails' chakra. It could do more harm to you then it could to Naruto. You'll have to ask Lord third about why that is. It's time for you to learn the truth now anyway. But always remember, we've always loved you. I'm sorry, Minato. I took all your time." Said Kushina, as she finished. Leaving a slightly confused Bryon.

"It's ok. Naruto, Bryon. I'll just ditto everything your blabber-mouthed mother said. _'Eight-Signed Seal'_" Said Minato as he finished the sealing process. He then asked Bryon to come closer, which he did, and used the _'Tailed-Beast Transfer Seal'_ to transfer his half of the Nine-tails into Bryon. Invisible, due to his clothes, the sealing formula that Minato had on his stomach was now on Bryon's.

* * *

-Hiruzen-

Hiruzen had been in the area for a minute now, but he couldn't see what was happening. Since he, and his two followers, were being held back by a barrier. "What's going on in there?" Hiruzen asked, to no one in particular.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 4. It's my longest chapter yet, for this story. I hope you liked it. The fight scene between Minato and the masked man remained the same. I used some of the original dialogue from the manga, but I did make more changes from the original. I didn't want it to be completely the same. I hope you noticed it. If not you can double check, if you want to anyway. Anyway, PLEASE let me know what you think. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bryon's Return to the Orphanage**

The barrier surrounding the final battlefield against the Nine-tailed Fox, finally disappeared. Hiruzen and his two escorts immediately went into the silent, though quite ominously so, area. They had just come through the tree, when they saw what they had hoped they wouldn't see. The Fourth Hokage and his wife, dead. The two of them were lying next to each other, with the Fourth's right arm around his beloved wife. From what they could see, a hole went through the Fourth's back and Kushina's front.

Next to them, was a sight that surprised Hiruzen. Bryon, the boy that was supposed to be in the Sarutobi Clan's Compound, was sitting next to his dead parents holding a sleeping infant and was silently crying.

"Bryon. What're you doing here? And how did you get here?" Asked the aged man, after asking the two ninja to search the surrounding area.

"I..*sob* I sensed dad come home with Naruto, but not with mom. I got worried, so I *sob* snuck out and ran *sob* ran home. Dad then came back with mom, and left again. I got home, and dad came *sob back again and brought us here to *sob* seal the Nine-tails away. Dad use the _'Reaper Death Seal'_, to seal it inside Naruto." Bryon answered, keeping secret that Naruto held half while he held the other. He didn't want it getting out throughout the village and later to their enemies. Including that masked man.

"I see." Said Hiruzen, shocked that his successor used a seal that costs the user his/her life. "Did Minato say why all of this happened?" Hiruzen asked.

Bryon nodded. "He said something about a masked man taking the Nine-tails from mom. But that's about it." Bryon answered.

"A masked man? Did Minato say who that might be?"

Bryon just shook his head.

"Lord Third!" Said one of the two ninja.

"Hm? What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"The area is clear, sir. No sign of the Nine-tails! Do you think Lord Fourth killed it sir?" The ninja asked.

*Sigh* "No. Minato sealed the beast inside that infant there." Hiruzen answered. "This is to remain classified, unless I say otherwise. Understood." Hiruzen ordered, staring at the man letting him know that he was serious.

"Y...yes, Lord Third."

While the two of them were talking, Bryon noticed something on the ground not too far away. It was the Nine-tails' claw, the exact piece the he had broken off earlier with his _'Rasengan'_. Though it was now only three inches rather than the foot long piece that had broken off. _"It must have shrunk back to it's real size after dad sealed the Nine-tails."_ Bryon thought, as he picked it up and pocketed it. Careful not to disturb Naruto.

After the second ninja had finished reporting to the Hiruzen, he called Bryon over. Once there, Hiruzen began talking to him. "Bryon. Give me Naruto. We're going back to the Sarutobi Compound for some sleep. It'll be easier for you to follow if you're not carrying a baby."

Knowing that he was right, and that he could trust him. Bryon, reluctantly, handed Naruto over. Hiruzen the ordered one of the other ninja to carry Bryon back to the village. Bryon wanted to say something against it, but he then *yawn*ed and lost any will to complain. Not long into the trip, Bryon had fallen asleep.

Hiruzen noticed this. _"He's exhausted. Not surprising considering all he's been through tonight. Poor child. This is a night he won't soon forget." _Hiruzen thought, as he went back to focusing on the path in front of him.

* * *

-Early next morning (Council Chambers)-

After Hiruzen brought Bryon and Naruto back to his house last night, he began setting up security for the village. Just because the Nine-tails was no longer a threat, the threat of enemy ninja coming to attack was possibly emanate. It wouldn't take long for word of this to spread, and other villages may plan to attack. It was best to be prepared.

After setting up security, he had to set up a council meeting. As word was being spread to those who would be attending, Hiruzen began to come up with how best to explain the current situation. Unfortunately, there was to easy way to say these things. He could already feel a massive headache coming.

The majority of the participants for this meeting were already in the Council Chambers. The only one missing was Hiruzen himself, as he was currently walking toward the Council Chambers.

"Sensei!" Yelled, a feminine voice.

Hiruzen stopped and turned around, surprised to see his three students. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. You don't know how glad I am to see you three." Hiruzen greeted.

"It's good to see you too, sensei! We came back as soon as we heard! But, tell me! It Minato alright!?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade and Orochimaru were curious about this as well.

*Sigh* "I'm afraid not. Both Minato and Kushina have died. I'm sorry." Hiruzen replied, avoiding eye contact with all of them.

Jiraiya fell to his knees upon hearing this. He had always seen Minato as the son he never had. He had been so proud of all of Minato's achievements, especially when he became a Husband, a father and Hokage. Minato was even the only one to ever have a flee on sight order placed on him by the other villages. To hear that he was dead, was just unbelievable. Even Tsunade and Orochimaru were shocked to hear this.

Coming back to his senses, Jiraiya popped his head up. "Sensei! What about Bryon!? Is he alright!? And what abo..." Jiraiya asked, before being interrupted by Hiruzen.

"Fine. They're just fine. I'll explain everything inside the Council Chambers. Come with me." Said Hiruzen, as he turned to head into the Council Chambers. He was then followed by his three students, the Legendary Sannin.

Hiruzen entered the Chambers, which immediately brought all whispers to a halt. With out pausing, he went to sit in the Hokage's seat. This caused raised eyebrows from the Shinobi Council, and whispers from the Civilian Council. Whispers even involved why the Legendary Sannin were here, as their presence had long been noticed. Raising his hand to halt the whispers. Lowering his hand again, he began to speak.

"I know you're all wondering why this meeting was called during the rebuilding of our village. But this is of the utmost importance." Hiruzen began, as he took a deep breath. "The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is dead."

"What!? That's impossible!" Yelled a rather large and balding councilman.

"No, it's not The Nine-tails is a Tailed-Beast. The most powerful beings in existence. It takes many ninja to keep one in check, and they can still fail to defeat it. To be able to defeat it on one's own is quite rare. Assuming that is what happened with Lord Fourth." Shikaku explained, much to Hiruzen's relief.

"Shikaku is correct. The Nine-tails is even rumored to be the most powerful of all _nine_ of them. But the question that needs to be asked is, what exactly happened to the Nine-tails?" Hiashi asked. Though his wife had different concerns on her mind. Hikari was hear because Hiashi wouldn't let her out of her sight, since she was seven months pregnant with their first child. Hikari wanted to voice her questions, but she thought it best to wait for now. She just hoped that she it wasn't what she feared it was.

"The information you're all about to receive, must not leave this room. Understood!?" Hiruzen asked, firmly. Letting everyone know he was serious. Receiving nods all around, including his former teammates. "Very well. The beast was sealed away within Minato's newborn son, Naruto Namikaze. Or Naruto Uzumaki, is what his name will be. For the boy's own safety, from Minato's enemies in the Hidden Stone Village." Hiruzen explained.

The room was silent as they all processed the information. "Excuse me, Lord Third." Said Hikari Hyuga, as she broke the silence. Upon receiving permission to continue, Hikari began asking questions. "What about Bryon? Is he alright?"

"Hmm. Physically, yes. Though I do fear for his mental status." Seeing the question in Hikari's eyes, Hiruzen continued. "During the birth of their son, I had agreed to watch over Bryon last night. Sometime during the attack, Bryon snuck out to go home. Seeing as he had sensed that his mother and newborn brother had been there. He had made it home safely. Soon afterward he, Kushina and Naruto were brought to the sight of the sealing. He had witnessed his parent's death at the hands of the Nine-tails, as it's claw pierced through them. Minato had then proceeded to seal the Nine-tails within Naruto. It has been quite the traumatic night, especially for a five year old." Hiruzen explained.

"But why seal the Nine-tails inside his newborn son, who's true identity is to remain a secret? While Bryon _is_ known, by everyone, to be his son? That could damage Minato's reputation as Hokage." Hikari countered.

"That may be. But the name Uzumaki is still well known throughout the Ninja World. And there are rumors that they are best suited to be the Nine-tails' Jinchuuriki, due to their longevity. With the name of Uzumaki, not Namikaze, very few if any will suspect Naruto of being Minato's son. It is also a well known fact that Jinchuuriki are made as close relatives to the Kage of their villages. Claiming Naruto as an orphan, will make our enemies assume that the Minato didn't want to put such a burden on his son. Jinchuuriki are often mistreated in each village. I'm sure that will include our own. Which is why Minato would've liked for Naruto to be treated as a hero. This is all for Naruto's safety, as well as Bryon's." Hiruzen explained.

"Ok. I can understand this being for Naruto's safety. But how so for Bryon?" Hikari asked.

The conversation has really gathered the attention of everyone in the Chambers. Not many knew much about why their beloved Hokage would adopt a child in the first place.

"You already know part of the reason, Hikari." Said Hiruzen, receiving nods from her and Hiashi and looks of confusion from everyone else. "I have little doubt that this will be know public sometime in the future. I'm sure one day, Bryon will learn of this. Either from me, or on his own. For he has proven that he is quite the genius."

"Anyway, once this comes out, he will be targeted. Even more so, because he will have access to Minato and Kushina's jutsu once he become a ninja or he becomes eighteen. Whichever comes first. And being the Nine-tails Jincuuriki would make him a much larger target. Even with the knowledge of the latter two, assuming that were to be true, we would already have Hidden Stone assassins after him. Which may still be the case regardless, since Minato is now dead." Hiruzen explained.

"I.. I see. *Sigh* I understand, Lord Third." Said Hikari.

"Lord Third." Said an elder man. Said man, was the head of the produce area of the Market District. He was the one that made sure everything ran smoothly. Making sure no one adjusted their prices beyond what was necessary. Upon having Hiruzen's attention, he continued. "What are we going to do with the d..." He began, before he was interrupted by the door opening.

In came a young teenager with a Chunin's Vest. He was instantly recognized as Hiruzen's son, Asuma. "Asuma, we're in the middle of a meeting." Said Hiruzen.

"I know dad, and I'm sorry. But, I thought you'd enjoy the break. Besides, one of our servants was just rushed to the hospital." Asuma informed, as a young boy carrying a baby came in from behind him.

"While I am curious as to what happened, why have you brought Bryon and Naruto with you?" Hiruzen asked. Though it surprised everyone, when it was Bryon who spoke.

"Because, I'm the one who beat up that woman!" Bryon yelled, surprising Hiruzen and the others further.

"Hm? And why would you do that, Bryon? Be warned, you better have a good reason." Said Hiruzen.

"Because she was ignoring Naruto, when he was crying his head off! All because she doesn't know the difference between a scroll and the kunai sealed inside it! SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO IGNORE Naruto FOR SOMETHING THAT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Bryon yelled, shocking Hiruzen.

Hiruzen didn't think that someone that works in his home would do something like this. He could understand the people's hatred for the Nine-tails, but for them to take it out on a newborn. He felt ashamed for that woman's actions.

"Dad. What exactly is Bryon talking about?" Asuma asked.

Deciding to tell him the truth, Hiruzen first told his son that anything he heard would have to be kept inside this room. Upon agreeing, Hiruzen answered. "Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Naruto was used to be the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki. Since unlike Bryon, Naruto has Uzumaki blood in his veins." Hiruzen explained, before turning from shocked Asuma to a curious Bryon. "Now, Bryon. I understand your anger, but why didn't you get someone who would listen?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because everyone was doing the same thing! They were wondering why Naruto had a seal on them, so I told them. I didn't think they'd be so mean to Naruto, since they work for you. But I was wrong. I begged her to help, but she told me that he didn't deserve to be treated like a human! But I kept begging her, and then she just ignored me! She's just lucky I didn't use my _'Rasengan'_!" Bryon explained, as he started yelling again at the memory.

"The _'Rasengan'_?" The Clan Head's asked, to make sure they heard him right. The only one who wasn't entirely surprised was Fugaku Uchiha. As he had already heard the story behind Bryon trying to learn the jutsu, but he didn't know that he could actually use that jutsu.

Hikari walked around the tables, where the Clan Heads sat, and walked over to Bryon. Once she got to him, she kneeled down so she was eye level with him. "Bryon." Shea said, getting his attention. "You don't really know the _'Rasengan'_, do you?" She asked. She was surprised when Bryon just handed Naruto over to her. At this point, she was one of the few he could trust with Naruto. It also didn't hurt that she was pregnant. So she wouldn't hurt a newborn when she was expecting a baby of her own soon.

After Hikari took the baby Naruto from his arms, Bryon held out his right hand away from anyone but for all to see. Bryon had some practice with the jutsu, with his parent's permission. So, he had managed to better focus his chakra so her could perform it at the drop of a hat. It took about a second for Bryon for form the jutsu to perfection, shocking everyone in the room.

"Yes, I can. I wouldn't say I can use it, unless I really couldn't." Said Bryon, as he let the jutsu dissipate. Bryon was about to take his brother back, when the Councilman from earlier brought everyone out of their stupor.

"As I'm sure all this business with one of your servants is important to the Sarutobi Household, we still have more important matters to discuss."

*Sigh* "You're right. Asuma, take Bryon to the back of the room and wait there." Hiruzen ordered. Turning to the Councilman, Hiruzen asked him to continue where he left off.

"Yes, thank you. As I was saying. What are we going to do with the demon?" He asked.

Bryon, who hadn't taken his brother back into his arms yet, immediately turned and charged the man. Asuma saw this, and reacted. However, Bryon was quicker than he thought. So Bryon was already at the Civilian Council's tables, by the time he got a hold of the boy.

Bryon's actions surprised everyone in the room. In fact, it was enough to allow Bryon to almost get within striking distance of the man. The man was too surprised to even react. Bryon's fist came just short of impacting the man's face, as he was yanked back by Asuma. Asuma had grabbed hold of the hem of Bryon's pants with his left hand, while his right grabbed Bryon's right shoulder.

All that however didn't stop the man form flying back a few feet, as his head hit the floor. Since the man was in a standing with his chair directly behind him, the chair had toppled over as he was forced back.

"CALL HIM A DEMON AGAIN, I DARE YOU! I'LL PUT YOUR SORRY BUTT IN THE HOSPITAL, JUST LIKE I DID TO THAT IDIOT WOMAN!" Bryon yelled out, as he struggled to get out of Asuma's hold. Asuma now had Bryon wrapped in his arms. Normally this wouldn't be so difficult to restrain a five year old, even if they were ninja trained like Bryon was.

_"Ugh. It's like it's getting harder to hold this kid. Almost like he's getting stronger with each passing second."_ Asuma thought. Although it seemed that way to him, Asuma still managed to keep a firm hold on the boy.

The Councilman stood up, and you could see the anger on his face. "How dare you hit me boy! I have half a mind to press charges against you!" The man yelled.

"GO AHEAD! LIKE THAT'LL SHOW EVERYONE WHAT KIND OF A MAN YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID PIECE OF CRAP! I'M NOT AFRAID! AND I'LL BEAT UP ANYONE WHO MISTREATS NARUTO!" Bryon yelled back, as he actually managed to get out of Asuma's grasp. Only for him to be grabbed again a second later by the same teenager.

The Councilman just growled. Knowing it would only damage his reputation, to press charges against a boy who had just lost his parents. Who had also been the ones to save the Leaf Village from the Nine-tails. "Whatever. Now, what do you say Lord Third? What should we do with the dem..." This time the man was interrupted by Hiruzen.

"Finish that word Councilman, and I'll order my son to let Bryon finish what he started." Hiruzen threatened, causing the Councilman to snort.

-The Sannin-

Tsunade and Orochimaru had to shake their heads, with their eyes closed, at the Councilman, when he referred the Fourth's son as 'demon'. This caused them to miss the attack Bryon had made. Bryon had never made contact with the Councilman. But they assumed he did. The Shinobi Council couldn't see it, due to the angle they were at. The Civilian Council missed it, because they couldn't keep up, or someone was in the way.

However, Jiraiya say it clearly. Bryon had used _'Frog Kumite'_ to hit the Councilman. But that was only because he couldn't reach him. _*Sigh* "Back to the drawing board. Those lessons to keep his temper in check, seemed to have been working until today. But considering what happened last night, I can hardly blame him. I'd have probably done the same thing, if I were in his shoes. Hell, who am I kidding. I wanted to punch that bastard myself. He just better by glad it was Bryon and not me. Anyway, I'll have to take him under my wing for a bit. Just to make sure he doesn't make good on his threat."_ Jiraiya thought.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were just surprised that a five year old could even know a grown man on his ass. Orochimaru more so. _"Interesting. The boy shows some promise. To be able to knock a grown man on his back, and to move that fast. No doubt he's had some training, but still. I wonder how strong he could be with some proper training."_ Orochimaru thought.

-Hokage-

_"Hm? Wasn't that 'Frog Kumite'? How does Bryon know how to use such advanced techniques?"_ Hiruzen asked himself, taking a look around the room. His former teammates were rubbing their eyes, but didn't look like they were too surprised. _"Probably believe that they were seeing things."_ Looking toward the Civilian Council, it didn't seem they was what exactly happened. They were just shocked that one of their own were attacked. One the Shinobi side, it looked to be the same way. But, it was different with Jiraiya. He was shaking his head at what Bryon had done, not surprised in the least. _"So, Jiraiya knew. Which means Minato and Kushina knew as well. 'Shinobi must keep their abilities hidden.' Clever."_ Hiruzen thought to himself.

-Back to the meeting-

"As for your question, _Councilman_." Hiruzen began, practically spitting out the man's title. Hiruzen had to help Bryon calm down. It took several minutes, but Bryon had eventually calmed down enough not to attack anyone. "Naruto will be placed in my care, until he reaches the age of three. While Bryon will be placed in the orphanage. I'll see to it that Naruto isn't neglected." Hiruzen ordered.

"Lord Third, you can't be serious!" Yelled a Councilwoman.

"I'm very serious. But, I'll be having a talk with Bryon after this meeting. And as far as Naruto's status in concerned, you all know the story. So stick to it. For I am now putting a law in place. No one is to speak of Naruto's connection to the Nine-tails or the Fourth Hokage in any way. Those who break this law, will be severally punished. This is all so Naruto can grow up to have a normal childhood. He deserves at least that much considering the sacrifice he's had to take." Hiruzen stated.

As expected, the Civilian Council had numerous complaints. Which they all voiced simultaneously. They were practically calling for the child's death, ignoring the fact that he's the son of their Fourth Hokage.

"SILENCE!" Hiruzen roared, immediately silencing them all. "If you have anymore complaints, then I'll be more than happy to let Bryon be my ears. He's already placed one person in the hospital, and he's shown he had no problem sending more. So, either accept this or I'll turn a blind eye to Bryon's action. And once he's finished, I'll send you all to be interrogated by Ikki Moreno." Hiruzen threatened.

Everyone in the Council knew who this man was. He was currently the best interrogator in the Leaf Village. And his eldest son, Ibiki, was an aspiring young ninja who intended to follow in Ikki's footsteps. Needless to say, this caused the Civilian Council to keep their mouths shut as they visibly paled.

After a moment of silence, Hiruzen continued. "Good. We're all in agreement then. Now, before I dismiss everyone, is there anything else?" Hiruzen asked.

It was the Councilman from earlier, who now sported a bruise on his cheek, decided to speak. "Lord Third. With Lord Fourth now gone, are you going to retake the position of Hokage?" The man asked, sincerely.

*Sigh* "No. I don't plan on retaking my position as Third Hokage. Not unless it's the only option available. Which, I don't believe that to be the case. We will discuss this topic tomorrow, when the Feudal Lord arrives. I, in the meantime, will act as Hokage until a knew Hokage has been chosen." Hiruzen answered, before dismissing everyone. But not before asking Bryon and Asuma to follow him.

Bryon took back Naruto into his arms, as he followed the aged man. After a few minutes, the three entered into the Hokage's office. Hiruzen sat down behind the desk, as he was currently now in charge. Interlacing his fingers, Hiruzen was about to begin when the door to his office opened. It was Hiashi and Hikari Hyuga along with Jiraiya.

"I assume there was something you three wanted?" Hiruzen asked.

"Actually old man, I can wait until you're done with everyone else." Said Jiraiya, earning a nod from his sensei.

"Lord Hokage. I was wondering if it would be alright if we took care of Bryon and Naruto. Their parents were good friends of ours, so I can promise that they won't be mistreated." Stated Hikari.

Bryon looked at the old man, hoping he would agree.

"Hm. I'm afraid not. While, I would have little problem with Bryon staying with you. I simply cannot let Naruto stay with you, for reasons I mentioned earlier." Hiruzen answered, receiving a glare from Bryon.

*Sigh* "I understand, Lord Hokage." Hikari replied, before she turned to Bryon. "Bryon." She said, getting his attention. "If you would like, you could live with us. You don't to have to decide now, but I think it would be nice to have you with us."

Bryon turned to Hiashi, who just nodded with a light smile on his face. He turned to Naruto, then back to Hikari. "Sorry, Lady Hikari. But I believe I should take care of Naruto. I thank you for the offer though." Bryon replied, with a light bow of his head.

Hikari looked a little hurt, but understood. "I understand, Bryon. But if you ever change your mind, I'm sure we can make some arrangements. Ok?"

"Thank you."

Turning back to the Third Hokage, Hikari said. "Thank you for your time, Lord Hokage." She and Hiashi bowed before leaving, closing the door behind them.

Turning his attention to Bryon, Hiruzen began. "Bryon, I'm glad that you'd like to watch over Naruto. But, I can take care of that. I'll see to it that no one will harm, or neglect Naruto anymore. Unfortunately, I doubt any of our servants will, present or future, will agree to working there with what happened this morning."

"I understand. But she deserved what she got." Said Bryon, frowning at this knowledge.

"I'm inclined to agree. Therefore, you will not be punished. _This_ time." Said Hiruzen.

"Can I at least visit Naruto?" Bryon asked.

"Yes, every once in a while you can. But you'll have to say you're coming to visit me. Understand?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, we'll have to work on getting you to control temper." Said Hiruzen.

"That's what I came here for, sensei. Bryon's been having trouble with his temper. He's managed to keep it in check for some time now. But with recent events, I'm afraid that's all out the window. I'd like to help Bryon with controlling his temper." Said Jiraiya, stepping forward.

"Hm. This is the first time I've heard about this." Said Hiruzen.

"Excuse me, dad. But, I think I should help out around the village. At least until I get a mission assigned to me." Said Asuma.

"Very well." Hiruzen replied, allowing Asuma to leave.

Once he was gone, Jiraiya decided to explain. "Minato and Kushina wanted to keep this secret, since he has some hidden talents that originally required his temper as key."

"You mean _'Frog Kumite'_. I saw Bryon use it against the Councilman in the Council Chambers. Though I doubt anyone else notice." Said Hiruzen.

"Actually, sensei. Bryon has a natural source of Nature Energy with the usual Mental and Physical energies, that everybody else has. Yet Bryon was born with Nature Energy, unlike myself and Minato." Jiraiya said, clarifying everything.

Hiruzen was shocked. He didn't think it was possible to be born with Nature Energy, but this boy appeared to have it. He knew the risks Jiraiya and Minato had to take, in order to use Nature Energy. "Does this mean, Bryon doesn't have to worry about the risks involved?" Hiruzen asked.

"We didn't want to risk seeing if Bryon could gather more Nature Energy than he already has. Just in case it was harmful too him. But he can bypass all the requirements in order to wield it." Jiraiya answered.

"I see." Hiruzen said, still shocked at this revelation. "That would explain why Minato and Kushina had such faith in Bryon's future strength. It completely makes sense now." _"It's a shame he's far too young and inexperienced to become my successor. But, someday. He might be. One day."_ Hiruzen thought.

"Uh, sensei?" Said Jiraiya, gaining his sensei's attention.

"Hm?"

"If it's alright, I'd like to help Bryon control his temper as soon as possible. I'll check him into the orphanage and everything, but I'd like to start as soon as possible. Otherwise, there _will_ be others he'll send to the hospital." Said Jiraiya, anxious to start.

"Hm. Very well. I'll call for an ANBU medic to take care of Naruto, while I'm here in the office. I'll be sure she is someone that can be trusted. Besides, in my presence, they won't disobey my orders." Said Hiruzen, seeing Bryon's concern.

After thinking it, Bryon reluctantly handed Naruto over to the Third Hokage.

"Thank you, for your trust. Now, get going. You're going to have a long day."

"Yes sir. But, mom said something about me learning the truth now anyway. What did she mean with that?" Bryon asked.

Taking a moment to think about what they could've meant, Hiruzen figured there could only be one thing that made sense. Obviously, Jiraiya came to the same conclusion. Which caused him to speak up. "I'll tell you about it later. Ok, Bryon?"

Looking up at the man, Bryon replied. "Ok."

"Alright. Let's go." Said Jiraiya.

* * *

-Orphanage-

It was a fifteen minutes walk to the orphanage. The entire trip was spent in complete silence. Walking through the gates, the old woman, Katsumi, walked up to them upon seeing their arrival. "Ah. Lord Jiraiya. It's nice to see you." Katsumi greeted.

"Greetings, Katsumi. I'd agree, if circumstances weren't the way they are." Jiraiya replied.

"Ah, yes. You have a point there." Katsumi looked toward the young boy, who came with the Sannin. "Ah, Bryon. It's been such a long time since I've seen you."

"Huh? You know me?" Bryon asked, confused since he doesn't remember the woman.

"Oh, I see. You don't know, do you? I'm sorry about that." Katsumi replied, giving off a friendly laugh.

"Actually, Minato and Kushina decided it's time he learned the truth. But that can wait for now. Anyway, Bryon is here to check in. Unfortunately, Minato and Kushina died fighting the Nine-tails. Details are surely to be given later this week." Jiraiya explained.

"What!? Lord Fourth and his wife are dead? I never imaged that could possibly happen." Said Katsumi, shocked at the news.

"Yes. That's why Bryon's here. But I'd also like to take Bryon and teach him a few lessons." Said Jiraiya, with some urgency in his voice.

Snapping out of her shocked state, Katsumi replied. "Oh yes, yes! Of course! I'll make sure he has a bed an everything ready, once he comes back. I assume he'll be here by dinner tonight?"

"Probably not. I'll probably treat him to dinner tonight. After that though, we'll just have to see what happens. Oh, and thank you for helping us out." Jiraiya replied, before turning to Bryon. "Let's go." Jiraiya ordered, earning a nod from Bryon.

* * *

-Training Ground 15-

About twenty minutes later, Jiraiya and Bryon made it to the training ground. Stopping and turning to Bryon, Jiraiya began. "Alright Bryon. We're going to work on making sure you can control your temper. We can't have you beating everyone up, every time someone insults Naruto like that." Said Jiraiya. Seeing that Bryon was about to retort, Jiraiya continued cutting him off. "I have a pretty good idea of what you want to say. And I understand. I don't like it either. Unfortunately, if you keep this up you'll have to pay for it later. I know your mom and dad wouldn't want that. Ok."

Taking a moment to think about what Jiraiya had said, Bryon replied with a heavy *sigh*. "Fine. What do I have to do?" Bryon asked.

"Heh. Good. For now, I want you to focus on meditating. Just like you did with Lord Fukasaku." Jiraiya answered.

"Awwww! I hate meditating though." Said Bryon, as he pouted.

"Too bad, kid. No other way, for now."

"HUFF! Fiiiine." Bryon relented, as he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Good. I'll go over by the trees and sit down. I'm a little tired from my mission, so." Said Jiraiya, as he walked over to the edge of the clearing.

A few minutes later, and Bryon was in a deep meditation. Despite being upset with all that has happened today and the night before, Bryon was now completely calm. So calm, he accidently went deep into his mindscape.

-Bryon's Mindscape-

Opening his eyes, Bryon saw that he was in some sort of jungle or forest. The trees were spread apart at various distances. Being here confused Bryon. But he got up, and walked around. While he was walking, he noticed two separate sets of vines going through the branches of the trees. One set was quite larger than the other. And he could sense chakra coming from each one of them. "That's weird. Why is there chakra coming from vines. And this is like chakra chakra, not nature like chakra I sense in animals or plants." Said Bryon, as he decided to follow them to their source.

After walking about five minutes, Bryon began to realize something. "These chakras seem familiar. I think the smaller one is mine, and the bigger one might be the Nine-tails'. But how is that possible. Hm. Maybe the Nine-tails knows. I just hope he can't hurt me."

About another hour of walking, Bryon finally found where the vines seemed to cluster together. Looking around, he saw a large cave. Much larger than he could possibly have ever imagined. At the entrance of the cave, large iron bars were there. And inside the cave seemed to have iron walls, instead of earth like it normally would be. Looking up, Bryon could see a large slip of paper with the kanji for 'Seal' on is. "Ok. So this has to be the seal that is holding my half of the Nine-tails." Said Bryon, sensing the Nine-tails inside.

**"You are quite perceptive for someone your age, boy!"** Said a deep voice coming from inside the seal.

"Um. Thank you?" Said Bryon, startled by the sudden deep voice. "I didn't think you were awake. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Said Bryon.

The Nine-tails just looked at the boy, but remained silent.

After a minute of silence, Bryon decided to ask the question that was on his mind. "Um. Do you know how I can even be talking to you, when you're sealed inside me?" Bryon asked. Bryon was met with silence. The Nine-tails was staring back at him. "Um. Can you answer me, please. It's not nice to ignore people like this."

The Nine-tails smirked. **"You do realize I killed your parents, and almost killed your brat of a brother."**

"Yes. I know you did. But it wasn't entirely your fault. If it wasn't for that masked man, you'd still be inside of my mom. But you are strong, so maybe you might have got out anyway. Who knows, but I'm blaming everything on that masked man." Bryon replied.

**"Yet, I killed your parent of my own free will. While inside the village, I was under control of that man. But, I would've killed them all regardless."**

"Only if you got out on your own. And that would have been real tough, since dad only had to rebuild the damaged seal. And mom and dad were really good at Sealing Jutsu."

**"True. I already know that. Your mother taught your father sealing jutsu. And they taught you. I'm impressed with you limited knowledge so far, but it pales in comparison to mine."**

"I bet. Anyway, can you answer my question." Said Bryon, getting a little impatient.

**"It's not that difficult to find out. I'm sealed inside you. And you know what you were doing before you met me, don't you!" **The Nine-tails replied, not liking the boy's slight turn in attitude.

Bryon thought about it. The last thing he remember before being in this strange forest, was that he was meditating. "Oh, I get it! We're inside me! Right?" Bryon asked.

**"Inside your mind, to be exact. But, yes."** The Nine-tails answered. **"Now that I have you here. LET ME OOOOOUUUUUTTTT!"** The Nine-tails roared, causing Bryon to fall backwards on his ass.

Standing back up, Bryon yelled back. "Not a chance in heck! Even though you were under that man's control! You also said you still would have killed everyone! There is no way I'm letting you out, so you can kill more innocent people!"

**"Shut up you worthless human! Do you have any idea, what it's like to be sealed away for over a century! First it was that First Hokage's wife, Mito Uzumaki! Then it was your accursed mother! And now, my power is split into two damnable children!** The Nine-tails yelled.

But Bryon didn't falter. He just yelled back. "That's not my fault! And don't you call my mom 'Accursed'! It wasn't her choice to have you inside her! And neither did Naruto!"

**"Yet, you and Mito both chose to bare my power!"**

"That's right! It was the only way to keep you from killing people! Not everyone has to die!" Bryon countered.

**"Many humans have attempted to kill us, simply because they feared us! And for no other reason than because of our immense power!"**

"Then those humans were just idiots! Not all of us are that bad!"

**"Humans hate and fear, what they do not understand! Just because not all of them have attempted to kill us, doesn't mean that they wouldn't have hated us eventually!"**

"Then you should prove you're not as bad as them! You should have just knocked them out and walked away! Because you couldn't think to do that, probably caused them to hate and fear you even more!"

**"You honestly think I haven't tried that!? They just followed me and tried again! Killing them was my only option!"**

"No it wasn't! Living as long as you have, you should be able to have thought of something else easily! Mom said that human's aren't perfect! But neither are the Tailed-Beasts!" Bryon yelled.

The Nine-tails didn't reply. Not because he couldn't think of a counter-argument, but because he realized he was getting nowhere with this kid. During the few minutes of silence they had, Bryon managed to calm himself down. As he calmed down, he noticed something different.

"You know. You're don't seem to be as mean as you were when you had all of your power. Why is that?" Bryon asked.

**"Hm? You noticed that?"**

"Yup."

**"I see. You're quite observant. You father sealed my away by splitting by chakra in half. He sealed my Yin half within your 'brother', and the Yang half within himself. Before transferring it to you."** The Nine-tails answered, deciding to humor the boy's curiosity.

"Huh? Yin? Yang? What are those?" Bryon asked, in confusion. Earning a ***sigh* **from the giant fox.

**"Yin and Yang are what balances everything. Basically, Yin means dark. While Yang means light. Everyone and everything has both within them. Some lean more toward Yin, but still have a bit of Yang in them. While some lean more toward Yang, but still have Yin in them."** Said the Nine-tails cryptically.

"OH! So everyone is good and bad. Some are bad, who are a little good. And others are good, who have a little bad in them. That's what you're saying, right?" Bryon asked, surprising the fox with his understanding.

**"That is the most basic way of putting it. But, yes."**

"So, you're the good half of the Nine-tails. Right?"

**"Basically, but I'm still full of hate for humans. Although, I am much more patient than my other half."**

"Ooooh, ok. Then, how about a deal?" Bryon asked.

**"A deal?"**

"Yup."

This peaked the Nine-tails curiosity. He didn't expect the boy to come to him ask a deal. Of course, he wasn't about to suggest such a thing to the boy. **"What did you have in mind?"** The Nine-tails asked.

"I plan on becoming a ninja as soon as possible. But I'm not stupid enough to think that I will beat everyone. If I'm not careful, I could die. I need you to keep me from dying in case there are no doctors that can help me. I also don't want to ever use your power. No matter what, I don't want it. It could put me in more danger, and I won't be able to protect Naruto. If you can only heal me when I need it and never give me any of your power, then I'll set you free. But only if you promise not to attack the Leaf Village, when I do. Deal?" Bryon asked, after explaining the details of the deal.

The Nine-tails thought over the details of the deal. On one side he'd be willingly freed, so long as he didn't attack the Leaf Village. Of course he could just lie. But this kid was smart. By the time of his natural death, he could already have figured out a way to tell whether someone was lying or not. So, lying was out. On the other hand he could refuse the deal, but he'd have you force his way out. And that would only work if the boy willingly used his chakra. And from what he's seen, the boy was quite headstrong. And if the boy died, he'd die to. So he would have to heal the boy anyway, just to keep himself alive.

**"You do realize that if you reveal that you are my Jinchuuriki, your could become the _sole_ target of that masked man. Don't you?"**

"Maybe. Or he'll just go after Naruto, because he's easier to get to. And I'm not willing to take that risk."

**"True. But I recall you saying that you'll place me inside that other brat, should my other half be removed form him. That would mean you would be breaking our deal, should I agree to it."**

"Not if I talk to Naruto about it. Eventually, he will know that we are brothers. So, he might trust me when I tell him to continue our deal. Even more so when I tell him than you're the good half."

**"Hm."** The Nine-tails took about another minute to think of the pros and cons of taking this deal. Because Naruto is an Uzumaki, he'll live quite longer than his current vessel. But, he could still be freed in the end anyway. **"Even if you place me inside that brat, you'll die once I'm no longer inside you. You do realize this, don't you."**

"Yes." Bryon replied, without hesitation.

**"I see. Very well then. I accept you deal. But know this."**

"Yea?" Bryon asked, after a moment of silence.

**"If you die and you don't set me free. Then I _will_ destroy the Leaf Village the moment I am reborn! Understand!?"** The Nine-tails roared, causing Bryon to fall on his butt again.

Standing back up again, Bryon yelled back. "Like I'm going to let you kill everyone in the village! I'm not going to break my promise! You over grown ball of FLUFF!"

Being called a 'ball of fluff', caused the Nine-tail's right eye to twitch in annoyance. Never had he been insulted like that. Sure, he's been called a monster, demon, etc. But never something that could be along the lines of 'cute'. And to think he made it sound like an insult rather than a compliment, just made him want to gag to say the least.

**"Don't ever call me that again! You brat!"**

"Don't call me a 'brat', you plushy!" Bryon replied, knowing that by taking cute things and making them into insults would annoy the giant fox.

**"You have your deal! Now get oooouuuttt!"**

Bryon left the area, laughing his ass off as he left.

-Training Ground 15-

Bryon opened his eyes, seeing that he was back in the real world. "Finally back, I see." Said Jiraiya, as he stood in front of Bryon. "By the looks of it, you were enjoying your meditation." He said, smirking.

"Oh. I was just thinking of something funny." Said Bryon, scratching the back of his head.

"Huh. I see. Well, I guess that's all for today. We'll meet again tomorrow. Sound good?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yea. But."

"Hm. But what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, you said you would tell me about what mom meant by telling me the truth." Bryon answered.

"I see." Said Jiraiya, as he sat down across from Bryon. *Sigh* "The truth is, Minato and Kushina are not your real parents."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Bryon asked.

"It means exactly what I said. You were born in a far away country. Born into a powerful Clan on Ninja. But on the night you were born, they were all killed by ninja of a different country. They were killed, because they were feared. That's the reason they were killed." Jiraiya explained.

"But, how am I alive? Did mom save me that night?"

"No. You were just a baby. The same age as Naruto was when Minato sealed the fox inside of him. Anyway, you were kidnapped. Taken away from your crib. The man took you to the Land of Rain. That's where Kushina, Biwako and Lady Hyuga saw, and saved you. They then took you back to your home country to search for survivors. Unfortunately, there were none. They searched, but no one was there. So, they decided to bring you here to the Hidden Leaf Village. So that you could have a life of your choosing, rather than have a life forced onto you." Jiraiya answered.

"What do you mean by that last part?" Bryon asked.

"The ninja that attacked you are from the Hidden Stone Village, from the Land of Earth. They're one of the Five Great Ninja Villages, like the Hidden Leaf. They would've forced you to be a ninja, and made you have many children. Once they've gotten that, they probably would've killed you shortly after. But here, you chose to pursue a life as a ninja. And here, you can have children when you want and not when we want. And of course we won't kill you." Said Jiraiya, causing Bryon to pale slightly and to hang his head.

After a few moments of silence, Bryon looked up. "What happened next?" Bryon asked.

"Like I said, they brought you here. They then left again for about two weeks, because they had some missions to do. After they came back, Minato and Kushina went to the orphanage where you were brought to. And from there, they decided to adopt you and raise you like their own son. Which they did. I could tell that they loved you very much Bryon. They would've done anything for you, even if your weren't their own flesh and blood." Said Jiraiya, wanting to get that point across.

Bryon thought about what Jiraiya had said. Those thoughts had brought his mind to the memories of last night. Where he pleaded and argued with them to let him have half the Nine-tail's chakra, all so he could use it to give to Naruto in case that masked man took Naruto's half. They didn't want to, but he managed to convince them. And so, his 'dad' gave him half the Nine-tails' chakra. Even though his dad didn't want to. He didn't even seem to want to seal it inside Naruto, but there was little choice. Regardless, they trusted Bryon with that power. And they wouldn't do that, if they didn't love him.

Smiling brightly, Bryon said. "You're right, Pervy-sage. I know they love me."

Smiling, Jiraiya replied. "Good. Now, let's get going. I'll treat you to some ramen, and then I'll take you back to the orphanage." Jiraiya then stood up.

Standing up as well, Bryon had another question. "Um. What was the name of my Clan?"

Jiraiya looked at Bryon. "They were called the Konig Clan. Despite that being their Clan name, they had a secret last name. Your birth name is, Bryon Kaiser. You're Bryon Kaiser of the Konig Clan." Jiraiya answered.

"Really?"

"Yea. But if the Hidden Stone Village finds out who you really are, you'll be in even more danger than you are now. Just by being the Fourth Hokage's adopted son, you are a threat to them. Because you will one day have access to your parent's jutsu. All of them in fact. But, not until you're eighteen or a ninja. And if they find out you're of the Konig Clan, they will think of you as an even greater threat. And they will try much harder to take you out." Jiraiya answered, with a serious tone in his voice.

"Right. I understand, Jiraiya." Bryon replied.

"Alright. Let's get some ramen."

* * *

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Jiraiya and Bryon came from behind the curtain, entering the small stand. Despite the reconstruction going on, they stayed in business. Which really helped everyone out. The people of the village that were working could eat. Which helped out a lot when their home was on the other side of the village. And with a full stomach, they had enough energy to keep working. While Ichiraku received a lot of business. Even more so when they cut their prices to a fraction of what they were, which really got business booming today. So, it was a win-win.

"Welcome, Lord Jiraiya. Bryon." Teuchi greeted upon seeing them enter. Currently, business was slowing down so they weren't too busy at the moment.

"Bryon's here!?" Ayame asked, when she heard his name. She looked over at the counter, and sure enough. She saw him sitting down of the stool. She blushed upon seeing him, causing her father and Jiraiya to chuckle.

"Thank you, Teuchi. I'll have a Miso Ramen." Said Jiraiya, as he sat down.

"Alright. And what about you, Bryon? What will you have?"

"I'll have a Pork and Beef Combo Ramen, please." Said Bryon.

"Alright. Coming right up." Teuchi replied, as he turned around to prepare their order.

Ayame stood up on the step, to help her see over the counter. "Hi, Bryon!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Hi, Ayame. How are you?" Bryon asked.

"I'm good. It was really scary last night though. With that giant fox destroying everything." Said Ayame.

"But the ninja of our village managed to drive it outside the village. What happened after that anyway?" Teuchi asked.

"Dad showed up and took care of everything." Bryon answered.

"Ah! That's great! How's he doing? He's ok, isn't he?" Teuchi asked, turning around to show his concern for his old friend. He was met with silence and he saw their looks were downcast. Understanding, what had happened. "I see. I'm sorry. Wh...what about Kushina?" He was met with the same response. "I'm sorry." He said, before returning to his work.

Ayame was confused about what they were talking about. So she asked. "What happened?"

Teuchi and Jiraiya couldn't blame her, for not knowing what they were talking about. She was too young to understand a solemn mood, when it was present.

"Ayame. Lord Fourth and his wife are gone." Said Teuchi.

"Huh? Where did they go?"

"What he means is. That Minato and Kushina are dead." Jiraiya explained.

*Gasp* Ayame whipped her head toward Bryon, and saw the sad look on his face.

Bryon turned around on his stool and hopped off. "I'm not feeling hungry anymore." Said Bryon.

Feeling guilty that she made Bryon feel bad, Ayame hopped down and ran around the counter. Upon reaching Bryon, she latched onto him. "I'm sorry, Bryon! I didn't mean to make you feel bad! I'm really sorry!"

Returning the hug, Bryon replied. "It's not your fault, Ayame. You didn't know. I'm just sad that they're gone. And I just don't feel hungry."

Backing up a bit, Ayame looked Bryon in the eyes. "Dad says that when someone says they are sad, then they can be hungry. Even if they don't feel like they are. So you sit back down and eat. Ok." Said Ayame.

"Heh. Smart move kid." Jiraiya whispered, getting a nod of agreement from Teuchi. "She's right, Bryon. Sit back down and eat. You'll regret it later if you don't."

Looking at Jiraiya, Bryon replied. "But I don..."

"No buts." Said Ayame, getting his attention. She then looked into his eye, with a light blush, and said. "Please. Eat your ramen. For me?"

Bryon couldn't explain it, but he couldn't resist her request. Unable to use his mouth, he decided to give her a nod.

"Good. Now you go sit, and I'll help dad make your dinner." Said Ayame, as she turned him around and gave him a light push toward his seat. She then went back to her post, to continue working.

_"Wow. Girl has the kid whipped. Ah. The persuasive powers of women. So young, and already a victim."_ Jiraiya thought, as he could barely contain his laughter.

_"I'm beginning she picked up more from her mother than just her personality."_ Teuchi thought, as he too fought with his laughter. Yet also dreaded the day his little girl used that against him.

A few minutes later, and Bryon and Jiraiya were eating. Bryon had at first started to just pick at his food, but after some more prompting from Ayame he continued. Soon they were finished, and because of their loss, their meals were free. So long as they didn't tell anyone about it. To which Jiraiya and Bryon agreed, as they left.

Bryon and Jiraiya's trip to the orphanage was silent. At least until Jiraiya decided to poke a little fun at Bryon's expense. "So, Ayame has you wrapped around her little finger." Jiraiya said, with a mischievous smile.

Bryon just looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

Jiraiya had to resist the urge to face-palm himself. Forgetting about his attempt at fun and games, Jiraiya decided to give Bryon some advice over women. "Never mind. Anyway, I think you should know something about girls."

"Uhhhh, oooook?"

"Girls have a special ability." Jiraiya began, before Bryon interrupted them.

"You mean like a Kekkei Genkai?" Bryon asked.

"Uh, no. Not like a Kekkei Genkai. This is something most if not _all_ girls have. They can have quite the influence over men. In other words, they can easily convince a boy to do what they want." Jiraiya answered.

"Ok. And why do I need to know that?"

Jiraiya face-palmed himself again. _"Oh boy. This kid is smart, but seems to be clueless when it comes to girls."_ Jiraiya was about to explain, when a new voice was heard.

"Kukukuku. I wouldn't have thought you'd be playing babysitter at your current rank and age. Jiraiya." Said Orochimaru, as he appeared from around the corner.

"And for telling a young boy something like that, I should pound you into the ground." Said Tsunade, as she also rounded a corner.

"Heh. Orochimaru and Tsunade. Bryon, these are my teammates. They're also part of the Legendary Sannin, like me." Said Jiraiya, introducing Bryon to his oldest of friends. "Orochimaru and Tsunade, this is Minato and Kushina's son. Bryon."

"Hm. So, this is the little bundle of joy from five years ago. He doesn't look like much." Said Tsunade.

"I'm inclined to agree. He almost reminds me of you, Tsunade. With that temper and all." Said Orochimaru, with a smirk.

"Do you want me to show you my temper?" Tsunade asked, threateningly.

"Uh, Orochimaru and Tsunade? Are they the 'Snake-jerk' and the 'Flat-chest' you always talked about with mom and dad?" Bryon asked, causing Jiraiya's face to pale.

"Flat-chest? Is that what you call me behind my back, Jiraiya!?" Tsunade asked, with a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"NO! No! I was just talking about the old days I spent with you guys, to Minato and Kushina! That's all! I swear!" Jiraiya replied, in a panic as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Jiraiyaaaa!" Tsunade growled.

"Calm down, lady. It's not like it's true now." Said Bryon, coming to Jiraiya's aid.

"Huh?"

"Your chest is as big as the Hokage Monument."

"Excuse me!?"

"That what he said." Said Bryon, knowing that there seemed to be no reasoning with this woman.

"Bryon! What the hell!" Yelled Jiraiya, seeing that Bryon was pointing at him.

"Hee hee. Not my fault you called her those things. Besides, I don't want her to beat me up. That's your part when it comes to her. Anyway, I'll see you later Pervy-sage." Bryon replied, as he decided to go for a little run.

While Bryon was running, Orochimaru enjoyed the little show of the usual Tsunade v.s. Jiraiya. Which only consisted of Tsunade beating Jiraiya into the ground. _"Kukuku. Ah, this never gets old."_ Orochimaru thought, as Tsunade was getting ready to pound Jiraiya.

-With Bryon-

Bryon ran on ahead to the orphanage. He knew he was probably going to hear about this from Jiraiya tomorrow, but he wasn't worried about that right now. Making it to the orphanage, Bryon walked through the gates. Upon entering, Katsumi walk up to him when she saw him. "Ah, Bryon. How did your lessons with Lord Jiraiya?" She asked.

"It was fine. He only had me meditate, so that I can control my temper." Bryon answered.

"Oh. Well, it can't be too bad. Just try not to hurt the other children, ok?" Said Katsumi.

"I'll try. I'm usually pretty good at controlling my temper. But, I'll try to keep that from happening."

"I suppose that's all I can ask for. Did Lord Jiraiya explain everything to you?" Katsumi asked.

"Yes, he did. I guess you were the one who took care of me, while I was here?"

"Yes. Yes, I was indeed. Though I had some help. Lord Third came to me, as he held you in his arms. He then asked me to take good care of you. Which I did." Katsumi answered.

"Thank you." Bryon said, with a smile.

"Haha. Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure." Katsumi replied. "Now, let's go inside. So you can introduce yourself to the others." Katsumi then turned around, motioning Bryon to follow.

They then entered the dining hall, where all the other children were eating. Upon entering the room, every child and adult stopped and stared at Bryon. The stares made Bryon feel a bit awkward, but it wasn't anything he could handle.

"Everyone, we have another guest. He'll be staying with us for quite some time." Announced Katsumi. She then turned to Bryon, and said. "Now, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Nodding, Bryon turned to everyone and bowed slightly. "Hello, everyone. My name is Bryon. It's nice to meet you all." Bryon said, before straightening himself out. Bryon then let out a long and drawn out *yawn*, before turning to Katsumi. "I already ate, and I'm really tired. I'd like to go to bed, if that's ok."

"Oh. Of course. I'll show you to your room." Said Katsumi, as she led him away.

Once they were gone, the room began whispering about the boy. Some claimed Bryon believed himself too good to eat with them. Some said that they've seen him somewhere before, but couldn't put their finger on it. Some of the girls whispered about how cute and cool he appeared. The whispers continued on as everyone ate. Though they were curious about why he hadn't been brought here earlier today. Out of everyone though, only one boy was ignoring everything around him. As he settled for glaring at the boy.

Meanwhile, Bryon was brought to his room. It wasn't big, but neither was his room back home. It had a single twin sized bed, a nightstand with a lamp and a trunk at the foot of his bed. On the left side of the bed, sat a window that overlooked the village. Out of the five floors in the orphanage, his was on the top. The only thing above this floor was the attic. There were a number of other rooms on this floor, all of which were occupied.

"Well, this is your room. If there's anything you need, all the adult workers' rooms are on the third floor. Be sure you shower everyday. Breakfast is at 7 o'clock, lunch at 12 and dinner at 5. Lights out vary from age group to age group. But for now, you are to be in bed by 8 o'clock every evening. As well as everyone else your age. Understand?" Katsumi asked, after explaining the basics to Bryon.

"Yes, ma'am. Aside from that, just don't do anything that will get me into trouble. Right?"

"That's right. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Good Night, Bryon." Said Katsumi, before leaving Bryon to himself.

Bryon the got undressed and went under the covers, to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

-The next morning-

A good night's sleep is not something Bryon got to have. He kept having nightmares about what happened to his parents. It caused his to wake up numerous times, in a cold sweat. Because the other kids on the same floor kept getting woken up, they went to get Katsumi to see if he was ok. Bryon just told her the truth. That it was nightmares of the night before. Understanding, she told him to speak with Jiraiya about a way to resolve this issue. Bryon agreed, and went back to sleep after Katsumi left.

Bryon and all the other children had just finished eating breakfast, as he and the other children went outside to play. Before breakfast, Bryon had let Katsumi that he was going to meet with Jiraiya. Katsumi gave him permission to leave then. That was another of the rules. No child can leave without permission and an escort. The escort was necessary for those who were too young to navigate the village. Bryon however, one of the permitted exception since he had often walked around the village with his parents. She had seen him numerous times with the Fourth Hokage and/or his wife.

Bryon was about to leave through the gate, when he was stopped by someone yelling at him. "Hey! New kid!" Yelled a boy.

Bryon turned around, and noticed that it was the boy that was glaring at him yesterday. "Yea?"

The kid was about seven or eight years old, had shoulder length brown hair. He had green eyes, and wore a plain white t-shirt that said 'Next Hokage' and he wore a pair of sky blue shorts.

"You're the took who took the room on the fifth floor. Right?" The kid asked.

"Uuuhhh? Yyyyeeeaaa? But, Katsumi gave me that room." Bryon answered.

"Yea. But before you got here, that room has been mine! And I want it back!" The boy yelled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I've been having a lot of nightmares about my parents dying right in front of me. Most of the rooms are real big and has a lot of beds in them. If I don't have a room to myself, I'll be waking everyone up all night every night." Bryon replied.

"I don't care! It's my room! And if you don't give it back, I'll take it back!"

"Eiichi, don't! You'll get in trouble!" A short-haired brunette girl yelled.

"I don't care! It's my room! I've been here all my life, so I deserve to have a room to myself! Why should a newcomer get a room to himself!?" The boy named Eiichi yelled back.

"Look. It's my room now. Deal with it. Anyway, I gotta go." Said Bryon, as he turned around to look for Jiraiya.

Angry that he was just blown off by a kid two years younger, Eiichi ran toward Bryon and grabbed his shoulder. He then turned around and punch Bryon in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"EIICHI!" Katsumi yelled, upon seeing what had happened. She had notice that there was a commotion in the courtyard, and had decided to investigate. She heard him yelling something about a room, and then Bryon said something she couldn't hear clearly. She then saw Eiichi rush toward Bryon, and punch him.

"Did you really attack Bryon over a bedroom!?" Katsumi yelled. Upon not receiving a response, she started to walk toward him as she continued to speak. "You're in big trouble! It's a week in isolation for you!"

"No. It's fine Katsumi." Said Bryon, as he stood back up. This action brought a shocked look to everyone else's faces.

Katsumi looked at Bryon and said. "But, Bryon! Starting fights are strictly against the rules here! This can't go unpunished." Katsumi explained.

"I understand, Katsumi. But fighting back is against the rules too. But can you make an exception this time. I want to prove a point to him, that he can't just go around and attack people for stupid reasons. I want to fight him because he hit me. Not as stupid a reason as a bed room, but it's to prove my point. Please, Katsumi?" Bryon asked, after explaining his reasons for wanting to fight.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that happen. Wait here, and I'll get something or your face. It's all red." Said Katsumi, as she quickly walked away.

Once she was out of sight, Bryon turned to Eiichi. "Ready?" Bryon asked.

Eiichi looked at him, and got into a stance. "You're going to regret fighting me. I'm eight years old, and I'm a second year Ninja Academy student. There's no way you can win." Said Eiichi, with a confident smirk.

"Then this should be fun." Bryon replied, with a wide smile of his own. "I'm ready when you are." He said, not even bothering to put up a stance.

"Wait a second!" Said an older boy, with a scar across the bridge of his nose. "I'm an Academy student as well. And I know that we're not allowed to get into fights out of school. You should know this Eiichi." Said the boy.

"Thanks. But I'm ok. I was well trained by my parents. I can hold my own against an older kid. Now, let's hurry up before Katsumi comes back." Said Bryon.

"Now you're talking, kid. Take this!" Eiichi yelled, as he charged Bryon.

Eiichi threw a right punch at Bryon, aimed right for his face. Bryon responded by ducking the punch and delivering a right punch of his own. Except his was aimed at the older boy's stomach.

"UFF!... CAF!... GUH!" Eiichi was now holding his stomach in pain. He dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. "H...how, can you hit so h...hard?" Eiichi asked.

"I might be five years old, but my parents trained me pretty hard. They trained me for about ten months before the other night, when the Nine-tails attacked. Anyway, I gotta go now." Said Bryon, as he turned around to leave.

"Wait a second. Who were your parents?" The scared boy asked.

"Hm? The Fourth Hokage and his wife. Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Anyway, bye." Bryon answered, before finally leaving everyone there speechless.

* * *

**And that's chapter 5. I really hope you all liked it. Anyway, I'm thinking of putting Elsa from 'Frozen' into this story I would like you read your thoughts on it. It won't be for a while until I introduce her. But it's not official yet. Anyway, I'd like to read your thoughts about it. As well as what you think of my story so far. I would _REALLY_ appreciate your reviews. I've only had 3 reviews, and 2 of them were from when I had my 'sample chapter' up. I would really love to have some reviews. So, (on my knees) I'm begging you to review. :(**


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Shadow Strikes**

Bryon had just left the orphanage gates and began walking down the street, before he stopped and called someone out. "Hey, Jiraiya. You can come out now." Bryon called out.

Appearing before him, Jiraiya said. "Hey there. That was a nice hit you landed. Seems as though your training has gone very well."

Bryon smiled. "Thank you. I trained really hard too." Bryon's mood then changed to one of sadness. "Mom and dad said that training hard was way more important than having natural talent. I'm not sure what they meant, but I know they were serious about it."

"Hm. I see. Well, take it from someone with experience kid. They're right. I had to train really hard to become one of the Legendary Sannin." Said Jiraiya.

Bryon looked up at Jiraiya in surprise. He didn't even bother thinking about asking Jiraiya on how hard he had to work, to become as strong as he is. Bryon could always sense that he was strong, but he didn't think he'd have to train that hard to be this strong. Obviously, he still had a lot to learn. "Really? I never thought about that."

"Then you have a lot to learn. Anyway, I assume you had breakfast?" Jiraiya asked, receiving a nod from Bryon. "Good. Now, let's get to training. I'm going to try and make you angry. So, I want you to try and keep that anger in check. Got it?"

"I...I'll try."

"Well, try your hardest."

* * *

-That evening-

Jiraiya had spent the entire day, trying to teach Bryon to control his temper. Needless to say, many of those attempts failed. Bryon was easily angered by the insults Jiraiya threw at him. Bryon attempted to attack Jiraiya many times before, only to fail. Jiraiya had to restrain him, but it was difficult to do so without hurting him.

By noon Bryon had managed to hold himself from attacking Jiraiya, but was still very angry. However, it only took a small push to bring him over the edge. that happened, Bryon caught Jiraiya off guard by suddenly landing a punch to his face. This only happened because Jiraiya was within reach, and Bryon's speed had a sudden increase. At least it seemed that way for Jiraiya. He couldn't be sure. But he wasn't going to test it. He was busy with a rampaging five year old.

During the day, Jiraiya had started insulting Bryon specifically. He started by the most childish of things. Name calling. Once Bryon could get past that, Jiraiya upgraded by insulting his family. Which was kind of redundant, since Bryon didn't know anything about his biological family. So, Jiraiya had to, reluctantly, insult Minato and Kushina. That would cause Bryon to lose his temper much faster than when he was called names.

Bryon was fast when it came to learning how to fight as a ninja. But when it came to controlling his temper, he was as skilled as an infant. By the end of the day, Bryon could only keep himself from attacking Jiraiya. He couldn't let everything just go by, as if it were no big deal. Deep down, Bryon knew Jiraiya didn't mean any of the insults he had said. But, he didn't care about that. He just kept getting angry, no matter how hard he tried not to.

Jiraiya had given him some advice during their lunch break. He said. "Listen Bryon. You and I are one of the few who knew your parents the best. Try to remember them the way you do, and think only of that. I should help at least a little bit. Always remember what _you_ know about them." Those were his words. It certainly helped Bryon, but was still difficult.

By the end of the day, Bryon was exhausted. Jiraiya had told him that he wouldn't be able to help him for a while, since he had to go on a mission tomorrow. Bryon understood, but didn't want to stop. He wanted to see if there were different ways to learn to control one's anger. Jiraiya had recommended going to the Library, and look up some books on anger management. Bryon was going to do exactly that. But right now, he just wanted something to eat and then go to bed.

"Bryon!" Yelled a familiar voice. Bryon turned around and saw one of his oldest friends, running toward him and away from their mother. Said friend ran right into Bryon, knocking him to the ground and causing her to fall on top of him.

"Ooof."

"Heheh. Sorry, Bryon. Didn't mean to knock you down."

"It's ok, Hana. Mind helping me up?" Bryon replied.

"Sure." Said Hana, as she stood up and extended a hand toward Bryon.

"Thank you." Said Bryon, as he was helped to his feet.

"No problem. Are you ok?" Hana asked, concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine, I've been getting thrown around all day with training and all that." Bryon answered.

"That's not what I meant. I heard about what happened to your mom and dad." Said Hana.

"Oh." Bryon said, suddenly finding the ground interesting. "I...I really miss them. You know?"

Hana could hear the hurt in his voice. She decided to hug him, in order to comfort her friend. Bryon simply hugged her back. It made him feel slightly better, but it couldn't do nearly enough to take away the pain he felt. Being reminded of his parent's death opened the flood gates, as tears started pouring down his face.

After a few minutes, Bryon finally calmed down. "Feeling better, kid?" Tsume asked, as the two kids parted.

Looking up at her, Bryon replied. "A little bit. But not much."

"Doesn't surprise me. But at least you still have your friends." Said Tsume.

"Yea, but I still miss them."

"I know. I miss them too, kid. I've known them for a long time."

"Right." Bryon paused, as he thought of a question. "Hey, Tsume. Did you know I was adopted?"

Tsume and Hana were surprised by the question. Of course she knew, she was told about it. Even if she wasn't, it was still pretty obvious to many within the village. "Yea, Kushina told me. But you being born outside of the Land of Fire, is really all she told me." Tsume answered.

"Oh. Ok."

"How did find out?" Tsume asked.

"Lord Jiraiya told me. But only because I told him what mom said. She said something about me learning the truth, or something like that. I guess me being adopted was what she was talking about." Bryon answered.

"Oooh. That makes a lot of sense."

"Wait a second! Bryon's adopted? And he wasn't born in the Land of Fire? Then, how did he get here?" Hana asked, confused about the situation.

"Kushina, Mikoto Uchiha and Lord Third's late wife found Bryon, as they were going out to the battlefield to perform a mission. But they came across a baby, and decided to bring it back to it's family. But his family was completely wiped out, so they brought him here. They then went back out to finish their mission. Once they came back, Kushina and Minato adopted Bryon and raised him as their own." Tsume explained.

"So, Bryon was that baby?" Hana asked, getting a nod from her mom and Bryon as her answer.

Letting the information sink it, Hana looked toward Bryon who nodded in confirmation. "Ok. But speaking of babies." Hana began as she turned toward Bryon. "What happened to you baby brother? He's ok isn't he?" Hana asked, causing Bryon to look back down at the ground.

Hana simply assumed the worst and hugged Bryon again. Bryon reluctantly hugged back. _"Lord Third wanted me to keep everything about Naruto a secret. And mom wanted me to trust him, so I'll just let Hana think whatever."_ Bryon thought.

_"Seems as though, Bryon is keeping it a secret. I don't like it, but it's better like this. For now at least." _Tsume thought.

"I'm fine Hana. I promise." Said Bryon, as he and Hana finally parted.

"You sure?" Hana asked, receiving a nod in response.

"C'mon, Hana. It's time to go home." Tsume ordered, earning a nod from her daughter. Turning to Bryon, Tsume said. "Bryon. If there's anything you need from us, don't hesitate to ask. Alright?"

"Oh! Hey, mom. Is it ok if Bryon spends the night over at our place sometimes?" Hana asked, hoping her mom would accept.

"Heh. It's alright with me. But, it's up to Bryon. And he'll need permission from the Head of the orphanage." Tsume replied, with a wide half smile.

"I don't think that will be much of a problem. Katsumi is really nice." Said Bryon, putting in his two cents.

"Well, the funeral of all who lost their lives is tomorrow. Maybe you can spend the night then. Might be better if you're with people you're familiar with, rather than a bunch of strangers. That's my opinion anyway." Said Tsume.

Bryon thought about what Tsume just said, and he couldn't really argue with it. So, he just smiled and said. "Thank you, Tsume. I'll ask Katsumi later if it's ok, and I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Alright, kid. Take care, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Bryon!"

"Bye, Tsume! Bye, Hana!"

* * *

-Orphanage-

After having said their goodbyes, Bryon continued on his way to the orphanage. He came walking through the gates, he was greeted by the older tanned boy. "You're back."

"Yeeeaaa." Bryon replied, unsurely. "I just walked through the gate."

"I know. Anyway, I'm Iruka Umino. That was some punch you landed of Eiichi. I didn't expect that from someone like you." Said the boy, now known as Iruka who extended his hand in greeting.

"I'm Bryon Namikaze. My parents told me never to judge someone's strength by their looks. They said it could get you killed." Bryon replied, as he shook the older boy's hand.

"I see. That's good advice. Especially after what I saw this morning." Said Iruka, as he and Bryon finished shaking hands.

"Yea. They were really smart. They taught me everything I know."

"Hahaha! Yea, I figured. I'm sorry about your parents. It seems we both lost our parents because of the fox." Said Iruka, eyes downcast in sorrow.

Bryon followed suit, and replied. "I'm sorry about your parents too. Anyway, I need to go see Katsumi about something." Said Bryon, as he started walking away.

Bryon didn't mind Iruka, but he didn't really want to talk about what happened a few nights ago. Truthfully, he didn't even want to go to the funeral tomorrow. But, he didn't want to disrespect his parents by not going. He knew he would regret it, if he didn't go.

Iruka couldn't blame Bryon for walking off like that, he actually thought it was too soon to bring this up. But he thought of that a little too late.

-Inside-

Walking inside, Bryon immediately smelled food. So, he decided to enter into the mess hall. Upon entering, all talking stopped and everyone just stared at him. After a few moments, everyone started whispering among themselves. Most of the whispers were about the events of this morning, about how Bryon had knocked Eiichi to his knees so easily. In fact all of the whispers had something to do with it.

Some were talking about how amazing it was, others about how scary it was and others were explaining what had happened to those who weren't there to see it. Of those who were only hearing about it had mixed reactions. Some found it hard to believe, others believed it completely and the last remaining just didn't believe it. The former of the three actually wanted to find out first hand if it was true or now, but that could wait for now since they didn't want to start anything in the middle of dinner.

"Bryon. Welcome back. I trust your training went well?" Katsumi asked, as she walked through the door behind Bryon.

Bryon turned around to look up at Katsumi. "No. Not really, Katsumi. I'm trying though, but it's really hard." Bryon answered.

"Ah, yes. Controlling one's emotions are always difficult. Just keep doing your best, and you'll do fine. I'm sure of it." Katsumi said, with a smile.

Bryon smiled in return. "Thanks, Katsumi. Oh, before I forget." Said Bryon, earning a curious look on Katsumi's face.

"Hm? What is it?" Katsumi asked, curiously.

"My friend Hana, from the Inuzuka Clan, asked if I could spend the night over there tomorrow. He mom is ok with it, but since you're the one who has to watch over me and so many others, I need your permission too. So, I was wondering if it was ok if I could?" Bryon asked, after explaining the situation.

"Hmm." Katsumi thought over Bryon's question. Something like this has actually never come up. At least not that she was aware of. _"What should I do? This is an unusual request. I suppose it's all right, so long as he doesn't make it a habit too often.__"_ Katsumi thought. "I suppose it's alright. Just don't go making a habit out of it too often."

Bryon smiled. "Thank you so much, Katsumi. And I promise not to do it too often."

"Good. Now, go get something to eat." Katsumi smiled.

"Ok." Bryon replied, as he went to get himself a plate full of food.

* * *

-Next Morning-

It was just a few minutes away from the funerals start. Bryon and many of the village's shinobi were in attendance. Only the ones who were on crucial security detail, and critical missions. Mostly those who had family perish in the attack, stayed in the village to pay respects to the deceased.

They were all standing in ranks. Clans with their Clansmen. Shinobi by their rank. And Civilians, with their families, by their social status, if any. In front of everyone, stood the former Hokage and his old teammates. Everyone stood silently, as the Hokage began his speech.

"We are gathered her today, to pay our respects to our departed family and friends. They have given the ultimate sacrifice to our village. They gave their lives, to protect us all from the Nine-tailed Fox. They were many things to us. Fathers, mother, brother, sisters, cousins, friends and even rival that pushed us to be our best. They were all great ninja, and even better people." Said Hiruzen.

Despite the situation, he managed to speak so passionately about those who had died, that he had still brought smiles to everyone's crying faces. The way he spoke, told them how much he respected them as ninja and as people. It told them how much he cared about the people of the village.

"Now, let's bow our heads and pray for our friends and family." Said Hiruzen, as he led by example. The others in attendance followed him into a prayer. Hiruzen's words now past from their minds, and they were back to having sad expressions and tears running down their faces.

About an hour later, many people had cleared out of the area. Only a few people remained behind. One of them was Bryon. He was kneeling before his parent's grave. He was crying. Even though he knew they weren't his real parents, they were still the ones to take him in and raise him as their own. And he was grateful to them for that.

Putting his hands together, he sent his parents a prayer. _"Mom. Dad. I promise I'll look out for Naruto, the best that I can. As soon as I can, I'll take care of him and make sure he does well in the Academy. And I'll make sure he'll become a great ninja. I promise. Amen." _Once he was finished, he stood up and wiped away his tears.

"You alright, kid?" Tsume asked.

Bryon turned around with a sad smile, and replied. "Yea. I'm fine."

Tsume and Hana could see the hurt in his eyes, but didn't say anything about it. "Alright. Let's go home, and try to enjoy the rest of the day." Said Tsume, as she turned around and motioned for the two kids to follow her. Which they did.

* * *

-Inuzuka Compound-

They entered the main house if the Inuzuka compound. Bryon took his bag of his shoulder and held it at his side as he took a look around the entrance of the house. It was bigger than his parent's house, and it somewhat amazed him. Tsume saw this, and chuckled. "Heheh. Pretty easily impressed, huh kid?"

"Huh?" Bryon asked, as he realized Tsume was talking to him.

"Haha! Never mind. Hana, why don't you show him around the house." Said Tsume, as she walked back outside. "I have to go get Kiba. Behave you two." She said, as she closed the door behind him.

"Kay, mom." Said Hana, through the door. Turning to Bryon, she said. "C'mon, Bryon. We'll put your stuff in my room." She then grabbed Bryon's hand, and practically dragged him upstairs.

Once they were upstairs they came up to a door, that had a sign that said "Hana's room". Hana went through the door, still dragging Bryon behind her. She had a full-sized bed, with two night stands on either side. Across from her bed was a medium sized dresser, likely for her to use as she gets older. A large window on the left side of her bed, with brown curtains. She had pictures mounted throughout her room. Most of them had her and her Clansmen in them. Mainly with her immediate family. A few of them were pictures of her with Bryon and Itachi, when they were younger. About two or three year old.

"Just put your bag down next to the night stand." Said Hana. Bryon did so, once Hana let go of his hand. Once he put his bag down, he looked around the room. He noticed that she had stuffed animals in various places. Some on her bed, others on top of her dresser and night stands. One thing he noticed about all of them, is that they were all dogs. And not any two represented the same breed of dog.

"You guys really like dogs. Huh, Hana?" Bryon asked.

"Well of course. We _are_ called the _Inu_zuka Clan, for a reason." Hana responded, proudly and with a large smile. Bryon just laughed, finding Hana's response amusing.

"So, where to next?" Bryon asked.

"Uhhh. Huh?"

"Uh, your mom told you to show me around."

"Oh! Sorry, forgot. Haha." Said Hana, as she laughed. "C'mon. I'll show you the living room first." She said, once again dragging him around by the hand.

Hana quickly showed him the first floor of the house, which consisted a large living room, a large dining room, a decent sized kitchen and a library which they haven't gotten to yet. Once they got into the kitchen, Hana decided to get them a couple pudding cups. They were half way done eating when they heard the front door open, and heard a baby crying. A few seconds later, and Tsume came into the kitchen and saw the two five year olds, with spoons of pudding in their mouths.

"Haha. Enjoying yourselves already?" Tsume asked, rhetorically.

"Hey, mom. Kiba's crying again? Is he hungry?" Hana asked, as she saw her baby brother crying.

"Most likely. Let me set him down, while I get ready to feed him." Tsume answered, as she went about doing exactly that.

*Sigh* "Yes. _That!_ And it's _natural_, Hana. I did the same thing with you."

"Ugh! Yuck! Mom, don't say that in front of my friend." Hana complained.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Bryon asked.

Hana and Tsume looked at him for a second, before laughing. "Don't worry about it, kid. Anyway, would you like to hold Kiba?" Tsume asked.

Bryon just looked up at her, and asked. "You sure I can?"

"Heh. Yea, I'm sure. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't, right?" Tsume replied, as she gave Bryon the crying Kiba.

"Uhhh. Good point." Said Bryon, as he took Kiba from Tsume. Almost immediately, Kiba stopped crying.

"What the? He stopped crying?" Hana asked.

"Weird." Said Tsume, as she took Kiba back in her arms. After a few seconds, Kiba's stomach growled causing him to start crying again. Having a theory, Tsume placed Kiba back in Bryon's arms. And again, Kiba stopped crying almost immediately. "Well, I'll be... You're not using chakra are you, Bryon?"

Bryon looked up in surprise. Surprised that she would ask him such a thing. "No. I don't use chakra unless I'm training." Bryon answered, sounding almost offended.

Tsume looked Bryon in the eyes, and she didn't see any deception from him. "Good. Because that could hurt Kiba. Understand?" Tsume asked, sternly to make sure Bryon knew.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." Bryon replied.

"Good. Heh. I'm surprised Kiba calmed down so easily. Well anyway, I need to get set up to feed Kiba. While I'm doing that, you two can go play."

"Actually, Tsume. I was wondering if you had a library. Or any books on anger management."

"Anger management? What do you need that for?" Hana asked.

"You remember hearing about one of Lord Third's servants getting put in the hospital?" Bryon asked.

"Yeeeaaa?"

"That's because of me. She made me mad, and she had to be rushed to the hospital." Bryon explained, leaving out a lot of details.

"Whoa! Really?!" Hana asked, shocked at what Bryon just told her.

"Yea, he did." Said Tsume, as she took Kiba back. "I heard about it from Lord Third's kid himself."

"So, Bryon. You can beat a grown up?" Hana asked.

"She wasn't ninja trained. Doesn't really count." Bryon answered.

"Alright. That's enough of that topic. Hana, have you shown him the library yet?" Tsume asked.

"No. Not yet, mom."

"Then go a head and show him. We don't want him to get in any trouble, do we?"

"Nope! C'mon, Bryon." Said Hana, once _again_ started dragging Bryon by the hand.

Tsume just laughed at Hana's antics. _"Heheh. Poor Bryon. Oh well, still got a hungry baby to feed."_ Tsume thought, as she began to breastfeed her three month old son.

* * *

-Inuzuka Library-

Hana and Bryon entered the library. And Bryon immediately started looking around. Looking for books or scrolls about managing anger. The library was rather small. There were books about the clan's history, their techniques, their laws and they even had journals from past Inuzuka's experiences.

"Hey, Bryon. Over here!" Hana called out, getting Bryon's attention.

Bryon hurried over to his friend, who was standing next to an aisle of books. "Did you find the book, Hana?" Bryon asked.

"Yup. It's down here." Hana replied, guiding Bryon down the aisle. She then stopped and turned to grab a book from the shelf. Turning toward Bryon, she handed him the book. "Here you go, Bryon."

"Thank you, Hana." Bryon replied, as he took the book. Walking toward a table in the middle of the room, Bryon sat down and began reading.

Luckily for Bryon, his parents had taught him how to read. Although, he still had trouble with the larger words in the book. He usually just skipped the larger words, deeming them as unimportant.

While Bryon was reading, Hana was bored out of her mind. She had been sitting there for about half an hour, watching Bryon read a book. _"How can someone read a book for that long? It's so boooring!"_ Hana thought, as she had her arms extended on the table and her head on her left bicep. *HUFF* "Are you done yet?" Hana asked.

*Sigh* "Almost." Bryon replied.

Just then the door to the library opened, gaining the children's attention. In walked Tsume, carrying a sleeping Kiba in her arms.

"Hey, kids. Having fun?" Tsume asked. Even thought she could see the answer on their faces.

"Ugh! No. All he's been doing is reading a book. And it's sooooo boooring." Hana complained, as she practically rolled on top of the table.

"Hahaha! Only if you're watching someone read a book. You should've grabbed a book your self." Tsume replied.

"Pfft! Not a chance, mom!"

"Then don't complain. Anyway, Bryon." Said Tsume, causing Bryon to look at her. "That book is for Inuzuka Clan member's temper. It won't have the same effect for you, will it?" Tsume asked, knowingly.

*Sigh* "No. At one point it said to bite your hand and draw blood, but that would hurt. Jiraiya and I found out that I only get madder if I'm hurt." Bryon replied, disappointed.

"Heh. Hang on a second." Said Tsume, as she went down a different aisle then Hana did. After a few minutes of looking, Tsume came back with a different book in hand. "Here. Try this one. You might have better luck." She said, handing Bryon the book.

"Thank you, Tsume." Said Bryon, as he opened the book.

"AAAAWWW!" Hana groaned, dropping her head on the table with a *thud*.

"Hey, Bryon."

"Huh? Yea, Tsume?" Bryon asked.

"Here's something I learned while out on the battlefield. Those who get angry and lose their temper, often lose their lives. Or the lives of their comrades and friends. You wouldn't want that to happen when you're a ninja, do you?" Tsume asked, already knowing the answer.

Bryon took a moment to let Tsume's words sink in. He thought about the friends he had. The ones he knew were going to be ninja, and also the ones he thought might be ninja in the future. Itachi, Hana, Ayame and her sister Hitomi. Hitomi being the one that was currently in the Ninja Academy, and would be graduating in spring.

He then thought about his parents, how they died. He knew he wasn't responsible for their deaths, but the thought that he could be responsible for the deaths of friends. He couldn't even bare the thought of it.

Bryon looked down at the book in front of him, then he looked at his friend Hana. He then thought about the words Tsume had just spoken to him. After a few more moments of this, Bryon had silently made a decision. He decided to do whatever it took to make sure he never lose his temper, and to protect his friends no matter what.

Looking back at the book, Bryon decided that it might not help. Also, he didn't feel like reading any more. Closing the book, Bryon stood up. "C'mon, Hana. Let's go play."

Hana's head shot up, when she heard this. "Really?!" Hana asked.

"Yup. You're it!" Bryon replied, before running our of the library.

Hana quickly got up and followed. Both ignoring Tsume's yells, telling them to stop running through the house. A moment later, she heard the back door open and close. And again a few seconds later. "Heheh. I figured that would get him motivated to control his temper. Heh. He's a lot like those two, even if he's not their biological son." Said Tsume, talking to herself.

* * *

-Later that night-

Bryon and Hana had played for about an hour and a half. Thanks to the physical training Bryon had been put through, he was better able to keep away from Hana, as well as to keep up with her when he was 'it'.

They had stopped when Tsume called them in for dinner. They then washed up, ate, took a bath and then went to bed.

Hana was having trouble staying asleep. Not because the bed was uncomfortable or she was restless, but because there was too much noise coming from next to her. On the small mattress next to her own bed, was her friend Bryon. He was tossing and turning, moaning and groaning as if he were having a nightmare.

Which he was. He suddenly shot up with a loud shout. Eyes wide and soaked in a cold sweat. He was dreaming about the other night, when he saw his parents die right in front of him. He remembered the sheer power of the Nine-tails right in front of him. Now that it was over, it frightened him. The realization that his parents were no longer around to be there for him. They could no longer protect him. That they could no longer protect Naruto.

He knew who his dad's enemies were. He had heard Jiraiya mention a lot of stories, when they thought he couldn't, or wasn't, listening to them. The Hidden Stone Ninja would come for him, but he was much more concerned for Naruto. Without their parents around, it would be harder to protect them. All these thoughts came to him in a rush, despite having had a nightmare.

And of course, there was one more threat. The man the took the Nine-tails from his mom. He was still out there. And Bryon knew he would eventually come for Naruto. And when he did, he'd be stronger and smarter than last time.

He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice Hana was talking to him. At least not until she placed a hand on his right shoulder. His head snapped toward her, as he jumped back away from her. The sudden contact startled him, but he quickly realized who it was that touched him.

"Hana? *Huff* What is *huff* it?" Bryon asked, still shaken up from his nightmare.

"Are you ok? I think you were having a nightmare." Hana replied, in a whisper.

"Oh. *Huff* It was *huff* the *huff* Nine-tails. *Huff*" Bryon panted out.

Remembering what her mom told her about the event. About Bryon witnessing his parents dying right before his eyes. Hana had a sympathetic look on her face, as she hugged him. Hoping to calm him down, and silently letting him know that everything was going to be alright.

They stayed like that for several moments, before falling asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them noticing the door that was cracked open, and Tsume's eye peeking through said crack. Smiling as she saw that everything was now alright, she walked away to go back to bed.

* * *

-Next morning-

The next morning, after Tsume had finished taking care of Kiba, she went to wake up the remaining two children in the house. Upon entering the room, she couldn't help but smile. There, lying on the extra mattress was Bryon and her daughter Hana. Embracing each other, while they slept peacefully. Figuring this might be the case, Tsume had grabbed her camera and snapped a couple pictures. The flashes causing the two to wake up.

Sitting up, the two children groaned as they stretched their arms. Once they were finished, Hana looked toward Bryon, while Bryon looked toward Tsume. "Morning, Tsume." Said Bryon, causing Hana to look toward her mother.

"Oh. Good morning, mom."

"Morning, kids. Sleep well?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"More or less." Bryon replied.

"Heh. Yea, I could hear you from my room. Good thing Hana was here." Said Tsume.

"Uh, yea. I guess so. It really helped." Bryon then turned toward Hana. "Thanks, Hana."

Smiling, Hana replied. "No problem." Turning back toward her mom. "What's for breakfast?" Hana asked.

"Why don't you two get ready and we'll find out." She answered. Getting a nod from the two, as she turned around to head toward the kitchen.

* * *

-Later that day-

After breakfast, Bryon and Hana had played for a while before Bryon had to leave. As he walked throughout the village, he received looks of sympathy. Everyone, by this point, had heard that his parents had died in front of him. They couldn't even imagine what it must've been like for a child his age to witness such a thing. Especially, with how brutal the scene was said to be.

Bryon of course, didn't pay much attention to the villagers. In fact, at this point something had grabbed his attention. Stopping all of a sudden, he looked to his right. _"That's weird. I don't know why I didn't notice before, but there is still some of the Nine-tail's chakra over there. It's not Naruto, and it's not me. So, what is it?"_ Bryon thought, as he kept asking himself that same question over and over.

After another minute or so, Bryon decided to take a little detour and headed for the source of that chakra.

-An hour later-

Bryon had finally made it to the Uzumaki Clan's Compound. While there has been a considerable amount of damage to the compound's walls, they've only been partially repaired. Allowing Bryon to easily sneak into the property, and making it to the field where his parents died saving the village.

Seeing the clearing, brought up the bad memories of what happened that night. And it brought a tear to his eyes. After sending a silent prayer to his parents, he set his focus back to why he was here.

He found he was having difficulty finding the exact source of the Nine-tail's chakra. After searching for about ten to fifteen minutes, he stopped. Frustrated, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Calming down, he focused on the ominous chakra. While he could feel it in the clearing, he could now feel it coming from a small, but single point.

Opening his eyes, he walked straight to that point. Once he got there, he went on his hands and knees and moved some grass around. That's where he saw it. It looked like a claw. Bryon looked at it with a confused look on his face. But then memories of that night came back. He remembered that after half of the Nine-tail's chakra was sealed inside his father, the giant fox took advantage of the slack his mother's chains gave him to attack Naruto. Attempting to kill the newborn child.

Then seeing that his parents jumped in front of the fox's elongated claw, and said claw piercing them. Despite the fatal blow, they remained standing. But his mother's strength falter slightly, he then jumped in and used the _'Rasengan!' _to strike the Nine-tail's claw a foot or so above the claw's tip. The claw had then broken off, only to be forgotten. Until now, that is. And though the broken claw was about a foot long then, now it was a mere three inches.

"Weird." Said Bryon, aloud.

"What is, Bryon?" Asked a new voice, from directly behind Bryon. Said voice had startled Bryon, causing him to quickly jump to his feet and turn around.

"Lord Third? What are you doing here?" Bryon asked, surprised to see the aged Hokage here.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Hiruzen answered.

"I was sensing some of the Nine-tails' chakra here. So, I came to see what it was. And I found this." Bryon explained, holding out the claw piece for the Hokage to see. "But it was a lot bigger when it broke off a few nights ago."

As Hiruzen looked at the claw within Bryon's and, he could sense some of the Nine-tails' chakra within it. And even though it was the fourth day after that fateful night that the Nine-tails was sealed, the chakra was still quite potent. _"Hm. It's a piece of the Nine-tails. I didn't know he was that capable a sensor. I haven't had a single report on any lingering chakra of the fox. No doubt that he's a genius" _Hiruzen thought, as he gazed up at the young boy's face.

"How do you know it was bigger when it broke off?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because I broke it with the _'Rasengan'_." Bryon answered, shocking the old Hokage.

Quickly schooling his features, Hiruzen attempted to see whether he heard the boy right or not. "I'm sorry. But did you say that you broke it off?" Earning a nod from Bryon.

Hiruzen had his doubts of what Bryon was claiming, but without Inoichi he couldn't really prove anything one way or the other. Regardless, he couldn't see any deceit in Bryon's eyes.

"So, how's Naruto?" Bryon asked, concerned for his little brother.

"Heh. He's fine. I've made sure that he's being treated well by everyone." Hiruzen answered. Truthfully, the servants under his employment were all reluctant to take care of the infant Naruto. But after being warned that Bryon will be visiting once in a while and what he'd most likely do if he saw any mistreatment. This caused them to visibly pale, since one of the maids were still in the hospital.

They were somewhat sure that the Third Hokage wouldn't really do this, but they weren't about to test that theory. So, they reluctantly took care of the baby Naruto.

"That's good." Said Bryon, with a smile.

"We should get you back to the orphanage, before you get into trouble for being out past your curfew." Said Hiruzen. Bryon agreed, since he didn't want to get into trouble.

With that, the two walked out of the destroyed Uzumaki compound and headed toward the orphanage.

* * *

-Orphanage-

The Third Hokage had walked Bryon to the orphanage, luckily before his curfew hit. With a short goodbye, and a promise to come by the Sarutobi Compound tomorrow from Bryon, the elder man left to continue with his dreaded paperwork.

Later that night, after dinner and after all the children had gone to bed. The adults began readying themselves for a nights rest as well. But little did anyone know, there was a shadowy figure that had been stalking the orphanage for the past few hours. The figure had been watching over the children. His target to be more precise.

Their target? A young five-year old boy, with black hair and brown eyes. Common traits, but yet the figure could easily identify his target. Why? Because the boy was surrounded by the other children, being asked by the other children about what it was like to be the child of the Fourth Hokage. Said boy, didn't really know what the big deal was. When he tried explain that, the other children only thought he was being modest.

Now of course, he wasn't about to strike so soon. He'd be caught and most likely killed after a few rounds of interrogation and torture. His assignment was simple. Infiltrate the Hidden Leaf Village, locate his target, and wait for an opportunity to strike. Entering the village was rather easy due to all the unrest caused by the Nine-tail's attack. After that he just simply had to search for all the orphanages to search for his target. That was a bit more difficult, since there were about three of them inside the village. But he had eventually located the right one and located his target.

It was just past ten o'clock now. Plenty of time for the target to fall asleep. The moment the last light in the building turned off, he leapt from his spot in the tree to the window of his target's room. Luckily for the 'shadow', his target had his own room. Made it much easier for him to accomplish his mission.

-With Bryon-

For hours now, Bryon had been sensing someone in the trees watching. He had a strange feeling that this someone wasn't friendly. And in all honesty, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was pretend it wasn't bothering him. Luckily, he was easily distracted by the other children. They were constantly asking him questions. It was honestly getting on his nerves. But, it got his mind of the stranger's chakra. At least until it was time for bed, where he remembered the stranger's chakra in the nearby trees.

Sensing the chakra there, and the feeling of it watching you for hours on end was nerve racking to say the least. He had a feeling that he was in danger, but he couldn't just leave the orphanage and tell the Third Hokage. It was past his curfew after all. He tried telling Katsumi, when he was sure they were out of the shadow's sight, but she just told him it was probably just an ANBU watching over him. But he didn't believe it. He knew he would have to think of something.

When it came time to go to bed, he started to work on a plan that he hoped would work. First, he couldn't sleep in his own bed but he had to make the shadow think he was. Once he turned the light off, he set up his bed the best he could to make it look like someone _was_. Next he had to wait until the shadow decided to make his move. It took him staying up an extra hour until that move was finally made.

As the shadow jumped to the window, Bryon quickly transformed into a nightstand on the shadow's side of the bed.

The shadow quietly opened the window, trying not to alert anyone, and slipped inside. He then snuck to the right side of the bed and took out a kunai. Holding it in reverse grip, he brought the blade up above his head. Intent on fulfilling his mission and ending the 4th Hokage's legacy, he thrust his blade down into the boy. Having expected the sound of a blade puncturing skin, the shadow instead heard a light *pop/rip*, indicating that he had stabbed some sort of cloth.

Removing his kunai, he saw that there wasn't any blood and immediately removed the blanket. The shadow's suspicion was confirmed, as he saw that he had stabbed a pillow. "What the?! Where is the kid?!" Said the shadow.

Bryon was scared. He didn't know who this person was, but he knew he had to do something to get away from this person. So, he started forming his strongest jutsu. Not even realizing he's still under the _'Transformation Jutsu'_. Usually, only experienced ninja can pull something like this off. But, Bryon was desperate and out of time.

So with a loud yell, Bryon released his transformation. "Right here! _'Rasengan!'_" And rammed his jutsu into the shadow's upper left thigh, sending the shadow flying into the wall opposite Bryon's bed. This caused a loud crash, that woke everyone within earshot.

Footsteps could be heard, headed toward Bryon's room where the crash was heard. Crashing through the door, Katsumi and several other of the adults entered the door. There they could see two figures. One was that of a small child, which they knew was Bryon. The other was a larger figure. It looked as though it was trying to stand up and looked to have a severe injury. Unfortunately, they couldn't see the figure very well. The figure wore a mask, which prevented them from seeing their face. But they could tell that the figure was male.

"Uh... You little brat! I'LL KILL YOU!" The man yelled, furiously. He pulled out another kunai, having lost the first one when he was hit by Bryon's jutsu. He then threw the kunai at Bryon. _"That damned brat! He broke my femur! And it hurts like hell! I'll kill him slowly for that!"_ The man thought, as he almost fell back to the floor.

Bryon didn't see the kunai coming, but luckily the man's aim was off. Because the aim was off, the kunai grazed his right shoulder. Despite it being a graze, it was enough to send Bryon to the ground in pain. "Aaaah!" Bryon yelled, grasping his shoulder.

"HA! Gotcha!" Said the man, as he finally stood up. But, he had to put all his weight on his right leg. He then tried his best to walk toward the downed child. Though, it was closer to a hobbled then a walk. _"I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna get revenge on the 4th Hokage, by killing this _child!_ I will bring honor back to my village!"_ The man thought, as he hobbled closer to the 4th's son. Only for his world to go black.

Katsumi and the other's were shocked at what they were seeing. Their beloved hero's son, was about to be killed by an unknown. All they could do was stand there, petrified at the sight before them. Luckily, a new figure appeared, and knocked the man out with a chop to the back of the neck.

"That was a close one." Said a young teenager, with most of his face covered by his mask and headband.

"Ka...Kakashi?" Katsumi asked, shocked at what she had seen.

Looking over at the elder woman, the young man replied. "It's nice to see you again, Lady Katsumi. If you don't mind, I need to take care of these two." He said with an eye smile. The then turned to the two grounded figures and created a Shadow-clone. While his clone picked up Bryon, to take him to the hospital, while he took the would be assassin to the ANBU's T&amp;I Department.

* * *

-The next morning (hospital)-

Bryon woke up to the sun shining in through the window and into his eyes. "Ugh." Bryon grunted, as he covered his eyes with his right arm. "Ow!" Said Bryon, as he shot up to hold his injured shoulder. He was about to question himself why he was in pain, when he suddenly remembered what happened last night. Unfortunately, he blacked as his attacker stood over him. "Then, how did I get here?" Bryon asked himself, as he looked around.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Bryon to look who had entered. It was a young of about thirteen. She had shoulder length black hair, and seemed to be wearing a nurse outfit. "Oh. You're awake. I'll go get my sensei." Said the girl, as she walked out.

A couple minutes later, the door opened again. This time the woman Bryon recognized as Tsunade came in, with the girl by her side. "Ah, so you are awake. How's your arm?" Tsunade asked, as she walked to the window side of the bed to inspect the boy's arm.

"It only hurts when I move it." Bryon answered, as Tsunade took his arm and lightly moved it around. "Ow."

"Sorry." Said Tsunade, placing his arm back by his side. "Well, you won't be able to do much with that arm for a while. About two weeks to be safe. So, that means no training. Understand?" Tsunade said, in a warning type of tone.

"Training? But, he's only five years old. Isn't he Lady Tsunade-sensei?" The girl asked.

"Yes. He is, Shizune. But he's been training in the ninja arts for almost a year now." Tsunade answered, not taking her eyes off of Bryon. "So, do you understand? No training for two weeks."

*Sigh* "Yes, ma'am. I understand. But, I'm going to be sooo bored." Bryon complained, as he hung his head.

"Tough. No training for two weeks, and you _will_ deal with it. Brat." Tsunade replied, with a scowl.

"You'll have to listen to her, Bryon. She's the best medic this village has seen." Said Hiruzen, as he entered the room. Turning toward Tsunade, he said. "Thank you, for treating him Tsunade. I know it couldn't have been very easy."

*Sigh* "No problem, sensei. Anyway, he can be dismissed. So long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous." Said Tsunade, as she began walking out of the room.

"Thank you." Said Hiruzen. He then turned toward Bryon. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I guess. Who was that who attacked me last night?" Bryon asked.

"An assassin. He was sent to eliminate you Now, get ready. We have a meeting to get to." Hiruzen answered.

"Uh. Right." Bryon replied, as he got up and got dressed.

* * *

-Council Chambers-

The civilian side of the council were discussing what this meeting could possibly be about. They were sure it had something to do with the incident at the orphanage last night. But they were discussing differing variations about what could've happened.

They then went silent, as the aged former Hokage entered the chambers with the deceased Hokage's son. The latter of which, had his right in a sling. This immediately received everyone's attention. Including the Head of the Nara Clan, Shikaku.

Hiruzen quickly took his seat, silently signaling Bryon to take a seat in the middle of the room. Calling attention to himself, Hiruzen began.

"Now, let's begin. Last night, an assassin infiltrated the village in an attempt to kill our late Hokage's son. Bryon Namikaze. But thanks to Bryon's quick thinking, and Kakashi's arrival at the orphanage, said assassin is now in custody." Hiruzen began.

"An assassin?! How could he get inside the village?! And what do you mean 'Bryon's quick thinking'?! He's a child! What could he have done?!" Asked the Councilman, that Bryon recognized from the last time he was here. The one that called Naruto, his brother a 'demon'.

"Our village's defenses aren't where they're normally at. Thanks to the Nine-tails' attack four days ago." Shikaku explained, earning nods from the other Clan Heads.

"And Bryon sensed the assassin hours before he struck." Said Hiashi, gaining surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"What're you talking about, Lord Hyuga?!" The earlier Councilman yelled, practically demanding an answer.

"Mind your tongue, Mitarashi." Hiashi responded, in a level tone. But it was backed up by an active Byakugan, causing the Councilman to flinch. Deactivating his Byakugan, Hiashi continued. "I have known Bryon, due to our friendship with his father, for some time now. My wife, Hikari, and I have known Bryon to be a Sensory Type ninja for years now. And he's received training in using this ability. There's no way Bryon didn't know of his attacker's presence." Hiashi explained, receiving a nod from Bryon. Which every ninja in the room caught.

"Bryon. If that's true, why didn't you tell anyone?" Hiruzen asked, turning everyone's attention to said child.

"I did. I told Katsumi when I didn't think that guy could see me. But, she told me it was probably just an ANBU watching over me. But I didn't think that was it." Bryon answered.

"I see. You were indeed correct Bryon. That man was a assassin from the Hidden Stone Village. And once they learn that this attempt failed, they'll likely send more at some point in the future." Said Hiruzen.

"Then what should we do? Minato and Kushina wouldn't want Bryon to be in this kind of danger." Tsume stated, earning nods of agreement from everyone. Except Councilman Mitarashi, who was still angry at the boy for hitting him.

Minutes went by in silence, as they thought of ideas to try and keep Bryon safe. Since it was obvious that the orphanage was no longer safe.

"Couldn't you just have a few ANBU watch over him, Lord Third?" Asked a Councilwoman, who just wanted to get out of here.

"I could. But, we're down in numbers. Even the ANBU are being stretched thin with the war and the recent Nine-tails attack. So, that isn't a possibility at this time." Hiruzen answered.

"Then how about, we take care of him." Hikari recommended, earning everyone's attention. Noticing this, Hikari continued. "The Hyuga Clan's security is weaker than it was, but it's still enough to guard children. Even though we're still worried about our clan's Byakugan, we still guard the children of our clan more than anything. Since they're the easiest target to grab. I'm sure one more child won't be much trouble. Right, dear?" Hikari explained. Giving her husband a loving look, that she knew he wouldn't argue with.

Looking at his wife's face, told Hiashi that he'd better say yes. He could see the underlying threat, that he'd be sleeping on the couch for at least the next month if he didn't agree. Giving off a light smile, to his wife, her turned to the Third Hokage and nodded.

"I see. But that will paint a bigger target on you as well." Said Hiruzen, earning a disappointed scowl from Hikari. Ignoring this, Hiruzen continued. "However, if any of the other clans are willing to take Bryon in. It may keep him safe for quite some time to come. Having Bryon change homes from time to time. If we do that, then I'll be able to sleep more soundly at night. As will Bryon, I'm sure. Of course, I won't force anyone to volunteer for this assignment. Unfortunately, you cannot be compensated for this duty."

"One child is hardly much of an issue, Lord Third." Said Hiashi.

"And I'm sure we, of the Inuzuka Clan, won't mind another runt running around. Besides, Hana and Bryon have been friends since they were infants. So, it wont be a big deal." Said Tsume, volunteering her clan.

"He's a friend of Itachi's as well, for about just as long. I'm sure Mikoto won't mind taking care of Bryon, every now and then." Stated Fugaku.

"Hmm. Any other volunteers?" Hiruzen asked, earning raised hands by the other clans of the Shinobi Council. "All of you are willing to do this?"

It was Shikaku who answered. "We've all known Minato and Kushina since childhood. And they sacrificed their lives for us. It's only right for us to take care of Bryon. And I'm sure I speak for everyone here, when I say. We'd like to take care of Naruto as well. But there are too many risks, that I'm sure you want to avoid. Right, Lord Third?"

"Hmm. Indeed." Hiruzen answered, before exhaling. "Very well. Now, the only question is. 'Where will Bryon spend the first few weeks?'" He asked.

Almost immediately, he received an answer. "We'd like to take him in first, Lord Third. If that's alright with you and everyone else." Said Hikari, who after a moments thoughts, received a nod of agreement from everyone else.

"Very well. Then escort Bryon to the orphanage, to get his things, and then go back about your business." Hiruzen ordered, before ending the meeting.

"Yes, Lord Third." Hiashi and Hikari replied.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 6. Hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoyed the entire story so far. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. Please read and review.**

**P.s. I am NOT stopping Hidden Whirlpool's Return.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Living with the Clans**

Hiashi and a pregnant Hikari were walking toward the orphanage. Hiashi was in front, while Hikari was behind him holding Bryon's hand.

The trip to the orphanage was actually boring. But Bryon didn't mind it at all. It was better than having so many of the villagers coming up to him, and asking him if he was alright, and what happened. Which had happened earlier this morning, when he was walking with the aged former Hokage.

Eventually, they had made it to the orphanage. They had walked through the gates, and almost immediately, the youngest of the children came running up to them. Hiashi didn't really feel comfortable with so many children around, but luckily his wife came to the rescue.

"Excuse me, children." She began, coming up beside her husband. "I'm sorry, but can you please let us go?" She asked sweetly, causing the children to start backing away. "Thank you." She said, giving them a gentle smile.

Once the way was cleared, they continued toward the door. As they neared, the door opened and Katsumi appeared. "Lord and Lady Hyuga. It's an honor to have you here. How may I help you?" Katsumi asked, after greeting them.

"Well for starters, you can gather Bryon's things. He'll no longer be staying here. "Hiashi answered, shocking Katsumi.

"No longer staying here? May I ask why?" Katsumi asked.

"Bryon had come to you yesterday, saying that he sensed someone watching him from the trees. Yet instead of reporting it, you ignored it. That's why Bryon is being taken away from here, for his own protection." Hikari answered.

"Lady Hyuga. I couldn't have possibly know that the person watching was an assassin. I honestly though it was an ANBU watching him." Katsumi explained.

"In a state where our forces are stretched thin with the Nine-tails' attack and the war that's still going on. The Fourth Hokage was the only to stop any attempts on his son's life from happening. With him gone, attempts will come. Especially from the Hidden Stone. They'll be after Bryon, more than anyone else. Now, Bryon will be protected by those who can best protect him from a ninja. Now, please. Go gather Bryon's things." Hiashi explained, before sending Katsumi about her newest task.

Before going about her task, Katsumi bowed. She couldn't tell what Hiashi was thinking, since his tone was neutral. Hikari's tone however, made it sound like she blamed her for what had happened. But, she didn't call her out on it. She didn't want to risk angering the matriarch of one of the village's most powerful clans.

Hiashi and Hikari waited outside with Bryon. Bryon had in the mean time met up with an older boy, who introduced himself to them as Iruka Umino. Bryon had explained to him what had happened last night, and what the current plan was. But at the insistence of Hikari, was asked to keep it secret for now. The length of time he'd be staying with them was random, as was the order of with which clan he'd be staying with. Iruka was happy to comply. It wasn't often that members of the Hyuga Clan asked something from someone. And Iruka considered it an honor.

After about five minutes, Katsumi came walking out with a young woman who was carrying a suitcase. "Thank you for your help Suzumebachi."

"It was no problem at all. I'm happy to help." The young woman replied.

"You're so helpful. Despite that you're getting ready to take the upcoming exams to be a sensei at the Ninja Academy." Said Katsumi, as they approached the Hyuga and Bryon.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I enjoy children." Suzumebachi replied, with a gentle smile.

"But still. I greatly appreciate it." Said Katsumi, before she turned to the two Hyugas. "Lord and Lady Hyuga. Here are Bryon's things. Lord Jiraiya brought them here with Bryon, when he came here."

Hiashi went ahead and grabbed the suitcase. "Thank you. We'll be headed out now. Have a nice day." He said, before he and Hikari turned around and began leaving. On their way out the orphanage gates, they called for Bryon. Who said his goodbyes to Iruka, and quickly followed them.

* * *

-Hyuga Compound-

Hiashi, Hikari and Bryon had finally made it to the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi whispered something into the guard's ear, who then immediately let him pass. With the village's strength severely decreased, they couldn't be too careful. Even now, their Byakugan was still a high valued target. Upon entering the Main Building, they were greeted by their servants.

"Greeting, Lord Hiashi. How was your meeting, today?" Asked an elder servant woman.

"A bit unpleasant. I assume the Hyuga elders are awaiting my presence?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, they are." The woman replied.

"Very well. Take this suitcase to an empty room closest to ours." Hiashi ordered, as he set it down and left the building.

"Of course, Lord Hiashi."

As the elder servant went about her task, Hikari called for another one of their servants. "Nariko, would you mind bringing Bryon and myself some tea?" She asked, as she went into the living room.

"Of course, Lady Hikari." Said a young girl, in her late teens. Bryon had met this one before, and knew her to be quite kind and upbeat. He knew she was a ninja at one time, but had quit a couple years after making Chunin. But she still kept up her training in case of emergencies, so long as it didn't interfere with her duties within the compound.

A couple minutes later, and she had their tea ready and brought it out for them. As she was about to pour them their tea, when she gave a quick glance toward Bryon's arm. Hikari noticed this, and spoke. "I see you're curious about something. Mind telling us?" Hikari asked gently. She had a good idea what it was about, but she didn't see a reason to be angry. She just didn't want to girl to accidently spill the tea.

Realizing she had been caught, Nariko blushed slightly in embarrassment. "OH! I'm sorry Lady Hikari. I..I didn't mean to be distracted. I..I was just curious about Lord Bryon's arm."

Smiling, Hikari replied. "It's alright. But you could just ask Bryon, or myself." Turning to Bryon, Hikari asked. "Bryon. Do you mind if Nariko knows about what happened?"

"Hm? No. Everyone is going to know anyway." Bryon answered.

Hikari chuckled. Hikari then turned to Nariko, and waited for her to finish pouring the tea. "Last night, an assassin from the Hidden Stone came after Bryon."

*Gasp* "But, why?" Nariko asked.

"For revenge against the Fourth Hokage. They never stood a chance against him, so they'd target his family. But doing so while he's alive is still considered suicide. But with him gone, it's fallen to us to protect Bryon now."

"I...I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that, Lord Bryon."

"Just Bryon, thank you." Bryon began. He didn't like being referred as 'lord'. "And don't worry. I got him good." Bryon smiled.

"Hm? What do you mean by that, Bryon?" Hikari asked.

"I transformed into a nightstand, and waited for him to come into my room. When I had the chance, I used the _'Rasengan' _and hit him in the leg. Lord Third said, his leg was severely broken." Bryon explained, shocking Hikari, Nariko and the other staff members that happened to be in earshot.

* * *

-Hyuga Council Chambers-

The room, for the most part, was quiet. A few have spoken about what they had heard during their trip through the village. Of course the biggest topic was what had happened last night at the orphanage. No one really knew what had happened, so there wasn't anything concrete. Soon, Hiashi entered the chambers.

"Good day, everyone. I apologize for the delay. Hikari and I had to make a quick detour." Said Hiashi, as he took his seat.

"That's odd. Normally, you come straight home after an emergency meeting." Said an elder man. This man was Hiashi's own father.

"Yes. But today was an exception. Now, on to what the meeting was about." Hiashi replied, changing the topic.

Hiashi then spent the next ten minutes, explaining what had happened last night at the orphanage. He told them all about the assassin sneaking into the village in an attempt to kill Bryon, the Fourth Hokage's adopted son.

"Assassins coming into our village is a major concern. But, what is there really an issue with the target? After all, the boy was merely adopted. It's not like he can possibly learn any of the Fourth's Jutsu. Besides, he wasn't even born within this country. Let alone this village. He's an outsider, and shouldn't be of our concern." Said a Councilman, a few years older than Hiashi.

"While you have valid points, Hideo. That is all irrelevant. Beside, Bryon has already mastered the Fourth's _'Rasengan' _months ago. Sometime close to the beginning of the year." Hiashi argued.

The man, now known and Hideo, abruptly stood up. "Impossible! The child is merely four years old! It's completely and utterly impossible!" He yelled.

"I have seen him perform the jutsu myself. And so has the other Clan Heads." Hiashi countered, slowly getting annoyed with this man.

Hiashi had known him for quite some time, and knew him mostly as an arrogant and selfish man. And from what he's seen, the man has taught his son, Haruo, to be no different. Now, Hiashi had his moments of arrogance. That he was willing to admit, and he knew where to draw the line. Hideo however, did not. And although he is a skilled ninja, he tended to believe he was the best at the Gentle-fist.

"Impossible!"

"Are you suggesting that myself, the other Clan Head as well as the Third Hokage liars?!" Hiashi challenged, with an underlying threat.

Gritting his teeth, Hideo sat down. Hiashi inwardly sighed, glad that Hideo didn't try anything. "And besides, I've already volunteered our clan to protect him. The other clans have done the same." Said Hiashi.

"What?!" Hideo yelled, earning cries of protest from many of the other councilors.

Hiashi's father had quickly managed to regain order in the chamber. Once there was silence, he began to speak. "Now, Hiashi. I believe you should've brought this to our attention, _before_ acting in haste."

"I understand where you're all coming from on this. _Some_, if not _all_, of you are in agreement with Hideo. But, the fact that he is the Fourth Hokage's son. Blood related or not. He has also been trained by Lord Fourth, and therefore _is_ a future threat to the other nations. _And_ a great future shinobi of the Leaf." Hiashi explained. He could see that he was beginning to win everyone over to his side. So, he continued. "But, until he has become experienced enough to protect him, _we_ must do so." He finished.

Everyone took a few minutes to let Hiashi's words sink in. Hiashi then suggested that they should bring it to a vote. All but one voted in favor of protecting the Hokage's child.

"Majority rules in in favor of protecting Bryon Namikaze. Meeting dismissed." Said Hiashi, as he stood up and left the room.

* * *

-Living Room-

About five minutes after Bryon told Hikari and Nariko his story of what happened, Hiashi walked in to see that there was an empty tea cup ready for him. He came up next his wife and sat down. Nariko immediately poured him a cup of tea.

"Honey. Did you know that it was Bryon to counter-attacked his assassin, before Kakashi had shown up?" Hikari asked, causing Hiashi's head to perk up at this supposed revelation.

"Really?" Hiashi asked, receiving a nod from Bryon. "Hmm. Had I have known, then my meeting with the Hyuga Council would've ended five minutes ago."

"Hard time convincing them?" Hikari asked.

"No too difficult. Simply mentioning Bryon's mastery of the _'Rasengan'_, and they held their tongue. The only on who gave me problems, was Hideo." Hiashi answered, taking a sip of his tea.

"As usual. Oh well. It's not like they can do much. You _are_ the Hyuga Clan Head, after all." Said Hikari, with a smile. Causing Hiashi to smile in return.

For the net ten minutes, they sat and sipped their tea in silence. Well, Hiashi and Hikari did. Nariko had brought out snacks for Bryon, so that he could eat. Of course she had brought something for Hikari and Hiashi as well. Seeing as Hikari was pregnant and Hiashi was the Head of the Hyuga Clan. Yet, only Bryon and Hikari ate the snacks.

"So, honey." Said Hikari, gaining her husband's attention.

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Bryon's training?" She asked, earning Bryon's attention as well.

"Hmm. Good question. Obviously, the Gentle Fist isn't an option. And our specialty is Taijutsu." Hiashi began.

"Which, Bryon has great potential in." Hikari added, earning a nod from Hiashi.

"I agree. The best we can to is to train him to use the Taijutsu he's learned against a different style. It will give him experience, as well as teach him to think a bit outside the box in a fight."

"Sounds good. But of course we have to wait until Bryon's arm is healed." Hikari replied, earning a groan from Bryon.

* * *

-Two weeks Later-

Bryon could finally resume his training. But at this point, he'd already been moved to live with the Inuzuka Clan. Bryon was currently in the middle of a spar with his friend Hana. Bryon was using the Taijutsu from the scroll he had gotten from Tsume and Hana. Tsume was watching this spar with great amusement.

_"Bryon, really has been training hard. I started training Hana at the same time in the same style. Even with his recent injury, he's still holding his own against Hana."_ Tsume thought, as she saw Bryon parry and counter Hana's right punch with his own right hand. Hand dodged his palm strike, and spun around and aimed a back fist toward his left ear.

Bryon sensed it coming. He still wasn't sure how. He knew that he was a sensor, and could sense chakra. But it didn't tell him how he knew what attack was coming, and from where. But, he did know one thing. He had to duck. And duck he did. Taking advantage, Bryon quickly spun to his left and swept Hana's legs out from under her with his own leg.

Hana landed hard with an "Ompf!", but she rolled out of the way effectively dodging Bryon's follow up. Causing him to ax-kick the ground, where she had landed. Quickly getting to her feet, Hana charged toward Bryon readying a big left hook. But Bryon quickly countered by stepping in, grabbing her right hand, placing his right leg behind here and twisted his body. These actions cause Hana to lose balance, and she was sent to the ground. Since Bryon still had a grip on her arm, he twisted it behind her back, sat on top of her and punched the ground next to her head.

"Heh. Sorry Hana, but Bryon wins." Tsume declared, as she stood up. As she approached, Bryon loosened his hold and helped his friend to her feet.

"You ok, Hana?" Bryon asked.

"Yea. I'm fine. Good move. Where'd you learn that throwing move? I didn't see that in the scroll." Hana replied.

"Good question. It's not in any of the scroll we gave you. Have you been learning other Taijutsu styles?" Tsume asked.

"Umm. I dunno. I just did it. I don't know where that came from." Bryon answered.

Tsume looked at him a bit skeptically, but didn't push the topic any further. "Well, alright. Let's go inside for some lunch." She said, receiving a growl from the two kids.

* * *

Living with the Inuzuka Clan was very fun for Bryon. Not only did he enjoy playing and sparring with Hana and the other Inuzuka kids their age, but he also loved playing with the many dogs on the compound. His next stop was with the Nara Clan.

While Shikaku did train Bryon, it was Bryon's mind that he trained. He had Bryon study anything from jutsu theory to battle strategies. Every evening, Shikaku would quiz Bryon on what he read. Bryon was actually having difficulty understanding what he was reading, but he still managed to make a barely passing score.

Since Bryon was having trouble with his studies, Shikaku thought it might be a good idea to teach him Shogi. Bryon managed to quickly make sense of the game. And even though he lost every game, he still had fun. Once he got used to the game, Shikaku started using Shogi as a way to explain the different types of battle strategies. This led Bryon to earn higher scores on his quizzes.

Once he left the Nara's, he spent some time with the Aburame. While there, Bryon felt rather bored. But he did enjoy learning about various insects, as well as all the other animals they knew of. Although the Aburame Clan specialized in using their insects, they knew that having knowledge of other animals would be considered invaluable to their fighting styles.

Next came the Akamichi Clan. Chouza was more than happy to help Bryon with his training. And let him spar with some of the Akamichi Clan children his age. Bryon also enjoyed the food they cooked. It was some of the best he's ever tasted.

Next was the Yamanaka Clan. It was with them that the net assassination attempt came into play. However, it was easily thwarted when Bryon told them about an unfamiliar chakra. The chakra was similar to the last attacker. But with the cooperation from the Yamanaka Clan members, the assassin was quickly caught and sent to Ikki Moreno.

Each time Bryon was moved the previous clan gave Hiruzen their report. Having heard nothing but praise about Bryon's skill in the ninja arts, as well as his ability to learn new things quickly. Intrigued by this, Hiruzen decided to be the next one to take in Bryon. Of course, he did this also so Bryon could spend some time with his little brother. A fact that still wasn't even made know to anyone in the village, aside from those on the Village Council.

It was early December, and we find Hiruzen on his, _rare_, short days putting Bryon through his bo-staff katas. It was only a week, but Bryon could already perform three katas flawlessly and without hesitation. Hiruzen was clearly impressed by this. Even he couldn't have done this at that age. Of course, he had heard that Bryon would spend hours in the dojo practicing his katas. Even after he had it down pat. But still, Hiruzen couldn't help but be impressed.

Bryon had just finished his third kata, when Hiruzen called him over to him. "I must say, I'm impressed with your progress thus far." Said Hiruzen, as Bryon was just a few feet from him.

"Thank you. I've been working real hard." Bryon replied.

"So I've heard. I suppose you enjoy using a bo-staff."

"Yea, but I'm not sure if I would want it as my weapon of choice."

"Is that so?" Hiruzen asked, receiving a nod in response. "Hm. You still seem quite comfortable using a staff. Perhaps there is a similar weapon you're interested in."

"Yea, maybe you're right."

"Very well. Let's have a little spar with bo-staffs. Perhaps it'll help us come up with a more suitable weapon for you." He said, as he went to grab another staff from a nearby weapons rack. He then went to the center of the dojo, signaling Bryon to follow his actions.

And so he did. They both got into the basic ready stance, preparing to begin. Without warning, Bryon came in and attacked. Bryon feinted with an over-head strike, and came in from underneath. Hiruzen easily blocked the attack, and twisted his staff around in and attempt to disarm Bryon. Bryon however, let go with his left hand and used the momentum from Hiruzen's counter to spin around in a circle for another strike. Again, Hiruzen managed to easily block the attack.

After the two staffs connected, Bryon quickly grabbed ahold of his staff and pulled back. He them almost immediately made an upward strike, to which Hiruzen easily dodged. Letting go, Bryon let the staff swing 90 degrees. He then grabbed his staff and made a stabbing motion toward Hiruzen's gut. Hiruzen was slightly surprised by this maneuver, but he easily parried the strike. Bryon used that to do another spin and attempted to knock the elder shinobi in the back of the knees.

Hiruzen dodged by jumping to his left, and flipping to where he was now facing Bryon. Hiruzen then signaled for a halt. Seeing that Bryon took a neutral stance, Hiruzen spoke. "That was quite good. And based on your performance, I'd say you're more suited to have some type of blade at the end of the staff."

"Really?!" Bryon asked, excitedly. "You mean like a scythe?"

The question somewhat surprised the old man, but he answered Bryon none the less. "That's one of the possibilities. Although, quiet an unusual choice of a weapon." He said, causing Bryon to have a slightly confused look on his face.

"Huh, how come?" Bryon asked.

"It just isn't a common weapon. Very few, if any, are known to have wielded a scythe." Hiruzen answered. The answer seemed to satisfy Bryon.

Hiruzen then looked at the clock, and noticed the time. "It's getting about time for dinner." He turned toward Bryon. "Go wash up, and make it quick. But be thorough." Hiruzen ordered, receiving a nod from Bryon. The latter of which quickly placed his staff back on the weapons rack where he got it, and then went to take a quick bath. Once he was gone, Hiruzen placed a hand on his chin. _"A scythe, huh? Interesting."_ He thought, as he too, went to get ready for the rest of the evening.

* * *

-A week later-

Bryon woke up within the spare bedroom in the Uchiha Clan Head's house. Before being moved here yesterday, Bryon had managed to learn three more forms of the bo-staff katas. Before leaving the Sarutobi Compound, Hiruzen gave Bryon a couple scrolls for wielding a bo-staff. He also managed to learn some of the more advanced 'Basic Katas' of the Taijutsu scroll, that Tsume had given him for his birthday eight months ago.

After getting ready for the day, Bryon headed downstairs toward the kitchen. Upon entering, he saw Itachi feeding a baby Sasuke. And Mikoto preparing breakfast. He also noticed a lack of one Fugaku Uchiha. "Good morning." Bryon said, as he sat down next to Itachi.

"Good morning, Bryon." Said Itachi.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Mikoto asked, turning her head slightly to see Bryon give a grimace.

"Not really. I've been having bad dreams lately." Bryon answered.

"I see. Given what I've heard, I can hardly blame you." Said Mikoto.

"You heard what happened?" Bryon asked, surprised that Mikoto knew.

"I heard that your parents died in front of you. Is that true?" Mikoto asked, turning around with concern showing in her eyes.

Bryon just looked down at his lap, confirming what Mikoto had heard from her husband. She then took everything off of the hot stove and went over to Bryon and gave him a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, you went through that." Mikoto said.

Itachi stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, letting him know that he was sorry for his loss as well. After a couple moments, they let Bryon go and went about their tasks. Mikoto finished her last bit of perpetrations for breakfast.

Ten minutes later, they were all in the middle of breakfast. Bryon decided to ask a question about something he was somewhat curious about. "Umm. Where's Lord Fugaku?" Bryon asked.

"He's chief of the Hidden Leaf's Police Force. He had to leave early because something came up." Mikoto answered, as she continued eating.

After a few more minutes, everyone finished eating. Once Mikoto had gathered all the dishes, Sasuke began to fuss. Itachi took him in his arms to try and comfort him, but Sasuke just continued. Bryon then got up and rubbed Sasuke's cheek with his index finger. Almost immediately, Sasuke calmed down. This caused Itachi and Mikoto, who also saw this, to raise an eyebrow.

"Bryon. How did you do that?" Mikoto asked.

Bryon just shrugged. "I don't know. Tsume's son, Kiba calmed down too when I'm holding him. Just like Sasuke here."

This surprised Mikoto. This was the first time she's heard of this. "Really?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hnhm." Mikoto chuckled. "I see. It seems you have a sort of 'Calming Touch', when it comes to infants. Maybe even young children." She said, smiling.

Bryon heard the words come from Mikoto, but he didn't understand what she meant. Mikoto could see the confused look on Bryon's face, but just chuckled. She then took Sasuke, causing him to start fussing again, and sent the children to go play. "Why don't you two go and play."

"Mom. We're going to be ninja one day. Won't it be better if we went to go spar in the dojo?" Itachi asked. "Besides, from what Hana told me, Bryon is pretty good at Taijutsu."

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at this, and asked. "Really?"

"Yea, I beat her a couple months ago. Right after I went there, after being with the Hyuga Clan." Bryon answered.

"I see. Well, how about this. I take care of Sasuke real quick, and then I'll watch over your sparring match. Sound good?" Mikoto asked, with a still fussing Sasuke in her arms. She was given her answer when the boys nodded, and then quickly headed out the kitchen and up the stairs. "Hnhm. They're excited for this. I wonder who'll win. What do you think Sasuke?" She asked, knowing she couldn't get an answer from her youngest son.

* * *

-Uchiha Head Family Dojo-

Bryon and Itachi were in the middle of a very intense sparring match. Well, as intense as two sparring five-year olds go anyways. Itachi was using the Uchiha's 'Inceptor Fist', while Bryon used the Taijutsu from Tsume's gift. Mikoto was actually impressed with the two in their spar. Each of them blocking and parrying each other's punches and kicks.

Bryon threw a left straight, which was easily parried by Itachi's right hand. Itachi then went for a left hook, to which Bryon simply ducked. Bryon then spun in an attempt sweep Itachi's legs from under him. Itachi saw this, and jumped back. Bryon then quickly stood back up, and charged toward Itachi. Itachi answered by doing the same. They both charged two steps and threw a right hook toward each other. Their punches connected, knocking the other down to the floor. Upon landing, they rolled to cushion the impact and used the momentum to get back to their feet. Once there, they charged in again with a flurry of punches, kicks, blocks, dodges and parries.

Mikoto sat on the sidelines, watching the spar play out with a smile on her face. Despite their young age, Mikoto could tell that they had quite the potential for the ninja life style. She also saw that these two were about even in overall skill. Their offense and defense were easily on par with one another. So much in fact, that she honestly couldn't tell how even they were. Not without her Sharingan anyway. But with a children's spar, she didn't feel the need to use it.

_"These two are really good for their age. Just watching them, makes me believe that they'll be two of the best that this village has seen in some time."_ Mikoto thought, as she continued to watch them spar. With each passing second, she became more and more confident in her prediction.

After another ten minutes of sparring, Bryon and Itachi still felt like they could keep going. But deep down, they knew it was coming to an end. With yet another charge, Itachi went for a left straight only for Bryon to duck underneath it and move behind Itachi. One he was a step past him, Bryon turned spun to his left with a big right roundhouse aimed for Itachi's head.

As Bryon spun, Itachi spun as well and saw Bryon's kick heading right for him. Itachi leaned back slightly with a small leap backward, effectively dodging the kick.

Bryon saw his attack miss. But with his leg still in the air, he brought it back in by bending his knee. With his leg in and still raised, Bryon made a little hop toward Itachi, causing him to be right there by Itachi. Itachi saw this and knew what was coming next, but he didn't have time to react as Bryon sent a strong side kick into his gut. "Oompf!" The kick sent Itachi back, causing him to land hard on his back.

Bryon took this as his chance to quickly close the distance. Itachi tried to get up, but was held in place by Bryon getting on top of him. Bryon then quickly punched the tatami mat next to Itachi's head, and said. "Heh. I *pant* win, *pant* Itachi."

*Pant* "Heh, I suppose *pant* you do. *Pant*" Itachi replied.

They both smiled, and Bryon stood up. He then held out his hand in order to help Itachi to his feet. Itachi of course took his friends hand, and quickly got back up to his feet. Holding his gut as he did so.

"You ok, Itachi?" Bryon asked, concerned for his friend.

Pushing the pain aside, Itachi replied with a small smile. "Yes. I'm fine. You just caught me off guard, that's all."

"Well, I'm very proud of both of you." Said Mikoto, joining the conversation as she walked toward them. "That was an excellent sparring match. Pretty evenly matched too, I must say."

"Thank you, Mikoto."

"Thank you, mother."

"Right. Now, how about we get you two started on your studies. Being a ninja isn't all about strength you know. You have to be smart as well." Said Mikoto, signaling for the two to follow her.

For the rest of Bryon's time with the Uchiha, he continued his Taijutsu and bo-staff training. As well as sparring with Itachi and studies with Mikoto. It seemed that Bryon and Itachi seemed to have made a silent agreement to, not only be friends but rivals as well.

When Fugaku came home the evening of Bryon and Itachi's first spar, he seemed surprised that Bryon came out on top. But over the next couple weeks however, he seemed please that sparring with Bryon was pushing Itachi's limits more and more. He even took a day off to watch them spar. He saw the potential in both of them, mostly the potential Itachi had. Even though Itachi lost the spar, Fugaku only praised Itachi. It bothered Bryon some, but didn't speak up. Mikoto however did complement Bryon's skill. Which cheered him up.

During their sparring matches, they seemed to be getting better little by little. Same with their academic training. Bryon and Itachi seemed to be nearly even, but it seemed that Itachi was slightly smarter that Bryon. Except in mathematics. Bryon seemed to excel in that more than any other subject.

During their academic studies they learned about jutsu theories, village history, mathematics and lessons about the human body. Specifically the points of the human body where if enough damage is inflicted, could wear the body down or end one's career. She also showed them the best places to aim for to achieve a kill on someone. She also warned them that at certain points, like the jugular, if they are nicked, then they'll still die. But they'll also suffer for some time, instead of instantly. This news actually caused them to go pale.

Bryon and Itachi sparred almost everyday, and not once could Itachi beat him. By the time Bryon had to leave the Uchiha Clan, Itachi vowed to train hard in order to become more of a challenge to Bryon. Bryon vowed the same. As he saw his friend leave the compound with the Matriarch of the Hyuga Clan, Itachi thought back to his spars with Bryon. He knew he kept pushing Bryon to his limits. But he couldn't shake the feeling that Bryon was somehow holding something back. After some more thought, Itachi came to a conclusion, just in case. _"If Bryon _is_ holding back, then I'll just have to use that as motivation to push myself harder. And then, I can see what, if anything, he's holding back. I wonder what it could be." _Itachi thought.

* * *

-With Bryon and Hikari-

Bryon was walking with Hikari in the cold wintery air. It had literally just turned January, so it was going to be quite cold. The first thing Bryon noticed about Hikari, was the lack of belly on her. He remembered the time before she got pregnant, and remembered what she looked like during her pregnancy. So Bryon easily came to the conclusion as to why Hikari was now thinner. "Hikari?" Bryon asked, getting the woman's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Bryon?" Hikari asked, with a smile.

"Um. Did you already have your baby?" He asked.

"Why yes, I did. I had her a week ago. And her name's Hinata." She answered, receiving a smile from Bryon.

"Really? Can I hold her when we get there?" Bryon asked, excitedly.

"I don't see why now, but you'll have to wait until she wakes up from her nap. And babies like to sleep a lot. So, you'll have to be patient. Alright?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. How's your training been going?" Hikari asked, curious about Bryon's progress. Last time Bryon was with them, they didn't get the chance to train him _or_ see what he could do, due to his injury from the assassination attempt on his life.

"Good. I've been training really hard. I've learned some more Taijutsu, how to use a bo-staff and I learned a bunch of other stuff. I also sparred a lot with Itachi, and I won every time." Bryon answered, with a smile.

"Yes. So I've heard. That's very good. I don't suppose you'll be willing to show me how strong you've gotten, or?" Hikari asked, with a smile of her own.

Bryon's smile widened. "No problem." Bryon replied.

* * *

-Hyuga Clan's Dojo-

Upon their arrival to the Hyuga Compound, Hikari asked Nariko to bring Bryon up to his room. To which she happily did so. Once Bryon was settled in, he went back downstairs toward the Dojo. Once there, he performed all the katas from the Taijutsu, and all the bo-staff katas he had learned from the scrolls.

While he was performing his katas, some of the Hyuga children around his age came in and watched. At first they were confused as to why someone was practicing non-Hyuga katas. That is until they realized that the person performing them, wasn't a Hyuga. They watch him perform various katas for more that half an hour, although he had been going for well over a full hour. That was of course with Bryon performing his bo-staff katas. The younger Hyuga children were actually very impressed with the performance. Where as the older ones, being slightly older than Bryon himself, believed he was only showing off. Especially since the Matriarch of the Hyuga was present, watching every move he made with a smile.

Somewhere toward the end of Bryon's demonstration, Hiashi came in to accompany his wife. And he was also curious as to Bryon's current skill level.

"He seems quite comfortable with the staff, doesn't he?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes, he does. But I'm not sure if the staff is entirely right for him. Maybe a blade at the end of it? What do you think, Hiashi-dear?" Hikari answered/asked.

"I may have to agree. He tends to emphasize the stabbing and swinging motions, as though there was indeed some sort of blade at the ends." Hiashi answered.

They then remained silent, as Bryon finished his final kata. Taking a deep breath, Bryon stood there, smiling at the two Hyuga.

"That was very good, Bryon. You have indeed been training very hard." Said Hikari, trying not to sound too pleased.

Bryon felt there was something off with Hikari's complement. Upon looking around, he figured out why. Many other Hyuga children were around. Most of them consisted of three and four-year olds, while only about four of them were six or seven. Maybe eight. He also noticed the looks of admiration from the toddler, and sour looks from the older kids. All together, there were about ten children.

Bryon turned back around, and bowed. "I guess that's all for today. Isn't it, Lady Hikari?" Bryon asked, showing formality in front of the Hyuga children.

Hikari nodded her head, in response. "Yes, it is. Go wash up, and come down for some tea." She ordered. She hated having to talk to Bryon like this, but she didn't think the children of the Hyuga councilors, and other respected members, would keep this to themselves.

"Excuse me, Lady Hikari. Lord Hiashi." Said a new voice, gaining everyone's attention. This person was a female Hyuga, who was in her late twenties.

"Yes, Kaiya. What is it?" Hikari asked.

"I apologize, but our guest had taken up much of my student's time. And it doesn't seem quite right for him to train, while putting that of our own clansmen on hold." Said Kaiya.

Hikari knew she was beating around the bush. Kaiya was personally assigned by Hiashi and the Hyuga Elders to train the children. Main and Branch children would train together during these lessons. But when the oldest them become ninja, they are then rescheduled to different training sessions. Where the Main House children would start learning the techniques reserved for said House. The Branch are usually left to fend for themselves upon graduation. Hikari didn't like this method, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Even with her position. And an old Clan Law prevented Hiashi from changing it by himself. But he never tried changing anything, since the relationship between the two houses were still very fragile. Trying to do so, could have dire consequences. So he had to leave certain laws stand, and hope for the best.

Kaiya had entered the dojo before any of her students had, and had watched him perform his katas. Over the course of his demonstration, she had grown quite impatient. Little did she know, Bryon had sensed her come in. Thanks to his sensing abilities.

"Would you please get to the point, Kaiya." Hiashi ordered, in his usual monotone voice.

"Perhaps a spar between our guest and one of my students is in order. It would help them, both visually and physically, to experience how effective the Gentle Fist is against other Taijutsu Styles.

Hiashi and Hikari thought about this for a moment. She did have a valid point, but Bryon had done numerous katas. Both for Taijutsu and Bo-staffs. And it had taken well over an hour. They were sure Bryon was tired.

"I agree. But Bryon had been at this for over an hour. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better time for this. I'm sure that can be arranged can't it?" Said Hikari.

"Actually, Lady Hikari." Said Bryon, getting everyone's attention. "I'm sure I can handle a little spar. So it's ok if we can do this now. If that's ok with you." Bryon finished. Eyes showing that he wanted to do this.

Hikari was reluctant to let Bryon go through this, but his eyes told her that he was confident enough to handle this.

Kaiya couldn't help but let a small smirk adorn her face. She knew that Bryon was the Fourth's adopted son, but believed that he couldn't do much without proper instruction to guide him.

Repressing a sigh, Hikari accepted. "Very well. If Bryon is willing to spar at this very moment, then I won't stop him. But, there will be no jutsu _or_ use of chakra. They _are_ still children after all. And the Gentle Fist is still effective among children against children." Said Hikari, keeping a neutral tone.

"Of course, Lady Hikari. Fumihiro, would you care to take this match." She asked of the eldest of the Hyuga children present.

The boy smiled. He didn't like Bryon. To him, he was just wasting his training time. And he believed that he was just a suck-up to the Head, and Matriarch, of the Hyuga Clan. And from what he's heard, he wasn't even born within the village. That's what he heard his father saying earlier today, anyway. "Of course, Kaiya-sensei. I'd be honored." He replied, bowing to his sensei.

He then walked to the middle of the dojo, standing across from Bryon. Hikari and Hiashi wanted to speak out about how she was sending an eight-year old against a five year old, but they still had to show face. So, they remained silence. Hikari was worried, but was put somewhat to rest when Bryon's confidence didn't waver.

"I'm Fumihiro, age eight. And I'm part of the Hyuga Clan's Main House." He said, properly introducing himself to his younger opponent.

"And I'm Bryon Namikaze, age five. I'm the adopted son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Otherwise known as the Fourth Hokage and his wife." Bryon replied, introducing himself to his older opponent. His intro however, surprised the other children of the Hyuga Clan. They knew he was a stranger to the Hyuga, but had no idea he was the son of such a powerful ninja.

At first they thought that Fumihiro had this match won with ease, but now they weren't so sure.

"As head of this Clan, I shall call this bout. On my title, I vow to be biased toward none of the contestants in this spar." Said Hiashi. He knew his wife was worried, so he decided to referee this match. In an attempt to put his wife's mind a little more at ease.

Hikari was relieved at this, but not entirely at ease. Kaiya didn't seem to mind at all. As long as the Hyuga Clan's 'guest' was beaten in this spar.

"Very well. Fighters, bow." Hiashi ordered. The two children complied, and bowed to one another. Raising his right hand, Hiashi continued. "Ready stances." Once again the children complied, getting into their respective stances. Fumihiro in the Hyuga's Gentle Fist stance. And Bryon with his feet shoulder width apart, his body turned sideways, left hand closest to his opponent and placed his knuckles in line with his nose about six to eight inches from his face. His right hand held close to his own heart.

Seeing that they were ready, Hiashi brought his hand down. "Begin!" He called.

Bryon didn't move, rather he waited for his opponent to make the first move. Fumihiro on the other hand, believed he had the distinct advantage against his exhausted opponent. So, he simply charged forward. Striking fast with his right hand, in a palm strike aimed right for Bryon's face.

Bryon simply parried the strike to his right side with his left hand. He then quickly brought his right knee into Fumihiro's gut, causing the latter to double over. Bryon then struck with the inside of his right elbow, connecting against his opponent's chin. Effectively knocking Fumihiro to the ground. Bryon then quickly got on top of his opponent, pinning his chest against the tatami mat floor. Bryon the punched the tatami mat hard.

* * *

**And that's chapter 7. I'll be working on 'Hidden Whirlpool's Return's' next chapter. Then I'll come back to this one. I'll be alternating between these two for some time. Or at least try too. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Graduation and Graduation gift**

"Winner, Bryon Namikaze." Said Hiashi, signaling the match to an end. Fumihiro couldn't do anything to defend against Bryon's attach, had Bryon aimed for him. Nor could he do anything if Bryon decided to continue attacking Fumihiro.

Bryon got off of Fumihiro, and offered to help him to his feet. But he was ignored as Fumihiro stood up on his own and walked toward the other Hyuga children. Of which, all of them were surprised by how quickly the match ended. Kaiya was shocked at how easily and exhausted five-year old could beat a fresh, more experienced, Hyuga, three years his senior.

Bryon didn't take much offense to being ignored, and headed toward Hikari Hyuga. Hiashi followed and then led Bryon and Hikari out, to go have some tea in the living room. But first, Bryon would have to wash up from all the exercise he's had.

* * *

-The next day-

Word had gotten around among all the Hyuga children, about the spar between Fumihiro and Bryon. Bryon really ignored the whispers, not really paying attention to what was being said. Fumihiro however, was a completely different story. Fumihiro was practically fuming at the loss of and exhausted five-year old, and with little effort from him at that. He kept trying to play it off that it was just a fluke. Some agreed, but most weren't convinced.

Bryon was currently training outside, in the cold air. Hikari said that he could use the dojo. But Bryon argued that if he was going to be a ninja, then he would have to get used to the cold. So, Hikari reluctantly agreed. But only if he dressed properly. To which he agreed, without argument.

So now, we have Bryon training outside. He's been outside for only ten minutes, and already he could tell he was being watched by some of the Hyuga children. He recognized some of them as being some of the children from yesterday. Among them was Fumihiro. But his chakra felt different somehow. To Bryon, it felt angry. And he was right.

Fumihiro was standing with a few of his peers. Including a younger Haruo Hyuga, who's age happened to be five. The same as Bryon. The angry feeling Bryon kept feeling was bothering him, but he did his best to ignore it.

Fumihiro was talking to some of the other Hyuga children. "I still can't believe you lost two a worn out baby. I mean, c'mon it's just embarrassing." One of them said.

"Shut up. I'm stronger than you, so he would've beaten you too." Said Fumihiro, glaring at the other Hyuga.

"I doubt that. I don't underestimate my opponents. You do. That's why you lost."

"So I made a mistake. So what. I won't make the same mistake twice. Just watch." Fumihiro spat, before stomping up to Bryon.

Bryon was just about to go back inside to grab his Taijutsu scroll and come right back outside to practice some new katas, when Fumihiro walked up and stood right next to him. This grabbed Bryon's attention. "Hello. Do you need something?" Bryon asked, curiously.

"I want a rematch. Right now. It was only a fluke that you won yesterday." Said Fumihiro, demanding a rematch.

"Uh, what's a 'fluke'?" Bryon asked.

"It means, you just got lucky!" Fumihiro growled.

"Oh. I don't think so. I was a bit tired yesterday, and I still won. Even if that was luck, I'm not that tired right now. And I'm pretty sure that means I can still beat you. So, no. I am not giving you a rematch. Now, I need to go get my Taijutsu scroll. See you later." Said Bryon, turning around to head toward the Main House.

Fumihiro got even angrier at being dismissed so easily. And by a five year old at that. He got so angry, that he just snapped. He activated his Byakugan and charged his right hand with chakra, and attacked Bryon from behind. Fumihiro aimed straight for Bryon's heart.

Bryon sensed the attack coming and quickly spun to his right. Unfortunately, he was still sent to the ground from the glancing blow to his left shoulder. "AAAAAH! Th...that hurts!" Bryon yelled, as he rolled on the ground trying to hold the area he was hit.

* * *

-Inside the Main House-

Hikari had been watching Bryon train outside the entire time, worried that he might catch a cold. She had seen Bryon stop training to come inside, only to be stopped by Fumihiro. The latter of which seemed upset. She was able to follow their conversation, due to her ability to ready lips. Despite the distance from the window she was at, and where Bryon and Fumihiro stood. Fumihiro stated that he wanted a rematch. But Bryon had turned him down.

Hikari was secretly glad Bryon had done so. Even thought he won their spar yesterday, she couldn't help but think that it was indeed a fluke. Just like Fumihiro said. She then saw Bryon turn to walk away, headed toward the House. Only for seconds later to see Fumihiro activate his Byakugan. She knew this couldn't end well, so she quickly called for her husband. "Hiashi, come quick! Fumihiro is attacking Bryon!" She yelled, causing him to stand and activate his own Byakugan to quickly confirm her claim.

With his Byakugan active, he quickly found Fumihiro inches away from striking Bryon. He saw Bryon try to avoid the attack without even looking. Which caused him to question himself as to how, but he quickly pushed it aside for later. He and Hikari began to run outside, neglecting to put their shoes on.

Hikari had activated her own Byakugan, in order to keep track of what was happening outside as she left the window. What she and her husband were seeing caused them to stop and stare. Despite standing in the cold air without a jacket, it didn't seem to phase them due to what they were seeing with Bryon.

Bryon had stopped yelling and rolling in pain, and stood up. He glared menacingly at Fumihiro. But what shocked them, was that his chakra levels were rising. His original chakra levels were normally at the level of an average rookie Genin. But now, they were at about low Chunin.

Fumihiro also noticed this spike in chakra, but he was more stunned by the glare Bryon was sending him. Suddenly and without warning, Bryon charged toward him. Fiercely tackling him to the ground. Setting himself upright, Bryon began sending punches toward Fumihiro's face. Fumihiro tried defending himself, but it didn't seem to do anything. Even when he caught Bryon's fist in the middle of his hands, the force of Bryon's punches just sent his own hands crashing against his face.

Some of the other Hyuga children came charging toward Bryon, attempting to help their fellow Clansmen.

Hikari wanted to interfere against the children and attempt to stop Bryon herself, but was stopped by Hiashi's hand on her shoulder. "Huh?"

"Let's let this play out." Said Hiashi.

"What!? What're you saying!? There's no way that Bryon can handle this!" Hikari argued, sending a mild glare toward her husband.

"Bryon had been training for some time now. It may do him some good to test his skills." Seeing Hikari about to argue, Hiashi continued. "We'll interfere if thing get out of hand. Until then, we wait."

Hikari wanted to argue, but she turned her attention back to the action. Only to see Bryon being knocked to the ground, by a blind sided attack.

Bryon had no doubt lost his temper. For if he didn't, he would've sensed the other children coming. The boy who had goaded Fumihiro, was the first to move and arrive. He quickly kicked Bryon off of Fumihiro, and attempted to help him up. About four other children came to help, and decided to stand between Bryon and Fumihiro. All of them were around Fumihiro's age. Main and Branch family alike, ready to defend a member of their own clan. Altogether, there were four boys and two girls.

Seeing Bryon quickly standing back up, a girl with black hair spoke. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down!" While the other children nodded in agreement.

Bryon simply ignored the girl's warning, as he quickly ran toward them. Even with their Byakugan's active, Bryon seemed to just slip past their defenses. First came the girl that spoke. Bryon punched with his right hand and missed his stationary target. But that didn't stop her from flying backwards, sending her to the cold ground. Unconscious. This left Bryon with two standing in front and slightly to the right of him, two to his right and one to his left.

The other children quickly backed up and surrounded him. Not that it mattered as Bryon went straight toward Fumihiro.

"Bryon's not even focused on the other's. Fumihiro is his only target. But he will strike the others, if they get in his way." Said Hiashi. _"Yet, how was he able to knock someone out without making physical contact. He seem to be completely lost in his rage. But if that were the case, why miss on purpose and use a strange technique instead?"_ Hiashi asked. Hikari was asking herself the very same thing.

The boy next to Fumihiro saw Bryon's advancement, and quickly got in his way, ready to counter-attack. Unfortunately, Bryon simply batted him away by swinging his left arm. Bryon did this by using 'Frog Kumite', with is left hand. And just like with the girl, he was knocked unconscious. Spinning toward the ground.

With no one in the way now Bryon personally sent a strong right side kick onto Fumihiro's stomach. The force of which practically folding Fumihiro in half at the point of impact. The force sent Fumihiro back, tumbling on the ground. He eventually stopped tumbling and laid flat on his stomach, unconscious and not breathing.

The remaining three children started to go after Bryon, immediately after he had knocked the other boy to the side. And the didn't reach him until a second after he had kicked Fumihiro away. Halving gone a few moments into his rage induced state, Bryon could start thinking a little bit more clearly. But he was still full of rage. He sensed an attack coming from behind, and dodged it. He then jumped and gave one of the remaining two boys, a back roundhouse kick to the head. Once again causing someone to be knocked unconscious.

Upon landing, he sent a left hood toward the remaining girl, who had solid black hair. But he refrained form making direct contact, but once again sending an unconscious girl to the ground. The final boy stopped. He didn't dare attack Bryon. Having already seen him knock everyone else unconscious.

Bryon didn't pay him any mind. He turned toward the unconscious Fumihiro, and charged. It was at this point that Hiashi and Hikari intervened. Hiashi quickly got in front of Bryon, and lightly struck a chakra-point on his forehead. Causing Bryon to go unconscious, and fall to the ground. Only to be caught by Hiashi.

Hikari had gone to Fumihiro, and saw that he wasn't breathing. Lifting him up, she slapped him hard on the back. This action caused him to wake up to start coughing and *gasp*ing for breath. Eventually, he again lost consciousness. "Phew. That was close." Seeing a few Branch Family members nearby, Hikari quickly ordered them to gather the unconscious children to the Hyuga Compound's Infirmary. They quickly did as ordered.

Hikari and Hiashi noticed that some of the Main House were present as well. Taking a breath, Hiashi called for all available Hyuga to meet in the Council Chambers. Stating that he'll address what had happened. _"Perhaps letting this play out was a mistake. No. Even though this meeting will give me quiet a headache, I still believe in the choice I made. Bryon just needs to control his temper better."_ Hiashi thought.

Hikari had picked up Bryon from Hiashi's arms, and carried him inside as she walked next to her husband. Unlike Hiashi, she didn't quiet agree with her husband's decision to let things play out. But, she was just glad that Bryon hadn't been hurt. Although, she was worried about the other children involved with the fight.

* * *

-Hyuga Council Chambers-

Hiashi and Hikari walked into the Clan's Council Chambers. But judging how everyone was talking inside the room, it seemed more like a Gossip Chamber. Taking a deep breath, Hiashi and Hikari walked to Hiashi's seat. As Hiashi sat down, Hikari stood behind and to the left of him. Hiashi then cleared his throat, gathering the attention of everyone. "Judging by the constant gossip I've been hearing, since I've entered this room, I assume everyone has at least heard of why we're hear?"

It was Hiashi's father who spoke. "From what I've heard, Bryon has attacked a number of our Clan's children. And it required your interference to stop him, as no one else was close enough to stop it."

"Let me clear things up. Bryon had decided to train outside. Stating that if he were to be a ninja one day, then he'd have to condition his body to the weather. And so, he was permitted to train outside. My wife, Hikari, was sitting by the window and watched over his training. As he was training, Fumihiro came up to him and demanded a rematch from yesterday's spar. Bryon declined and turned around. Enraged, Fumihiro attempted to strike Bryon from behind with a full blown Gentle Fist attack. Bryon sensed the attack and dodged, but was still struck with glancing blow.

"Once Bryon was struck, Hikari and I rushed outside. When we got outside, we were shocked to see Bryon standing back up so soon. He then proceeded to attack Fumihiro, refusing to let Fumihiro's sneak attack go unanswered. Upon having the upper hand, five other Hyuga children interfered to help Fumihiro. They came from _both_ the Main and Branch Families. While they successfully got Bryon off of Fumihiro, Bryon attempted to continue his attack on Fumihiro. The other children of course wouldn't let him, and was then dealt with by Bryon. Bryon had single-handedly defeated them. With relative ease, I might add." Hiashi explained. With every word he spoke, the other Hyuga became more and more shocked at this revelation.

"How old were all the Hyuga children that assisted Fumihiro?" And Hizashi, Hiashi's twin brother.

"All of them were seven or eight years of age, Hizashi." Hiashi answered. This caused everyone to be even more shocked than they were before.

"That's impossible. How can a single five-year old child, defeat six other children who're two to three years his senior?" Asked Hiashi's father.

"Bryon himself has been training for quite some time. While not training as long as our Clan's own children, he has been training hard for months now. This resulted in Bryon defeating his 'opponents'." Hikari answered.

"Then what should we do, Hiashi?" Hizashi asked.

"I don't see a problem, other than that our own Clan's children need to learn not to attack one another. It can bring dishonor to the Clan, if they attack someone from behind and _fail _to finish them. That is exactly what happened here today. And they were _six _against _one_, and they failed. It seems to me, that our Clan's children can learn a thing or two from Bryon. But for the time being, they should refrain from instigating _anything _when it comes to Bryon. Dismissed." Said Hiashi, standing up and leaving the chambers. Followed closely by his wife, Hikari.

* * *

-Time skip to April 1st-

Since the incident with Fumihiro, Bryon has been out-casted by the other Hyuga children. Every time he went back there, he always got an unwelcome feeling coming from the Hyuga children. Even from some of the adults. He was sure it was because of what happened with Fumihiro. Despite what had happened, Bryon simply ignored them. Bryon had also trained himself even harder. Both at his ninja training _and_ his temper.

Bryon had also sparred some more against Hana and Itachi. Both of the latter two had indeed improved in their skills, but Bryon showed them that they still weren't at his level. Although, Itachi was still able to push Bryon to his limits. Bryon and Itachi had also gone over some of the Fire jutsu, that Itachi's parents had given him for his fifth birthday. Leading Bryon to learning a couple Fire Style jutsu.

Also during the few times that Jiraiya had been in the village, he had decided to train Bryon himself. Mostly trying to see how long Bryon could use 'Frog Kumite'. Which turned out that he could use it at any time, and for an indefinite period of time. So long as he still had chakra.

Among the Matriarchs of each clan, Bryon seemed to show that he had a gift for calming their crying children. And between said Matriarchs, Bryon was given a special moniker known only to them. They would sometimes, jokingly, refer to him as 'Bryon of the Calming Touch'. When Bryon heard of this moniker, it caused him to feel somewhat embarrassed. Although, he wasn't sure why.

Currently, Bryon was being brought to the Hokage's office. Hiruzen had, during the past three months, retaken his seat as reigning Hokage. Escorting Bryon, was Kakashi and Jiraiya. Bryon wasn't sure why he wanted to be seen by the Third Hokage All that he knew was that his two escorts had come out of the blue, and told him that he was summoned by said Hokage.

Upon entering the Hokage Tower, Bryon was led upstairs to the Hokage's office by Kakashi and Jiraiya. Bryon had been to the office a number of time, back when his father, the Fourth Hokage, was still alive. The memory of this, cause Bryon to frown in sadness. He missed them. Very much so.

Without even realizing it, Bryon and the other had already entered the Third Hokage's office. It wasn't until Hokage spoke, that Bryon was brought back from his thoughts to reality. "Ah, good morning." He said.

"Huh? Oh. Good morning, Lord Hokage." Bryon greeted.

"Hm. Bryon. It has come to my attention, that you've made tremendous progress in your training." Said the Third.

"Uh, I guess so." Bryon replied, still not sure where this was going.

"Heh. From what I've heard, your skills now rival average graduation Genin. And after doing some research on our village's bylaws, I've come to a decision." Said Hiruzen.

"And what decision is that?" Bryon asked.

"First, I have a question." After a moment of silence, Hiruzen continued. "Judging by how hard you've been training, it seems to me that you wish to be a ninja as soon as possible. My question is, why? Why are you training so hard?"

Upon hearing the question, Bryon looked toward his feet. Hiruzen and the others present, could tell that he was putting a lot of thought into this. It didn't take long for Bryon to raise his head. And when he did, the Third Hokage could see a look of determination and serious in his eyes. Which was much more intense than what he had seen from anyone that was twice Bryon's age. And Bryon's reply was equally as serious.

"I saw what happened during the Nine-tails' attack. My dad gave everything he had to protect this village. But he still died, even though he succeeded. I want to be the same kind of person he was. Strong enough to protect everyone in this village, whether they are family or not! But, I want to be even stronger than he was!" Bryon declared, with complete confidence.

A few moments of silence passed, and everyone was proud to hear Bryon speak that way. _"So young. And already this child has the 'Will of Fire'." _Hiruzen thought.

"I see. Now, as for the bylaw I mentioned. It in a way follows that one stating one could graduate the Academy early, should the student so choose. However, this one states that one may become a Genin without ever entering the Ninja Academy. But the individual's skills must be Genin level. In order to pass, you must pass a written test of the Ninja Academy's final year. Pass the Ninjutsu portion and you must be able to hold your own for five minutes against that class's 'Rookie of the Year'." He explained, surprising all three of them.

"You really want to give him that test? No one's ever passed it." Jiraiya stated.

"I'm aware of that. But out of all the years that I've been Hokage, and of all those who have taken this test, I've never seen _anyone _with more promise of passing this test than Bryon." Hiruzen countered, turning his attention back to Bryon. "You will be the tenth during my reign as Hokage, but the fourteenth in total. All thirteen of those that came before you have failed. But, I believe that you will be the one to pass."

Bryon was shocked. He could become a Genin without ever setting foot inside the Ninja Academy. But it sounded like it was an extremely difficult test. "Why did everyone else fail?" Bryon asked.

"A few of them couldn't pass the written test. Those who did however, never managed to hold their own in a spar with the 'Rookie of the Year'. The reason being, was that they were all around the age of six or seven. The same as you are now." The Hokage answered.

"And how old is the 'Rookie of the Year'?" Bryon asked.

_"Hm. He's being thorough about this. He wants to know what it is exactly what he's getting into. He's clever for his age."_ Kakashi thought.

"The ages have varied. But they have mostly been between the ages of 9 and twelve. Your opponent will be twelve years of age." Hiruzen answered, answering what most likely would be Bryon's next question.

That answer, made Bryon doubt himself and his abilities. _"Can I do this? I'm not even six years old yet. I mean, I'm _almost_ six. But I'm still five. And I'll be up against a twelve-year old. Someone who is a lot bigger, and maybe a lot stronger. What should I so?"_ Bryon asked himself.

Seeing the conflict on the young child's face, Hiruzen could tell that Bryon was doubting himself. "I'll give you some time to think about this. But I need your answer tomorrow, so that I can schedule your participation in this year's Graduation Exam." He said, deciding to give Bryon some time to think about it.

Nodding his head, Bryon took that as his permission to be dismissed. Until tomorrow that is. Bryon left the Hokage's office, headed down the stair, out the building and through the village. The entire time Bryon was deep in thought, ignoring the many civilians that tried greeting him. Instead of being offended, they just figured he's been having a long day.

After hours of walking, Bryon eventually found himself in the Hidden Leaf Gardens. A park within the village, filled with open fields, fields of flowers, ponds and one or two playgrounds. It was at one of these playgrounds where Bryon decided to sit down on a park bench. Where he remained deep in thought.

"Hey! Bryon!" Someone yelled, snapping Bryon out of his thoughts.

Looking up and in the direction the call came from, Bryon saw two of his friends along side their mothers. Hana and Itachi were walking their way toward him, with their mothers right behind them. "Hana. Itachi. What are you doing here?" Bryon asked.

"We were going for a walk with our mothers, when they ran into each other. We just happened to come across you here." Itachi answered.

"Oh. That makes sense, I guess."

"So, what are you doing here Bryon? Aren't you supposed to be with the Uchiha Clan, this week?" Hana asked.

"Oh." Said Bryon, sounding down. Which caught everyone's attention. "I...I just have a lot to think about. That's all." Bryon answered.

"Thinking about the attack about six months ago?" Tsume asked, receiving a confused look from Bryon. Once Bryon realized what she was asking about, he shook his head. "Then what is it?"

*Sigh* "I was asked to see the Third Hokage today." Bryon began. "He wants me to take some sort of Graduation Test. And if I pass, I won't even have to go through the Academy."

"The 'None Grad Exams', huh? That's a rare opportunity." Said Mikoto, surprising Bryon and the other children.

"You've heard of this, mother?" Itachi asked.

"It's a bylaw that's rare used. Normally, you're required to attend at least one year at the Academy. But if someone shows enough promise before entering the Academy, then they are presented with an opportunity to take the 'None Grad Exam'. If they pass, they automatically become Genin of the Leaf Village. But, no one had ever passed." Tsume explained.

"That's what worries me." Said Bryon, getting everyone's attention. "I have to pass a written test about all the topics of the final year, pass the Ninjutsu part _and_ I have to hold my own against this year's 'Rookie of the Year'. And Lord Hokage said that my opponent is twelve."

Everyone could hear the worry in Bryon's voice. It actually seemed out of character for someone who's constantly won numerous spars with children his age. And from what they all heard, he beat numerous Hyuga children two or three years older. Yet here he was, doubting his own ability.

"Sheesh! You are being a total idiot!" Hana yelled, causing everyone to stare at her. "Since when are you doubting your own ability? You know how many time you sparred against me?" Hana asked.

"I dunno. Like ten times?"

"Twelve. And you won _every_ time. And you made it look easy. You sparred against Itachi just as many times, and won every time too. And you also took out five, seven and eight-year old kids from the Hyuga Clan. A clan that attacks the Chakra Network. And it was actually six of them you beat, since one of them chickened out and wouldn't attack you. And now, you're worried about fighting a twelve-year old just because he's a little older than them? C'mon. The Bryon _I_ know wouldn't back down from a challenge, just because someone is a little older then you." Said Hana.

At this point, Itachi and their parents knew that Hana was only trying to get Bryon to regain his confidence. So, Itachi decided to help out.

"She's right you know. It isn't like you to doubt your own ability."

Both of them struck the same cord within Bryon. _"They're right. I have been doubting my own ability. And what they're saying is true. I did always beat them in our spars. And I beat those older kids from the Hyuga Clan. But that's only because I was angry. And for some reason, I'm stronger when I'm angry. But, I don't want to rely on my anger to beat someone."_ Bryon thought.

"Yea, but still..."

"NO! You're smart and strong! There is _no_ way you can fail this exam! Itachi and I can spar with you everyday until then!" Hana interrupted, earning a nod from Itachi.

"And since you'll be staying with us, I can teach you everything you need to know to pass your written exam." Said Mikoto.

Bryon just stared at them in surprise. They had such confidence in him and his abilities. "But it's in two weeks. Do you really think that would give me enough time to get ready?" Bryon asked.

"You bet it does!" Said Hana, confidently.

Bryon smiled. "Alright! I'll let Lord Hokage know that I'm taking the test!" Said Bryon, as he turned to run toward the Hokage's Tower.

"I'm not sure that was very smart, Hana." Said Tsume, earning a confused look from her daughter and Itachi.

"Huh? How come, mom?" Hana asked.

*Sigh* "I've done some research on that test. If memory serves, Bryon will be the fourteenth to take it." Tsume began.

"And?"

Tsume didn't want to crush her daughter's confidence in her friend, but Hana needed to know this. Taking a deep breath, Tsume answered. "Out of the thirteen that took this test before Bryon, _no one_ has ever passed."

"So Bryon will be the first one, huh?" Itachi asked, confident in his friend's ability.

Itachi and Hana both had had smiles on their faces, still full of confidence that Bryon will pass 'No Grad Exam'. Their confidence stunned Tsume. She thought her words would've shook their confidence. But if anything, it just solidified it even more.

"Heh." Tsume smiled. "Well if you think he can do it, then you'd better push yourselves harder than usual so that you can push him harder. Got that?" Tsume asked.

"Yes!"

"Yes." The two replied.

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

It didn't take too long for Bryon to get to the Hokage Tower. Upon arriving, he entered the tower and went straight up to the Third's office. He knocked on the door four times, and waited. It was just a moment later, until Bryon was told to enter.

Upon entering the office, Hiruzen was a bit surprised to see that Bryon was back already. _"Hm. He's more confident than he was earlier. It seems he's decided to take the test after all."_ Hiruzen thought. "I assume you've made a decision. Am I correct?" Hiruzen asked, as Bryon stopped a few feet in front of his desk.

"Yes, I did." Bryon replied, with a smile.

"I see. And? What is your decision?" The Hokage asked, already having a pretty good idea of what his answer will be.

"I want to take the test!" Bryon answered, with confidence.

"Hm. Very well. The test will be on your birthday. April 15th. Be at the Academy that morning at 8 a.m. Understood?"

"O...on my birthday?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. I assure you, the date is a coincidence. You have until then to train and study. Now, I suggest that you go ahead and start on that."

Nodding, Bryon was just about to leave for the Uchiha Compound.

Seeing that Bryon stopped suddenly, he asked. "Is something wrong?" Hiruzen asked.

Turning back around to face the aged Hokage, Bryon spoke. "Um. I was wondering if it were possible for me to take back my old name?"

"Hm? Why would you want to do that? I thought you liked being known as 'Bryon Namikaze'."

"I do. And I'm proud to have had such awesome parents, and I love them. But... I dunno. I just have a weird feeling about my name. I can't explain it, but... I just want my name to go back to being 'Bryon Kaiser'." Bryon explained.

"Hmm. I see. I'll start sorting through all the paperwork to get your name changed. I'm not sure how long it'll be. But, I'll do my best." Hiruzen stated.

"Thank you." Said Bryon, as he then left the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

-Uchiha's Main Dojo-

Once Bryon arrived at the Uchiha Compound, he found that Hana, Itachi and their mothers there waiting for him. Almost as soon as he got there, he was dragged into the dojo by Hana. Closely followed by Itachi, Mikoto and Tsume.

Now, Bryon was sparring against Hana and Itachi simultaneously. Which proved to be a real challenge. Every time he went after one of them, he would be attacked by the other. Eventually, he managed to get to a point where he was holding his own against the two. He would act like he was attacking one of them, only to quickly change targets and attack the other. When that stopped working, we started going after one of them and stay after them instead of switching targets.

All three of them were now exhausted. Bryon was facing off against Hana and Itachi, who were standing across from them. Hana and Itachi were standing next to each other. Hana was standing in an orthodox stance, and Itachi in an unorthodox stance. They had their backs toward another, so as Bryon couldn't get either of them from behind.

Bryon was at a loss. _"If I don't think of something, I'll lose. I could use 'Frog Kumite', but it's against the rules in an Academy spar. Good thing Mikoto and Tsume told me that chakra based attacks are against the rules in the Academy. But I wish I _could_ use them, because this would be a whole lot easier."_ Bryon thought, wondering what he should do. _"Grrr. Forget it!"_ Bryon thought, as he charged toward the two.

Hana and Itachi saw Bryon coming, and were ready for him. Or so they thought. Bryon had charged straight toward the small space between them, before suddenly changing his course toward Hana. Itachi attempted to halt the charge, but his hesitation at Bryon's sudden change didn't help him in any way. Because Bryon was already upon them. As Itachi came forward, Bryon suddenly changed his direction again. Bryon went back toward the space between Hana and Itachi.

As Bryon did so, he snaked out both arms. His left arm went just below Hana's chin, while his right arm went straight for Itachi's jaw. Using his momentum, Bryon crashed his right arm against Itachi. Knocking him to the ground. But, he didn't stop there. After striking Itachi with the clothesline (lariat), he spun around leaving his left arm under Hana's chin. Spinning around, Bryon grabbed the inside of his right elbow and placed his right hand behind Hana's head. He then immediately started squeezing.

Hana felt it difficult to breathe, and she started to see black coming from the edges of her vision. She tried to struggle, but she was out cold in just a few seconds.

Felling her go limp, Bryon quickly, but gently, set her down and went after Itachi who had stood back up. Before Itachi could react, Bryon had come up, spun around, and brought his left foot up against Itachi's chin. In order to get a good enough hit in, Bryon had to keep his head low. So, he had basically folded himself in half with his hands on the floor and his left leg in the air.

Itachi flew for a couple feet, before landing on the tatami flooring with a loud *thud*. With that, Bryon stood back up and saw that Itachi was unconscious. *Pant...Pant* "I *huff* w...*huff* won." Bryon panted, before falling backward onto the floor. Bryon now lied there, exhausted and unwilling to move.

Mikoto and Tsume were shocked. They both have seen Bryon spar against their respective child numerous times. But even though this was the first time he sparred both of them, Bryon _still_ came out on top. Even with the teamwork that Hana and Itachi displayed, Bryon managed to over come it on pure instinct.

"Amazing. Despite the odds, Bryon beat both of them. But, I've never seen Bryon so exhausted." Whispered Mikoto.

"Same here. I honestly thought Bryon wouldn't win this spar, but he just proved me wrong. I wouldn't believe it, if I hadn't just witnessed it with my own eyes just now." Tsume replied, whispering her response as well.

"This is crazy. I knew Bryon was going to be strong, but I didn't think he'd get this much stronger just by being outnumbered like this." Said Mikoto.

"No kidding. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he actually _is_ Minato and Kushina's biological son." Said Tsume, receiving a nod from Mikoto in response.

"But, that raises an interesting question. Just where _did_ he come from, and who are his parents?" Mikoto asked.

"I have no idea. Kushina was always so 'hush hush' about it." Tsume replied.

Eventually the two of them got up, and checked up on their respective children. Giving them a once over, they decided that they were simply unconscious. Shaking them awake, Itachi and Hana soon woke up. It took a little explaining, before Hana realized what had happened. She and Itachi were a bit surprised that Bryon had beat them. But if anything, it had only increased their confidence that Bryon would be the first one to _ever_ pass the 'None Grad Exam'.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

It was 7:45 a.m., on April 15th. And Bryon had just arrived in front of the Ninja Academy. He was supposed to wait on the Third Hokage, as he was supposed to personally supervise and rate his tests. Just as the law dictates. As he waited, Bryon couldn't help but reflect on all the training he's done over the past couple weeks.

Bryon trained everyday with Itachi and Hana, and it was always two-on-one. And each time, he won. But each time it got harder and harder to beat them. Bryon only got a break from sparring with them yesterday, as Mikoto didn't want Bryon to be too exhausted for today. But that didn't stop Mikoto from drilling as much information into his head as she could.

Mikoto had Bryon studying for hours and hours a day. She tutored him for two hours and the let him rest for one. Then tutored again for two let him rest for one. The only times that there were exceptions, was Bryon's daily sparring match. At the end, and beginning, of each day, Mikoto would quiz Bryon on everything he had learned the day prior. Yesterday, Mikoto had given him a big test to see if he was ready. It was close, but Bryon actually failed her test. That failure actually struck a blow to Bryon's confidence, but it also made him that more determined to pass. So, he spent the rest of the day studying. But Mikoto didn't let him retake her own test.

And now, here he was. It was now ten minutes until eight, and the Third Hokage still hadn't shown up yet. It wasn't until five till the hour, that he had finally shown up. "Good morning, Bryon. Did you rest well last night?" The Hokage asked.

"Good morning. I guess so. I'm still a little tired though." Bryon replied.

"I see. Well, it's time we went inside. Don't you think, Bryon Kaiser." Said Hiruzen, earning a shocked look on Bryon's face.

"Kaiser? Y...you mean?" Bryon asked, receiving a nod from the old man. Bryon then smiled and gave the aged Hokage a big hug.

"Hmhm. You're welcome. Now, let's go inside and have you start your test."

* * *

-Inside-

Bryon and the Third Hokage walked through the halls, making their way toward a certain classroom. At about 8 a.m. on the dot, the aged Hokage opened the door to room 304. The opening of said door gathered the attention of everyone present inside.

"Lord Hokage? To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Asked the Chunin instructor. (This is the same guy in Sasuke's flashback, from when he first joined the Ninja Academy.)

"Haven't you received the notice I sent you about two weeks ago, Daikoku Funeno?" Hiruzen asked, closing the door behind himself and Bryon.

Giving it a moments thought, the Chunin figured out what he was talking about. "Oh! Of course. I'm sorry Lord Hokage, it must've slipped my mind." Daikoku said, bowing as he apologized.

"It's all right." Said the Third.

Suddenly the door burst open, and in ran a twelve-year old girl with brown hair down to her shoulder blades. The bangs on the side of her face curling up to her cheeks. "Sorry *pant* I'm late, Daikoku-sensei. *Huff* My alarm, *huff* didn't go off." She said, doubled over. Upon straightening up, she realized that the Hokage was also in the room and bowing immediately. "OH! Good morning, Lord Hokage. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said in a hurry.

The Hokage simply chuckled. "It's quite alright. Now, I believe a certain exam is to begin soon. So, go take your seat." He ordered, gently.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." She said, finally straightening up. She was just about to go up to her seat, when she suddenly spotted Bryon.

"Something wrong?" Hiruzen asked, knowing why the girl stopped. _"I almost forgot. These two know each other. And if memory serves me correctly, then this should be quite an interesting Final Examination." _Hiruzen thought.

"What're you doing here, Bryon?" She asked.

"I'm here for the Graduation Exam, Hitomi." Bryon answered. "I knew you were in the Academy, but I didn't think you were graduating already."

"Like you're one to talk. I didn't even know you were in the Academy." Said Hitomi Ichiraku.

"He's not." Said the Chunin instructor, earning Bryon and Hitomi's attention "Bryon here, is taking the Graduation Exam through an ancient bylaw. If he passes, then he doesn't have to go through the Academy. But out of everyone who has taken this test, has failed." Daikoku explained.

"Whoa. And you're taking this exam, Bryon?" Hitomi asked, turning back toward Bryon.

"Yup!" Bryon answered, full of confidence.

"Alright. That's enough talking. Go take your seats you two." Said Hiruzen.

Bryon and Hitomi both complied, taking the remaining two seats in the class. Which just so happened to be next to each other.

A few minutes later, and the test papers were passed out. All of them were placed face down until the Chunin instructor said otherwise. It was 8:30, when Daikoku said that they could begin. It was about two hours later, when Bryon finally turned in his test paper. He was the last one to turn it in.

"Alright. Everyone, you can go have lunch now. Be back here by noon." Said Daikoku.

Bryon and Hitomi had both decided to go to Ichiraku for lunch.

"Hey, Bryon. Long time, no see. How have you been?" Teuchi asked.

"Good. But, it's been a long day today." Bryon replied.

"Oh? How come?"

"Bryon's taking the Graduation Exam, thanks to some old bylaw." Hitomi answered.

"Oh, that old thing huh? Haha! You got your work cut out for you there, Bryon." Teuchi laughed, yet surprised at the same time.

"So, you're going to graduate with my big sister?" Ayame asked, speaking directly to Bryon.

"Yea. But I have to pass all the tests first." Bryon answered.

"Oh. Good luck, then." Said Ayame, with a smile.

Bryon and Hitomi talked and ate ramen for a while. At least until it was getting close to noon. At that time, they both left the ramen stand and went back toward the Academy. As they left, Ayame yelled after them. "Good luck!"

Soon, they were back in their seats. And their test papers were handed back to them. It was the Third Hokage, who personally gave Bryon's test back. But he waited until after everyone else had theirs' returned to them. Hiruzen now, stood next to Bryon's seat. "Out of everyone, pass or fail, who had taken the written through the 'None Grad Exam Act'. No one has ever scored this high." Hiruzen smiled, as he handed Bryon his test. "Congratulations. You have the highest score, out of everyone to take the Graduation Exam via bylaw."

Bryon took his test, and looked at it. Hitomi looked over his shoulder, and mention his score out loud. "Wow! An 86! You must've studied really hard."

The announcement of Bryon's score started a whirlwind of shocked whispers.

"All right. That's enough. Now comes the Ninjutsu portion of the Exams. But before we begin. Bryon still has to do the sparring portion, which means everyone will have to remain here until that is done." Said Daikoku, earning groans of complaints from various students. "Be quiet. Now when your name is called, proceed to the room next door. The test will be on the _'Clone Jutsu'_." He said.

The student's name began to be called. And one by one, they went over to the next room. And soon, it was Bryon's turn. "Bryon Namikaze." Daikoku called.

"It's Bryon Kaiser." Bryon corrected.

"Huh?" Daikoku looked at his roster.

"That's my mistake. I forgot to mention that Bryon has had his last name changed to Kaiser. It was finalized just this morning." Said the Third Hokage.

"Oh, I see." Said Daikoku, making the correction to the roster. "Then. Bryon Kaiser. Proceed to the next room."

Bryon did so. And he was then asked to perform the _'Clone Jutsu!' _So, he did. He created four clones, flawlessly.

Soon after, everyone was outside by the sparring area. The Chunin instructor stated that even though their Sparring Exam was yesterday, Bryon has yet to have his. And therefore only one would face off against Bryon. But since they already passed the day before, there was no risk to today's spar. Only Bryon risked failing this final test. "And without further due, the match between Bryon Kaiser and the Rookie of the Year will soon begin. Bryon, step into the middle of the ring."

And so Bryon did. He awaited anxiously, wondering who his opponent would be.

"Now. The Rookie of the Year is..." Daikoku began, pausing so as to let the tension rise. "Hitomi Ichiraku. Step forward."

And so she did.

"Congratulations. You are this year's Rookie of the Year. Please enter the sparring ring, and face your opponent." Daikoku ordered.

The news shocked both Bryon and Hitomi. Hitomi knew she was close to the title, but she didn't think she'd actually achieve it. And what's worse, she had to fight a boy she's known for over a year. Reluctantly, she went to the middle of the sparring ring and face Bryon.

_"What should I do. I've known Bryon for over a year now. I don't know how strong he is, but still. I'll never hear the end of this. If he wins, I'll be known as the one who lost to a six-year old. If I win, then Ayame will never let me live it down. Especially, with that huge crush she has on him. Maybe if I forfeit the match. That way, he becomes a ninja and my sister won't 'hate' me for who knows how long. Yea, I'll go with that option." _Hitomi thought.

"I'm sorry, sensei. There's no way I can fight Bryon." She said, shocking everyone.

"And why not?" Hiruzen asked, instead of letting Daikoku reply.

"Because, I've known Bryon for over a year. I'm too attached to fight at my full capacity against him" Hitomi replied, making an excuse.

"Hmm. I suppose that could be a valid excuse. But, I don't think Bryon is in complete agreement with this." The Third replied, gesturing toward Bryon.

Looking at Bryon, Hitomi saw that Bryon's eyes were full of determination. With some anger in them as well. "You're kidding me, right!?" Bryon asked, fiercely.

"Huh?" Hitomi asked, shocked at Bryon's tone.

"I've been training to become a ninja for almost as long as you've known me! I've trained even harder after my parents died! And two weeks ago! When I was told that I had a chance to be a ninja, I trained and studied even harder than ever before! And just because we have to spar against each other, you want to forfeit!? NO WAY! I don't want to win like that! Not after all the effort I went through to get here! I want you to fight me, all out!" Said Bryon, letting everyone else know how serious he was about it.

Hitomi was shocked. _"He wants me to fight all out? Is he crazy? I've trained hard to get to this point. There's no way he can win, is there?"_ Hitomi asked herself. *Sigh* "Alright, Bryon. But don't blame me when you lose." Said Hitomi, now taking this seriously.

The Third Hokage smiled. _"Heh. I knew Bryon wouldn't take the easy way out."_ He thought. "Alright, get ready." He said. Once the fighters were in their respective stances, Hiruzen called for them to begin. "Begin!"

Bryon took of in a quick charge, determined to do his best. He started by jumping into the air, and started things of with an ax-kick.

Hitomi who waited in place for Bryon to attack, saw the attack coming and jumped back. Upon missing his initial attack, Bryon then jump forward and into a baseball slide. Coming in close to Hitomi's legs, Bryon struck his feet to the sides, in an attempt to sweep her feet. But unfortunately she jump up and over him. Rearranging herself in midair, Hitomi landed facing her opponent.

Instead of continuing her defense, Hitomi decided to go on the offensive. She charged toward Bryon, aiming with a right roundhouse kick. Bryon, who was back on his feet by then, blocked the kick with both of his arms. The force of the kick required him to alter his stance slightly. Planting his right foot further out, Bryon managed to with stand to force of Hitomi's kick.

_"No way! He's strong enough to block my kick?! He's stronger than I thought."_ Hitomi thought, shocked at Bryon's surprising strength.

Bryon quickly took advantage and grabbed Hitomi's ankle. He then stepped forward and knocked her left foot from under her, using his right foot. This caused her to fall to the ground. Bryon then let go of her ankle and went for his usual finishing move of punching the ground next to his opponent's head. But Hitomi parried his punch, and pushed him off of her using her feet. The kick forced him backwards, causing him to fall to the ground.

She then quickly got up and charged. Bryon had also gotten up, charged toward her as well. They traded a barrage of punches, kicks, blocks and parries. Hitomi had managed to block or parry all of Bryon's attacks. Bryon however, wasn't so lucky. While he managed to block and parry most of Hitomi's attacks, a number of them still got through. Eventually, on well placed kick knocked Bryon away and on his back.

"Oof!" _"Dang it! If only I could use 'Frog Kumite'! But it's against the stupid rules! Besides, I hate hitting girls without it." _Bryon thought. Even though he always won against Hana in their spars, Bryon had not _once_ hit her directly. But he also never used Frog Kumite against her neither. Bryon had always won by using a throwing move against Hana, and then struck the ground next to her head. Granted it had gotten increasingly difficult to do so, but he had managed it every time.

_"Bryon's holding back! He must not like hitting girls. Admirable, but it could get him killed on the battlefield. And he won't beat me at this rate."_ Hitomi thought.

Some of the other students, Daikoku and the Third Hokage had noticed this as well. But only the latter of the three knew that Bryon had a technique that literally punched a hole through that principle. _"The question is, would Bryon use it now? However, the rules are the rules."_ Hiruzen thought.

Bryon charged toward Hitomi, having decided to change tactics. He would start going for throwing moves, but he would have to wait until an opportunity presented itself. Bryon and Hitomi entered into another barrage of attacks and defensed. It took about thirty seconds and numerous blows, Bryon finally got his chance. Parrying her left hook, Bryon grabbed her hand, turned and bumped his hip against her thigh. This action caused Hitomi to crash against the ground.

Bryon then quickly mounted himself on top of Hitomi's torso. Raising his fist, Bryon was about to strike when Hitomi suddenly bucked her hips up as hard as she could. Bryon was thrown off. He got up and turned as quick as he could, but he received a punch to the face that sent him back to the ground.

Bryon slowly made his way back to his feet, this time keeping an eye out for any signs of movement from Hitomi. _"Ow. That last one hurt."_ Bryon thought.

Bryon and Hitomi charged each toward one another yet again. As they did so, Hitomi's fellow classmates began whispering.

"I can't believe that kid has lasted this long against Hitomi."

"Hitomi has to be holding back. There's no other way that a kid can last this long."

"No way. Look how tired Hitomi is. She's only ever been this tired against the guys."

Bryon and Hitomi clashed again, only this time Bryon jumped just before hand. The move shocked Hitomi slightly, as she wasn't suspecting it. Landing with his feet against her stomach, Bryon leaned back and flipped her. Causing her to land on her back. This time when she got up and turned around, Bryon wrapped his legs around her head and one of her arms. Bryon then rolled to where he was on his back, and attempted to lock his right foot behind his left knee. (basically he's attempting a 'triangle chokehold')

Reacting instinctively, Hitomi backed up and brought herself to a standing position. But Bryon was still attached to her, but he couldn't lock the move in. So, he then twisted himself around. To do so, he had to let go of his choke hold. Somehow Bryon managed to get onto Hitomi's back, and lock his arms in another chokehold. The same one he got on Hana the first she sparred side-by-side with Itachi, in order to help him get stronger.

Hitomi's vision was starting to go black. In a desperate attempt to get out, she flipped herself forward and landed on top of Bryon. "OMPF!" The landed caused Bryon's grip to loosen slightly. That was enough for Hitomi to slip her other arm within Bryon's to further loosen his grip on her. This gave her the opening she needed, to slip out and gain some distance. Upon getting out, Hitomi turned around and landed on her butt. Still feeing faint after the lack of oxygen to her brain.

_"Crap! *Pant* He almost had me. *Huff* I didn't *pant* think that he *huff* that he was this strong. *Huff* And where did he learn those moves?" _Hitomi thought, as she got back to her feet.

_"Dang it. *Pant* I almost *huff* had her. One more time." _Bryon thought, as he also got to his feet. They charged at one another again.

"Time!" The Third Hokage called.

The sudden call to an end caused Bryon and Hitomi to slide to a stop. However they couldn't stop in time, and therefore slid right into each other. They then landed on the ground, with Hitomi right on top of Bryon. Hitomi sat up, in what one would call a very compromising position. As she unknowingly sat on Bryon's hips, straddling his waist.

"Hey, Hitomi! Isn't he a bit too young for that!" A boy yelled.

Hitomi looked at him confused. She then looked down and saw what he meant. She quickly stood up with a blush and shouted. "Sh...shut up!"

Bryon was none the wiser. He just looked between the two in confusion.

"That was a splendid match, you two." Said Hiruzen, smiling and bringing the chatter down to zero.

Bryon stood up, and then bowed toward the Hokage. Hitomi followed suit. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." They said, simultaneously.

"Bryon. Quick question." He said, causing the two combatants to look up. "Bryon. You have a technique that could've brought you victory in this match, correct?" Hiruzen asked, already knowing the answer.

_"Huh? A technique? What kind of technique could Bryon have? And why didn't he use it?" _Hitomi thought, confused about where this was going.

"Yes. But it's chakra based, and that's against the rules." Bryon answered.

_"What!? So if we could've used Ninjutsu and such, he would've beat me?"_ Hitomi asked herself.

"I see. So if those restriction had been lifted, would you have used them against Hitomi?"

"Yea. But only because she was really strong." Bryon answered.

"I see. One last question. Why do you think we, of the Leaf Village, are as strong as we are?" Hiruzen asked. _"If he can answer this, then he is truly a Leaf Ninja."_

Bryon thought deeply about this. He had no clue what the answer was. But for some reason, he suddenly started thinking about Hana and Itachi. He remembered how it was a lot harder to fight them when they were working together. And it only got harder has their teamwork got better. _"Teamwork? Is that maybe the answer?"_

"Teamwork." Bryon answered.

_"Hmm? Impressive. He got it. But how?"_ Hiruzen thought. "How did you come to that conclusion?" He asked.

"Well, I've been sparring against Hana and Itachi for two weeks now. They're a lot harder to beat. And they only got better and better over the last two weeks." Bryon replied.

Hiruzen smiled. "I see. You are correct. Heh. Congratulations, Bryon. You are hereby an official Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He said, presenting Bryon with a headband.

Bryon took the headband, and tied it to his forehead. "Thank you, Lord Hokage." Bryon said, bowing to the aged Hokage.

"Hm." Hiruzen nodded, before turning to the other graduating students. "And congratulations to you all, as well. Make the Leaf Village proud." He said, before leaving to attend to his neglected paperwork.

Upon his departure, the parents of the graduating class had shown up. The had all praised their children, proud of their achievement. Even the Ichiraku's have closed shop to come and congratulate Hitomi and Bryon. And it had meant a lot to him that they did.

They had asked him why he and Hitomi looked all beat up. And as Hitomi predicted, Ayame wasn't happy the she had to fight Bryon. But since Bryon still passed with a draw, Ayame didn't put up too much of a fuss. But she practically refused to leave Bryon's side, trying to make sure he's ok. The action caused Teuchi, Miu and Hitomi to roll their eyes.

* * *

-Hyuga Compound-

Once the minor celebrations at the Academy were over, Bryon was finally free to head to the Hyuga Compound. Upon arriving, he received quite the surprise. Itachi, Hana, their parents and of course the Hyuga Clan's Main family threw Bryon a big surprise party. Not only to celebrate his 'graduation', but also his birthday. Even the Ichiraku's had shown up. Having left Bryon behind so that they could be here, to surprise him at the party.

Once again, Bryon received a number of gifts. Among them were his first set of _actual_ kunai and shuriken, some scrolls of Taijutsu that the Uchiha Clan had made of one of the styles some of them had managed to copy, etc. But the one that stood out the most, was the gift he received from the Hyuga Clan's Hiashi and Hikari.

Bryon was holding little Hinata, as Hiashi and Hikari came up to them with their gift. It was inside a large wrapped box, with a bow tied to it. The fact that it was so big, surprised Byron. Hikari came and took Hinata from his arms, so he could open his gift.

Bryon took it, and quickly began unwrapping it. Once the bow and wrapping paper was gone, Bryon lifted up the upper part of the box. Inside, was the weapon he had wanted since he first started using a bo-staff. It was a scythe, with a 70 centimeter on a five-foot long snath (the long staff part). And at the bottom of the snath, was a spike.

"You like it?" Hikari asked. "The snath is made out of Redwood with a steel coating. That way it will be light it weight, but also difficult to break. The spike at the bottom and the 70 cm blade are made of lightly tempered steel. So as to maintain it's strength."

"Wow! Thank you!" Bryon yelled, as he placed the scythe back down and gave Hikari a hug.

"You're welcome. But it was actually Lord Third who suggested it." Said Hiashi, with a light smile.

Pulling back, Bryon asked. "Really?"

"He did. He told up that after your little spar with him, that you seem to favor the movements like stabbing and slashing. Hiashi and I noticed that as well. So, we brought it up with Lord Hokage. And he said that he told you, that you'd likely feel more comfortable with a blade at the end of the staff. He then said that you almost immediately mentioned a scythe. That led us to giving you one for when you graduated." Hikari explained with a bright smile.

"That's right. And now, you officially begin you path of being a ninja." Said a new voice.

Turning toward the voice, everyone saw that it was Kakashi. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Bryon asked.

"Well, I was invited too. I might've missed you last birthday, due to an important mission. And I'm sorry for being late. But the Hokage filled me in on today's details. So I guess, congratulations are in order. So, congratulations." Kakashi answered, with an eye smile.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Said Bryon. "Oh! Look what I got from Lord Hiashi and Lady Hikari!" Bryon said, grabbing his scythe and showing it to Kakashi.

"I see. An unusual weapon, for an unusual kid." Said Kakashi never loosing his smile.

While the comment confused everyone else present, Bryon however, never lost his smile either.

* * *

**That's chapter 8. This is one on the longest chapters, thus far. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: First Mission, First Kill**

The Third Hokage was sitting at his desk, with the Elders standing in front of him. He inwardly sighed, as he had literally just finished his paperwork and he was just about to leave and attend his newest Genin's birthday party. But as he was about to leave, his former teammates, Koharu and Homura, had entered. "May I ask what this is about?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hiruzen. We've heard that you've allowed the Fourth Hokage's son become a Genin. Is this true?" Koharu asked.

"Yes. By way of the 'None Grad Exam'. Bryon passed everything required of him with flying colors. He deserves to be a Genin." He answered.

"Surely you're mistaken, Hiruzen. No one has ever passed that exam. Yourself included." Said Homura, surprised at the news. Yet, not believing it to be true.

"Are you saying that I was somehow tricked by a _six_-year old?" Asked the Hokage.

"Uh, no. Of course not. That's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant. And I assure you. Bryon passed. I graded his performance in all aspects myself. And he's done far better than anyone before and after myself in this exam. Now, if you'll excuse me... I must be going." Said Hiruzen, as he stood up and grabbed his Kage's hat.

After escorting his company out of his office, and headed down the stairs. Just as he left the Hokage tower, a messenger appeared with an urgent report. After reading the scroll he was given, Hiruzen wore a solemn look on his face as he continued on his way.

* * *

-Hyuga Compound-

The party had started dying down, as a number of guests have left. Those who remained were Hikari and Hiashi Hyuga, and Kakashi. And now quietly watching Bryon go through his Bo-staff Katas, with a few modifications to some of the movements. It was during this show, that the Third Hokage had shown up. He saw the few changed Bryon made to the katas, but it seemed to fit his way of fighting with a scythe. Hiruzen couldn't help but feel some pride as he watched the young Genin show off.

It didn't take long before Bryon finished his little show, and received an applause that made him blush in embarrassment. "I see you're getting the hang of your new weapon quite quickly, Bryon. That's good." Said the Hokage, getting everyone's attention.

"Huh? Oh! Hello, Lord Hokage!" Bryon greeted. "And thank you. Thank you for telling Lady Hikari and Lord Hiashi about getting me a scythe. I love it!"

"Hmhm. I see. You're welcome." Replied the Hokage, with a slight smile

Bryon sensed that something was wrong, and he could see it on the faces of some of the surrounding adults. Including Lord Hiashi and Lady Hikari. "Lord Hokage?" Bryon asked, gaining Hiruzen's attention. "Did something happen? You look sad about something?"

"Hmhm. I doubt you can help. But, some of our shinobi have died in another ambush from the enemy. It's getting increasingly difficult to find them." He answered, not entirely sure why he bothered doing so. But he didn't see the harm in answering either.

"Wouldn't sensors be able to help? And what about the Hyuga Clan? The have the Byakugan, don't they?" Bryon asked.

"It's not that simple, Bryon." Said Hikari, getting Bryon and the Hokage's attention. "There aren't many sensors in the village. Your father was one of the few we had. And only a few of the Yamanaka Clan are sensors, but most, if not all, are stationed in the village." Hikari explained.

"Ok. But dad said I'm a stronger sensor than he ever was. I can sense others from miles away. Wouldn't that help? Even a little?" Bryon argued.

_"He has a valid point. I've often heard Minato state how proud he was of his son's progress. But even more so, with Bryon's sensing ability. In fact, he actually told me that Bryon was a stronger sensor. But he's still young, and sending him to the battle field could kill him."_ Hiruzen thought. *Sigh*

"Huh? Lord Hokage?" Bryon asked.

"While you do have a point Bryon, I don't think it would be wise to send you to the battlefield. No matter how helpful you may be."

"Then why bother making me a Genin if you won't let me help our village?! Mom and dad gave their life for the village, and I trained hard to be a ninja so that I can be like them. My sensing can help me. I don't even have to fight, I can just sense them out and tell my teammates where the enemy is. Even if it's something small, I want to help! And besides, there are jutsu that help people sense others. If people can learn them, then it would just help us be able to fight back and live. They don't even have to be specialists at it. Not like with medical Ninjutsu, that's really hard to learn. Sensing jutsu are a lot easier to least, right?"

Everyone was speechless. Here was the Hokage, stating that in good conscious wouldn't send Bryon into a warzone. But Bryon was arguing every point that could be used against him, with valid points of his own. _"Apparently, Mikoto taught him a little too well. For him to use Lady Tsunade's Medical Ninjutsu idea, and argue it against Sensory Ninjutsu, and use it in his favor. He might win this argument, but if he does, then he'll be in a lot of danger." _Hikari thought, worried for Bryon's safety.

*Sigh* "It sounds like you're suggesting a Sensory Division. But, it still isn't that simple. It would still take time for our shinobi to learn the Ninjutsu. Time our enemies won't allow us to have." Hiruzen countered.

"Then start with a small group of ninja that has the jutsu, or abilities already. Team them up with some powerful Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu ninja, who can _make_ time for others to learn. Even if it's just a minute extra, it gives us more time to train. Right? I'll even be a part of it, if it's alright. I want to help in any way I can." Bryon argued, with a fiercely determined look in his eye.

_"Incredible. It's almost like I can literally see Bryon's Will of Fire. It's like it's as strong as his parent's combined will."_ Were the thoughts of Hikari, Hiashi, Kakashi and Hiruzen.

"It's a sound idea. However, you lack the experience. That lack of experience, can get you killed. And I don't want to risk that. Minato and Kushina wouldn't risk that." Said Hiruzen.

"Then let me get the experience. It will help me get stronger, right?" Bryon asked.

"Heh. Adopted you may be, but you're every bit Minato and Kushina's son. I'll take what you've said into account. Until then, just be patient." Hiruzen said. His tone of voice left no room for argument. But Bryon just nodded. _"Bryon has many valid points. I remember, back during the First Great Ninja War, that my sensei was a sensory type ninja. Although he sacrificed himself, he still managed to save many lives. And there is still the Hyuga Clan. Perhaps using a few more of them to help against the enemy's ambushes, giving us the time we need to train more sensory ninja. This is going to be quite the headache to come."_

* * *

-One week later-

The Third Hokage called a meeting. Over the past week, Hiruzen had started coming up was possible strategies and formations to use against the enemy's ambush attacks. Next to him were his former teammates, and two of the three elders. And before him sat the Clan Heads and a few of the village's top shinobi. Including, but not limited to, the Legendary Sannin, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma and other Jounin that could be present.

"Now, let this meeting commence." Said the Third, making sure he had everyone's attention before moving on. "For over the past couple of months, the enemy has stepped up their game. Sticking primarily ambush and other Guerrilla warfare tactics. And I may have just finished formulating a plan to counter these tactics. Although, I can't take all the credit."

"What kind of plan?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen took a moment before answering. "We need to create a special unit within the Sensory Division, committed to the sole purpose of sniffing out the enemy's position." He answered, surprising most of those present.

_"So, he's taking Bryon's suggestion seriously. It's a good idea, but a lot of thought must be put into this if it is to succeed." _Hiashi thought.

"But, Lord Hokage. We lack the number of sensor type ninja in this village." Said Koharu.

"I'm aware of that. Which is why we must train a number of our shinobi to learn Sensory Ninjutsu. And although it'll take some time, we'll have to combine our current sensors with some of our more elite shinobi." Hiruzen replied.

"So, it'll be the sensor's job to sense them out while our heavy-hitters deal out the final blow. Is that it?" Kakashi asked.

"Then what if the enemy's happen to have sensors as well? What then?" Asuma asked.

"Our sensors all have the ability to suppress their chakra, that is the best they can do to against enemy sensors. Of course, that goes the same for them as well. It's a risk we must be willing to take. By using the aforementioned tactic, it will help us buy some time to arm some of our ninja with Sensory Ninjutsu. However, there is fortunate and unfortunate news. We happen to have one ninja in our ranks that happens to be an even more powerful sensor than Minato. Our very own Fourth Hokage." Said Hiruzen, shocking most with the news. This time it was Hiashi and Kakashi who weren't surprised.

"And who, pray tell, would that be?" Homura asked, disbelievingly.

*Sigh* "That's the unfortunate part, I'm afraid. He just so happens to be Minato and Kushina's adopted son. Bryon Kaiser." Hiruzen answered, earning shocked and confused looks.

"Kaiser? What happened to Namikaze?" Kakashi asked, hearing this news for the first time.

"Bryon had requested to take on his biological last name. When asked why, he simply told me that it was a sort of feeling he had about that name. But, he still loves Minato and Kushina very much. Of that much, I am certain." Hiruzen explained, before getting back on topic. "Another unfortunate fact is... that Bryon lacks any experience to enter the battlefield. So before he can take part, he needs to gain experience..."

"Hold on! You're not implying that we send Bryon out into a warzone, are you?! That's insane! Bryon will be an easier target for any assassins that will be sure to go after him!" Kakashi argued.

"Not necessarily. With Bryon having mission, he'll be moving around and difficult to pinpoint."

"That may be, but it's not wise to send him out there!"

"He won't ever be out there without a trustworthy and powerful Jounin. And until he has enough experience, to the point where I'm confident that he won't tense up or hesitate in battle, he will be placed under your care. Understood, Kakashi?" Said Hiruzen, surprising Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I need you to guide him on several C Rank missions. Missions that will likely result in combat. It may not be favorable to anyone here, but he is still by far our best sensory type ninja. He could prove to be invaluable to us. This may hurt us in the short run, but could bring victory in the long run. And it could also bring this war that much closer to an end. Best case scenario anyway." Hiruzen answered, his tone telling Kakashi that this needed to be done.

Kakashi wanted to argue, but the only thing he could think of was that Bryon was too young. But he'd be a hypocrite, since he was a Chunin and was also on a warzone's battlefield. *Sigh* "Very well. I'll do my best."

"Hm. Good. As for the name of the specific unit that'll take on the enemy's ambush units. We'll call it the Anti-Ambush Squadron. Or the AAS. I've already begun preparations for establishing this unit, as well as making some of them combat ready. Now aside from Kakashi, you're all dismissed." The Hokage ordered, standing to make his way to his office.

Kakashi followed suit, following the elder Hokage to his office. Hiruzen sat down at his desk while Kakashi closed the door behind him. Kakashi then went to stand before the Hokage's desk to await his orders. "So, what are my orders?"

"You will take Bryon and team up with another rookie squad to the village of Bassai. Apparently some bandits have been causing a ruckus there. While the mission itself _is_ important, you must make sure Bryon remains safe while simultaneously allowing him a chance to gain experience. Both in combat against adults, as well as taking a life. If the chance for such happens to arise. *Sigh* Just make sure that if the latter happens, he'll have someone to talk this out with." Hiruzen explained.

_"Oh boy. This is going to be a bit problematic. But, I'll be sure to do my best."_ Kakashi thought. "Understood, Lord Hokage." He said, before bowing and then leaving. _"Teaming up with another rookie squad huh? That means everyone will be quite green. This war really forces these kids to grow up quick. It's the only reason why rookies would be sent on a C Ranked mission so soon after graduating... Heh. I wonder how many times that very thought has come across my mind so far."_ Kakashi thought, as he exited the Hokage's tower.

* * *

-Hyuga Compound-

Even though it's been a week since Bryon became a Genin, he hasn't done any missions. Although he wanted to, the Hokage told him to wait a little while and train. The next day, Jiraiya brought Bryon a scroll about Genjutsu. The scroll also contained a few Genjutsu that Bryon could learn. When Bryon asked Jiraiya if he could teach him how to use Genjutsu, Jiriaya informed him that he couldn't because he wasn't the type that could use them. Bryon received a similar response from Hiashi and Hikari Hyuga. But Hikari did help him understand the concept of using and disrupting Genjutsu.

Turns out, Bryon actually like the idea of using Genjutsu. Being able to control what another person sees and such. And unlike Ninjutsu, Genjutsu doesn't require as much chakra. And although the higher ranked Genjutsu still required a bit more chakra, it was still minor compared to Ninjutsu of similar rank.

Now, Bryon had completed the Genjutsu scroll he was given. Which really astounded Hikari, Hiashi and Jiraiya. And Jiraiya couldn't help but remark, under his breath, that Bryon's talent seemed too ridiculous to be true.

Currently, Bryon was meditating by the side of the Hyuga Clan's dojo. While he could normally enter into a trance like state, but he was currently having a hard time doing so. His thought process kept going back to his baby brother Naruto.

-Flashback-

It was back during Bryon's first stay, after the assassination attempt, at the Sarutobi Compound. He had just shot up after awakening from another nightmare of the Nine-tails attack. The only difference, was that Naruto hadn't survived because he couldn't connect with the _'Rasengan'_ in time. The scene changed to the entire village burning in horrible blaze of fire. Said scene forced Bryon awake. Worried that this might not have been a dream, Bryon got out of bed and headed straight for Naruto's room.

Opening the door, Bryon walked in and to the crib. There he saw his baby brother. Alive and breathing. Bryon sighed a breath of relief, before carefully picking Naruto up and holding him close and sitting down on a rocking chair near the crib. Bryon just sat there, holding his brother close. He let a few tears fall, happy that it all was just a nightmare.

-Flashback End-

This had actually happened a number of times. Even when he wasn't staying at the Sarutobi Compound, Bryon would at least get up and sense for his brother's chakra. Which might as well have been a beacon, since the other half of the Nine-tails was within Naruto. *Sigh* "I can't seem to concentrate for some reason." Said Bryon, as he stood up. He was about to head toward the door before Hikari came in, holding little Hinata in her arms.

"Oh, Bryon. Kakashi is here to see you. He says you have a mission." She said. He news brought a smile to Bryon's face.

"Really!?" He asked, receiving a nod from Hikari. "Finally!" He said, as he followed Hikari out to the living room where Kakashi was waiting.

Noticing their arrival, Kakashi turned toward them. "Hey Bryon. We have a mission. You ready?" Kakashi asked, with an eye smile.

"Yeah! Just let me get my stuff." Bryon replied, rushing up the nearby stairs toward his room.

It didn't take long for Bryon to come back with his backpack and what looked like an empty weapons holster, made of leather, on his back that went up and over his right shoulder. Everyone present in the room saw the empty holster, but it Kakashi who asked. "Um. Bryon. Why are you wearing an empty holster on your back? And where is your scythe?"

"Well, because my scythe is bigger than me, I thought it would be hard to move around the way I want to. So I put a storage seal on my holster and sealed it in there. That way, whenever I need it, I just need to reach back and unseal it." Bryon answered.

"I see. That's pretty clever." Said Kakashi. _"He's right. With that much difference between himself and his scythe, it would've made moving around difficult for him. But still, is he even ready for a real life and death battle." _Kakashi asked himself.

"Hey Kakashi." Said Bryon, causing Kakashi to come back to reality. "What kind of mission are we going on?" He asked.

"Oh. We're going to a village about a half day's journey from here. We're just going there to take down some bandits." Kakashi answered.

"But that's a C-Rank mission! Isn't that too dangerous for Bryon!? He doesn't have _any_ mission experience!" Said Hikari, worriedly.

"That's why Lord Hokage is sending Bryon on this mission. To give him experience. Especially since his skills may help in the war." Said Hiashi.

Hikari's head whipped around so fast, it surprised everyone when it didn't fly off. "What!? You better not be telling my what I think you're telling me!" Hikari yelled, upsetting Hinata.

"Uh, well. We'll be going now... Come on, Bryon." Said Kakashi, nervously. Not waiting for Bryon, Kakashi simply grabbed said boy and headed out as quickly as he could. He was quickly out of the compound by the time he heard Hikari yelling about getting back in there. _" Poor Lord Hiashi. I'm glad I'm not him right now. Oh well, we have a mission to get to."_ Kakashi thought, as he continued on.

* * *

-Back inside-

Nariko had gone ahead and taken Hinata, and headed up to her bedroom so as to calm her down. Meanwhile, Hiashi was receiving an earful from his wife. Once he was given a chance, Hiashi explained what had been talked about in the meeting he went to. He had hoped that she would understand, but it wasn't meant to be. "Are you kidding me!? His putting that kind of pressure on a child, simply because he's a powerful sensor! What is he thinking!? It's not right!" Hikari yelled.

*Sigh* "Right or not. The decision has been made, and there is nothing we can do about it. At least Bryon is being given the chance to gain the experience necessary to survive. Why not try and give Bryon this chance as well? He has been training hard for this after all."

Hikari took a moment to think about what her husband had said. *Sigh* "I still don't like it. And did you even argue that he was just a child?" She asked.

"Kakashi had done so. He even argued about the possible assassins that will come after Bryon. But with being on mission and constantly moving will make it quite difficult for them to even find him." Hiashi replied.

'Ugh. I've forgotten about them. They haven't sent any since the first time Bryon was with the Yamanaka Clan. *Sigh* I'm going out to have a little chat with Lord Hokage." She said, as she stood up and headed toward the front door.

"Hikari, wait. It's meaningless to convince Lord Hokage otherwise."

"I know. You can come with me if you want. Besides, I made up my mind about something as well." She said, not missing a step.

Knowing he couldn't stop her when she's like this, he quickly told one of the servants that they were headed out and quickly followed after his wife.

* * *

-With Kakashi-

In the meanwhile, Kakashi and Bryon had just made it to the Main Gate. There they saw who they were going to team-up with. "Hey, Kakashi. Late again I see." Said the Jounin in charge.

"Ah, Ichiro. I see it's your squad that we're teaming up with. And if I'm not mistaken, then you've taken on the Rookie of the Year. Right?" Kakashi replied, with an eye smile.

"Haha! Yea, she's a real tough one all right. Takes her training seriously too." Ichiro laughed.

"Huh? Hey, you're Lord Hokage's son. Aren't you?" Bryon asked.

Ichiro looked down toward Bryon, and immediately recognized him. "And you're the one that put one of our _former_ servants into the hospital a while back. It's nice to meet you, I'm Ichiro Sarutobi. Lord Third's first born and Asuma's big brother." Said Ichiro, introducing himself. The resemblance between him and Asuma was almost uncanny. Like Asuma, he was a well built and muscular man. But since he's older, he was still quite bigger. He also had a mustache that went down the side of his mouth into a goatee.

"And I'm Bryon Kaiser. Nice to finally meet you." Bryon replied. Bryon had seen the man on occasion, but had never officially met the man.

"Bryon!? Are you going on this mission with us?" Hitomi asked.

"Hi, Hitomi. Yea, I'm going too. It'll be my first mission." Bryon replied, excitedly.

"What, we've been doing D-Ranks to get our teamwork together and just now got a C-Rank. How come you get one right off the bat?" Said one of her teammates, complaining about this. The boy had brown hair that framed his face, with a few short bangs that hung down between his eyes as they protruded form his bandanna like headband.

"Now, Izumo. There's no need for that kind of talk. If I remember correctly, you saw this kid take on Hitomi didn't you? I'm sure he's continued his training since then."

"Yea, but still. He hasn't done any D-Ranks. And they're so boring." Said the other boy on the team, aiding Izumo in the argument. This boy had spiky black hair, had square bandages on his cheeks on his chin and he also had two blades on his back. Each blade had a large metal loops.

"Doesn't matter. The kid doesn't exactly have a sensei from what I've heard. So, you'll just have to deal with it Kotetsu. Anyway, we should get going." Ichiro ordered. And with that, the two teams were on their way to the distressed village. Luckily they all had learned the Tree Climbing Technique, which made traveling a lot easier. They had left the village at about 8:30 that morning, and now it was about 2:30 that after noon. They were about five minutes from their destination.

"All right. We should walk from here. We're not due to meet with the town mayor until 3, and it's only 2:30. It'll take about 15 to 20 minutes get there from here, so we'll still make it there with time to spar." Ichiro ordered, as he jump down from the trees.

"But sensei, even if we make it there on time. Why are walking, when we can just get there sooner?" Hitomi asked, as she and the others jumped down.

"Well, this way we might be able to run into some bandits. And then we can take some of them out." Ichiro explained.

"Umm, Ichiro." Said Bryon, getting everyone's attention. "I think there are some bandits just down the road."

"And how would you know that?" Kotetsu asked, skeptically.

"Because, he's a sensory type ninja. He can sense people from miles away." Hitomi answered, proudly. _"Good thing too. I'm sure Ichiro-sensei and Kakashi-sensei would sense them coming, but not until we were almost right by them. But Bryon can sense anyone from far away, so we have plenty of time to prepare ourselves."_ Hitomi thought.

_"That's a great advantage Bryon has. To sense the presence of other long before meeting them. But I wonder... how effective is he with his own abilities."_ Kakashi asked himself. "Bryon. How far away are they? How many are they? And are they moving around?" Kakashi asked.

"Umm." Bryon began, as he closed his eyes to concentrate. Without opening them, Bryon began answering. "No. They're not moving, except for a few feet here and there. I don't think they are even on the road though. There is... twelve of them. But I'm not sure how far away they are. How far are we from the village?" Bryon asked, after his answer.

"About a 3/4 to a mile. Why?" Kakashi asked in return.

"Ok, then they're about 1/4 to 1/2 a mile away." Bryon answered.

"I see. Then we should get going. We'll use a _'Transformation Jutsu'_ to disguise ourselves, before we engage the bandits. That way we can catch them off guard when we take them out. Understood?" Ichiro ordered.

"Yes, sensei/Ichiro." The Genin replied.

"But one last question. Bryon, are any of them ninja trained?" Ichiro asked. He didn't want to risk putting his student in over their heads, unnecessarily.

"No. They all have low chakra levels." Bryon replied, quickly.

_"Impressive. He can easily tell how many there are, tell how much they're moving around and figure out how high their chakra levels are. He might just need a little practice in telling how far away the enemy is, and then he'll be an incredible help. But... just how battle ready is he?"_ Kakashi asked himself, as he summed up Bryon's sensing abilities.

* * *

-Hokage Tower (Hours earlier)-

Hikari and Hiashi were now inside the Hokage's office, sitting in front of said Hokage's desk. "I'm sure I know what this is about. But just to be sure, I'll ask anyway. What brings you here, Lady Hikari?" The Third Hokage asked.

Taking a deep breath, Hikari answered. "Do you really think it's wise to send Bryon out on a C-Rank missions, just so he can gain experience, and then to out to war? He's just a child after all. He should be placed on a squad and be given D Ranks and then building up to C Ranks."

*Sigh* "I understand your concern, Lady Hikari. But, Bryon is an incredible sensor. A far as being on a squad goes. The more experienced Genin teams won't think much of Bryon, and simply consider him dead weight. And as for the rookie Genin, he may be considered the same. Besides, all teams are currently full. But, he's with Kakashi, therefore he will be well looked after." Hiruzen answered, trying to ensure Hikari of Bryon's safety.

"But Kakashi himself is still quite young. Surly you can't expect Kakashi to protect Bryon at all time. Especially in a warzone."

"No, I don't. Once Bryon is ready, as approved by myself, he will be placed in the new Anti-Ambush Squadron within the Sensory Division. His mission will be to sense out the enemy. Only when he's older will he participate in battle. It'll be too dangerous for him until then." Said Hiruzen.

"You don't honestly think that Bryon will just standby and wait?! There's no way! Bryon's not the type! He proved that during the Nine-tails attack, when he was spending the night at _your_ home! Yet he still snuck out and ran home! And then ended up witnessing his own parent's death! And another thing! He's a child! And children don't sit still!" Hikari argued, using her knowledge of Bryon.

Hiruzen took a couple moments to let her words sink in. He couldn't really come up with an argument that would calm her down any. So instead, he decided to ask her a question. "And what do you propose? I'm sure Bryon won't just sit still here in the village either. Considering it was originally _his_ idea in the first place. Just not with as much thought. Do you honestly think he'll just stay in the village, when his fellow shinobi are dying? His Will of Fire is strong. You saw it just like I did. So, I'll ask again. What do you propose?"

Hikari put a lot of thought into it. The Hokage was right about what he said about Bryon. *Sigh* "I propose that you assign someone to watch over Bryon in the warzone. Make that their primary mission. And while Bryon is here in the village, uninjured, make sure he goes through intensive training until he can properly look after himself."

"I'm afraid I can only grant one of those requests. I can assign Bryon some intensive training, to help him get stronger. But I can't assign someone to constantly protect him. They'll likely take the lives of their more experienced comrades into account before taking Bryon's life into account..." Said Hiruzen, before being interrupted.

"And what if I volunteered for that position? I'd be willing to protect him, no matter what." Said Hikari, shocking both Hiruzen and Hiashi.

"And what of little Hinata? Would you really put Bryon's life above your own daughter's chance to have a mother?" Hiruzen asked, stumping Hikari for a moment.

"I... *sigh* In all honesty, I consider Bryon to be like family. I mean, he doesn't have any family left. His clan, besides himself, is gone. Minato and Kushina have died, and he only has his little brother. With whom he is only allowed extremely limited contact with. And Naruto will grow up not knowing that he even has a brother. Hinata will need me in the future, yes. But even without me, she'll still have a family. A clan. If Bryon dies, then Naruto will have no family anymore. If anything, I'm putting Bryon's life with Hinata's. So, yes. I'm willing to make that sacrifice." She said, determined to stand by her word.

"Hikari. Are you sure about this? Hinata will need you. As a mother, there are certain things only _you_ can help her with." Said Hiashi.

*Sigh* "I know. And yes, I'm sure. Beside... Bryon won't let me just keel over either. He's gotten so strong, so fast. With some more difficult training, he'll be able to watch my back effectively enough to where I'll still get to be here for Hinata. I have complete faith in Bryon. Share that faith with me. Ok, Hiashi?"

Hiashi was stunned. He never thought his wife would risk so much on a child. No matter how gifted said child was. He wanted to argue, but the look in Hikari's eyes showed that she couldn't be swayed from her decision. *SIGH* "Very well. But, you'll have to go through some rigorous training yourself. You haven't been a shinobi in years." Said Hiashi, with a great deal of reluctance.

*Sigh* "Very well. I'll give you about three months to get battle ready. But please, don't forsake the lives of your other comrades for Bryon's." Said the Hokage.

"I won't." Hikari replied, before bowing as she left the office.

* * *

-Teams Ichiro and Kakashi-

Ichiro, Kakashi and Hitomi had transformed themselves into ordinary travelers. Kakashi had transformed himself to like the way he did when he was about Bryon's age. Hitomi transformed herself into her mother. And Bryon and the others simply removed their headbands, since they were still children. They simply walked down the road, looking like a typical family.

They had just walked 1/4 mile when Bryon spoke. "They're just up ahead. I guess another hundred meters or so." Said Bryon, in a whispered tone.

"I see." Said Kakashi, keeping his tone down as well.

"Should I take them down with a Genjutsu, Kakashi?" Bryon asked.

Kakashi was surprised by the question. "You can use Genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea. I know three. They are all low ranking, but they should work on these guys. Since they can't use any chakra." Bryon answered.

"Alright. Go ahead and do that. So long as it doesn't take too much of your chakra." Said Kakashi, just loud enough for the others to hear. _"Interesting, I didn't know he could already use Genjutsu. Let's see how well his Genjutsu is. __And his sensing wasn't too far off, but he still needs a little work on that."_ Kakashi thought, as he continued his evaluation on Bryon's skills.

"Hold up, you guys!" Said a rather large man, who had emerged from the trees. He held a three-foot long and four inch wide sword, on top of his right shoulder. His presence brought the group to a halt, bringing a smile to the man's face. "Judging by the looks of you, you're a family out on vacation. Unfortunately for you, you have to pay a toll to bet by here. It's, sort of a law around here."

"Sorry sir, we're not on vacation. We're here to find a new home and possibly some work. And I've never heard of a law that requires a toll to by paid around here. And, no offense, but you look more like a bandit than a honest working man." Said Ichiro.

"Hahahaha! You got me. But you might want to pay anyway, assuming you don't want your kids to die." The man replied, which signaled all the others to come out of hiding and surround the Leaf Ninja.

Ichiro, Kakashi and the others looked around them, to see that there was indeed twelve bandits here. _"Looks like Bryon was right on the money about how many people were here. Good."_ Kakashi thought. He then made eye contact with Bryon, who nodded. "Jump!" Kakashi ordered, just before jumping into the air. He was quickly followed by the others. And they released the _'Transformation Jutsu'_. The action confused many of the bandits, with only the leader of the small gang figured it out.

"Watch out! They're shinobi!" He yelled, warning his allies.

"Too late!" Bryon yelled, as he mad his hand-signs. 'Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram'. _"Genjutsu: Fire Jutsu!"_ Bryon called, casting his Genjutsu. He caught all of them in the illusion, causing them to believe that he had released a giant ball of fire at them.

Seeing the massive ball of fire, they all screamed as they couldn't move as it was coming in too fast. As they screamed, the Leaf Ninja quickly knocked them all out and proceeded to tie them all up. "Good job, Bryon. Excellent timing." Kakashi praised.

"Yea, good job! That was awesome!" Hitomi said, practically yelling as she hugged Bryon. Izumo and Kotetsu just smiled in agreement.

"Yes, it was pretty good. I wasn't expecting a brand new Genin to cast a Genjutsu so efficiently, especially from someone so young." Ichiro complimented. "But next time, Bryon. Don't announce that it's a Genjutsu. Especially, if you're up against a ninja."

"Oh, ok. I'll remember that, Ichiro." Bryon replied, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Good. We'll now head to Bassai and meet with the mayor. We'll inform him what happened here, after we get the info about the remaining bandits." Ichiro ordered, as he started to head down the road. He was then shortly followed by the others.

About twenty minutes, they entered to village of Bassai. As they walked through the village, people would point, stare and even sometimes whisper amongst themselves. The looks on their faces however, showed much relief. They soon came to Bassai's Town Hall. They entered the building swiftly, and checked in with the Mayor's secretary. She then quickly ushered them into the Mayor's office.

The Mayor and another man looked up as the door opened. The Mayor was a bit elderly, but not too old. In his fifties, most likely. And the man was balding. The man next to him was a well built man, and looked to by in his early to mid-thirties. He had a full head of brown hair, and long sideburns that went down to the corners of his jaw. "Who do you think... OH! I see you're from the Leaf Village. I apologize, I didn't realize you'd be here today." Said the Mayor.

"It's alright. I'm Ichiro, and these are my students. Hitomi, Izumo and Kotetsu." Ichiro introduced, each of them bowing as their names were called.

"And I'm Kakashi. This is my charge, Bryon." Said Kakashi, as he and Bryon followed suit.

"Tch. A single adult, a teenager and the rest are children? The Leaf Village seems quite full of themselves, to send children to take on a group of blood thirsty bandits." Said the man, with the sideburns.

"Be quiet, Kouichi! You forget, the Hidden Leaf is in the midst of a Great War. We can consider ourselves lucky to receive any help at all. Now, hold your tongue!" The Mayor ordered, sternly.

"Y...yes sir. I'm sorry." He said, apologizing to the ninja.

"It's all right. Kakashi and I are both Jounin. Hitomi happens to be our top rookie, while Bryon happens to be on par with her." Said Ichiro, paying the insult no mind. His words surprised the Mayor and Kouichi.

"The girl is the top rookie? And that small boy is of the same level?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes. Bryon is the son of a very respectable shinobi. Now, I believe we should get on with why we're here. What can you tell us about the bandits, and their possible whereabouts?" Kakashi asked.

"Ah, yes. The bandits started attacking our village about three months ago. They would force themselves inside the village and start taking hostages and demanding ransoms. Those who didn't, or couldn't, pay had to watch their friends or family be killed in front of them. About a month ago, they all but took complete control of the town. Everyone who passes through are being robbed. It's making income within our town difficult." The Mayor explained.

"There are even rumors that they are taking positions on the roads headed toward Bassai. Supposedly, they're asking for payment to pass through." Said Kouichi, adding his own info into the mix.

"Those aren't rumors." Said Ichiro, causing them to become slightly confused. Seeing the confusion, Ichiro continued. "We purposefully ran into a group of them on the way here. We dealt with them quite easily, considering they weren't expecting ninja."

"I...I see. Guess that would be expected from two Jounin." Said Kouichi.

"Actually, that was Bryon. All it took was a simple Genjutsu." Said Kakashi, shocking Kouichi. The Mayor at this point stopped being surprised. "Now, any theories on where their main base is located?" Kakashi asked.

*Sigh* "Unfortunately, no. I haven't heard anything of their whereabouts." Said the Mayor, depressed that he couldn't help them any.

"Well, I've heard that people have seen them head off in the East." Said Kouichi, surprising the Mayor.

"You have?" The Mayor asked.

"Yes sir."

"Um. The sun rises in the East, right?" Bryon asked, from his position by the window.

"That's right. Why do you ask, Bryon?" Ichiro asked.

"Well that would mean that the shadows point to the West. But they're pointing East. That the direction I'm sensing a large group of Chakra from." Bryon answered.

"Are you sure? How far out are they?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I keep sensing chakras coming in and out of my range. So, they're about 2 1/2 miles away from here."

"2 1/2 miles? You can sense people from that far?" Kotetsu asked, surprised. He and Izumo were both surprised by that.

"Of course! I told you guys already. Bryon can sense people from miles away." Hitomi answered, with a smile.

"Alright, that's enough. We don't have time to question or praise each other's abilities. We have a mission to take care of." Said Ichiro, as he started to issue out his orders. "First off. Bryon, how many can you sense?" Ichiro asked.

"About twenty-five to thirty. It's hard for me to know for sure, with them moving in and out all the time." Bryon answered.

"I see. Good work, Bryon. Now, line up with the others. And I'll give everyone their orders." Said Ichiro. Bryon complied and stood right next to Hitomi. "Alright. I think it would be best if Kakashi and I took care of the main base. You three... uh sorry. You _four_ will go see to the other road leading into the town and take down any bandits there. We'll meet back here when we're done. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The Genin replied.

"Good. Hitomi, you're in charge. Now, go!" Ichiro ordered.

"Right, sensei!" Hitomi replied, leading her teammates out of the Mayor's office.

* * *

-Five minutes later-

Hitomi and the others made it to the other side of the village, where the other road leading to Bassai was. "Alright. Bryon, can you sense anyone?" Hitomi asked.

"Yea. Another group of twelve. Same as before, no ninja. Just waiting on the side of the road." Bryon answered.

"So, the same distance too then. Alright, let's get going." She ordered, heading down the road. Her teammates quickly following.

"Are we going to deal with this the same way as last time?" Izumo asked, wondering if they're actually going to see come combat during this mission.

"No. That would be boring. I want to fight this time. Besides, we can't get any experience if we let Bryon do all the work. Great job on that Genjutsu earlier, by they way." Said Hitomi. However, as she complimented Bryon, she saw that he wasn't paying attention. "Hey, Bryon!" She called, finally getting his attention.

"Huh? What is it?" Bryon asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you. You seem distracted, how come?" She asked.

"Hmm. I don't know how to say it." Bryon replied.

"Then just come out with it already." Said Kotetsu.

*Sigh* "It's that Kouichi guy. I get the feeling he lied to us." Said Bryon.

"You're kidding? Why would he lie to us? He tried to help us to find out all we needed to know about these bandits." Said Izumo.

"I hate to say it, but Izumo's right." Said Hitomi. "Why would you think he was lying to us?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm not sure. It has something to do with his chakra. It's higher than any of the civilians, even the other guys that are like his size don't have that much chakra." Said Bryon, surprising the others. "It's not a lot higher, but it's still higher than normal people. Also, when he was talking about the rumor and the direction of the bandit's camp. His chakra acted funny."

"Funny? What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.

"I'm not sure. But I think it meant that he was lying. His chakra also acted weird when I pointed out about the location of the bandits. I think he got nervous, because I found it out so soon. He might have wanted to help the bandits escape by warning them somehow." Bryon explained.

"Are you sure about this, Bryon? I mean, are you absolutely sure?" Hitomi asked, worriedly.

"Yes. I'm su... What's this?!" Bryon asked, coming to a sudden stop and turning toward the town.

"Bryon, what's wrong?!" Hitomi asked, coming to a stop as well.

Turning, Bryon replied. "You guys take care of the bandits on this road! I'll head back and take care of Kouichi! I...I think he just killed the Mayor!" He yelled, jumping up into the trees and headed toward Bassai.

"What do we do, Hitomi?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yea, he could use some backup." Said Izumo.

Hitomi was quiet. She wasn't sure what to do. They had orders to take care of the bandits on the road, but they didn't have orders about this kind of situation. She took a moment to think about it. It was difficult, but she came to a decision. *Sigh* "We follow our orders as quickly and as carefully as possible. I doubt it'll take long for Ichiro-sensei and Kakashi-sensei to finish at the camp. They'll probably be back to town before we will. Also, they might've already figured out what Bryon did. They're not Jounin for nothing. Now, let's go." She explained, deciding to continue with her orders.

She and her original teammates went of in search of the roadside bandits.

* * *

-Bassai-

As the ninja were headed out to their assigned tasks, Kouichi had dragged the Mayor at knife point. He had demanded a ransom from the towns people, who were shocked by his actions. When he believed that they were taking too long to decide, he slit the Mayor's throat. This action caused screams to echo throughout the town, while Kouichi immediately went to grab another hostage. This time it was a little girl, who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Kouichi then made the same demands. The villagers complied, and immediately began to gather the money he demanded. By the time they did, Bryon had arrived. He hid within an alleyway, and waited for his chance to strike. Bryon didn't want to risk anything when the an had a hostage. He didn't want the little girl to get hurt. It didn't take long for his chance to come, as Kouichi had cautiously reached for the small chest of money while inadvertently putting his body between Bryon and his hostage.

Bryon quickly tossed a kunai that struck true to his target. "Arrgh! What the he... Umph!" Kouichi yelled, before receiving a kick to the face. As Kouichi flew back, he let go of his hostage. The little girl then immediately ran toward her parents, in tears. The civilians quickly evacuated the street, so as not to get caught in the crossfire.

"That was low! Taking a little girl hostage like that!" Bryon yelled, holding his hand by his kunai holster.

"Ugh. Like you're one to talk! You're just a little brat!" Kouichi yelled, pulling out the kunai from his right shoulder. _"Damn! I wasn't expecting them to be back this soon!"_ He thought as he looked around, searching for the others. _"Hmm. I may still have a chance. It looks like this kid is alone. Good. I'll just kill him, take my money and run."_

"Doesn't matter what you do! You won't get away with this!" Bryon yelled.

"And who's going to stop me!? You!?" Kouichi yelled, as he charged Bryon with the same kunai he just pulled out. Bryon quickly pulled out his own kunai, from his holster, and clashed his against Kouichi's. Which proved to be a mistake, since Kouichi was taller and stronger as well. As Kouichi pressed down, Bryon sidestepped, causing the man to lose balance. Kouichi quickly caught himself and dodged a left roundhouse kick from Bryon. As he dodged he spun around and landed a kick of his own against Bryon's chest, sending the boy down the street.

As Bryon was sent down the street, he eventually rolled himself to a stop and stood up. Once he did, he almost immediately had to deflect the incoming kunai that flew right at him. _"Tsk. Jerk!"_ Bryon thought, angrily. Bryon then took his turn at charging toward his opponent. As he got close enough, Bryon jumped toward Kouichi and threw a punch. Said punch was easily blocked by the man. But he was so confident, that he caught Bryon's fist inches from his face.

Bryon gave an unintentional smirk, as he sent the man flying down the street. Kouichi rolled to a stop, with his head rattling. _"What the hell was that!? He didn't even touch me!"_ He thought, shocked at an attack that should be impossible to do.

"Wondering how I did that, right?" Bryon asked, knowing that his attack unique to him.

The question surprised Kouichi. _"I see. He actually can hit people with out actually hitting them. But how? I've never heard of something like that even being possible, even for ninja." _Kouichi thought, as he stood up. "I don't know what game you're playing at, but it's obvious to have to get close to your opponent. In other words, I've got you beat." Kouichi snarled, as he started hand-signs. _"Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu!"_ Kouichi called, spewing out fire.

The fire came out in the shape of a medium sized dog, and it was charging in fast. Bryon started his own hand-signs when he was Kouichi start his. _"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"_ Bryon called, firing off his own jutsu about the size of Kouichi in diameter. Bryon had hoped that his own jutsu would over power Kouichi's, but that never happened. Instead the fire hound out maneuvered the ball of fire, and continued it's charge toward Bryon. Bryon then jumped in order to avoid the fire hound, but the jutsu still managed to hit his left leg to burn him and his pants. Kouichi's jutsu didn't end there, it quickly turned around and jumped after Bryon. Eventually striking him head on.

Meanwhile, Kouichi jumped out of the way and quickly rolled to his feet. As he stood up, he saw that his jutsu had taken out the young boy in mid-air. "Heh. Got ya'." Kouichi said, before a shooting pain hit the back of his left shoulder. "Aaaah!" He screamed, as he went down to one knee.

"Got who? I used a _'Substitution Jutsu'_." Said Bryon, coming from another alley way. Bryon looked around the street, and noticed that something was off. _"The Mayor's body is gone. But the blood is still there. Wait! Kakashi? Why are there two... A type of __'Clone Jutsu'_?_ Must be." _Bryon thought, as he refocused his attention on Kouichi.

* * *

-Hitomi's group-

Hitomi and her group managed to easily neutralize the bandits by ambushing them from behind. With the bandits spread out the way they were, Hitomi and the others were able to drop down behind them and knock them out. The managed to take out six of the bandits, before the rest got together standing back to back in a circle. Hitomi and her teammates hid in the trees, and quickly thought of a way to separate them. Hitomi threw a kunai with a paper-bomb into the middle of the group. Realizing what it was, the group of bandits quickly separated. But they realized too late that it was a dud, as they were all quickly knocked unconscious in the same way.

After the bandits were stripped of any hidden weapons, they were tied up. "Alright. I guess we should go backup Bryon. Right, Hitomi?" Kotetsu asked.

"Yea. Let's hurry." Said Hitomi.

"Right." Izumo and Kotetsu replied. They then followed Hitomi back to the village of Bassai.

* * *

-Bryon v.s. Kouichi-

Bryon kept making attempts at getting close to Kouichi, but Kouichi wasn't letting that happen. Things were actually made harder for Bryon, since he was grazed by Kouichi's fire jutsu. So, moving around was a bit more difficult. Kouichi decided to take advantage of this, and fired off another _"Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu!"_. Bryon wasn't having it this time. He pulled out a kunai and threw it at the fiery hound. Kouichi failed to see the paper-bomb attached to it, so he was surprised when his jutsu was suddenly engulfed in an explosion.

* * *

-Kakashi's clone-

As the fight was going on, Kakashi's Shadow-Clone was on the sidelines. He was evaluating Bryon's current skill level in actual combat. _"Smart. Bryon realized that Kouichi's jutsu is faster than his own jutsu, as well as himself. So instead of wasting his chakra on more jutsu, he just uses a paper-bomb to neutralize the jutsu. It was a risk, but it worked. So, what are you going to do now? You're injured, and have numerous other disadvantages against your opponent." _Kakashi's clone thought, as he continued his evaluation.

* * *

-Ichiro and Kakashi-

Ichiro and Kakashi hardly required a plan of attack for the camp. They wasn't even much trouble. Even though it turned out that the leader of the bandits was a Rogue-ninja from the Hidden Valley Village. He didn't stand a chance against either one of the Jounin, and was quickly killed by Ichiro. By the end of it, the camp was practically burned to the ground. Small fires and rags, from the tents, were all that was left.

"Well with a rogue-ninja here, it turns this mission into a B-Ranked mission." Said Ichiro, a little uneasy about the situation.

Kakashi saw the look on Ichiro's face, so he decided to call him on it. "You think there might be other ninja among these bandits?" Kakashi asked.

"Yea. And I think that Kouichi guy might be a spy for these bandits. You saw the slight facial expressions he made when we mentioned running into the bandits already, as well as when Bryon mentioned to location of these guys. That's why you made that Shadow-Clone, right?"

"Yea. But, my clone won't act unless he can make a move without risking anyone's safety and can take him out without being dispersed." Kakashi answered.

"Alright, fair enough. Let's get back to Bassai." Ichiro ordered, as he and Kakashi leapt into the trees.

* * *

-Bryon v.s. Kouichi-

As Bryon and Kouichi continued their battle, some of the buildings started taking considerable damage. But luckily none of the civilians have gotten in the way. Kouichi had made some attempts to go and retrieve a hostage, but Bryon kept cutting him off with a kunai or shuriken.

Currently, Bryon and Kouichi were staring off at one another. Kouichi had used his _'Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu'_ about more times, and each time Bryon countered with either a paper-bomb or escaped using a _'Substitution Jutsu'_. So right now, Kouichi was running low on chakra. Bryon was still good on chakra, but couldn't move as well as he'd like to. Not with the burn on his leg.

As they were on one knee, Bryon was pulled into his mindscape. **"You're having a tough time. Why don't you use my chakra?"** Asked the Nine-tails.

"No! I don't want to use your power. No matter how much I might need it. Besides, I just need get close and I'll have him. He won't be able to defend against my attacks."

**"That maybe, but you won't be able to get close with that leg of yours. His chakra may be lower than yours at the moment, but he still has many physical advantages that you lack. Using my chakra, his advantages will mean nothing."**

"I don't care! I'm not using your chakra, no matter what you say! I refuse to be a target for that masked man until I get stronger! If I use your chakra, there's _no_ way it will be kept secret! And for me to get stronger, I have to rely on my own power! After this is done, you can heal my wound. But that's it! That is the only slack I'm letting you go with in our deal!"

**"Or I could just let you die, and I'll reemerge within a number of years!"**

"AND FALL UNDER THAT MAN'S GENJUTSU ALL OVER AGAIN, AND BE CONTROLLED LIKE A TOY!" Bryon yelled.

**"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME, YOU BRAT!"** The Nine-tails yelled back.

"WELL TOO BAD! IT'S BETTER THAN BEING DUMB! BESIDES YOU KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT!"

The Nine-tails remained silent. He knew that the boy had a point, but he didn't want to risk the boy's life since he would die as well.** "Very well. But don't say I didn't warn you."** Said the giant fox.

Bryon came out of his mindscape, and looked up at Kouichi. _"I'll show you, Nine-tails." _Bryon thought, focusing his chakra to his feet. With his feet loaded with chakra, Bryon charged forward. He went through a couple hand-signs, creating numerous clones.

_"Crap! Which one is the real one!?"_ Kouichi thought, as he tried to figure out which of the six copies is the real one. And what was worse, was that the kid was closing in fast. Before it was too late, he just barely realized that this kid could deal him a blow without touching him. So, he jumped up into the air. Seeing this, the clones stopped and looked up at the man. As Kouichi looked down, he saw the clones smirk before they dispersed. "What the..." He said, as he suddenly saw a new shadow appear on the ground.

As he watched the shadow, he quickly noticed that it was quickly getting larger. Realizing what that meant, he turned around and saw Bryon coming down with an ax-kick. Kouichi dodged it by a small margin, only to be sent plummeting to the ground anyway. Kouichi hit the ground with a crash, kicking up a cloud of dirt.

Bryon landed shortly after, careful not to land on his burned leg. *Huff...Huff...Pant* "Gotcha!" Bryon said, on one knee.

* * *

-Meanwhile, with Kakashi and Ichiro-

They arrived at about the time Bryon created his clones. Kakashi's Shadow-Clone dispersed shortly after their arrival, giving Kakashi the information he was missing upon arriving.

"What's going on Kakashi? Why is Bryon fighting Kouichi?" Ichiro asked.

"It seems Kouichi figured that he was going to be caught, and tried one last attempt at getting rich. So he took the Mayor hostage, and eventually killed him. Unfortunately, my clone couldn't do anything since the Mayor kept struggling. So, any interference from my clone would've killed him anyway. Kouichi eventually killed the Mayor and quickly took another hostage. My clone then sensed Bryon's presence nearby, and decided to see how Bryon would handle a hostage situation. Happy to say, he handled it well. Considering he had a much better opportunity and a better angle. Kouichi had taken a little girl, and Bryon saved her. Since then, they've been fighting. Kouichi's been keeping his distance and using Ninjutsu, but Bryon's been holding his own." Kakashi explained.

"But why did your clone let Bryon fight by himself? Your clone could've easily beaten Kouichi by taking advantage of his battle with Bryon. So, why?" Ichiro asked.

"Orders, by Lord Hokage. He wants Bryon to gain experience in combat. He believes that Bryon has the potential to help the new AAS unit within the Sensory Division. But before Bryon can be a part of that unit, he needs combat experience." Kakashi answered, just as Bryon landing his ax-kick.

"What the hell is the 'AAS'?" Ichiro asked.

"The Anti-Ambush Squadron. It will consist of sensory type ninja as well as a couple of heavy-hitters. The purpose of this unit is to locate and whip out the enemy's ambush units."

"And he's willing to put a child right into this new unit? Is he crazy?"

"I'm just following orders. And they are to ensure that Bryon receives combat experience, and his safety until he gets that experience. I don't like it. But I'd rather do this to make sure he lives, than not do this and let him die." Kakashi answered.

* * *

-Meanwhile, with Hitomi-

Hitomi, Kotetsu and Izumo arrived when Bryon was down on his knee across from a kneeling Kouichi. They, coincidentally, showed up at the same time as Ichiro and Kakashi. And were on the roof across from them. *Sigh* "It looks like Bryon is alright. That's good." Said Hitomi, relieved at Bryon's safety. _"I'm glad he's ok. Ayame would never let me hear the end of it if he got hurt and I could prevent it. Sheesh! She just hast to have a massive crush on him. *Sigh* Still, he's a family friend. And I'd help him anyway."_ Hitomi thought.

Bryon soon connected with an ax-kick on Kouichi, that caused Kouichi to plummet to the ground. "Ouch. I'd hate to get hit like that by they kid." Said Izumo.

"Yeah, no kidding. The kid has some amazing skill." Kotetsu replied.

"Well, he did hold his own against my during his test fro a reason. I didn't go easy on him, by the way. He didn't want that." Said Hitomi, shocking them.

"You're kidding? Everyone thought you were. Why didn't you?" Kotetsu asked.

"Because he asked me not to. That's why." Hitomi answered, in a matter-of-fact tone. At this point, Kouichi began to stand up. _"Crap. I should help Bryon out, just in case."_

* * *

-Bryon v.s. Kouichi-

"N...No way. How can you get up after that?" Bryon asked, as Kouichi stumbled up to his feet.

"You...You think that a little BRAT like you can beat me!" Kouichi growled, as he finally managed to stand up straight. *Huff* _"I can't believe this brat! He'll die for this!"_ Kouichi thought. "Hmm."

"Hey, Bryon. Need a hand? Don't answer that, of course you do." Said Hitomi, as she stood behind Bryon.

"I'm fine. But careful, this guy is tough."

"Yea, I know. I saw that last hit you landed. But he's lost now."

"How dare you brats think you can beat me! I'll kill you!" Kouichi yelled, pulling out a hidden kunai as he charged toward the two kids.

* * *

-Ichiro and Kakashi-

Ichiro was about to go down an interfere, when Kakashi grabbed his arm. Ichiro looked back to question Kakashi, only to have Kakashi beat him to it. "Remember, Bryon needs the experience. If things get too bad, we'll intervene." Said Kakashi.

Ichiro just grunted. But he understood that he was just following orders.

* * *

-Kouichi v.s. Bryon and Hitomi-

Bryon charged Kouichi as well. But as Bryon got closer, Kouichi jumped over him and continued his charge toward Hitomi. _"I'll take out the bitch first, since she's uninjured. Then I'll make my way out of here before the Jounin come back."_ Kouichi thought, as he landed and continued his charge.

The act caught Hitomi off guard, and she was going to pull out a kunai to defend herself. But she froze as she saw the look in the man's eyes. The look was so intense. Cold. That she just couldn't move.

Kouichi saw this, and smirked. He had her, no problem.

* * *

-Izumo and Kotetsu-

"What's wrong with Hitomi?" Izumo asked.

"I don't know. That's not like her at all." Kotetsu replied.

* * *

-Ichiro and Kakashi-

"Kakashiiii! Let go!" Ichiro growled, as Kakashi still had a hand on his arm.

"You're forgetting about Bryon. Watch."

* * *

-Bryon-

_"Crap! I can't catch him! What do I do!?...MY SCYTHE!"_ Bryon thought, frantically. As fast as he could, he reached his right hand behind his back and unsealed his scythe form it's seal. Once it appeared, he grasped it a brought it out in front of him and threw it as hard as he could. The action surprised everyone that could see him do this.

The scythe flew at a 45* angle, rotating as it did. Kouichi was unaware of it all. As he got within striking distance of the frozen Hitomi, he started falling to his left. Feeling a sharp pain in his neck as his vision went black. The scythe had penetrated the upper-right side, and came out the lower-left side only to re-enter his left shoulder.

The sudden moment shocked Hitomi out of her frozen state, causing her to watch the man to fall to the ground. It wasn't until after he hit the ground lifeless, that Hitomi realized that there was a scythe sticking through the man's neck. Shortly after, she noticed the blood flowing from the scythe's point of entry to the ground, where it pooled into a puddle.

* * *

-Izumo and Kotetsu-

"Di...did he just kill him?" Kotetsu asked, shocked.

"I...I think he did." Izumo answered, just as shocked as Kotetsu.

* * *

-Ichiro and Kakashi-

"See. I told you Bryon could handle this. Hitomi is safe."

"Screw you, Kakashi! Unlike you, I'm not willing to sacrifice my student's lives like this! What if he froze because he didn't know what to do!? Huh!?" Ichiro asked, furious at what had happened.

"But he didn't freeze, did he? He did what he had to do. And that was to save the life of his comrade. Who also happens to be your student, and his friend's sister." Kakashi countered.

Ichiro pulled his arm out of Kakashi's and violently. "You're right about one thing! She is my student! And you should never have put her in danger like that. If we weren't here, it would be different. But we were!" Ichiro argued, before jumping down toward his female student.

Kakashi did the same, except he went toward a frozen Bryon.

* * *

-Bryon-

Bryon was shocked as his scythe his Kouichi's neck. He knew the body well enough to know that the neck area was fatal. But knowing that, seemed like nothing compared to feeling the man's chakra disappear. Chakra was the life's essence of Shinobi and civilian alike. He remembered how his parent's chakra vanished during their last moments. But this felt so much different. Because the man's chakra vanished by his own weapon, thrown by his own two hands.

"Bryon. Are you alright?" Kakashi asked, not receiving a response. He asked again, and still received nothing. So Kakashi placed his hand on Bryon's shoulder, only to have the boy flinch away. Kakashi then grabbed both Bryon's shoulders, and forced the struggling boy to look him in the eye. Unfortunately, Bryon wouldn't cooperate. So Kakashi let go of them with his left hand, so he could uncover his Sharingan. Once he did, her grabbed Bryon's shoulder again and placed him under a hypnotic Genjutsu. After about thirty seconds, Bryon finally went limp.

*Sigh* "There. I'm sorry, Bryon. But this was for your own good." Said Kakashi, as he pulled his headband down to cover his Sharingan.

Meanwhile with Hitomi, Ichiro and his other two students landed beside her. When Ichiro placed his hands on Hitomi's shoulder, it shocked her back from her trance. But the look in her eyes showed horror. Ichiro could hardly blame her, since she saw the man die right before her eyes. "Hitomi, it's alright. Are you aware of what happened?" Ichiro asked, knowing the answer already. Hitomi just nodded numbly, still in shock about what had happened.

"H...He k...killed him. D...didn't he?" Hitomi asked.

Ichiro took a moment to understand what she meant, but he quickly answered her. "Yes. He did. But he did it to save you. Kouichi was going to kill you. Remember that, ok? Bryon killed Kouichi... to save your life. Understand?" Ichiro explained, wanting her to understand.

Suddenly, Hitomi saw Bryon go limp. "What did you do!?" Hitomi yelled, struggling out of her sensei's grip. Once out, she ran toward Bryon and Kakashi getting between them in an attempt to protect Bryon. "What did you do to him!?" She yelled, again.

"Calm down. I just put him to sleep, so he could have time to calm down." Kakashi answered, confusing Hitomi.

Fortunately, Ichiro was there to clarify. "You see, Hitomi. This was the first time Bryon has ended a life with his own hands. He's in shock. And therefore, he was having difficulty coming to terms with it. After this, Bryon is going to need help accepting what he did."

"Actually, I've already taken a step toward that. I placed a Genjutsu on him, basically allowing me to talk to him in his mind. But he needs to be asleep for it to be effective." Said Kakashi.

"So...He'll be ok?" Hitomi asked, hopefully.

"Physically, yes. Mentally, we'll have to wait and see." Ichiro answered.

"C'mon. We need to head back to the village and report to Lord Hokage that the mission was a success." Said Kakashi, as he went to pick up Bryon off the ground. Luckily, Hitomi didn't try to stop him.

"Right. We'll take care of the debriefing with the townspeople. You go ahead and start taking Bryon back to the Leaf." Ichiro said, as Kakashi got Bryon on his back.

As Kakashi went ahead and took Bryon back to the village, Ichiro and his team debriefed the townspeople. Letting their local authorities where to locate the beaten and bound bandits. Also ensuring that among the ones at the camp, most of the bandits were killed. Once Ichiro's team received the payment for the mission, they left via the trees.

As they made their way back, Hitomi's mind kept wandering to her sister's crush.

* * *

-The Leaf Village-

Ichiro didn't come back into the village until 10:25 p.m. It was late, so Ichiro sent them home. While he would speak with Lord Hokage, his father, when he got home. Shortly after separating, Ichiro made it through the front door of the Sarutobi Clan's main building. Upon entering, he found his father in front of the fireplace within the living room. "Evening, father." Ichiro greeted.

Hiruzen turned around, surprised to see his eldest son. "Ichiro. I'm surprised you're back so soon. I wasn't expecting you so soon. How was the mission?" Hiruzen asked.

*Sigh* "I should've known that Kakashi wouldn't show up." Ichiro mumbled. "It could've gone better." Ichiro answered.

"A failure then?"

"No. It was a success."

"Oh? Then what happened?" Hiruzen asked, gesturing to the chair in front of him.

Taking a seat, Ichiro answered. "The bandits were taken out successfully, however there were two ninja among them. One was the leader at their camp. The other was a spy in the Mayor's office." Ichiro began, as he started to explain all the details of the mission to his father. He left nothing out. Even the part where Kakashi risked Hitomi's life for Bryon's 'experience'.

The Third Hokage was not happy when he heard that. Yes, he ordered Kakashi to ensure that Bryon gains experience. But not at the cost of another ninja's life. "I see. I'll speak with Kakashi first thing tomorrow morning. I'll see to it that this doesn't happen again." Said Hiruzen, his face showing his son that he was serious.

"Thank you. I'll be going to bed now. Good night, father."

"Good night, Ichiro."

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Hitomi entered her family's house. She opened and closed the door silently, so as not to wake her family up. "Hitomi? Is that you?" Her father asked, from up the stairs.

Surprised that he was still up, Hitomi hesitated in her answer. "Y...yes. It's me."

Teuchi came down the stairs, and turned the living room light on. His eyes quickly adjusted, and when he did he set his eyes on his eldest daughter. When he did, he saw that she was pale. "Honey, what's wrong?" Teuchi asked, as he walked toward his daughter.

Hitomi ran into her father's arms, and let out all the tears she's been holding in.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok. I'm here. I'm here." Said Teuchi, stroking Hitomi's hair with his hand as he tried to calm her down. It took some time for Hitomi to finally calm down enough to talk. And when she did, she told her father what happened. How she froze because of the look in Kouichi's eyes, how Bryon had killed the man because she did and how she was worried about Bryon because he took a life.

Teuchi understood where his daughter was coming from, and was truly thankful that Bryon had saved his daughter's life. He knew that the life of a ninja was rough. But he also knew that his daughter hasn't seen anything yet. "I see. *Sigh* I'm glad your mission was a success, but I'm even happier that you made it back alive. And I have Bryon to thank for that. But Hitomi... Understand that you can't freeze like that. Next time you could die, and that would hurt us more than anything. Bryon, or anyone else, won't always be able to save you." Teuchi began, telling his daughter what she needs to know to survive.

"You and Bryon were even during your match. But Bryon has proven to be stronger than you." He said, causing Hitomi to look up at him in confusion. "That man, Kouichi. He gave you the same look he had already given Bryon. Yet Bryon fought back against that man. He didn't freeze, because he'd be dead if he did." He explained, seeing his daughter's confusion vanish from her eyes. "Now, that doesn't mean you're weak. It just means Bryon is stronger. He saw his parents die, right in front of him. He looked the Nine-tails right in the face, which is the same as looking death in the face."

"And that look, is a thousand times scarier than the look that man could've _ever_ given you. That's why Bryon could fight without freezing. However despite all of that, Bryon wasn't prepared for actually taking a life."

"Why not?" Hitomi asked.

"Because. Seeing a life taken right in front of your, is a whole different world than actually taking a life. And it's worse for Bryon, because he's a sensor. He didn't just see the man drop to the ground dead, he felt the man's chakra completely vanish. I'm sure it hit him a lot harder, than it would most." Teuchi answered.

"Oh, god. H...he'll be ok, won't he?" She asked.

"He will be. He's a very, very strong kid. He'll come to terms with what happened, especially when he realizes that he saved your life. And I'll always be grateful to him for that. He's a great kid, and he'll be one hell of a ninja one day." He answered, bringing a smile to Hitomi's face.

"Yea. You're right, dad." Said Hitomi, as she hugged her father. Suddenly all the day's events finally caught up to her, as she finally fell asleep.

Realizing she had fallen asleep, Teuchi picked her up and took her to her room, turning off the light on his way up. He then went inside her room and tucked her into her bed. Kissing her forehead goodnight, Teuchi said. "Goodnight, my little angel."

* * *

**And that's chapter 9! Took me a little while, but I also put a lot of work into it. Next chapter will have an intro to some other OCs, that are relevant to the Main OC. It'll be their first appearance, and the only one until later in the story. Please review, and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

Don't own anything except my OC character. Don't own anything manga/anime, etc.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Second Mission**

-Unknown Location-

"UWAAAHHH!" Came a scream in the middle of the night. The moon was full, and the screaming figure's room was filled with it's light. Running could be heard from the hall, but the screaming figure couldn't hear it.

The door slammed open, and a woman called out the figure's name. "Christa! Calm down!" The woman yelled, as she grabbed the girl's shoulders. It took her several more minutes, before the girl finally calmed down enough. Once she was done screaming, the older woman held the girl in her arms.

"Mommy! It...it was that dream again! The one with the giant fox, killing lots of people from a strange place!" The girl cried, scared of her dream.

"Shhhh! It's alright. It's alright. I told you, it happened in the Leaf Village. A place far away from here. And you don't have to worry. That fox will never have a chance to harm you. I promise." Said the girl's mother. _"This is getting ridiculous! She's been having these dreams for like six months already!" _She thought, complainingly.

"But, mommy! This time... it looked like the fox was...was right in front of me! IT WAS SO SCARY!" Christa cried, shouting into her mother's chest.

"Cwista? Whatwong?" Ask a young boy from the door way. The boy appeared to be 2-3 years old.

"Sean? It's ok. Your sister just had a bad dream." Said the mother.

"Bad dweam? You ok?" He asked.

Turning toward her little brother, Christa replied with a smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

Sean just stood their, for a moment. "Ok. Godnight." He said, as he turned and left.

"Goodnight." They replied. Turning to her daughter, the mother spoke. "Are you alright? You've been having those nightmares for months now."

"I... I don't know. I don't know why I'm having these nightmares. What's wrong with me?" Christa asked.

"Nothing is wrong with you. Just because we don't know why you're having these nightmares. But just keep in mind that these are just dreams. Alright?" She answered/asked.

"Alright. I'm fine now. Goodnight, mommy. I love you." Said Christa, as she lied down.

"I love you too. Goodnight, Christa." She replied, kissing her daughter goodnight. She then got up, and headed toward her own room. As she walked down the hallway, she couldn't help but think about her daughter's dreams.

_"She doesn't have a reason to be having those dreams. And twin telepathy can't be the answer. The Hidden Leaf didn't take him away. And... I don't want to think that he might still be alive. Because if I do, and it turns out he is dead. _*Sob* _I wouldn't be able to bear it."_ She thought, as she laid herself in her bed. _"Bryon."_

* * *

-Next morning, Bryon-

Bryon woke up after having another nightmare. Looking around he instantly recognized the room he was in. He woke up in the guest bedroom at the Inuzuka Compound. "Kakashi must have brought me here, after my mission." Said Bryon to himself. Suddenly, Bryon remembered the events of yesterday. Fighting the man known as Kouichi, Hitomi being in danger, and then finally, taking the man's life. He then sat up slowly, and stared down at his blanket covered lap. Everything after that moment seemed like a blur.

That's when he suddenly remembered being caught in Kakashi's Genjutsu.

-Flashback, Genjutsu-

Even with in his own mind, Bryon was having difficulty coming to terms with what happened. Suddenly, he felt calm. He then started to look around, and soon realized that he was in his own mind. "There. You're calm now. Think you can listen to what I have to say." Said Kakashi, causing Bryon to turn around.

"Kakashi? What are you doing in my mind?" Bryon asked.

"So, you know where we are. That's good. As for why I'm here, I placed you under a Genjutsu."

"A Genjutsu? How come?"

"You need to know that what you did was necessary."

Bryon then looked down, suddenly remembering what he did.

"Bryon." Said Kakashi, causing Bryon to look at him. "You remember that Hitomi was in danger, don't you?" Kakashi asked.

Bryon's eyes widened, at the memory. "Y...yeah. But..."

"Bryon. How do you think you would feel if Hitomi had died?"

Bryon thought about it, as he looked down and to the side. The thought of it actually made him feel much worse.

"If you hadn't killed Kouichi, then that's exactly what would've happened." Said Kakashi.

"Wait a second. You got back here before this whole thing happened. You could've stopped him from attacking Hitomi! That way I wouldn't have to kill him!" Bryon yelled, finally realizing what was going on around him during his fight Kouichi.

_"Hmm. It seems he needs to learn how to use his sensing ability while he's fighting. Then again, that would be difficult even for an experienced ninja."_ Kakashi thought. *Sigh* "Well, you're right about that. But what do you think would happen if it was only you that was there to save Hitomi?... The exact same thing would've happened. That's something you'll have to except as a ninja. People _will_ die in battle. You need to remember that, or else you or your friends will be killed. Understand?"

Bryon looked down again, as he let Kakashi's words sink in.

"You know I'm right. Your parents, had to kill in order to survive the enemies they had to face. If they didn't, they would've lost many more comrades than they did." Said Kakashi.

"But if I get stronger, I can protect my comrades and friends without killing anyone right!?" Bryon asked, looking Kakashi in the eye and desperately wishing that could be the case.

"Don't be naïve, Bryon. No matter how strong you get, there will always be someone that's going to die. Especially, in war. You need to accept this, or you _and _your friends will die. You will likely go to war at some point in the future, Bryon. And in war, there is no room for compassion for the enemy. Show them compassion and they'll use it against you. If that happens, you can be killed." Kakashi lectured.

Bryon, again, looked down at the ground. He had no idea what else to say.

-Flashback, Genjutsu End-

*Sigh* "Kakashi might be right. But... I'm afraid I might like killing." Said Bryon, to himself.

"Heh. I wouldn't worry about that." Said Tsume, from the doorway. When Bryon turned to her, she continued. "You felt guilty about killing that man, right?" She asked, earning a nod in response. "Then you have nothing to worry about. You're not the blood thirsty type."

"I'm not?" Bryon asked.

"No. But remember this."

"Remember what?"

"You will find people you might think, that actually deserve to die. Those people are people who enjoy killing others who can't defend themselves. Hitomi may be a ninja, but she froze. That meant she couldn't defend herself. That won't always be the case with her, but it will be with innocent civilians. On your missions, it'll be your job to protect them. If you can't, they'll die." Tsume explained. She actually felt sorry for him. Having to kill while he's so young. It's a good thing she could prepare for this talk, thanks to Kakashi having explained what happened.

"But, I don't like killing." Bryon stated.

"I know. I don't either. Your parents didn't like it either."

Bryon's head shot up. "They didn't?" Bryon asked.

"No, they didn't. But they did what they thought was necessary. Always remember that, alright?"

Hearing that, Bryon smiled. He was happy to hear that his parents, although adopted, were still a lot like him. Or rather, he was a lot like them. "Right. I understand. Thanks, Tsume." Said Bryon.

"Heh. No problem. Now, let's go get some breakfast." Tsume replied.

And with that, Bryon got dressed and headed downstairs. Bryon moved without any trouble, not even remembering his injured left leg. Once downstairs he met with Hana, who was already eating. "Hey Bryon! How was your mission?" She asked, as Bryon sat down next to her.

"Ugh. Don't ask. I don't want to talk about it." Bryon replied.

"Huh? You didn't fail the mission did you?"

"No, he didn't. He succeeded. He just doesn't want to talk about it. He'll tell you when he's ready." Said Tsume. She didn't want her daughter to be unreasonably afraid of her friend, just because he had killed someone. Who knows what would happen if she found out before she was ready to.

"Aw, but mom! I wanna know what happened." Hana whined.

"Well, too bad. Bryon doesn't want to talk about it. So don't pressure him. Understood?"

*Huff* "Fiiiine."

* * *

-Later-

After breakfast, Hana had asked Bryon if he wanted to do a little sparring. Bryon replied that he wasn't really in the mood, which confused her because Bryon has always accepted before. But her mother simply said that because he was a ninja now, it wouldn't be right from him to spar with her anymore. But they could still be friends, and play when they both had time.

Bryon had asked if he could go out and walk around by himself. Tsume was reluctant, but allowed it. She figured that he wanted some time to be alone and think. She also had confidence the Kakashi's Genjutsu and her talk with him this morning would be enough to help him.

Now, Bryon was walking through the village deep in thought. He still found it hard to believe that he had taken a life less than 24 hours ago. The more he thought about the man, the more he came to accept that what he did was right. _"That man killed the Mayor of Bassai. He tried to take a little girl hostage. All for money. He even tried to kill Hitomi. *Sigh* I hope she doesn't hate me for killing someone." _Bryon thought, scared that she would actually hate him.

Before he knew it, he was right in front of Ichiraku's Ramen. He figured he'd at least see how Hitomi was doing. He knew what it felt like to see someone die right in front of you. He just hoped that she didn't hate him for it. Bracing himself, he walked past the curtain, unable to reach it with his young age. He hopped up on one of the stools, and greeted Teuchi. "Morning, Teuchi."

"Hm?" Teuchi said, before turning around and seeing Bryon sitting at the counter. Smiling, Teuchi replied. "Bryon. Good Morning. Doing well?" He asked. His reply was a solemn look from the young boy, as said young boy turned his head away. As his smile shrank some, he continued. "Yea, I guess it wouldn't be after what happened yesterday."

Bryon's head shot up with wide eyes. "You know?" Bryon asked, shocked.

"Oh, yea. Hitomi told me all about it." Teuchi answered, causing Bryon to turn away again. "You saved her life. She knows that." He said. Bryon looked up, and Teuchi saw that he looked somewhat relieved. Teuchi then went over and leaned over the counter. "Listen, Bryon." He said, causing Bryon to look him in the face. "You did what you had to. And I'm eternally grateful for that. If it wasn't for you, Hitomi would be dead. And her mother and I would have to plan a funeral. Now, I know that the life of the ninja can be brutal. And there may be a day that she'll die. But thanks to you, that day has been delayed. I'm glad you became a ninja, Bryon. I'm sure you'll be a great one."

Teuchi's word brought a slight smile to Bryon's face. "Thank you, Teuchi. Is she around?" Bryon asked.

"Heheh. No problem. And she's at the Training Grounds. She said she wanted to train harder, so that she won't freeze up like she did yesterday." Teuchi answered.

Bryon took a moment to focus, and quickly found her chakra signature. "Ok. I'm going to go help her train then." Bryon said, hopping off the stool.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Said Teuchi, returning to his duties.

Bryon walked out of the ramen shop, and made it only twenty feet before he heard his name called. "Bryon!" Bryon then turned around, and saw Hitomi's mother and sister. It was Ayame who called out his name. Ayame quickly gave him a hug, holding him tight. Pulling back, she said. "I heard you in a big fight yesterday. Are you ok?"

Realizing that she didn't know all the details, Bryon replied. "Y...yeah. I'm ok. Thanks for asking, Ayame."

"Hello, Bryon. Are you doing alright?" Miu asked, as she walked up to the two children.

Looking up at her, Bryon replied with a slight smile. "Yes, ma'am. I'm fine."

Miu frowned slightly. *Sigh* "I wanted to thank you. For what you did yesterday." She said, her statement confusing Ayame.

"You're welcome. She's a friend. I wouldn't want her or any of my friends get hurt." He said, causing Miu's frown to be replaced with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Now. Do you want some ramen?"

"No thanks. Teuchi said that she was training. I thought I would go and help her. She'll get stronger faster, with someone training with her." Bryon said, smiling.

"Well, then get going." Said Miu. And with that, Bryon ran off to the training fields.

* * *

-Fifteen minutes later-

Heading toward Hitomi's chakra, Bryon finally made it to the training field. Bryon slowed down to a walk, so as not to scare her. As he walked toward her, he saw that she was training her Taijutsu. From what he saw, she had gotten a little better since he fought her during his Graduation Exam. She had stopped to take a break by the time he reached the tree line. "Hey. Hitomi." He said, getting her attention.

"Bryon? You're alright? How's your leg?" She asked, as Bryon walked closer.

"Yea. I'm fine. Still a little shaken up, but I'm ok. The same for my leg. Kakashi must have put a bandage on it yesterday, or something. And you?" Bryon asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. You saved my life! You have no idea how grateful my parents are for that!" She replied.

"Eternally grateful. That's what your dad told me. He also told me you were training here to get stronger, so you won't freeze up again. So, I thought I'd come and help you." Said Bryon.

"Really?!" She asked, receiving a nod from Bryon. "Ok. But how? We're even in Taijutsu."

"What's all the Ninjutsu you can do?" Bryon asked.

"Just the Academy jutsu. Why?"

"Then I can teach you some on the Jutsu I know. But what chakra nature are you?" He asked.

"Chakra nature? You mean like Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water?" She asked, getting a nod from Bryon. "I don't know. I know about all of that, but I don't know which one I am." She answered.

"I suppose I can help with that." Said Kakashi, appearing right beside the two.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hitomi asked, surprised to see him.

"I happen to have a couple chakra papers with me. I keep some with me, just in case."

"Chakra papers?" They asked.

"They help determine a person's chakra nature." He answered, taking out a piece of the chakra papers. He then channeled some of his chakra into the slip of paper, causing it to wrinkle. "As you can see, you just need to focus your chakra into the paper, and the reaction tells you what chakra nature. In my case, it's lightning." He explained.

"Kakashi-sensei. Why are you helping?" Hitomi asked.

*Sigh* "I could've prevented Kouichi from attacking you. And I could've kept Bryon from having to kill him, but he need the experience. You both did. But I needlessly put your life in danger. And I'm sorry for that." Kakashi answered.

Hitomi was silent, shocked at this revelation. She had no idea that he was there. And in truth, she was more than a little angry. But he was willing to make up for it, by helping them. *Huff* "It's fine. Just don't you it again."

"I won't."

"You better not." Bryon mumbled under his breath.

"Now, why don't you take a piece and let's see what your chakra nature is. You too Bryon." He said, as he handed them a slip of paper.

"You first, Hitomi." Bryon said.

"Ok." She replied, channeling her chakra. It split in half.

"That's interesting. Your and Wind chakra type. I'm afraid I can't really help you learn that, I'm sorry. Perhaps your sensei can help, considering he has wind natured chakra." Said Kakashi.

"Really?" Hitomi asked, earning a nod from Kakashi. "Cool. What's yours Bryon?" She asked, as she turned toward him.

Bryon hesitantly focused his chakra into the paper, causing it to catch fire and burn. "Fire." He said. _"Fire is the only element I know. Last time I did this, it was weird. And I don't want them to see it, so focusing fire chakra is my only option."_ He thought.

"Well, that I can help with." Said Kakashi.

"I already know how to use a coupe Fire Style jutsu." Said Bryon, surprising Hitomi.

"What? Really?" Hitomi asked, earning a nod from Bryon.

"Yea, I used the _'Fireball Jutsu'_ against Kouichi's _'Flame Hound Jutsu'_. Speaking of which." He said, as he turned to Kakashi. "Did your Shadow-Clone copy his jutsu?" Bryon asked.

"Yea, he did. It was an unusual jutsu, so my clone decided to copy it. I assume you want me to teach it to you?"

"Yea. It's faster than the _'Fireball Jutsu'_. " Bryon replied.

"Alright. Let's get started then." He said. Suddenly, an ANBU appeared and informed Kakashi that the 3rd Hokage wanted to see him. And then the ANBU vanished, leaving the three there. *Sigh* "Sorry, Bryon. I'll have to teach it to you later." He said, vanishing the same way the ANBU did.

"Hmpf! That sucks!" Bryon said, disappointed that Kakashi had to go.

"Great! Sensei said no training today. Now how am I supposed to learn to use my Wind chakra?" Hitomi asked, frustrated.

"That's easy." Said Bryon, shocking Hitomi. "Just take a leaf from a tree, and cut it using your chakra." He explained, causing Hitomi to look skeptical.

"Oh? And how would you know?" Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I looked it up. It could take years to master any change in chakra nature though. That's what the book said." Bryon answered. His answer was truthful, he had looked up the training methods for chakra nature training in a book called 'Change in Chakra Nature Training'. He looked it up in the Uchiha Clan's library, while he was training with Itachi in using Fire Style Ninjutsu.

"Oh. So, I guess I should get started then. Oh well, should be easy enough." She said, as she went to go get a leaf. Bryon in the meantime, decided to try and learn the _'Flame Hound Jutsu!'_ on his own.

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office. And judging from the glare he was receiving, he wished he wasn't called here. "Kakashi." Hiruzen said, in frighteningly calm tone of voice.

Steeling himself, Kakashi responded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"According to Ichiro's report. You deliberately put his student, Hitomi, in unnecessary danger. Care to explain." He said. His words along the lines of an order, rather than a question.

"Lord Hokage, you told me to ensure that Bryon gains the necessary experience. So that he can be placed in the AAS, without worry." Kakashi answered.

"I said something along those lines, yes. But never, and I mean _never_ at the price of putting comrade's life in danger! Understood!" Hiruzen growled.

"With all do respect, Lord Hokage. I believed it was the right decision. On the warfront, Bryon will be placed in those kinds of situation. And not just once. He'll face that kind of situation, almost countless times. I did what I did, to help Bryon. I couldn't think of a different solution at the time, so I was left with that. Practical scenarios like that, are better suited to teaching than theoretical scenarios. Theory only works so well." Kakashi explained.

"I'm well aware of that, Kakashi. But, that's still _no_ excuse for putting a fellow Leaf Ninja in danger! You will _not_ do such a thing again! Am I clear!?" Hiruzen asked, his tone holding no room for argument.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Kakashi replied.

"Good! Now. Tell me your assessment on Bryon's skill." He ordered.

* * *

-Training Ground-

Hitomi was having a difficult cutting through the leaf with just her chakra. She had only managed to get a small knick on the side of the leaf. And she was becoming increasingly frustrated with her current progress. "Grrrr! This is ridiculous! How hard can it be to cut a leaf, using chakra!?" Hitomi asked, asking no one in particular.

"I read that it can take years to master change in chakra nature. And Wind is supposed to be one of the hardest." Bryon said, as he watched Hitomi train.

"What! You tell me that now!? Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Hitomi asked.

"Sorry. I forgot." Bryon said, sheepishly.

"Your forgot?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Heheh. Yup." He replied.

"Great. Just my luck. I just had to have the hardest element." She complained.

"Don't worry. Wind Style is pretty powerful. That's why it's so hard. When you're done, it'll all be worth it when you're done." Said Bryon.

"He's right about that, you know." Said Kakashi, as he reappeared. "I see you already got started." He said, noting the leaf in Hitomi's hand.

"Yea, but it's really hard. I only made a small knick." Hitomi replied.

"I see that. You could probably as your sensei for a hint." Said Kakashi.

"Yea. But I think I'll call it a day today. I'm wiped out." Said Hitomi. "I'll see you later, Bryon." She said, before running home.

"Well, shall we get started?" Kakashi asked, once she was out of sight.

"Huh?" Bryon asked, confused.

"Didn't you want my help to learn the _'Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu'_?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh. No, not anymore. I already got it." Said Bryon, smiling.

"You already got it?" Kakashi asked, skeptically.

"Yea. It's not as hard as the _'Rasengan'_, so it was kind of easy." Bryon replied.

Still a bit skeptical, Kakashi decided to test him. "Alright. Then try using the jutsu on me."

"Hmmm. Ok." Bryon replied, going through the hand-signs. Kakashi quickly backed away, so to have a chance to counter the jutsu. _"Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu!"_ Bryon called, exhaling flames from his mouth. The flames quickly formed into a large dog, and charged toward Kakashi.

_"Well, he definitely learned that jutsu on his own. That's impressive." _Kakashi thought, jumping into the air. He quickly pulled out a kunai with a paper-bomb, and threw it at the jutsu before it could jump up after him. The following explosion, effectively neutralized the fire style jutsu. Kakashi then landed. "Good job. It seems you really did master that jutsu. I guess sensei's training was truly effective." Kakashi said, praising Bryon's skill, and his sensei's training.

"Thank you. I'm going to go get some lunch now, ok?"

"No problem." Kakashi replied, as he saw Bryon running off. _"He's going to be one hell of a shinobi, when he gets older. To think he could master a C-Ranked Ninjutsu so quickly."_ Kakashi thought, as he suddenly started to recall his debriefing with the 3rd Hokage.

-Flashback-

"Good! Now. Tell me your assessment of Bryon's skill." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Kakashi replied, before he began." Bryon's sensing ability is actually better than originally thought. He can tell what they're doing, as far as walking within a few steps at least. He was able to tell whether the bandits were on the road or on the sides. And he can easily tell how many they are. But, he needs a little practice before he has full mastery of his abilities. He hasn't completely grasped to learn how far away someone is, even when he knows what his own sensing range. He's close, but still a bit off. He can only give a rough estimate." Kakashi explained.

"I see. From what Ichiro has told me, Hitomi said that Bryon believed this Kouichi was a liar. She claims that Bryon said that his chakra acted up on two separate occasions. The first, was when he supplied you with information about them being on the roads and collecting toll fees. The second, when he told you the bandits were rumored to be in the opposite direction that Bryon had told you. Were you aware of this?" Hiruzen asked.

"No. This is the first time I'm hearing about it. After Bryon had killed Kouichi, I had to put him under Genjutsu to calm him down, because he had gone into shock. He was unconscious the entire trip back. I just happened across him this morning. I was about to help him and Hitomi with their training, when you called for me." Kakashi replied. Hiruzen was about to speak, but Kakashi cut him off. "I had apologized to her. She's angry, but she said it was "It's fine. Just don't do it again."" He said, figuring that this is what he was going to bring up.

"I see. Well, you better not. That's not what a Leaf ninja does." The 3rd said, with a silent and underlying threat in his voice.

"I understand, Lord Hokage."

"Good. Dismissed." He ordered.

Kakashi didn't hesitate to leave that office, he really didn't want to be in there anymore. He realized he messed up, but he was lucky to not even get a slap on the wrist.

-Flashback End-

Kakashi simply stood there, as he recalled the whole thing. Once he was finished, he said to himself. "Well, I better replenish what ninja tools I did use." He then left the training ground to do just as he said.

* * *

-Ichiraku's Ramen-

Bryon was helping himself to some ramen, as Ayame sat down next to him. "So, Hitomi's learning Wind Style now. That's something, huh?" Teuchi asked, deciding to get a conversation going since he only had one customer at the moment.

"Yea. It's really hard to learn, but I'm sure she can be a master it." Bryon replied, blowing on his next bite.

"Haha! I'm sure she will."

"What is Wind Style?" Ayame asked.

"Basically, it means your sister will one day be able to control the wind using Ninjutsu. But that'll take years until she can do that." Teuchi answered, before turning around and seeing his younger daughter's eyes. Ayame had a look of utter admiration, for her sister, in her eyes.

"And I can already use Fire Style." Bryon commented.

"Really?" Teuchi asked, surprised.

"Yea."

"That's something. Didn't know you already could use change in chakra nature."

"Yea, well fire is pretty easy." Bryon said.

"So, does that mean you can control fire?" Ayame asked.

"Umm. It's more like I can breathe fire." Bryon answered.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Ayame said, looking at Bryon with the same eyes she had when she heard that her sister would be using Wind Style.

The look in her eyes flew over Bryon's head, while Teuchi just laughed under his breath. _"Oh, she has such a massive crush on the boy. And he's completely oblivious to it. It's almost too funny. Haha!" _Teuchi thought.

A few more minutes went by, and Bryon finished up his ramen. He was going to pay for his ramen, but Teuchi said it was on the house. Bryon tried to argue, but Teuchi was adamant about it. So, Bryon left without paying for his ramen. And headed back toward the Inuzuka Compound.

Upon entering the compound, he made a beeline toward the Main building. Once he entered the house, he went into the kitchen because that's where he sensed Hana's chakra. "Hey, Hana. Trying to play shogi?" Bryon asked, as he saw a shogi board in front of her on the table.

She popped her head up when she heard Bryon's voice. "Bryon!? Where have you been?" She asked.

"Just wen to Ichiraku's, so I could have a talk with Hitomi." Bryon answered.

"Hitomi?... Ayame's sister?" Hana asked.

"Yea. I went with her team and Kakashi on yesterday's mission."

"Oh. But why did you go talk to her?"

"No reason. Just felt like it." Bryon answered.

"So, you've been talking to her this whole time?" She asked.

"Well, I went and had some ramen afterwards." He replied.

"Oh. Ok."

"Yea. So, were you trying to play shogi?" Bryon asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea. But I don't have anyone to play with." Hana replied, turning toward the game board real quick before turning back at Bryon.

"Ok. Then, I'll play you." Bryon offered, as he walked toward the table.

"Ok!"

* * *

-A couple days later-

In the Hokage's office, Hiruzen sat at his desk. It was another day of paperwork, meetings and even more paperwork. Currently, he was sitting at his desk looking over a mission request. It was a basic escort mission for a semi-successful businessman, who wanted ninja escort from the Land of Rice Patties to the Land of Fire's capital. They were to also remain there until his business dealings were settled, and then they were to escort him back to the Land of Rice Patties. The duration was expected to be about three weeks to a month. So, the pay was going to be on the high end of the typical cost of a C-Ranked mission.

Unfortunately, due to the war, the number of available ninja was down. Even more so with the AAS being put together, but it was a necessary step towards possible ending this war. He took a moment to consider who he would send on this mission. Eventually, he came to a decision. He called his secretary to send for the ones he wanted to be sent on this mission. Once his secretary went about her task, he set the mission request aside for later as he went about his paperwork.

* * *

-Inuzuka Compound-

Bryon and Hana had just finished a sparring match, which Bryon had one yet again. Hana may not like to lose, but she would like it even less if Bryon just let her win. After their spar, Bryon had taken a shower. As he was in the shower, his mind drifted to the nightmare he had last night.

-Nightmare-

Bryon had been fighting Kouichi. The fight had been going just as it had before, except with one major difference. That difference was at the end. Where Bryon had chosen not to throw his scythe, which let Kouichi kill Hitomi.

-Nightmare End-

Bryon had woken up upon seeing that happen, and immediately started to sense for Hitomi's chakra. He found it easily, and he guessed that she was sleeping. Taking a couple moments to calm down, he went back to sleep. But he found it difficult as he couldn't help but having his mind linger on his dream.

Bryon was snapped out of his thought, as someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey, Bryon! You have a visitor here to see you!" Said Tsume, through the door.

"Huh?" Bryon said, deciding to sense who it was. Knowing who it was, Bryon smiled. "Tell Hikari, that I'll be right there!" Bryon replied.

"Heh! Should've known you'd figure out who it was! I'll tell her, but hurry it up!"

"I will!" And hurry he did. After he was done cleaning himself, he turned the water off, dried himself off and put on fresh clothes. Once he was ready, he hurried downstairs and into the living room. "Hikari!" He yelled, as he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Hikari returned the hug, and smiled. Once they pulled away, Hikari spoke. "Hey, Bryon. I heard your mission was a success. Congratulations." As she said this, she saw Bryon's smile fade slightly. She could tell that he was trying to be strong, but what had happened was still bothering him a great deal. Her smile soon faded as well. "I heard what happened. But, you handled it like a true Leaf Ninja would. I'm proud of you."

Bryon looked a bit shocked. "Really?" He asked. Truth be told, he was actually getting tired of conversations coming back to that same topic.

"That's right. You protected a fellow Leaf Ninja, and that's what Leaf Ninja do. But when you get bigger and stronger, you'll find ways to avoid having to do _that_. You can't always avoid it, but it helps."

"Really!? But Kakashi told me not to be naïve, and that there will always be someone that is going to die." Said Bryon, as he avoided eye contact.

"I'll talk to Kakashi about that. But I'm older than Kakashi, so I know better than he does. Ok?" Said Hikari, making Bryon look her in the eye.

"Ok."

"Good. Now, I have a present for you!" She said, excitedly.

"Really!?" Bryon asked, getting a nod from Hikari.

"That's right! I got you some proper ninja gear. I guess in all the excitement, everyone forgot to get you some clothes that's more suited to being a ninja." She answered, as she picked up a package that was next to her. "Here! Try these on!" She said, handing him the wrapped gift.

Bryon quickly took the wrapped clothes, and ran upstairs to go try them on. Bryon then came down ten minutes later, wearing his new ninja clothes. He was now sporting a black hoodie that had a large Hidden Leaf's symbol, in silver, over the left half of his chest. On the back was the Uzumaki Clan's symbol. He also wore black pants, and black ninja sandals. On his hands, he now sported a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Wow! That looks pretty good on you, kid." Said Tsume, causing Bryon to smile bashfully.

"Heheh. She's right. You do look pretty good in those." Hikari agreed.

"Th...thank you, Hikari." Bryon said.

"You're welcome."

*Knock...Knock*

"Hmm? Wonder who this is." Said Tsume, as she stood up to answer the door. A few moments later, she came back. "Hikari, Bryon. Lord Hokage wants to see you two for a mission." She said, coming back into the living room.

"Already?" Bryon asked, surprised that he'd be sent out on another mission so quickly.

"Yes. There usually is a couple days of rest between missions. Sometimes less during a time of war. So, you're lucky to have had two days to rest. But don't worry, I'm sure Lord Hokage picked out an easy mission for us." Hikari said. _"Hopefully, I'm right about this."_ She thought.

"Oh, ok."

"Go on, and grab your scythe." She said, as she got ready. Once she had placed herself back on the Active Ninja Roster, she had started carrying her kunai holster and supply pouch around with her.

"Ok." Bryon replied, quickly running up stairs to grab his weapon and it's holster. Tsume had told the Hokage's runner that they'd be at the Hokage's office shortly. The runner then left to relay his message.

* * *

Meanwhile, a runner had just left the Hyuga Compound after being told that Hikara would be at the Inuzuka Compound. Knowing that the other runner was already there, he decided to head back to wait for further orders.

* * *

Back at the compound, Bryon had come back downstairs with his scythe already sealed within the holster. "Ready?" Hikari asked.

Bryon nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, let's go." She said. They then left the Inuzuka Compound, and headed toward the Hokage Tower.

* * *

-Hokage's Office-

It took them about ten minutes to get there, and they went straight toward Hiruzen's office. They were told to enter a moment after they had knocked. Closing the door behind them, Hiruzen spoke. "Hello. Hikari, Bryon. How are you two today?" He asked, with a smile.

"Just fine, Lord Hokage." Hikari replied, with Bryon nodding in agreement.

"That's good. Are you up for another mission, Bryon?" He asked.

"What kind of mission?" Bryon asked.

"A C-Ranked escort/bodyguard assignment. Low probability of ninja. Think you're up for it?"

Bryon took a moment to think it over. Even though the probability of ninja was low, but their could be bandits that would attack. And if that was the case, he could always cast a Genjutsu on them. Feeling confident that he could do this, he nodded. "Yes sir."

Hiruzen smiled. "Very well. You two are to go to the border with the Land of Rice Patties. There you will meet the man you are to escort to the capital, and guard him until his business is finished. You will then escort him back to the border, and make your way back home. Understood?" He asked, as he explained the mission details.

"Understood." Hikari replied.

"Just the two of us?" Bryon asked.

"Bryon." Hikari said, getting Bryon's attention. "Our village is at war. We can only send so many people out on missions like this one. Most of us are sent to the frontlines to fight in the war. That's why it's just us two that are going on this mission. Understand?"

"Y...yea. I understand." Bryon replied, somewhat reluctantly.

"Good. Get ready to head out in an hour." The 3rd ordered.

"Yes sir!" Hikari replied, as she and Bryon left his office to make sure they would have all the necessary supplies for this mission.

* * *

-An hour later-

Bryon and Hikari had just left the gate half an hour ago. They were jumping through the trees, so as to make it to their destination faster. "The Land of Rice Patties is North of us, right?" Bryon asked.

"That's right. You've been paying attention to Mikoto's lessons well." She answered, proudly. "If we go directly North, we'll come up to the Final Valley. So, we'll have to take a slight detour towards North-East to meet our client."

"Yea, I remember Mikoto saying something about that place. Isn't that where Lord 1st, Hashirama Senju, fought against Madara Uchiha? And the battle created that valley?" Bryon asked, recalling his lessons with the Uchiha Matriarch.

"That's what they say. Those two also founded the Leaf Village." Hikari replied.

"Then, why did Madara leave? I mean, we was really strong right?"

*Sigh* "I don't know. That whole thing is a mystery to many of us in the village. Only Madara and Lord 1st would know. Or maybe, just Madara himself."

"Oh. Mikoto pretty much said the same thing." He said.

"Doesn't surprise me. It's like I said, only those two would know. Now, enough talking. We have a mission to accomplish." Hikari ordered.

-Next morning-

Bryon and Hikari made it to the next morning. There they meet their Client. "Akio Fukui?" Hikari asked, as a horse and carriage came across the Land of Fire's border. The man driving the carriage came to a stop right next to them as, a middle-aged man with grey hair and an obvious dark brown toupee covering his bald spot, stuck his hand through the curtain.

The man stuck his head out of the opening, and it was obvious that he didn't like what he was seeing. "A woman and a child? Is this all the Leaf can send me?" The man asked, sounding insulted.

"Mr. Fukui. I'm sure you are aware that the Leaf is in the middle of a war?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. I'm well aware of that. But you can't tell me that the Leaf can just send a woman and her son out to protect a man of my stature!" He replied.

_"This man obviously doesn't know who they sent to guard him." _Hikari thought, not liking this man's attitude. "Sir. I am of the famed Hyuga Clan. And this boy is not my son. But, he is the son of some very prestigious ninja from our village. And _he_ has earned the right to be a ninja."

Suddenly the man's look changed, but not for the better in Hikari's opinion. Hikari could see a glimpse of lust in the man's eyes now. "I see. Well then, we might as well get going." Akio said, retreating back into his carriage.

After a few minutes of walking, Bryon decided to ask Hikari a question. "Hikari? Why did he think I was your son?" He asked.

Hikari smiled, as she replied. "He must've thought that we look alike. Children tend to like a little like their parents. It's a real complicated concept for a kid your age, but that's the gist of it."

"Of. If I knew that before, I would've found out that I was adopted a long time ago. Because I don't look anything like mom or dad." Said Bryon.

Hikari was silent for a moment, and her smile faded some. "It must've been quite a surprise when you were told, huh?" She finally asked.

"Yea. But..." He said, causing Hikari to raise an eyebrow. Bryon also looked up toward her. "...I'm glad they took care of me. And I know that they loved me no matter what." He said. Those words surprised Hikari, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I see. Jiraiya told you about your real family, didn't he?" Hikari asked.

Bryon hung his head. "No. He said he didn't know a lot about them. The village doesn't study them very much, they just say to stay clear of them. But, he said he would try and find out some information about them if he could. But, I haven't seen him in a long time." Bryon answered.

"Oh, I see. Well, after this mission I could tell you what Lady Biwako told me that day. If you'd like."

Snapping his head up, Bryon replied. "Really!?"

"Heheh. Yes, but only after the mission. Ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good. Now, do you sense anyone up ahead?" Hikari asked.

"No. Just the guy driving the horse carriage." Bryon answered.

* * *

-That night-

They had set up camp a while ago, and Hikari had gathered up some rabbits for dinner as Bryon watch over their client. Said client had complained about it, but Hikari assured him, numerous times, that Bryon would sense if any one else was nearby. Akio had, reluctantly, accepted what he was told. But only because his stomach growled, which he had blamed on Bryon.

Later, as Bryon slept and Hikari stood watch, Akio had come outside of his tent. "Good evening, Hikari." He greeted, with a smile as he sat down next to her on a log.

"Good evening, Mr. Fukui." Hikari replied, with a fake smile. But it obviously fooled her client.

"Please. Call me Akio." He said, scooting a little closer.

Hikari could see the lust in the man's eyes, as he did so. "I would prefer to remain professional, Mr. Fukui." She said, scooting herself away.

Scooting closer, the man continued. "Well, Hikari. Perhaps we should change that."

Hikari scooted a little further, till she was by the edge of the log. She was starting to become impatient with the man. "I don't think so. I prefer it to be professional." She replied. Akio, once again, scooted closer and placed his hand on her thigh. Which immediately earn him a kunai to his throat. "Listen here!" She whispered, harshly. "Bryon may not be my son! But I _do_ have a husband _and_ a daughter! And if you touch me _ever_ again, you _will_ be going home with a missing hand! Do you understand!?" She asked, meaning every word of her threat.

"Y...ye...yes." He replied, very afraid of the woman.

"Good! Now, go back from your tent!" She ordered. He then stood up. Slowly, so as not to inadvertently give her a reason to strike him.

He then made haste back to his tent, and entered it. _"She'll regret turning me away like that!"_ He thought, had finally made it to the capital. Once there, they quickly got separate rooms at the hotel near the center of the city.

About few days later, they finally made it to the capital of Keishi. Keisha was about a day's journey from the Hidden Leaf Village, for a ninja. They quickly made it to one of the hotels near the center of the city, and reserved two rooms adjacent to each other. Two weeks past without any trouble. Except the few times that their client flirted with Hikari, and tried making a pass at touching her. But before he could, she always warned him of her 'promise' to him. Hearing that, he immediately backed off.

The flirts always went over Bryon's head, being that he's still a child. The movements the man made toward her while he was present on the other hand, didn't. He's seen him try that a number of times, but didn't see a big deal about it. All he knew was that Hikari didn't like it. And if she didn't like it, then he wouldn't like it either. He had asked Hikari about it, and she explained to him that she just didn't like it when their client did it. She also explained that when girls get older, they sometimes tend to like being touched like that. But only by boys they like. She also told him not to do so, unless he was absolutely 100% sure that the girl liked it when he did it. And not to do it until he was an adult, and even then, never in public. To which, he agreed.

A few days before they were scheduled to leave, Akio said that he had a letter that needed to be sent back to the Land of Rice Patties. They watch the messenger bird fly off toward the North-Western direction, rather than the Northern direction. This bothered the two, as it was the only bird that was sent out. And it flew off in the direction of the Land of Earth.

The day that they left, everything seemed quiet. They were walking on the road, with Hikari on one side and Bryon and the other side of the carriage. "Hmm? Hikari! Ninja just came into my range!" He said, as soon as he sensed ninja level chakra.

"How many? Which direction are they coming from? And are they heading this way?" She asked, as she came around the carriage.

"Four. They're coming from the North-West. And they're heading somewhere in front of us." Bryon answered.

"Do you recognize any of them?"

"I don't think so, no. They could be enemy ninja." He said.

"Maybe. For now, just stay on guard." She ordered.

"Ok." He replied.

Inside the carriage, Akio smiled as he heard them talking. _"It's about time. I've been waiting for them."_

* * *

-An hour later-

"Hikari. They're just up ahead, and they're not moving." Bryon said, informing Hikari of the situation.

"Alright. Stop the carriage. I need to check something out." Hikari ordered. The driver did as ordered. "Byakugan!" She said, activating her clan's Doujutsu.

"And? Is it enemy, ninja?" Bryon asked.

*Sigh* "Yes. Four Hidden Stone ninja." Hikari replied. _"Something isn't right. They knew we were coming this way. We can't just go and fight them. Bryon's not ready. We'll have to take an alternate route. Luckily, there's a fork in the road before we meet them.__" _She thought. "Let's go. There's a fork in the road up ahead. We'll take the left, swing around the Leaf Village and continue North."

"Absolutely not!" Akio yelled, sticking his head out the window. "Your job is to get me home, to the Land of Rice Patties! And you will do so, the fastest way possible!"

Turning to Akio, Hikari yelled. "Our job is to get you home safely! Not swiftly! And since _I'm_ in charge, we _will _take the safest path! Now, let's go!" Hikari ordered, giving Akio a threatening glare.

"Did you tell them, that we were coming this way?" Bryon asked, suddenly. The sudden question surprised everyone.

"What!? Of course not! You stupid child!" Akio yelled.

Bryon quickly reached his hand behind his back, unsealing his weapon. He lunged forward, swinging his scythe. "Bryon! NO!" Hikari yelled.

Bryon stopped his attack, leaving his blade flush with Akio's neck. Akio was visibly sweating, having seen a cold look in Bryon's eyes. He certainly never expected to see such a look in a child's eyes.

Bryon *pant*ed, as he held his blade there. He wasn't sure why he stopped. It could've been because Hikari yelled at him to stop, or because he didn't know if the man deserved it or not. "Grrrr! He... He put us in danger on pur...purpose. We've been protecting him this whole time, and hE BETRAYED US!" Bryon yelled, putting a little more pressure on Akio's neck with his scythe.

"Bryon. How do you know he betrayed us?" She asked. She knew he was most likely behind this scheme, but she didn't know for sure.

"Dur...during my l...last mission. I had a feeling that this K...Kouich... that this guy was lying. When I got back, I asked Tsume and Hana to help me. N...now I can tell, when someone is lying. And he was LYING TO US!" Bryon yelled, still having a difficult time coming to terms with what happened during his last mission.

"I see. But, we still can't kill him. If we do, we fail the mission. And that would look bad on us if that happened." Said Hikari.

Bryon left his scythe in place for a few moments, internally debating on whether or not to kill this man. Eventually, Bryon pulled his scythe away from the man's neck and sealed it away. Giving the man an intense glare, he said. "I'm not done with you yet!" Bryon then started walking. As he came up next to one of the horses, he grabbed the holder and started walking. The horses followed.

Hikari walked along side the driver. "If you do anything that puts this boy in danger, you'll be in just as much trouble as he is." She threatened. The man *gulp*ed, and nodded his head.

Half an hour later, they had taken the long route toward the Land of Rice Patties. Hikari had her Byakugan active, watching for when the Hidden Stone ninja would decide to head their way. Bryon was keeping his own tabs on them, making sure when they decided to make a move.

-Stone ninja-

"What's taking them so long!? The should've been here by now!" One complained.

"Shut up!" Said another.

"If one of them is indeed a Hyuga, then they must've already spotted us and decided to take on a different route. We might as well head over their and head them off, before they get too close to their village." Said a third Stone ninja.

"He's right. Let's get going." Ordered the final Stone ninja.

"Right!" They all replied, before following her to the alternate route.

-A few minutes later-

Bryon sensed them coming. "Hikari. They're coming." Bryon warned.

"I figured that they might. There's no point in trying to avoid this fight. Bryon, you take the carriage and head back the other way." Hikari ordered.

"What!? Why!?" Bryon asked, shocked.

"Because, you're not ready to fight trained ninja." Seeing that he was about to interrupt, she cut him off. "Kouichi doesn't count. He had _some_ training, but not nearly as much as these ninja coming for us right now. You can't beat them. But I have a much better chance at surviving than you. Understand?" She asked.

"But, you haven't been a ninja in years. You're going to need my help." Bryon argued.

*Sigh* "Bryon. You. Are. Not. Strong. Enough. You need time, training and experience. All of which, you are lacking. Now, go and head back the other way. I can handle this." Hikari countered.

Reluctantly, Bryon agreed. He took the horse, and turned around. Akio had heard the conversation, but didn't hinder their plan. He didn't want to get caught in the cross-fire. Besides, he was sure that with them separated, they would die a lot easier.

-Later-

Bryon had successfully brought them back to the fork in the road. Bryon had stopped because he was worried about Hikari. He could sense that they were fighting, and that Hikari was having a tough time taking on all four. He sensed they were keeping their distance from her, preferring to use Ninjutsu or ninja tools. He could hear the occasional explosion from paper-bombs going off.

"Worried about the _woman_?" Akio asked, almost spitting the last word.

His tone earned him a cold glare from Bryon, causing him to flinch. "This is all your fault! All because she didn't like you touching her, you try to kill us by telling our enemy what we are doing! You are a cold heartless, piece of crap!" Bryon said, beginning in a harsh whisper and ended with yelling at him.

Akio did his best to shake of the bit of fear that Bryon's glare was putting on him. "H...ha! Th...that whore should know h...her p...place in the w...world! And that is beneath a man in every sense of the word!"

Akio's words just made Bryon angrier than before, but also slightly confused. But he shook off his confusion, and struck at the man. He punched him right in the face through the opening, knocking him out cold. Bryon then looked toward the driver, and said. "If you move from this spot, we _will_ find you and punish you! Understand!?" The man responded with a vigorous nod. Bryon then leapt toward the battle where Hikari was currently fighting.

-Hikari v.s. Hidden Stone-

Hikari was having a difficult time. Everyone of these Hidden Stone shinobi were keeping their distance from her, for fear of her Gentle-Fast attacks. And their long distance attacks, were having a hard time getting to her with her agility and her use of the Hyuga's _'Rotation'_. The Hidden Stone ninja were showing great teamwork, by assisting the one Hikari was attempting to attack. Hikari was slowly getting frustrated, and she was running a little low on chakra.

_"This isn't good. I've been out of action for too long, and I haven't had enough time to train and get used to this kind of situation. Oh, if only someone else were here." _Hikari thought, as they took up positions behind some trees a few rows back. And as if her prayers were heard, she saw someone the one person she didn't want to see here. Bryon had entered her eyesight, and he was coming in as quick as he could. _"I just had to think that, didn't I?_ _*Sigh* Guess beggars can't be choosers. I just hope he keeps himself hidden."_ She thought, refocusing her sights on their enemies.

The Hidden Stone ninja were preparing for their next attack, when suddenly a the slight *thump* followed by a "Guh!" was heard. They all quickly turned to the source, and saw one of their comrades fall to the ground with a kunai in his skull. They looked around to see who could've thrown the kunai, but then another of them "Gak!"ed. As they turned toward him, they saw that he was struck down by Hikari's Gentle-Fist. Hikari immediately charged toward the single woman, who was obviously in charge.

As those two fought, Hikari slowly brought her further away. Hoping to lure her away from Bryon. Unfortunately, her remaining comrade was still searching for Bryon. "I wouldn't be worried about you brat of a teammate! I'd focus on me if I were you!" The Stone kunoichi yelled, throwing a kunai with a paper-bomb attached. Hikari managed to leap up into the trees before the explosion rocked the area.

"You're right. Bryon can handle himself. He may be young, but he's the Hidden Leaf's most powerful sensor. You'll lose this battle!" Hikari said, with conviction in her voice.

-Bryon v.s. Stone Ninja-

Bryon was hiding behind a tree, not even bothering to look around it. He could sense the Stone ninja, on the other side about twenty feet away. "You must be the kid that's with that Hyuga bitch. You're not as green as we thought kid. You didn't hesitate to kill my friend. I didn't realize that the Leaf trained kids your age to be so cold hearted. I thought they were too much of a pussy village to do that." The man taunted, trying to get a rise out of the kid.

Bryon was confused by the words the man was saying, but he had a strong feeling that they were mean things that he was saying about his home. Bryon wanted to shut him up, but he wasn't stupid enough to think that he could go head to head with this guy.

"Staying quiet, huh? Smart kid. But not smart enough, otherwise you'd have run away. But we would've caught you anyway. Even now, it's only a matter of time before we kill you and that Hyuga whore." He said, listening for a reaction. "Still being quiet, huh brat? Well then, there's something you should know." He said, slamming his hands against the ground. _"Earth Style: Earth Dome Prison!"_

Bryon sensed the chakra heading his way, and he tried to dodge it. But because the lacked enough training, he was too slow and was captured by the jutsu. "Crap!"

"Heh! I'm a sensor too. I was just too focused on that whore to notice you. I was originally hoping to draw you out in anger, and kill you quickly. But now, I'll kill you slowly by draining you dry of chakra." He said, placing his hands against the prison.

It was only a matter of seconds, before Bryon started to sense his chakra was beginning to drain. _"Uh oh. Not good. What should I do? This jutsu is taking away my chakra...Wait! That's it! My chakra is different! Mine has Nature Energy. I just have to focus on taking Nature Energy in just as fast, maybe a little faster, and he will absorb it and...and I'll be stuck inside this stupid jutsu! Ugh! At least he wont be absorbing my chakra."_ Bryon thought, as he sat down and focused on gathering Nature Energy.

Minutes passed, and Bryon was running low on chakra. He was starting to wonder if what Fukasaku said about Nature Energy was true, because he could sense that it was being absorbed by the Stone ninja. But he wasn't turning yet. But Bryon was being stubborn, so he just continued to gather Nature Energy. Soon, he started to hear the man screaming. "WHA...WHAT IS THIS!?" He yelled, shocked that his hands were turning to stone.

-Hikari v.s. Stone Kunoichi-

Hikari and the Stone Kunoichi heard the man screaming, and wondered what was going on. "What the hell is happening!?" The Stone ninja yelled.

Using her Byakugan, while keeping her sights on her opponent, Hikari observed what was happening. And to say that she was shocked, was an understatement. _"He's been absorbing Bryon's chakra using Earth Style. I've noticed that Bryon has some sort of anomaly in his chakra, but it's been absorbed by this man. And now it's turning him into stone. But how!? How is that possible!?" _Hikari thought, wondering how Bryon's chakra could do this. She's wonder about that later, for now though, she had to focus on her attention her own fight.

-Bryon v.s. Stone Ninja-

"AAAARRRGGH!" The Stone Ninja yelled, as he was completely turned to stone.

Bryon heard the man's screams come to an end, and it shook him to know that the man had most likely suffered through pain and/or fear. He didn't want to know if it was through pain. The only reason why he wasn't as shaken up about the other Hidden Stone ninja he killed, was because he knew it was quick and painless. But he was still shaken. Now however, he needed to find a way out of this jutsu. "I...*pant* think I *pant* have *enough* chakra for a *huff* final ju..*pant* jutsu." Bryon said, holding his hand out to his side. Focusing his chakra, he just barely managed to create his strongest jutsu. Before he could lose it, he rammed it against the side of the earth dome. _"Rasengan!"_ He yelled, using the last bit of strength he had left. Luckily, it was enough to blast a hole in the wall to where he could crawl through.

Once out, Bryon took a moment to catch his breath. "I...*pant* got to *huff* help Hi...*pant* Hikari." He said, getting back on his feet. He then headed to where he could hear and sense the battle.

-Hikari v.s. Stone Kunoichi-

Hikari was now low on chakra, and energy. The only bright side of her battle that she could see, was that her opponent was in the same boat. "Damn! You're a tough bitch, aren't cha?" The Stone kunoichi asked, rhetorically.

"The same to you. In truth, I'm a bit out of practice." Hikari replied.

"Retired, huh? That was a bad move on your part." The Stone kunoichi smiled, thinking she has the upper hand.

"Heh. Can't argue with you there. But after years, I'm still holding my own against you." Hikari smiled back, wiping her opponent's off her face.

"You must really think you can win this. Well, you don't have a chance." She said, confidently.

"That's what you think." Hikari replied.

Before the Stone kunoichi could retort, she felt something land on top of her and sent her to the ground. Turns out, Bryon had landed on top of her. And as soon as they hit the ground, Bryon jumped off of her and made his way to Hikari.

"Good move Bryon. And that was actually an opportunity to kill her." Said Hikari, appraisingly but also giving him a tip for next time.

"Ugh. She's right kid. That was the perfect opportunity, and you blew it." She said, as she finally stood back to her feet. "Now. Where is Daisuke!?" She asked, with a glare.

"If you're talking about the one who trapped Bryon in that Earth Style prison, he's dead." Hikari answered.

"Grrr! You lie!" The Stone kunoichi yelled.

"See for your self, if you don't believe us." Hikari replied.

She was reluctant to believe them, but the fact that the boy was here and alive seemed to prove what she was saying. But to be absolutely sure, she pulled out a flash bomb and threw it into the ground. Bryon and Hikari were blinded, but instead of attacking the Stone kunoichi back tracked to where they all were when the boy first came and attacked them. It didn't take her long to find her last remaining teammate. When she did, she was shocked. The man had been turned to stone. _"It was the boy! It had to be! I'd better report this to Lord Tsuchikage, otherwise we'll be in danger!"_ She thought, deciding that retreat was her best option.

And so she left, abandoning the mission in order to warn her village. She didn't have a summoning or access to a messenger hawk for her village, so her only means of communication was to return home.

-Hikari and Bryon-

"Phew! She's leaving." Hikari said, as she watched the Hidden Stone kunoichi run back in the direction of her home village. She then deactivated her Byakugan when she believed that there was no longer a threat.

"Yea." Bryon said.

Turning toward Bryon, Hikari said. "Thank you, for your help Bryon."

Turning toward her, he replied with a slight smile." You're welcome."

"How's the client?" Hikari asked, curious as to what may have happened there.

Bryon chuckled and put his hand behind his head. "Oh! Uh... He...he's ok. Just knocked out. Haha."

Hikari snickered. "Well, he deserved that at least. You might get in a little bit of trouble, but it won't be so bad considering the circumstances. Now, let's get going." She said, as she started moving.

"Right." Bryon replied, as he started to follow Hikari. But because of his exhaustion, and the amount of chakra that was absorbed, he collapsed.

Hearing something fall behind her, Hikari turned around with her Byakugan active. But all she saw, was Bryon lying on the ground unconscious. "Bryon!" She yelled, observing his chakra. Breathing a *sigh* of relief, she said to herself. "It's only minor chakra exhaustion. He'll be fine with some rest." She then deactivated her Byakugan again, and lifted Bryon off the ground and onto her back. Once she thought that he was secure enough, she leapt up into the trees.

It wasn't long before she made it back to the carriage, with Bryon in tow. As she came up, she saw that Akio had left the safety of his carriage and was yelling at his driver to get going. But said driver was refusing.

"It seems Bryon should've hit you harder, Mr. Fukui." Said Hikari, as she jumped down from the tree. She could see the color draining from the visible parts of his skin, as he immediately stopped yelling.

Akio turned around slowly, praying that he hadn't heard what he thought he had. However, he swallowed in fear as he saw his own bodyguards. "Hi...Hikari. You...you're alive. Wh...what a relief." He stuttered.

"That's Lady Hyuga, to you!" She said firmly, causing the man to flinch. "And don't give me that load of bull, either! You were hoping that we'd die! In fact, I'd be willing to bet you believed it was the only way it was going to happen!" She saw him flinch with every sentence she spoke, which told her that it was all true. "Fortunately for you, it's still our mission to protect you. But if you pull a stunt like that against any of our other comrades, you wouldn't have survived as long as you have! In fact, you would've been killed by them!"

Akio nodded. Then he saw that Bryon was being held up on Hikari's back, leaving her vulnerable. Thinking he could still get away with this, he pulled out a knife he had hidden on him. He only ever used it as an absolute last resort, in case of being attacked. But he figured that after a tough battle, and having an unconscious/possibly dead kid on her back, would leave her vulnerable enough to be killed by him. As he pulled out his knife, he charged.

Hikari saw him charging, and simply kicked the knife out of his hand followed by a kick between his legs. After he knelt to the ground, holding his nuts, she kicked him onto his back and placed her foot on his throat. "Not a bad idea attacking me, while I'm exhausted and holding an unconscious child on my back. But even then, I'm not that vulnerable. And if you try something like this again, I will kill you. Understand?" She asked, coldly. Akio did his best to nod with Hikari's foot against his throat. "Good." She said, removing her foot.

That night, Bryon regained consciousness. He ate some of the rations that Hikari had brought. She didn't go hunting, because she didn't trust Akio not to pull anything. So they settled with rations for dinner. Not the best tasting, but better than nothing.

The whole time, Bryon hadn't said a word. It worried Hikari, so she figured she'd go ahead and talk to him. "Is it still bothering you? Having to kill someone I mean?" Hikari asked.

*Sigh* "Yeah. Is that wrong?" Bryon asked, looking up at Hikari.

"I would be more concerned if it wasn't bothering you. If it does, come to me. Ok?"

"Ok." Bryon went back to being silent. After a while he asked Hikari a question. "Hikari?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We're mostly fighting the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud, right?" He asked.

"On occasion we are fighting with the Hidden Cloud. But, we're also fighting with the Hidden Sand as well." She answered.

"And if the Tsuchikage was killed, would the war end?" Bryon asked, hoping for a yes.

*Sigh* "Even if the war ends, you'll still have to kill people on missions. The assassins that are after you, people like Kouichi, etc. The killing won't stop. And you can't quit being a ninja, because you'll have to defend yourself."

"I don't want to quit being a ninja. I like the entire fighting part, but..."

"You just have trouble accepting the whole killing part, right?" She asked, receiving a nod from Bryon. "I understand. I had trouble with that too, when I first started out."

"Really?" Bryon asked.

"Mm hmm."

"You didn't answer my question. Will the war end if the Tsuchikage is dies?"

"He's old, but he's not a pushover. It could stop the battles with the Hidden Stone Village for a time. At least until a new Tsuchikage is officially decided. But... If we're lucky, then the war with the Hidden Stone will stop. But the chances are very slim at best." Hikari replied.

"But, we should take the chance right?"

"I guess, but only if a chance ever presents itself."

Bryon smiled at this. "It did." He replied, confusing Hikari.

* * *

-Four days later-

In the Hidden Stone Village, the woman returned and reported straight the Tsuchikage to inform him of what happened. As soon as she was authorized to enter his office, she did and knelt before him. "Lord Tsuchikage." She greeted.

"Hmm? Where are your teammates?" He asked, seeing as she was the only one who returned.

"They're dead, Lord Tsuchikage. That Hyuga whore managed to kill one, but the brat killed two. One by ambush, and Daisuke by..." She cut herself off, still having difficulty believing what she saw.

The Tsuchikage frowned. This was not the news he wanted to hear. His spy inside the Hidden Leaf had informed him that the 4th Hokage's son had become a Genin, but he was unable to give any information on when or where he'd be out on missions. It was only good fortune that said boy was on a mission who's client was upset with his two bodyguards, and wanted them dead. It was even better when he only had one person to guard him. And that one was the Hyuga's Matriarch, who had been retired for approximately six years and had just given birth only five months ago.

And now, the boy had managed to kill two of their Chunin? Even with the Hyuga as a distraction, it didn't seem likely. But he wasn't about to question that. "How did the boy kill Daisuke? He's a sensor, so he should've been on guard against him. Especially at that point."

"Sir. The Hyuga managed to take advantage of our distraction to take out one of us, after the brat's ambush. I then took on the Hyuga alone, while Daisuke took the brat. The brat eventually came after me, and I questioned what had happened. They told me Daisuke was dead, and I refused to believe it. Daisuke didn't come. So I pulled out a flash-bomb, and checked up on him. Lord Tsuchikage, the brat somehow has the power too..." She yelled, before a large explosion took place within the Tsuchikage's office.

* * *

-Days later-

Bryon and Hikari finally made back to the Leaf Village, after dropping Akio Fukui off at the border with the Land of Rice Patties. They were in the Hokage's office, and had just finished their debrief. Just as Hikari finished, a messenger had come in stating that they received information that the Tsuchikage's office in the Hidden Stone Village had been bombed two days prior. After hearing the details, Hiruzen dismissed the messenger.

Letting out a deep breath, Hiruzen decided to wrap up the debriefing. "Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage. I'm the one behind the bombing." Said Bryon, surprising both the Hokage and Hikari. Hikari didn't question why Bryon had smiled after she had answered his question. She just assumed she had somehow given him some sort of hope.

"That's quite a bold claim Bryon. How could you have managed that?" The 3rd asked.

"When I attacked that woman from behind, I placed an _'Explosion Seal'_ on her. I hoped that she would run away instead of fight us, and she did. I guess we got lucky on that. I set it to where it would go off in about four days, since I guessed it would take her that long to get to the Hidden Stone Village. I only hoped that she would be in the Tsuchikage's office when it went off. Again, I guess I got lucky. But not lucky enough to kill the Tsuchikage." Bryon explained. He was having a hard time to keep himself from laughing at the shocked look on the Hokage's face, and he didn't dare look at Hikari.

A few moments of silence went by, before Hikari finally managed to speak up. "Is that why you didn't kill that woman when you could've?" She asked.

Without looking, Bryon nodded.

_"Even our ANBU has had difficulty even getting an attempt, and yet a six-year old boy managed to get closer than anyone of them. And now that it failed, despite that the idea was beyond genius, they'll be much more cautious now."_ Hiruzen thought. "That was genius. But because it failed, any chances has gone down to perhaps zero." He said, letting Bryon know that another attempt like this would now be impossible.

"I know. But I had to take a chance." Bryon replied.

"I know. Just don't take anymore chances like that. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Good. Now, if there is nothing else. You're dismissed. And Bryon, you're to go to the Uchiha compound."

Bryon nodded, before bowing. He then left the office with Hikari.

* * *

**That's chapter 10. For future reference, I'm using " art/Elemental-Nations-Geographical-Map-317422439 " this map as my reference for the Elemental Nations. It's not mine, but hopefully the creator won't mind. If they do, then I'll make changes to this chapter and others that will be using this as reference. Anyway, please review. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

_'Jutsu'_

**"Tailed Beast Talking"**

_**"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

Don't own anything except my OC character. Don't own anything manga/anime, etc.

* * *

**Bryon Kaiser. Last Known descendant of the famed Konig Clan. His family has been killed by a massive invasion within his homeland, by an unknown enemy. He alone had survived because he was kidnapped in an attempt to give his home village their own Konig Clan. However, that was foiled by Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze, Hikari Hyuga and Biwako Sarutobi. Shortly afterward, Bryon was brought to the Hidden Leaf Village where he was later adopted by Kushina and her husband Minato. Approximately five and a half years later, they died. But not before Bryon received some ninja training, as well as giving him half the Nine-tails' chakra.**

**Since then, Bryon has continued his training and has become a Genin. He had gone on two separate missions, and had already taken a number of lives. He had also just made a lucky, yet failed, attempt on the Tsuchikage's life.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Youngest Bingo Book Entrant And the Phantom Fist?**

The 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat in his office. He was pondering something about Bryon's report on his attempt at the Tsuchikage's life.

-Flashback-

_"When I attacked that woman from behind, I placed an 'Explosion Seal' on her."_

-Flashback End-

_"Hmm. That's what he said... but, they should've easily spotted a..."_ He thought, before face-palming. "_'Explosion Seal'_ not Explosion tag! How could I have gotten those mixed up, especially when the refer it as a paper-bomb now." He said, as her brought his face away from his hand. Despite figuring that out, there still seemed to be something that Bryon had said. After another moment, it hit him. "Wait! _'Explosion Seal'_!? Does that mean he can use Sealing Jutsu to that extent!?" He asked, looking out the window toward the direction of the Uchiha Compound where Bryon was likely headed. "It cant' be..."

* * *

-With Bryon and Hikari-

Bryon and Hikari were walking toward the Uchiha Compound in silence. As they walked, they happened to be walking past a certain house. As they came up to the gate, Bryon peered inside before coming to a stop. Hikari walked a couple more steps before coming to a stop herself. She wondered why he had stopped, before looking through the gate herself. _"I see. I didn't realized we were walking right past this house."_ She thought.

Looking up at Hikari, Bryon asked. "Can I go inside real quick, please?"

"Huh? But why?" Hikari asked, confused.

"I...I just want to look around a bit. Please." Hikari could see in Bryon's eyes, that he really wanted to do this. His eyes shimmered with sadness, telling her that he really wanted or even needed this.

"Alright. But I don't have a way inside." Hikari replied, sadly.

"That's ok, I do." Bryon said, with a light smile. He then walked up to the large gate, and reached up to press his hand against the gate's lock. The lock had an Uzumaki swirl on it. Channeling some chakra into the lock, the gate then opened, allowing Bryon and Hikari inside.

"I didn't know that Minato and Kushina programmed your chakra into the seal." Said Hikari, as she followed Bryon onto the property.

"Yes. Mom and Dad did that shortly after I started my ninja training." Bryon replied, solemnly.

"I see." Hikari replied.

They soon walked into the house, and Bryon began walking around. As he looked around the living room and kitchen, he saw memories of the time he spent with his parents. Like the time he met Lord Jiraiya the first time, or when he learned he was going to have a little brother or sister. He had, what seemed like a lot of memories here. All of them good, and it didn't even matter to him that he was adopted. _"They loved me, and that's all that matters."_ He thought, as he walked into his room tears running down his face.

Hikari had her own look around the house as she was there. She herself had a number of flashbacks, as she sat down at the kitchen table. As she reminisced about the memories of her friend, tears fell from her eyes.

As Bryon looked around his room, he saw that it was still a mess. He remembered how he would get scolded for not keeping his room clean. He never liked taking the time to clean his room. But with them gone, it seemed like it was so small a chore to refuse doing. _"Cleaning my room. It's not a big deal at all."_ He thought, as he placed his backpack by the wall and started cleaning up the toys, kunai and shuriken from all around the room.

As he was cleaning, he noticed a hole in the wall. He remembered punching the wall after becoming so angry all of a sudden. Yet, no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't find a reason why he was angry in the first place. His parents had taken him to the hospital to check his hand. Luckily, he only had a few bruised knuckles.

When he was asked about why he had punched a hole in the wall, he told them that he just got angry and didn't know why. In the end, they just assumed that it was all the material they were having his study. Despite Bryon's arguments, they decided to cut back on some of the material.

Bryon soon finished cleaning his room, even making his bed. He then left his room, and went into his parent's room.

Hikari watched Bryon walk out of his room, and into Kushina's. Curious as to why Bryon was in there so long, she got up to go take a look in his room. Almost immediately, she figured that Bryon must've been cleaning his room. She could see the spots that lacked dust, showing where things used to be lying at. She also noticed that the bed was freshly made, although it was a bit sloppy._ "He must've realized that making one's own bed is just the smallest thing one can do. I guess he got scolded a number of times, not surprising with children, that he just blew it off. Now, he realizes that it's not a big deal to make his bed." _Hikari thought.

Bryon looked around his parent's room, and noticed it was the same as it was a little more than six months ago. The large bed with one side against the wall to his left, a crib a few feet from the foot of the bed. Next to the bed was a tall dresser, while on the right side of the wall was a long dresser with three photos and a headband on it. Bryon walked over to the photos, and looked them over. The one on the right was of his mom and dad embracing one another. The one on the left, was of his parents with Kushina holding a small baby with black hair. And the last one in the middle, was of all three of them with a VERY Pregnant Kushina.

Looking down at the headband, Bryon noticed that the cloth was as red as his mom's hair. He knew it was his mom's, since his dad was wearing his the night they died. He took his mom's headband and put it in his pocket. He then walked out of the room, and almost ran into Hikari.

"Oh! Bryon. I think you forgot this in your room." Hikari said, handing Bryon his backpack.

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hikari then noticed something in Bryon's pocket, and instantly recognized it. "Is that Kushina's headband?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Bryon looked down at his pocket, and pulled out the headband before replying. "Yes, it is."

"Something to remember her by?" She asked. Bryon just nodded in response. "Would you like to hear the story of how you came to the Leaf Village?" Bryon just looked up, with a confused look on his face. She then motion for him to follow her. Once they sat down at the kitchen table, Hikari began the tale of how she, Kushina and Lady Biwako had saved him and brought him to the Hidden Leaf Village. During the story, she also told him what she knew of the Konig Clan. Just as she promised she would. She also told him some of Kushina's own past, from her childhood. How she was originally from the Hidden Whirlpool Village, and that she had moved here a few years before the village was destroyed.

Once she was finished, Bryon cried. Once he had calmed down, he and Hikari left the house and made their way toward the Uchiha Compound. Hikari dropped Bryon off at the gate, before heading home. After departing, Bryon made a beeline toward the Uchiha's Main Household. On the way their, he realized that there was another chakra signature inside said household. He knocked on the door, and soon heard footsteps behind it. The door soon opened, to reveal Bryon's friend Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi." Said Bryon, as he greeted his friend with a smile.

Smiling back, Itachi returned the greeting. "Hey. Finally back from your mission?"

"Yea. I almost thought it would never end. Haha." Bryon laughed, as he went inside and took of his sandals.

"Hm. Have you heard about the explosion in the Tsuchikage's office, in the Hidden Stone Village?" Itachi asked, as they started making their way to the kitchen.

"He certainly did, Itachi." Said the 3rd Hokage, as the two young boys walked into the kitchen.

"Lord 3rd. What are you doing here?" Bryon asked, as he went to sit down next to him. At the head of the dinner table sat Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto was to his left, and the 3rd Hokage to his right. Itachi sat nest to Sasuke, who was between him and his mother.

"I just came here as a last minute addition to dinner." He answered.

"Oh."

"It's an honor to have you here with us, Lord Hokage." Said Fugaku.

"Thank you, Lord Uchiha." Hiruzen replied. Everyone then began eating. For some reason that Bryon couldn't explain, dinner seemed to be a bit tense. However, he tried to ignore it. Despite that the tension seemed quite thick.

Once everyone was finished, Mikoto began cleaning the dishes. Bryon offered to help, but Mikoto just smiled as said that there was no need.

Suddenly, the 3rd pulled out a scroll and unraveled it in front of Bryon. The action confused not only Bryon, but everyone else as well. Bryon looked up at the 3rd questioningly. "Bryon. Earlier you mentioned that you had placed an _'Explosion Seal'_ on that woman, during your mission. Could you place the _exact_ same seal on this scroll?"

Still confused, Bryon complied. He clapped his hands together for about 30 seconds, and then he placed his right hand on the scroll. After he pulled his hand away, the seal disappeared. "I put in a _'Cloaking Seal'_, so that no one would see it. It takes me a while to put the two seals together the right way." Bryon explained, before Hiruzen could asked.

"I see. Then it's safe to channel chakra into the seal without setting it off?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes sir. It's set to go off in four days." Bryon replied.

"That's quite the feat. Performing Sealing Jutsu at such a level." Fugaku commented, as he was surprised by Bryon's display.

"Hm. Yes. And to combine two separate seals into one. How are you able to do such a thing, so easily?" Hiruzen asked, as he channeled chakra into the seal.

"A lot of practice." Bryon answered, like it was no big deal. His answer caused the adults to sweat-drop slightly.

"I see." Said Hiruzen, as he examined the seal. It didn't take him long to come to a conclusion. "It's impressive that you could do this. However, the formula is crude."

"Crude?" Bryon asked, not knowing the meaning of the word.

"The Sealing Jutsu works, however it's obvious that it was made in a makeshift way." He replied.

"Huh?"

"It's not perfect, and you had to find a way to make it work. You're lucky that it did, otherwise you could've accidently killed yourself." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't too worried about it. I've been studying, and practicing how to combing certain seals. This was one of them. Mom and dad also made sure to teach me that I never use a Sealing Jutsu that I can't already use it." Bryon replied.

"So, if you couldn't already use it, what would you have done?" Fugaku asked.

Bryon thought about it for a moment, before finally replying. "Umm. I don't know. But, I guess I would've just put a paper-bomb on her and... well you know." Bryon answered, not wanting to reveal to his friend that he's already killed.

"You mean kill her?" Itachi asked, surprising Bryon.

Bryon remained silent, as he just stared at Itachi. Yet despite Bryon's silence, Itachi understood that Bryon didn't want to talk about it. He also understood that Bryon had, in fact, killed already.

"Bryon." Said Hiruzen, getting Bryon's attention. "How long have you been practicing to combine two separate seals?"

Bryon looked up slightly as he thought about it. "Umm... Only a few days or so before my last mission started."

"Just those three days between your two missions?" Hiruzen asked.

"Uhhh... Yea. Why?" Bryon answered.

_"Incredible. Only three days, and he could already combine seals!?" _They all thought, surprised.

Composing himself, Hiruzen spoke. "I see. Well from now on, you should refrain from using Sealing Jutsu that you have not yet perfected." He said.

"Huh? Oh. I will." Bryon replied.

"Good. Also, refrain from making any more unnecessary attempts, like the one you tried on your mission. We don't want to give the Hidden Stone any more reasons to come after you. Besides, any more attempts from here on, will only result in failure. Understand?" He said, causing confused looks on the Uchiha's main family's faces.

Bryon took a moment to let the 3rd Hokage's words to sink in, before nodding in response.

"Hm. Well, I must be going." Hiruzen said, as he started to stand. He also gathered the others attention. "Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner."

"You're welcome, Lord Hokage." Fugaku replied, as he led the 3rd Hokage to the door. A few moments later, Fugaku came back into the kitchen. "Bryon. What did he mean with, 'We don't want to give the Hidden Stone any more reasons to come after you.'?" Fugaku asked.

Putting his hand behind his head sheepishly, Bryon answered. "Oh... That's because the whole thing with the Tsuchikage's office blowing up, is because of me."

"Because of you? What do you mean by that?" Mikoto asked.

"That seal I put on the scroll for Lord Hokage, was the same I put on a Hidden Stone kunoichi on my last mission. She ended up retreating, and I guess she went to the Tsuchikage's office. That's when the seal exploded. I guess I just got lucky on at, but I wasn't lucky enough to kill him." Bryon explained, shocking them.

"You mean, _you're_ the one who was behind that massive explosion in the Hidden Stone Village!?" Mikoto asked.

"Y... yea." Bryon answered.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Except for Sasuke, who just laughed at the faces they were making. For the next five minutes, no one spoke. Fugaku simply went to drinking his tea, while Mikoto finished the dishes before drinking her own cup of tea. Itachi was tired of the silence, and despite that his friend didn't want to talk about it, he was curious. So, he figured he'd get it over with quickly. "Bryon." He said, getting his friends attention. Fugaku and Mikoto didn't show it, but they were paying attention to what their son was about to ask.

"Hm? What is it Itachi?" Bryon asked, having a very slight idea of what he was going to ask.

"You said you've killed. But you make it sound like a big deal. Being a ninja, you must know that killing people in sometimes necessary. Don't you?" Itachi asked.

_"As usual. Right to the point."_ Bryon thought, having his guess confirmed "Knowing that you have to kill someone as a ninja, is a whole new world from actually killing someone. And it's even worse for me, because I can sense the chakra just... just disappearing." Bryon explained, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh. But, you've killed more than one person. Haven't you?" Itachi asked.

"Four. One on my first mission, and three on this last one. If you count the kunoichi who went back to the Hidden Stone anyway."

"I'm sure most people would. You were the one who place the seal on her, therefore you were the one who killed her." Said Fugaku, adding his two ryo on the subject. Needless to say, it didn't really make Bryon feel any better.

"I heard about your first mission, Bryon. You killed that man to save that Hitomi girl, from the ramen stand. Right?" Mikoto asked, knowing that it had a good chance of making him feel a little better. As she figured, she was right. Bryon smiled slightly, and nodded. "There, you see. You killed to protect. Just like you killed again in your last mission to help Hikari to stand a better chance at surviving." Said Mikoto.

Bryon picked his head up, and looked Mikoto in the eye. "How do you know so much about my mission?" Bryon asked.

"Lord Hokage told us about the mission, shortly after he came over. Itachi was busy taking care of Sasuke in the other room in the mean time." Mikoto answered.

"Oh."

A few more minutes of silence passed, before Mikoto noticed the time. "Looks like it's time for Sasuke to go to bed." Said Mikoto, grabbing Sasuke as she stood up. Before leaving the kitchen, Mikoto turned to Bryon. "Bryon. Perhaps you should take a bath, and then go to bed. I'm sure you're tired after your long mission." She said, before leaving the room.

Bryon nodded, before standing up. A bath and then bed, sounded like a great idea to him. Before moving to leave the kitchen, Bryon bowed toward Fugaku. "Excuse me and good night, Lord Fugaku." He said. Bryon was never big on formality, even with the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku was the only exception, as he was the sole person in charge of the Uchiha Clan.

Fugaku simply nodded, silently telling Bryon he was excused. Bryon then straightened up, and left the room. Once Bryon had finished washing himself, he headed straight up to his room and fell asleep the moment his hit the pillow.

* * *

-Hidden Stone Village-

The Tsuchikage had just woken up, and was finally ready to leave the hospital. As he sat there, he remembered when he first woke up here.

-Flashback-

"Ugh! What happened!?" Oonoki yelled, as he woke up in the hospital. His heart rate at gone up just enough to set of the machines that were connected to him. Nurses came bursting in, trying to restrain him as well as attempt to calm him down. After several moments, the aged Tsuchikage had finally calmed down. "What happened?" He repeated.

Before the nurses could respond, an tall man came into the room with a small child in his arms. "The investigation found remnants of an _'Explosion Seal'_ on Mao's clothes. From what our Sealing Unit gathered from said remnants, the formula was crude. Whoever made, improvised it in order to make it work somehow. So, the one who placed it is inexperienced." Explained the man.

"Hmm. I see, Kitsuchi. It must have been that brat. He's the only one who could've done it. The only one that makes any sense." Said the Third Tsuchikage, confusing his son.

"Why does that make the only sense?" Kitsuchi asked, as the child in his arms looked around curiously.

"The woman he was with is the Matriarch of the Hyuga Clan. So chances are she is quite adept in the Sealing Arts. If she had applied the seal, then it wouldn't look crude at all. The fact that the Hyuga Clan is separated into two, and that the Branch Family are full of slaves, only adds to that fact. And the fact that the child is that dreaded Fourth Hokage's son, there is little doubt that he hadn't learned Sealing Jutsu." The Tsuchikage explained.

Kitsuchi thought it over for a second, and it made sense. "I see. At least we can consider you to be lucky. If you were much closer to the epicenter, you could've died. But it seams you only got a few serious burns here and there. And the only visible one is the one extending from the top of your head to just below your right eye." Said Kitsuchi.

"Tch! That's a moot point! I want that brat placed in the Bingo Book, immediately!" The Tsuchikage ordered, surprising his son.

"Pops, you can't be serious! Isn't the kid only like six-years old!?" Kitsuchi asked.

"Grrr. What makes you think I give a damn! Just do as I say!" Oonoki yelled, upsetting his granddaughter. "And hand me Kurotsuchi, before doing so." He said gently.

*Sigh* "Very well." Kitsuchi said, relenting to his father's orders. Once he handed Kurotsuchi over, he asked. "What rank should we give him?"

"Hmm. Give him..."

-Flashback End-

*Knock Knock* The Tsuchikage's thoughts were interrupted. "Who is it?" He asked.

A Hidden Stone Jounin came in, closing the door behind him. "Sorry, Lord Tsuchikage. But the Fourth Hokage's son is now in our Bingo Book. Our shinobi will now be on the look out for him."

"I see. Good. I doubt he'll live much longer, after today." The old man said, with a smirk.

* * *

-Four months later-

It has been four months since Bryon had become a Genin, and performed his first two missions. During the time, Bryon had trained extensively. He looked more or less the same as he did four months ago, except he was maybe an inch taller and had shoulder length hair, wrapped up in small, low ponytail with bangs framing his face. Another feature that was different, was that he was wearing his mother's crimson red headband. Since hearing about how he came to the Leaf Village, he had decided to wear her headband. Only, he had been wearing it around his waist like a belt.

Hikari herself, who looked the same, had more or less taken on his Taijutsu training. It quickly became apparent to her however that, although Bryon was good and could, he had difficulties in keeping up with anyone too much faster than him.

It had frustrated Bryon to no end, even thought he knew that Hikari was much stronger and faster than him. But he also knew that he was likely going to have many opponents who would be. He and Hikari continued to train for another month, before Hikari finally seemed to figure out what the problem might be. With some more practice, Bryon had managed to better hold his own against faster opponents. They had then trained to the point where Bryon almost made it seem like 2nd nature.

Anyway. Now, Bryon and Hikari were in the 3rd Hokage's office, awaiting their next mission. The aged Hokage eyed them warily. Well, not 'them'. But Bryon in particular. _"Hmm. Judging by his progress in abilities, and his mission success rate of 100%. I'd have to say he's about ready."_ Hiruzen thought. "I believe it may be time, Hikari." He said, instantly shocking Hikari and confusing Bryon.

"Lord Hokage! You can't be serious!" Hikari said, loudly. She knew what he was thinking, and didn't agree with his line of thinking.

Taking a deep breath, and crossing his hands in front of his face, he asked. "How many missions has Bryon gone on?"

"Six...Sixteen." Hikari answered.

"Right. And how many of them has he completed successfully?" Hiruzen asked.

"Al...all of them."

"And how has his training been coming along? He's been increasing in ability, hasn't he?"

"Y...yes sir. He has."

"Given all of that, I have faith that he'll do quite well. And he'll be just fine. But, just to be sure, I'll be sure to send some extra protection to be safe." He said, reassuring Hikari.

"Extra protection?" Hikari asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "That's right. However, I want you two to head to Training Ground 15. There you will meet them, and I want the four of you get used to another's abilities. Understood?" He asked.

Hikari breathed an inner *sigh* of relief. _"That's good. Gives us a little more time to prepare for those dangers ahead."_ Hikari thought, before nodding her understanding.

"Good. You have one week from today, before your mission. Dismissed." Hiruzen ordered.

With that, Hikari and Bryon left his office and headed toward Training Ground 15.

* * *

-Training Ground 15-

When they got there, the field there was flat and empty. Three large stumps, plenty of grass and everything surrounded by trees.

"Huh? I would've thought that they'd be here already." Said Hikari, before looking down at Bryon. Only to notice that Bryon's attention was pointed elsewhere. "Bryon?"

"They are here." Bryon said.

"Huh?"

"They're about 10 meters or so behind the tree line." He answered. During his time training, he had learned to accurately determine the distance of someone within his sensing range.

"Kukuku. The child has grown some, hasn't he?" Said a new voice, as the owner of said voice walked out into the opening.

"Lord Orochimaru." Said Hikari, shocked at his presence.

"Come now, Lady Hikari. There's no need for formalities. We're going to be teammates after all." Orochimaru replied.

Next to him was a young girl of about twelve. She had a spiky ponytail. She wore a pair of tan shorts, a brown shirt, mesh stockings that went to just above her knees and a pair of blue ninja sandals. "This kid is supposed to be on our team? He doesn't look like much." She said, staring at Bryon with her light brown, pupil-less eyes.

Bryon narrowed his eyes slightly, and gave a light growl.

"Now, now Anko. No need to be so rude. Also, this boy shouldn't be underestimated. There's a reason my sensei made him a Genin." Said Orochimaru, with a smile.

"Like what? Live bait?" She asked, giving her sensei a slight glare.

Orochimaru was about to berate her, when someone else spoke first. "Hey! Why don't you say that to my face!" Bryon yelled.

Anko started walking toward him, and stopped right in front of him. She stood about a foot taller than him. While that would normally intimidate someone, Bryon stood firm. "You want me to say that to your face? Fine! You. Are. Live. Bait! And that's why you were made Genin." She said, with a smirk. Her smirk grew as Bryon glared and growled at her.

"Oh, and you're a Genin because the enemy will probably go easy on you for being a girl!" Bryon said.

"What did you say!?" She asked, grabbing Bryon by his sweater and lifting him off the ground.

"Bryon!" Hikari said, worriedly.

"It's too late now, Lady Hikari. We might as well let them have it out. If we don't, it'll effect their teamwork later on during missions." He said, coming next to Hikari.

Turning to him, she attempted to argue. "But..."

"Trust me. We'll intervene if it gets too serious." He said, guiding her over to the sidelines as the two continued arguing.

"You heard me!" Bryon yelled, as he continued to glare at Anko.

"First off, I'm a Chunin! Since I passed the Chunin Exams! And second, I shouldn't be underestimated because I'm a girl!" Anko yelled, in return.

"Well, it's not my fault that they'd underestimate you! And how was I supposed to know you're a Chunin! You're not wearing your vest!"

"I don't need my vest! Besides, you're likely the kind of jackass that'd underestimate a girl!"

"No I'm not, but I can still kick your butt!" Bryon yelled, practically challenging Anko.

Anko smirked. "Oh really. Well, lets see about that." She said, letting him go and pushing him away. Bryon almost fell down, but managed to stay standing. He then got into a Taijutsu stance. Without missing a beat, Anko jumped back and stuck her hand out. _"Striking Shadow Snake!"_ She called, as snaked came out of her sleeve.

Bryon was surprised, but he wasn't about to let the jutsu hit him. He jumped up as high as he could, dodging the snakes in the process. Unfortunately, it wasn't that simple. Since the snakes followed after him. But even so, he had managed to dodge them. But only just barely. Once he landed, he made another backflip. As he had his back to Anko, he quickly placed his hands by his chest to prepare for a jutsu.

Anko saw Bryon move his hands, and immediately recalled her snakes to prepare for a counter. As soon as Bryon landed, a large fireball came rushing toward Anko. _"Shit!"_ She thought, as she jumped out of the way.

-Hikari and Orochimaru-

"Hm? Why did she just... Oh! I see now." Hikari said.

"That's right. Quite clever. I wouldn't have expected it coming from someone so young." Orochimaru replied.

-Anko v.s. Bryon-

Anko managed to dodge the fireball, and quickly rolled out of the way. As she came to a stop, she was suddenly on the side of a hill. The sudden imbalance, caused her to stumble slightly. _"A hillside? That's impossible... It's a Genjutsu!"_ Anko thought, as she figured it out. Quickly placing her hands in the Ram hand-sign. _"Release!"_ She said, as she was suddenly back on flat terrain. As the Genjutsu vanished, Anko saw that Bryon was charging in fast. Anko reacted quickly and dodged Bryon's right fist as it came in close.

Anko had managed to dodge Bryon's attack easily, but that didn't stop her from being hit in the face. The force the invisible hit caused to her fly to the side. She hit the ground twice as she tumbled off to the side. She quickly came to her feet and leapt back, so as to avoid being hit with another of those hits.

_"What the hell was that!? He didn't even hit me, but I still got hit! That doesn't make any sense! Ok... calm down. It doesn't seem like he was using another Genjutsu, but what was it?"_ Anko thought.

-Hikari and Orochimaru-

"I've seen that move before. Yes. It was months ago, inside the Council Chambers. Just after the Nine-tails' attack, if I'm not mistaken." Said Orochimaru.

"I had almost forgotten about that day. That was the first time I had seen that attack. And ever since then, Bryon had used it numerous time against those faster than him. It's usually his last resort. But not in this situation." Hikari said.

"Hmm. Why not in this case?" Orochimaru asked, glancing over toward Hikari.

"Well, Bryon's not really the type to hit girls. But with this technique of his, it's like a large loophole." Hikari explained.

"Hmm. Interesting." Said Orochimaru, as he turned back toward the fight.

-Anko v.s. Bryon-

Anko was racking her brains as to what kind of attack Bryon was using. And only one thing made sense to her. "That attack of yours, is it some sort of Kekkei Genkai?" She asked.

Bryon was confused for a moment, before he realized what she meant. "No. It's not. It's a rare technique that only a few can do. But it usually comes with risks. I'm the only one who doesn't have to worry about it. And the only other one who can use it, is Lord Jiraiya. And we're not related, so it's not a Kekkei Genkai." Bryon explained.

"Really? How come... Forget it! You can tell me later. It seems I underestimated you, by the way." Said Anko, smiling as she prepared herself to attack.

Bryon smiled in return. "You got that right."

"But I'm still going to kick your butt first." She said, dropping her smile and charged.

Bryon dropped his smile as well, preparing to defend himself.

Anko closed in, ready with a new strategy. _"If he can hit me without touching me, then he can hit me even if I block it.__"_ She thought, as she charged right up in front of him before vanishing.

_"Crap!" _Bryon thought, sensing Anko behind him. Bryon tried to turn, but only managed to turn his head before getting knocked in the face by Anko's right fist. Bryon got knocked back, spinning as he hit the ground. However, Bryon got right back up. He had about a second and a half to react before getting hit again, but he couldn't react fast enough to avoid being hit by Anko's kick to his gut. Bryon got sent back again, landing hard on his back.

"Ha! That gotcha, huh? I guess you can't handle someone who's too much faster than you." Said Anko, with a cocky smirk.

"Ugh. That... hurt. Ugh. Heh. You're a tough one. Probably tougher than Itachi and Hana put together." Said Bryon, as he stood back up.

"Friends of yours, huh? That means they're around your age. So, you bet I'm tougher than them." Anko replied, with a slight twitch of her eyebrow. She didn't really like how she was being compared to a pair of six-year olds.

"Heh. Yea, you might be right. You're older than us, so it only makes sense that you might be stronger." Said Bryon, getting into his Taijutsu stance.

"Well, you got that right at least. Anyway..." She said, charging in toward Bryon. "... I think it's time to finish this fight!"

She got it close once again, only to vanish from sight. Again, Bryon wasn't able to react in time. _"Crap! I really need to get used to using both at the same time!"_ Bryon thought, after getting knocked to the ground again by Anko's attack. This time the had turned him around, and attacked with a combination attack. Eight punches and a kick to the gut, knocking the air out of Bryon. The force was so hard on him, that as he got up, his vision was blurred.

Anko was *pant*ing at this point. She wasn't used to using her chakra to enhance her speed. During the Chunin Exams, she managed to take on every one of her opponents. And therefore, didn't need to use her chakra for enhancing her abilities. But with Bryon's invisible attacks, she couldn't risk not doing so. She also didn't want to risk using too much of her chakra, because she wasn't sure how much more damage Bryon could take. _"Dang it. How much more can this kid take?"_ Anko thought, as she got ready for another charge.

*Pant...huff...pant* _"I... I don't have mu...much of...of a choice. I have to close my eyes."_ Bryon thought, closing his eyes and putting his guard up.

Bryon's action's confused Anko and Orochimaru. _"Why would he close his eyes? Is he mocking me? But if he is, why was he getting beaten so far, and only _now_ close his eyes?"_ Anko asked herself.

-Hikari and Orochimaru-

"Hm? Strange. Why would he do that?" Orochimaru asked.

"I know it's strange, but it's Bryon's best chance at winning this fight." Said Hikari, causing Orochimaru to look at her in confusion.

"You expect me to believe, that this child, could beat Anko? My personal apprentice?" He asked, skeptically.

"No. You don't have to. But if Anko doesn't speed up, she'll lose." Hikari answered.

"You seem pretty confident."

"I'm willing to bet my honor as a Hyuga." She replied with a smile.

-Anko v.s. Bryon-

Anko was wondering why Bryon would suddenly close his eyes in the middle of a fight. But thought it was better to just get it over with. So, she charged Bryon in one last attempt to end this fight. Since Bryon's eyes were closed, she didn't bother to try dodging to the side. Instead she charged straight, still using her chakra as a speed boost, just in case. As she came in close, she threw a right hook. She was suddenly caught off guard when her punch was parried off to the side, and a sudden force against her gut forcing her back the way she came.

*Cough* "What the... How did that happen? You...you had your eyes closed." Said Anko, as she slowly stood back up.

"Sorry." Bryon said. "You're too fast for me to follow with my eyes, and it messing with my sensing ability. So I have to close my eyes, and rely only on my sensing ability." Bryon said, keeping his eyes closed and his guard up. At this point, you could see a black eye starting to develop on his left eye. Drying blood running from his nose, and some blood slowly flowing from his bottom lip.

Anko, who also started to sport a black eye, except on her right eye, was in her Taijutsu stance. "Ok. But how would you be able to tell what attack is coming, when you have your eyes closed?" Anko asked.

"Umm..." Bryon said, thinking of the best way he can explain it. "Umm... I guess you could say that I sense chakra, like you see the human body. So, when my eyes are open or closed, I can 'see' what attack you're doing." Bryon explained.

Anko just gave him a deadpanned expression (not that he could see it). "Um... That sounds impossible." She stated simply.

"It took some training, but I managed." Bryon said, with a slight smile.

"Hmpf! We'll just see about that." Anko said, in a low whisper to herself, before charging in again.

-Hikari and Orochimaru-

"Interesting. By training his sensing ability to such an extent, he can even fight when blinded in combat. Fascinating." Orochimaru said, with a disturbing smile.

Hikari was paying attention solely to the fight, and didn't notice it. "It is, isn't it? His sensing ability is quite incredible." Hikari said, appraisingly.

-Anko v.s. Bryon-

As Anko got close, she once again avoided going straight. She quickly came from behind, and struck out with a left roundhouse. To her surprise, even though he never turned around, Bryon ducked under her kick. As he ducked, he quickly turned and struck with another palm strike against her gut. And just like every time before, her never made contact, but Anko was still sent back. Anko had tried to parry Bryon's strike, and while she knocked it to the side, Bryon's true attack struck perfectly.

Anko flew back a couple feet again, and quickly rolled to her feet. _"Ugh! Ok. Maybe he wasn't lying. He's not strong enough to block my kick, so he dodges. Yea. He's not lying about his sensing skills.__"_ Anko thought.

_*Pant...pant* "I better end this. One more strike." _Bryon thought. Bryon stayed still, 'facing' his opponent and waiting for her to strike.

Anko wasn't about to rush in recklessly this time. This time she took out a kunai, and threw it toward Bryon's left shoulder. Anko then charged, figuring Bryon wouldn't be able to dodge it. Bryon dodged the kunai with ease. Anko saw this and jumped up into the air, and withdrew a couple shuriken this time and threw them. After she threw them, she came down ready to strike Bryon with an ax-handle smash into the head.

Bryon easily dodged the shuriken, but still got scratched from the both as they passed by his shoulders. As Anko was coming down, Bryon took a small leap back, narrowly avoiding Anko's attack, and brought the bottom of his palms together by his right hip. He then lunged forward, thrusting his hands out while keeping the bottoms of his palms together. Stopping just before her torso, Bryon sent Anko flying back about ten meters.

Anko hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of her so hard she was nearly knocked unconscious. She started to sit back up, only to have her head bump against something. Looking up, it took her a second before she realized what it was. It was a hand, with the palm facing toward her. Realizing it was a finishing blow, Anko had no choice but to relent. Through gritted teeth, Anko said while she glared at Bryon's hand. "Fine. You win."

Bryon then moved his hand away slightly, and turned it to offer help to her feet. Ignoring her hurt pride, she took Bryon's hand. Bryon then helped her to her feet. "Great fight, you two. I was quite impressed." Said Hikari, as she and Orochimaru came up to them.

"Yes. Though I personally thing there should've been a few more Ninjutsu. But otherwise, I too was quite impressed." Said Orochimaru.

Now standing, Anko smirked. "Yea, that sounds just like you sensei. Ninjutsu this, Ninjutsu that." Anko remarked.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong with showing off a little Ninjutsu. Kukuku."

"Maybe. But shouldn't a shinobi keep their Ninjutsu hidden?" Bryon asked.

"Hmhm. It's not like you were keeping yours hidden, Bryon." Said Hikari, as she chuckled.

Bryon pouted slightly. "Well, it's not like I know a ton of Ninjutsu." Bryon countered.

The statement surprised Hikari slightly. "Oh. Good point. Heheh."

"Well, anyway. It was an good fight. Now, I believe it best that you two get to know each other. And I want you both here tomorrow morning a 8 am." Orochimaru ordered, confusing the two younger ninja.

"Wha...what do you mean sensei?" Anko asked.

*Sigh*

"What he means is, that you two should spend the day talking to one another. In order to learn what the other is capable of, without the fighting, and form a bond." Hikari explained.

"Sooo, you want us to be friends?" Bryon asked.

*Sigh* "Basically, yes." Hikari answered, looking down at the two. She couldn't help but give a sly grin, that didn't get past the two kids. "Although, I'd say you two are getting pretty close rather quickly." She said, motioning between them

Looking down, the two saw that they hadn't let go of the other's hand yet. Their cheeks turned slightly red, and jerked their hands away. Even though Bryon wasn't sure why he did.

"Aww. You two were holding hands. How cuuuute." Hikari teased, at the children's expense.

"What's the big deal? I was just helping her up." Bryon said.

"But you never let go." Hikari stated simply.

"So." Bryon countered.

"Y...yea. We just forgot to l...le...let go." Anko said, though much less convincing.

Hikari just rolled her eyes. _*Sigh* "Ignorance is bliss."_ "Ok, fine. Just go and have fun. Ok?"

Anko *sigh*ed, and began to walk away. "C'mon, brat. Let's go." She said, without turning around.

"Hey! My name is Bryon Kaiser!" Bryon yelled, as he chased after Anko.

As the two left the Training Ground, Orochimaru decided to speak up. "Was is necessary to tease them?" He asked.

"No. But it was fun." Hikari answered, with a smile.

"You know their is no room for romance on the battlefield. It could be quite costly, while we're out there." Orochimaru said, with a warning of caution in his voice.

"I'm aware of that. But keep in mind, they're still children. Regardless what rank they are. Especially, Bryon. I'm still not happy about him going beyond the Frontlines, to take out the enemy's ambush units. But Bryon is one, in not, _the_ best chance we have to take them out of the equation. That's the whole reason you're being assigned with us. And I'm grateful, that you are." Hikari retorted, with a more serious tone. " Also. I'm worried how Bryon will turn out in the future, after this war is over." She said, concerned for Bryon's mental health.

"Hmm. I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a strong one, that boy." Orochimaru said.

Hikari smiled, thinking of all the progress the little boy has shown over the past few months. "That he is." She said.

_"He may actually have more potential the Fourth Hokage did. But it will take time to see, just how much he truly has. Our mission should shed some light on that." _Orochimaru thought, looking forward to seeing all of what Bryon is capable of.

* * *

-With Bryon and Anko-

Bryon and Anko were walking down the streets of the village. They haven't said anything, since they left the Training Grounds. Bryon was practically following Anko, as she half walked and half stomped through the village. Curious as to where they were going, Bryon decided to speak up. "So, Anko. Right?"

Anko had almost forgot that he had been right behind her. "Yea. Bryon, right? What is it?" She asked.

"Yea. Where are we going?" Bryon asked.

"To my favorite place to eat. Dangoya." Anko answered.

"Dangoya? What do they serve?"

Anko stopped right in her tracks, and turned around. "What! You mean that you've never eaten there before!?"

Bryon was confused. _"Did I say something wrong?"_ Bryon asked himself. "No. Sorry, but I've never heard of it." Bryon replied. A moment of silence passed, before Anko suddenly grabbed Bryon from the back of his shirt and started dragging him. "Gah! Why are you dragging me by my shirt!?" Bryon complained, as he was being dragged down the street. As he was being dragged, everyone's attention was being drawn toward the two.

"Shut up, if you want to eat! I'm treating! It's getting about time that you eat the best food/desert in the world!" Anko explained, as she continued to drag Bryon.

"I get that, but you don't have to drag me down the street!" Bryon yelled.

"Oh, shut up!"

-Half an hour later-

Bryon and Anko were sitting down, and drinking tea. As they got to know each other. "WHAT!? THE FOURTH HOKAGE IS YOUR DAD!?" Anko yelled, nearly spilling her tea as she stood up abruptly.

"Yes. What's the big deal? He's just like any other ninja." Bryon answered, nonchalantly.

"How can you say that? The Fourth Hokage is even stronger the Orochimaru-sensei." Said Anko, dumbfounded.

"I know. But your sensei has more battle experience, and is older. So he has more to teach you, than my dad had to teach me." Bryon said, sipping his tea.

"But you do know some of his jutsu, right?" Anko asked, finally sitting back down.

"Just some Sealing Jutsu, and the _'Rasengan'_." Bryon replied.

"_'Rasengan'_?" Anko asked, confused.

Bryon took another sip, before answering. "It's an A-ranked jutsu, my dad invented." He said simply.

Anko was shocked. "Y...you mean, you've mastered..." She began, unable to finish her question.

"Yep."

Anko just continued to look dumbfounded. "H...how?" She asked, causing Bryon to look at her in confusion. "How can you already use an A-ranked Ninjutsu?"

"He can't. He's just a liar. Your should know better than that, Anko." Said a new voice, gaining their attention.

They looked over toward the entrance of the Dangoya Dango Shop. While they both recognized the man, it was Anko who responded first. "Papa!" She said, getting up and running over to hug him.

The man now identified as her father, who had the same hair color, gave her a brief hug before asking. "Anko. What are you doing with this delinquent?" He asked, giving a slight glare toward Bryon.

"Huh?" Anko turned to look at Bryon, then back toward her father. "Papa. Orochimaru-sensei said we should get to know each other, since we'll be heading to the Frontlines as a team." Anko replied.

Surprised, the man looked down at his daughter. "Lord Orochimaru ordered you to? Then why isn't he here? And why are you going to the Frontlines with that Genin?" He asked.

"Yes. And knowing sensei, he's busy with something. And as for Bryon, it's an order." Anko explained.

"I see. Well, I'll see to it that you'll be on a team without this delinquent."

"What? Why? And why call him a 'delinquent'? He's the son of the Fourth Hokage."

"_Adopted_ son. I suppose he didn't tell you that. Did he?"

"No. I didn't. She didn't ask, so I didn't tell her." Said Bryon, with a slight growl to his tone of voice.

"You're adopted?" Anko asked, turning to Bryon in surprise.

"Yea. But I'm not a delinquent. I never once got in trouble with anyone. But your dad likes to get in trouble with me. So, he's the delinquent." Bryon said, scowling at the man.

"If this is all because of that de..."

"FINISH THAT WORD AND I'LL SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL! AND I DON'T CARE WHAT PUNISHMENT I GET!" Bryon yelled, shocking Anko with his words.

_"He just threatened papa? But why would Bryon threaten a Councilman? Where do they know each other from?"_ Anko asked herself, confused about the whole situation.

"How dare you threaten a Councilman, _boy_!?" Councilman Mitarashi, yelled.

"A Councilman who almost broke a law, that the Third Hokage made RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM, MONTHS AGO!" Bryon yelled, causing the Councilman to flinch. "Yea! Forgot about that, didn't you! I guess you also forgot what I said I would do, if I caught _anyone _breaking that law! You _better _remember that!" Bryon warned, before storming out of the small dango shop.

Anko and her father just watched him leave. Anko then looked up at her father, and asked. "What was he talking about, Papa?" Anko asked.

*Sigh* "There's no need to worry, Anko. You won't have to deal with him after today." He said, walking out of the shop. He heard Anko running after him. "Go home, Anko. Tell your mother, I'll be a little late." He said, not bothering to stop or turn around.

As her father walked away, Anko thought to herself. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Anko asked. "I'll find out tomorrow. And if not then, then eventually." She said, as she started to secretly follow her father.

* * *

-Hokage's office-

The Third Hokage was sitting in his office, going over mission reports from the Frontlines. And another ambush had taken place. Now while they took some casualties, the enemy's ambush unit was completely eliminated. It has been a month now since the AAS (Anti-Ambush Squadron) had been put into official use. And while it had failed in some areas, it was making a notable improvement in their Ambush Survival and Mission Success Rate. Those rates had gone up by about 8-10% each, according to the reports at least.

_"I see it's already improving our shinobi's safety. Hopefully, it'll improve further with Bryon out there. I just hope he can take it mentally. I'll have to be sure to have him visit Inoichi frequently, just to be on the safe side."_ He thought, as he just put down another report he had just finished reading.

He then heard a pounding on his office door. He knew this was going to be a cause of a headache, he decided to get it over with. "Enter!" He called out.

Almost immediately, Councilman Mitarashi barged through the door yelling. "Lord Hokage! What is the meaning of putting my daughter on the same team as that delinquent!?"

*Sigh* "First. Please close the door behind you, after entering my office. Second, do _not_ yell at me. I am the Hokage of this village! Understood!?" Hiruzen said fiercely, causing the man to flinch for the second time today.

The man nodded, and quickly turned around to close the office door. He then returned to stand in front of the Hokage's desk. "My apologies, Lord Hokage!"

"Hm. Now, you were saying that there was a problem with your daughter being assigned to a delinquent? This wouldn't happen to be Bryon Kaiser, now would it?" He asked, having a good idea what the answer is.

"Yes, it is. Lord Hokage, I do _not_ want my daughter on the same team as that boy. He is sure to be a bad influence on her." He said.

"Aito Mitarashi. This is a ninja village, run by the Hokage. Namely myself. Now, as someone who has been a civilian their entire life, I don't expect you to understand this entirely. Then again, you are _no_ fool. Your daughter is a ninja. Ninja, regardless of rank, must obey their Hokage's orders. That includes your daughter, Anko. Now. My orders state that she is to be teamed with her sensei, Hikari Hyuga and Bryon Kaiser. Now, unless their is a _non-personal _reason, as to why I should remove those two from working together, then I'd like to hear it." The Third explained, waiting for an answer.

Aito Mitarashi was stumped. He couldn't think of a single reason, that wasn't personal, to think of. Little did he know, that his daughter was on the other side of the office door. And she had heard the entire conversation thus far. But she couldn't figure out why her father couldn't think of a reason to dislike Bryon. All she knew so far, was that it was something personal to him.

The Hokage had waited patiently for five minutes, and has yet to receive an answer. *Sigh* "Very well. Since you don't have a reason, my orders stand. Now, if you don't have any other business to discuss with me, you're dismissed. Good day." He said, with a wave of his hand, signaling the end of this unscheduled meeting.

With a *huff* Aito Mitarashi left the Hokage's office, clearly not happy with the result of this meeting. As he walked out the door, not seeing his daughter who was hanging up-side down, just above him. As he walked out of sight, she jumped down and knocked on the door to the Hokage's office.

*Sigh* "Enter." Said the Third Hokage.

Anko then entered the office, surprising the aged Hokage. "Anko? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Closing the door behind her, Anko approached the desk and gave a short bow. "I was just wondering what the story was between Bryon and Papa." Anko replied, as she stood up straight.

Surprised by that question, the Hokage replied. "I believe that question is something you should ask your father."

"I tried, but he just told me not to worry, and that I won't have deal with Bryon any more." Anko answered.

*Sigh* "I see. Then perhaps you should ask Bryon. I assume you both have training tomorrow, do you not?" Hiruzen asked.

"We do sir. But I'm not sure I'd get the whole story from him." Said Anko.

"Well, I believe you should try asking him regardless. And if that doesn't work, there is always your sensei."

"Sensei?"

"Hmm, yes. He was there when those two started to dislike each other."

"Oh. I see. Sensei never told me." Said Anko.

"Hmm. It doesn't surprise me. It happened the day after the Nine-tails' attack." Said the Hokage.

"That long ago?" She asked.

"Yes. Now, if you'll excuse me. I still have a lot of work that needs to be done." The Hokage said, dismissively.

"Oh, of course. Please excuse me, Lord Hokage." Said Anko, before bowing and leaving the office.

As she left the office, Hiruzen thought to himself. _"I hope this won't affect their teamwork."_

* * *

-The next day-

Bryon and Hikari were on the Training Grounds, waiting for Orochimaru and Anko. They wouldn't have to wait long, as Orochimaru and Anko came out of the tree line. "Hey, Bryon! Mind if I ask you something?" Anko asked, as she came close.

"About the thing with your dad yesterday, right?" Bryon asked, surprising Hikari.

"Her father?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Aito Mitarashi, is Anko's father." Said Orochimaru, surprising Hikari even further.

"What? Anko is Councilman Mitarashi's daughter?" She asked, receiving a nod from the three. _"This could be bad."_

"Well, what's the story between you and Papa?" Anko asked, turning back toward Bryon.

Hikari was going to try and change the subject, but Bryon was already answering. "Not much to say. He made me mad one day, and I just hit in the face." Bryon said, surprising Anko.

Suddenly Anko remembered. The day after the Nine-tails' attack, her father came home from an Emergency Council Meeting with a black eye. He had said he ran into someone and it was an accident. But now, she knows the truth. This little kid in front of her attacked her father. "But why?" She asked.

"It isn't that simple, Anko. That whole situation is, sensitive." Hikari tried to explain.

"It's because he called someone a 'demon'." Bryon said, surprising them all.

"Hm? What are you talking about? Why would you attack my Papa, just because he called you a name?"

"It wasn't me he called a demon!" Bryon yelled.

"Huh? Then who?" Anko asked.

Bryon didn't reply immediately. He knew he couldn't reveal the truth. So he quickly came up with a lie, that he could tell. "My dad sealed the Nine-tails away. How much do you know about that?" Bryon asked. He needed to know how much she already knew, before he could tell her anything.

"I can't tell you. Not unless you already know, at least." Anko replied.

"I was there, at the exact spot, when the Nine-tails' was sealed. So, I know all about it." Bryon replied, with a slight glare. Although, Anko could see that his glare had a hind of sadness in it.

"Oh. I see. All I really know is, that Lord Fourth sealed it inside a child named Naruto Uzumaki. That's what Papa said anyway. But he thinks that this Naruto is really the Nine-tails in human form..."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Bryon yelled. "Naruto Uzumaki was born before the Nine-tails even attacked the village! My dad trusted Naruto to keep the power of the Nine-tails at bay. Because of that, I think that my dad left me in charge of taking care of Naruto. Because he knew that his life as a Jinchuuriki would be tough, and lonely. And also there will be people who will try to hurt him. And he's just a baby! People like you dad, are idiot for not knowing the difference between the scroll and the kunai sealed inside it!" Bryon said, though with a much fiercer glare this time.

_"Whoa. It's almost as if he's daring me to side with Papa on this. *Gulp* Something tells me that there's a lot more to him than what he's been letting on. What's with this kid?"_ Anko thought. *Sigh* "Luckily I do know the difference. Don't worry, I'm not going to side with Papa on this one. But, I'm not going to side with you either. I think I'll be neutral on this." Anko said.

Bryon had been focused on her chakra, to make sure that she wouldn't lie to him. He didn't sense a fluctuation in Anko's chakra, which meant that she wasn't lying. But, she didn't care about Naruto at all. Bryon really didn't like that, but he couldn't blame her. Haven't met Naruto, or his family. *Sigh* Bryon closed his eyes. "Fair enough. I might not like you dad, but you're pretty good person. I wouldn't mind being friends, if you don't mind." Bryon said, with a sincere smile.

Bryon's sudden shift in attitude surprised his three senior shinobi. "Uh. I guess so. My papa won't be too happy about that, but I'm a ninja so it's fine." Anko replied, nonchalantly.

"Alright, that's enough. Bryon." Said Orochimaru, getting everyone's attention. Especially Bryon. "Are you aware where you stand with the Hidden Stone Village?" He asked.

"Orochimaru!" Hikari said, with warning in her voice.

"Huh? All I know is that they've been sending assassins after me, because I'm dad's son." Bryon answered.

"I see."

"Orochimaru, don't!" Hikari said, even more sternly than before.

"Now, now. It's best he learns now, otherwise he'll likely let his guard down. And that will result in his death. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, I don't! But I don't want it to go to Bryon's head either!" Hikari answered.

"What are you too talking about? Is there something you're not telling me, Hikari?" Bryon asked.

Without even looking at him, the two continued talking. "You have so little faith in this child? You honestly believe that he's be so naïve to let something like that get to his head?" He asked, receiving silence as his answer. "Bryon is a prodigy. I have little doubt about that. But even prodigies can't possibly know all the dangers that are right in front of him. And you've kept a large danger hidden from him. He needs, and deserves, to know that every Hidden Stone shinobi is after him. And not for who his father is." Said Orochimaru, confusing Bryon and Anko.

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Anko asked.

"What is he talking about, Hikari?" Bryon asked.

*Sigh* "Do as you wish." Said Hikari, finally relenting.

Turning to Bryon, Orochimaru explained as he pulled out a little black book with the Hidden Stone emblem on it's cover. "This is a copy of the Hidden Stones most recent Bingo Book. They've updated it approximately four months ago. It's mostly the same as their last copy. Except, you've been added to it."

Bryon and Anko was shocked. Bryon quickly opened the book, to look for his information in the book. It didn't take long for him to find the page, since he was the only child in the book. Anko looked over his shoulder, to look at the information underneath his photo. Unlike with the photos in the Bingo Book, Bryon's photo was more casual. He was smiling brightly, as if he were having fun playing a game.

-Bingo Book-

**Name:** Namikaze, Bryon (Likely adopted. No resemblance to parents.)

**Village Affiliation:** Hidden Leaf Village

**Rank:** Genin

**Aliases:** None

**Threat Level:** C, possibly higher

**Age:** 6 Years

**Ninjutsu:** Unknown. But may have knowledge of some of the 4th Hokage's Jutsu.

**Genjutsu:** Unknown

**Taijutsu:** Unknown

**Sealing Jutsu:** Possibly Chunin level, level 4-6.

**Distinguishing traits:** Nothing currently

**Notes:** Son of the Leaf's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Namikaze (Formerly Uzumaki), and believed to have been taught by them and/or possess their research and Ninjutsu. Has survived numerous assassination attempts, and is under protection of the Hidden Leaf's Clans, such as the Hyuga, Inuzuka and Yamanaka Clans. Possibly more, if not all of the clans.

-Bingo Book End-

"Huh? How did they get this picture?" Bryon asked. Anko just looked at him like he just grew a second head. Bryon turned and noticed the look on her face. "What?" He asked.

"You're in the Bingo Book of one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages, and all you ask about is how they got a lousy picture?" Anko asked. Hikari and Orochimaru silently admitted that she had a point.

"Well, why would I ask 'why am I in a Bingo Book?' I mean, I nearly killed the Tsuchikage about... umm..." He turned to Hikari. "How long ago was that, Hikari?" Bryon asked.

Hikari had to keep herself from face-palming. "About four months ago. Remember, you became a Genin five months ago. It was on your second mission." She replied.

Taking a moment to think about it, Bryon replied. "Oh yea! Sorry, I forgot!" Bryon said, sheepishly.

"Wait a minute!? Bryon almost killed the Tsuchikage!? How is that possible!?" Anko asked.

"I just place an _'Explosion Seal'_ on the back of one of his Jounin. She then retreated, and happened to be in his office when it went off. I set the seal to go off in four days, and that's when it went off." Bryon explained, off-handedly.

Shocked and mouth agape, Anko replied. "You're kidding!?"

"Nope."

"That's enough of that. We should get to training you two. Bryon, what's your current arsenal of Ninjutsu?" Orochimaru asked.

* * *

-Later-

Orochimaru had been surprised that Bryon could already use some Fire Style Ninjutsu. It was far more than what he had been expecting from him. After asking for a demonstration of some of his jutsu, Bryon complied. Once Bryon was finished, Orochimaru offered to teach him some mid-to-long range Ninjutsu. After Bryon had asked why, Orochimaru simply said that because of his short size, it'd be too dangerous to fight someone, whose taller, in Taijutsu. As it would put him at a severe disadvantage. Bryon understood, and excepted the offer.

Now, training was over. Bryon and Anko were spending another day at the Dangoya Dango Shop, since their last trip was interrupted. "So, Bryon." Said Anko, taking a bite off her stick of Dango.

"Yea?"

"What's that technique called? You know, the one where you kept hitting me without even touching me?" Anko asked.

"Hm? OH! The toads of Mt. Myoboku taught me it. They call it 'Frog Kumite'." Bryon answered.

"Frog Kumite?" Anko asked, receiving a nod from Bryon as he ate some of his own Dango. "So, does that mean you have a Summoning Contract with the Toads?" She asked.

*Groan* "No. My parents said I was too young to sign it." Bryon replied.

"Then why do you call it Frog Kumite? I can think of a much better name for it." Said Anko.

"I dunno. I just do, since that's what they called it. Anyway, what name would you give it?" Bryon asked, curiously.

"Hm? Hang on a second." She said, as she put her index finger to her chin. _"Hmm. Based on how you can't see the attack coming, and it's almost like you're getting hit by a ghost or something. Got it!" _She thought, as she came up with a name. Taking her hand down, and giving Bryon a broad smile, she answered. "How about, 'The Phantom Fist'!"

"'The Phantom Fist'?" Bryon asked, receiving a nod from Anko. Bryon then broke out into a smile of his own. "I like it!"


	12. Chapter 12

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

I don't own Naruto or any other manga/anime in any way shape or form.

story has some slight x-overs.

**"Finally! I'm back, and with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please review**

***Bryon has continued his training after a long and tense mission. He has been placed in the Hidden Stone's Bingo Book as a Class C threat. He has just met a Councilman's daughter, named Anko Mitarashi. Anko is the apprentice of Orochimaru, of the Sannin. Now, after training together for a week, they are being sent out on a mission near the frontlines.***

* * *

**Chapter 12: Bryon Goes to War**

-Hokage's Office-

Orochimaru, Hikari, Bryon and Anko were awaiting their orders. The 3rd Hokage looked at them, carefully observing them, before he said anything. He had ordered them to take the week and train together, so they could learn to work as a team. _"Based on what Orochimaru has told me, Bryon and Anko have learned to work quite well together. He said that it seems Bryon is just as strong as Anko. And he has learned a jutsu from Orochimaru as well. *Sigh* I believe it's time to put this squad to the test. Hopefully, it all works out."_ He thought.

The 3rd Hokage stood up, as he pulled out a map of the Elemental Nations. Placing it on his desk, he pointed to an area between by the border between the Land of Hot Springs and the Land of Frost. "Our forces are experiencing heavy resistance about 5 miles into the Land of Frost. There have been reports coming in that there are also enemy ambush units there as well. The exact number is unknown. Your mission is to take out those ambush units, to the best of your abilities." He ordered.

"Of course, sensei. And I assume that if those who are on the frontlines interfere, we are to fight back. Correct?"

"Yes. But for now, try to avoid such conflict. Let our main forces take care of the frontlines. You just focus on the enemy's ambush units." The 3rd replied.

"Understood!" Orochimaru and Hikari replied, before leaving the Hokage's office followed by their young teammates.

A couple moments after they left, the aging Hokage heard a knock at his door. "Enter." He said. Upon giving permission, he saw three very familiar faces. His old teammates Homura and Koharu, alongside them was his rival Danzo. "How may I help you three today?" Hiruzen asked, keeping a neutral tone. He knew this wasn't going to go very well.

"We just saw Orochimaru leaving with Lady Hikari Hyuga and their charges. Did you just send them to the frontlines?" Koharu asked.

_"They must've figured that this was coming, and have been keeping an eye on Bryon."_ Hiruzen thought. "Yes, I did." Was his reply.

His answer surprised Koharu and Homura. Danzo however, didn't show any surprise on his face. _"I thought as much. That boy can't possibly survive this war. Eventually, Orochimaru will have to move to the frontlines with the others. The same with the other two Sannin. When that time comes, his protection will likely fail. But if he were to undergo my training... Yes, with that he would make an excellent tool for the village." _Danzo thought, making a silent prediction of what will happen to Bryon. "Hiruzen. It was clever to team the boy up with one of the Sannin. However, Orochimaru will have to eventually leave the AAS and join the Main Battle Regiment." Said Danzo.

"Hm? Is that _concern_ I hear coming from you, Danzo?" Hiruzen asked, with a slight mocking tone. Danzo refrained from scoffing at the comment. "Back to the topic at hand. I'm fully aware that may be the case at some point in the future. But for now, Orochimaru will join the AAS."

"Orochimaru's placement isn't the main issue here. The main issue is the _boy's_ placement. Placing him in the AAS is the most dangerous place for the boy. He'll be far from any reinforcement once he encounters the enemy. We fear he may not survive for long. Even with Orochimaru." Said Homura.

"Hmm. That maybe true. However, it's where he is most suited for battle. His sensing abilities will alert him of his enemies before they become aware of him. Even with the enemy's Sensory Type ninja. Also, Bryon has a few mid to long-range Ninjutsu. Orochimaru and Hikari will likely keep Bryon at a distance, and send out the occasional jutsu or ninja tool. Hikari has made Bryon's safety her primary concern, alongside the mission. Therefore, you have nothing to worry about." Hiruzen explained, hoping they'd stop trying to argue.

"Hiruzen! Don't you care for that boy's safety!? He's just a child! Ninja or not, he can't possibly survive! Sending him out there is the same as sending him on a suicide mission!" Koharu yelled.

"And yet, this was Bryon's choice. He wanted to be a ninja, and he wanted to participate in the war. And he has shown remarkable improvement in his ninja skills. He has even fought, and defeated Anko. Who just so happens to be Orochimaru's personal apprentice. She underestimated him. And so will many others. That will help him to survive for some time to come. He will return to the village before too long, and resume his training." Hiruzen countered, calmly. But he was slowly losing his patience.

"But Hiruzen!"

"But nothing. One day, you will come to learn to have faith in the next generation of this village's ninja. Bryon is a part of that generation. I wouldn't put Bryon in such a situation if I didn't have the utmost confidence in his abilities and protection." He said, a little louder and less impatient. "His training will resume once he returns to the village. He'll only be doing a few missions while he is out there."

"Speaking of the boy's training." Said Danzo, earning the 3rd Hokage's attention. "I believe that with my training, the war may have less stress on the boy's mental health. I'm sure you..."

"I appreciate your concern, Danzo. However, I have already thought of that. Inoichi has already agreed to check on Bryon's mental state, every time he returns to the village. I'm not about to let you take the son of the 4th Hokage, and turn him into an emotionless weapon." Said Hiruzen, sternly. "Now, if there is anything that I can help you with that doesn't pertain to Bryon, then say something now. Otherwise, you are free to go." He said, dismissively.

Not knowing what else to say, the three elders left the 3rd's office. Hiruzen couldn't help but feel that this had gone away too easily. _"I have a bad feeling about this. This had been too easy. I can only hope that I'm wrong about this." _He thought, as he went back to his work.

* * *

-Two days later, Orochimaru and co.-

The four were rushing Northeast toward the Land of Frost. Orochimaru up front, Hikari to his right and behind him, Anko the same to his left and Bryon brought up the rear. They were closing in on the border between the Lands of Hot Springs and Frost, when Bryon suddenly sense numerous chakras. One of which, he recognized. "Kakashi is nearby. 2 1/4 miles at 1 o'clock." Bryon said, informing his teammates.

"That means we're getting close. Are they currently engaged in battle?" Orochimaru asked.

"No. They're just sitting around, waiting. And their chakras are acting weird. I don't really understand it." Bryon answered, confused about what he was sensing in their chakras.

"It's likely just anxiety or perhaps fear. One can hardly help it when it comes to war." Said Orochimaru, explaining what it was that Bryon was most likely feeling. Orochimaru the changed directions, and started heading to where Bryon had pointed out.

This knowledge didn't sit right with Bryon._ "I don't like that feeling. I hope I can make a difference. So they don't have to be scared."_ Bryon thought, as he followed Orochimaru.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the encampment of 16 Leaf Ninja within a small clearing among the trees. Among them was Kakashi Hatake. Their sudden arrival surprised them, causing them to draw their weapons for fear of an ambush. Upon seeing that it was Orochimaru, they lowered their guard. "Lord Orochimaru." One of them said, sounding relieved at seeing him. "Are you our reinforcements?"

"No. I've been temporarily re-assigned to the AAS. I'm here to take care of the enemy's ambush units. What information to you have on them?" Orochimaru informed/asked.

"Sir! There are at least 4 units. Their exact numbers are unknown, and they use mid to long range Lightning Style Jutsu. We believe they may have Sensory type ninja, as they continue to attack us from a distance." He replied.

"I see." Said Orochimaru, as he turned toward Bryon. "Bryon. Can you sense whether or not they're within your range?" He asked.

Bryon focused for a moment before replying. "No. No one is in my range. We'll have to go further before I sense any of them."

Nodding, Orochimaru turned to the team as a whole. "You heard the boy. Bryon, you're with me for now. Be sure to inform me the moment you sense them. Let's go." He ordered, before taking to the trees. Bryon and the others followed immediately after him, with Bryon coming right beside him.

They traveled another for about another mile, before Bryon sensed any other chakras. "Orochimaru. They're 2 1/2 miles from our position." Bryon informed.

Orochimaru called a halt. Once they all stopped, they all took cover behind the trees, just in case. "2 1/2 miles puts them about a mile past the border into the Land of Frost. Bryon, how many are there?" He asked.

"About 2, 8 man squads. They're about half a mile away from another." Bryon informed.

"I see. We'll move out another mile, to see if they're more ambush squads around." He ordered. And again, they began moving.

As they moved, Bryon informed them that there was another 2 teams of 8 near by. Making a total of 4 teams. Orochimaru had made a rough plan on how to take out the ambush squads. He and Hikari would engage in close combat, while Bryon and Anko would work from the trees. Using they're new communication radios, Bryon would coordinate his attacks with Hikari and Orochimaru, while Anko would move around and use weapons and the occasional jutsu.

With this coordination, they had easily taken out the first three squads. With Bryon's sensing ability, they were able to navigate around them and get right on top of the enemy without being seen or noticed. Orochimaru and Hikari would then, 'suddenly', appear in the middle of the enemy's gathering. Taking advantage of their surprise, they would take out about half of the enemy squad before they managed to fight back. It only took a couple short moments for the two to take out the remaining few. As they took out the enemy units, they noticed that one the teams had a squad of Hidden Frost Ninja. It wasn't surprising, since Hikari and Orochimaru knew that the Hidden Cloud and Hidden Frost were allies.

This continued the same way, with little change over the next two. They had just two enemies left, when Bryon informed them that the enemy's final squad was on their way to them. "Orochimaru! Hikari! The last squad is on their way here!" Bryon said, over the radio.

"They must've both of you go and set up a trap to slow them down and thin the out. You're on your own. However, we'll step in if we believe you can't handle the situation. Understood?" Said Orochimaru, as he tried searching for his target.

"Got it. He's right under you, Orochimaru." Bryon said, before he and Anko went to follow their orders.

Orochimaru immediately jumped up as his enemy popped up out of the ground. _"Kukuku. That child is quite something."_ He thought, as he tossed a kunai at the enemy's head.

-Bryon and Anko-

"They're about a 3/4 of a mile away. We need to hurry and set up a quick and easy trap." Said Bryon, pulling out a paper-bomb.

"I know! I got the same order you did!" Anko yelled, following Bryon's lead by pulling out a paper-bomb.

The kept going until the enemy was 1/2 a mile away, before they came to a stop. They quickly threw their paper-bombs to a couple trees, so that they were facing them. As soon as they could see the enemy, they backed up a bit. Before their enemies knew it, and explosion hit the hard from behind. Said explosion killed three and severely injured one. The injured one had been knocked unconscious, but had lost his right arm from his tricep and right leg from half way up the calf. And although it couldn't be seen, he had severe burns and lacerations on his back.

* * *

-A couple moments before the explosion, w/ the enemy ninja.-

"Sir! I'm sensing two chakras headed straight for us!" Said one of the ninja.

"What of the other two?" The enemy team leader asked.

"They're still dealing with the remaining two of our allies! I don't think it'll take very long before they catch up to the two coming for us!" The sensor replied. "Also, the two coming at us have been sitting on the sidelines. Possibly lending assistance from a distance. So, I sure they'll be relatively fresh."

"That doesn't matter! We still have the numbers advantage!" Said the team leader.

A moment later, they saw two young children moving away from them. The way they moved, obviously showed that they were ninja. "There they are! That's them!" The sensor yelled.

"But they're just kids!" Yelled a young Hidden Frost Ninja. This young ninja seemed to be in his mid-teens.

"It doesn't matter if they're children or not! They _are_ they enemy! And we won't show them any mercy!" The team leader yelled in response.

They quickly followed their team leader who had quickened his pace. The moment they passed a certain pair of trees however, they were caught in an explosion.

* * *

-Real Time-

Once the smoke cleared, the team leader quickly took accountability of his team. He noticed that two Cloud ninja and one Frost ninja were dead. Another Frost ninja injured. The young Frost ninja he yelled at, was their one casualty, as well as his team's sensor was taken killed. _"No real loss with the Frost brat, if he can't help but be concerned about fighting children. The fool! But our sensor was taken out! Which means we're practically blind to the approach of the other two enemy ninja!"_ He thought angrily.

Gathering his thoughts, he ordered his men to reposition themselves back to back on the forest floor. None of them sure where exactly their enemy was.

-Bryon and Anko-

Bryon and Anko were standing up in the trees, opposite the trunks of where their enemies stood. They stood on neighboring trees, so as to lower the risk of them both being taken out in a single shot from the enemies attack. The two were now debating to themselves how to deal with their current situation. A head on battle was out, as that was practically the same as suicide. An most other options were out of the question as well. The only option they saw was to split them up, use diversions and take them out one at a time from there. And for a new Chunin and a rookie Genin, it was a _VERY_ tall task.

Making eye with Bryon, Anko pulled out a paper-bomb attacked kunai. She waited until all of their eyes were facing away from her general direction before she threw it right in the middle. The *thud* it made upon impact caught their attention. Within a split second of seeing it, they all tried getting away. The explosion rang out threw the forest, echoing off the trees and leaving it's closest of victims slightly disoriented. Or at least hard of hearing.

In the meantime, Bryon and Anko had moved to new locations. Anko remain in the trees, while Bryon moved to the ground behind some nearby bushes.

The enemy's team leader once again took accountability of his team. Another one had died. This time another Frost Ninja. Including himself, that put his team at two Cloud Ninja, one able bodied Frost Ninja and one injured Frost ninja.

Hearing another *thud*, they all moved in the opposite direction of it. As they faced it, they saw a plain looking kunai. Without saying another word, they went back to back. However, as soon as they did, they lower ranking Cloud ninja was met with something round and blue.

_"Rasengan!"_ Bryon yelled, calling out his jutsu as he hit the Cloud ninja with his jutsu as if he had just given him a right hook. The jutsu sent the ninja flying, knocking his allies to the ground, and into a tree. The Cloud ninja fell to the ground with his head facing the opposite direction, and leaving a small crater in the large tree trunk. The left side of his face was also unrecognizable, due to the small crater left behind from the jutsu that struck him.

The two remaining ninja quickly recovered enough to turn with kunai drawn, while still on the ground. As they saw Bryon, they bother threw their kunai. The two kunai made a direct hit, one in Bryon's neck, the other in his left lung. As Bryon fell to the ground, a *poof* of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, it revealed a log with a small branch.

"Damn kid, used a _'Substitution Jutsu!'_ He's mocking us!" Said the Frost ninja.

"I know! But we can't let it get to us! We have to regroup and focus!" Said the Cloud Ninja. It was not looking good for them, and he knew it. They let themselves become over confident, because they were kids. And now they were being beaten like _they _were kids.

"Easier said than done! We're more suited to long range combat!" The Frost Ninja replied.

"I get it! Now shut up and _focus_!" The Cloud Ninja yelled, before going to check on their heavily injured comrade.

The Frost ninja stayed put, not wanting to be too close in case there was a trap nearby. He also watched his surroundings for movement, in case of another attack.

-Hikari and Orochimaru-

The two experienced shinobi had arrived to the battlefield just as Bryon had used his _'Rasengan!'_ against the Cloud ninja. Hikari thought she had a heart-attack as she saw Bryon pierced by the enemies weapons, but quickly breathed a *sigh* of relief as he had used a _'Substitution Jutsu!'_.

Hikari was keeping Orochimaru informed of their charges situation with her Byakugan, while they were still dealing with their previous opponents. Which was a bit difficult, since they were right at the edge of her Byakugan's range.

Right now, they were witnessing a small reprieve for the Cloud and Frost ninja. Hikari could see both Bryon and Anko in the trees. Separated, yet close enough to keep an eye on each other.

"Orochimaru." Hikari whispered, earning Orochimaru's attention. "Do you think the Taijutsu users have been taken out by the explosions we've been hearing?" Hikari asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Orochimaru asked, whispering as well.

"How else would this battle have gone by so smoothly for those two? A new Chunin and a Rookie Genin, regardless of who trained them, shouldn't normally be able to do this well against an 8-man team." Hikari explained.

"You're right. It seems they got quite the luck on their side today." Said Orochimaru.

"A ridiculous amount of it, it seems." Hikari said.

-Bryon and Anko-

Bryon had noticed Hikari's and Orochimaru's arrival, and discreetly signaled Anko to let her know. She simply nodded in response, before turning her attention back to their enemies.

The Cloud ninja had just finished analyzing the injured Frost ninja, and simply shook his head. The Frost ninja had bleed out from his missing limbs. Realizing this, the remaining Frost ninja became enraged. So much so, that he started hand-signs. "Nooo!" The cloud ninja yelled, trying to get his ally to stop what he was doing.

But it fell on deaf ears, as the Frost ninja yelled out his jutsu. _"WATER STYLE: EXPLOSIVE WATER SHOCKWAVE!"_ He opened his mouth, and out came an enormous amount of water. The water spread out like the invisible shockwave of a massive explosion. It uprooted trees, rocks, etc.

Hikari and Orochimaru managed to move quickly enough, and narrowly managed to avoid being swept away by the jutsu. Bryon and Anko however, weren't as lucky. They tried to out run the massive jutsu, and even tried the _'Substitution Jutsu!'_. But they both failed, as they were caught up and were being forced this way and that by the water. Occasionally hitting branches, or rocks as they tried avoiding them. Only to fail.

Eventually the jutsu came to an end, and both Bryon and Anko hit the ground hard before rolling to a stop. Luckily they ended up behind a pile of trees and rocks. Not that they noticed, as they were too busy trying to catch their breath.

The Cloud ninja had also, narrowly, managed to escape. And once the jutsu ended, he stormed up to his Frost ally and punched him in the face. "You fool! Don't let your emotions get the best of you! You used up almost all of your chakra on that jutsu! Now you're practically useless!" The Cloud ninja yelled, pointing at how slow the Frost ninja was getting up.

"I...I can still...*huff pant* handle two little brats!" The Frost ninja replied, finally getting back to his feet.

"And what about the other two ninja, huh!? Did you forget about them!?"

"They're probably more exhausted than I am!" He countered.

"Don't be a fool! Our sensor had stated that those two had already taken out 6 of the last team, before we even started moving! And with the two children in tow, they've likely handled the majority of the fighting up until now! They wouldn't continue taking care of all the fighting if they didn't have the stamina to back it up!" The Cloud ninja yelled.

-Meanwhile, with Hikari and Orochimaru-

Hikari and Orochimaru went in search for their charges, wanting to make sure that they were ok. It didn't take long for them to reach them. "Bryon. Anko. Are you two ok?" Hikari asked, as she and Orochimaru stopped right in front of them.

"Yes. I'm fine, Hikari." Bryon replied, holding the left side of his ribs with his right hand.

"Me too." Said Anko, standing back onto her feet.

Hikari didn't seem to convinced with Bryon, and knelt down to check his torso. Lifting his hoodie and mesh shirt up, she saw a bruise the size of Bryon's fist. She used he Byakugan to check for any injuries beyond the bruising. There was one. It was a cracked rib. "You have a cracked rib. You're lucky that's all you have." Said Hikari. "You're done for now, Bryon. Rest up a bit." She said, standing back up.

"No." Bryon said, almost immediately in response. Hikari was taken slightly aback at this. She's seen this before, but only when Bryon wanted to continue training. "I can keep going. Anko's fine, and so am I. I want to finish this."

"Bryon, you're injured." Hikari argued.

"So. Do you think that will change anything if you're not around to help me out? I will be in situations like this. It's almost a guarantee, that it will happen at least one more time. And next time, I might not have any backup." Bryon countered.

"But..."

"You and Orochimaru are still here to interfere if things get too bad right?" Bryon asked, receiving a nod from Orochimaru, and a hesitant nod from Hikari. "Then can't we just stick to that for now? Give me an Anko a chance to finish this."

Orochimaru was surprised, yet also confused by this display. Hikari however, was also surprised, but also very worried. She was almost at a loss of what to say. _"This must be the stubbornness I've heard so much about from Kushina. But even so, why is he so persistent? I thought he hates killing?__"_ Hikari thought. "But, I thought you hated killing?"

Bryon looked down solemnly. "I do. I do hate killing." Bryon said, before he looked back up with a smile on his face. "But even though I hate killing, I love the fighting. It's the _fighting_ that I want to keep doing."

This surprised all three of them. The had never seen this side of Bryon before. He was like an oddity compared to the rest of the people they knew. The people they knew, didn't mind killing and didn't care for fighting. But here Bryon was, someone who outright hated killing but seemed to live for the fighting.

Hikari was practically beside herself. She didn't know what to do. She was worried that this new side to Bryon would end up with him getting killed.

"Why now let him go through with it." Said Orochimaru, shocking Hikari and Anko.

"What!?" Hikari yelled. "Are you insane!"

"We'll be there to stop Bryon from getting too out of hand, with his eagerness to fight. Besides, Bryon may never forgive you for stopping him here. Could you really live with that?" Orochimaru asked, playing on Hikari's feelings for the boy. _"Besides, this side of the boy intrigues me."_

Hesitant, Hikari relented. *Sigh* "Fine. Just don't get too carried away. And Anko's in charge." Hikari said.

Bryon smile, and started running off toward the newly created clearing. Anko went running after him. "Hey! I'm in charge! Wait for me!" She yelled.

Anko's yelling got the Frost and Cloud ninja's attention. Looking toward the direction it came from, they immediately saw the two children they've been trying to fight. "At least you got one thing right. They can't ambush us anymore with this wide open clearing." Said the Cloud ninja, as they took up their respective ready stances. The Cloud ninja weaved a few hand-signs, the pointed his hand out with his fingers extended before calling out his jutsu. _"Lightning Style: Lightning Sniper Strike!"_

A bolt of lightning shot out form his finger tip, and headed toward Bryon and Anko with high speeds. Bryon had sensed the jutsu being built up and had given Anko a warning. This gave them enough time dodge the high-speed, long-ranged jutsu.

"Shit!" Said the Cloud ninja.

"Let me try." Said the Frost ninja. After quickly forming a long sequence of hand-signs, the Frost ninja fired off his jutsu. _"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"_ A dragon, made of water, formed from the numerous water puddles that littered the area. However, the dragon was only about 10 ft. long. Tiny compared to the typically 50 ft. long jutsu. Again, the jutsu was easily dodged by the oncoming children.

"Grr! Worthless!" Said the Cloud ninja.

As Anko and Bryon got closer, Anko pulled out a few shuriken and threw them while Bryon started on a few hand-signs. The Frost ninja barely managed to dodge, due to his exhaustion, and fell to the ground. While the Cloud ninja just deflected them with his kunai. Once the Frost ninja had dodged, Bryon fired off his jutsu toward him. _"Fire Style: Flame Hound Jutsu!"_ A dog, made from fire, spewed from Bryon's mouth and charged straight for the downed Frost ninja.

The Frost ninja saw the incoming jutsu, and quickly rolled out of the way at the last second. He quickly looked toward the jutsu, which had begun to make a turn around. He immediately tried getting back up, an he tried running from it. However, as he did so, he didn't see the weapon coming for him. The weapon hit him in the head, causing his world to go black.

As the jutsu missed, Bryon quickly unsheathed his scythe and threw it like a spear. This caused the snath to pierce the Frost ninja's skull. Once the Frost ninja dropped, Bryon ran toward the fallen enemy to retrieve his scythe, so he can then help Anko. (Remember, the snath is the bottom of the scythe. And it's like a spear head, and can be used to kill.)

-Anko v.s. Cloud-

Anko continued to charge forward, attempting to close the distance between them. She knew that her best chance against this enemy was to use close quarters combat. As Bryon fired of his jutsu, Anko created five clones to help distract the Cloud ninja so she could get closer. She and her clones pulled out two kunai each, and threw them. Instead of trying to deflect them, the Cloud ninja jumped high in to the air and pulled out his own weapons and threw them.

His weapons passed right through most of Anko's, and hers were mostly clones. However, Anko's real weapons were canceled out. Having paid attention to where each of the weapons came from, the Cloud ninja knew where the real Anko was. Weaving hand-signs, he sent another jutsu toward the real Anko. _"Lightning Style: False Darkness!"_ Holding his hands, palms facing outward, a bolt of lightning headed straight for the Real Anko.

Moving quickly on her feet, Anko jumped and rolled to her right. The jutsu struck the ground, and proceeded to follow her for a second before dissipating. The Cloud ninja then landed of the ground, and pulled out a kunai as he saw that he was the only one left. _"I need to start conserving my chakra, and look for an opportunity to escape. A descent enough injury to the girl should do it." _He thought, as he ran toward Anko.

Anko pulled out a kunai of her own, and went to meet his charge head on. Just before the two met, they started their attack. Unfortunately, Anko had a severe disadvantage in reach. The Cloud ninja's attack was going to hit first, and right in the side of her head. But Anko didn't notice this. The attacks continued to get closer and closer. Until the Cloud ninja, for some reason, hit air.

-Bryon-

Bryon had retrieved his scythe and began running to help Anko. He saw them going in for each other, and he also saw that Anko was about to be killed. Instinctively, he used a _'Substitution Jutsu!'_ to switch places with Anko at the last second. Quickly adjusting his grip, to where the snath was pointing toward the Cloud ninja. Bryon then thrust forward, with all his strength.

The Cloud ninja wondered how he had missed. He didn't have long to wonder however, as he felt a very sharp pain in his chest. Looking down, he saw the young boy holding what looked like a spear. He followed it and saw that it was piercing his heart. Looking to his left, as that's where he last saw the boy, he saw the girl he had nearly killed. _"I...see. That's what happened."_ Were his last thoughts, as the cold hands of death took him and he hit the ground.

Bryon removed his weapon from the Cloud ninja's chest, cleaned off the blood and resealed it within the seal on his weapon's strap. "What the hell, Bryon!? Anko yelled, as she came up to him. As Bryon looked at her, she asked. "I had him! Why did you use a _'Substitution Jutsu!'_!?"

"Your enemy had a kunai that was about to strike you into your head. And he would've struck you first." Said Orochimaru, as he and Hikari came up to them.

Anko looked up at her sensei, with some surprise on her face. "Sensei. I...I didn't realize that." She then turned back to Bryon. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's ok. I'd rather have a friend mad at me than dead. So, it's no big deal." Bryon replied, in earnest.

"Anyway, we should go back to the campsite and report in. We can have Bryon checked out as well." Said Hikari, wanting to get a move on before anyone else shows up.

"Right. But first. Bryon, is there anyone else within range?" Orochimaru asked.

Bryon took a moment. Slightly distracted by the pain in his ribs. "Yes. There's one more. But It's a really weird chakra. He's been watching us for a while now." Bryon said, pointing in the direction he sensed the chakra. "It's over there, just inside the tree line."

Hikari quickly activated her Byakugan, to look where Bryon had indicated. Orochimaru went ahead to deal with the remaining ninja. However, Hikari's Byakugan only caught a glimpse of the figures chakra and Orochimaru had missed his target completely. "I'm sorry Bryon, I only caught a glimpse of him. He was there, but he's gone now." Said Hikari.

"I know. He just disappeared. I don't sense him anymore either." Bryon replied.

A couple moments later, Orochimaru joined them. "I see. Who ever it was, they're able to disappear quite quickly. Anyway, it's of no concern for the time being. Let's get going." Orochimaru ordered, after Bryon and Hikari repeated what they had said just moments before.

-15 minutes later-

The team had just arrived back to the camp, and it was just starting to get dark outside. Upon arrival, Hikari brought Bryon and Anko straight to the medical tent. With the adrenaline having finally run it's course, Bryon was really starting to feel the pain of his cracked rib.

While there, Bryon met someone he vaguely remembered. It was the same young medical trainee he met after the first assassination attempt on his life. Shizune was tending to his cracked rib, while her sensei, Tsunade, was tending to some other patients. But only the ones that weren't bleeding. Shizune had asked Bryon what had happened, and Bryon told her. Recounting what he had gone through out the day. Shizune was shocked and surprised that Bryon was allowed to engage in actual combat. And on a Sannin's orders at that.

As Bryon went on about what had happened, Anko just rolled her eyes. And as for Anko's injuries, she simply had a few bumps and bruises.

In the meantime, Orochimaru had summoned a small snake, and handed it a scroll. The scroll contained a detailed report on the mission they just finished. _"We'll rest a few hours before continuing out mission. I'm sure there are more of the enemy's ambush units out there. And it's only a matter of time before the enemy learns of what had happened out there."_ Orochimaru thought, as the snake he summoned vanished in a *poof* of smoke.

* * *

-Leaf Village-

The Third Hokage and the rest of the War Council. Reports were coming in from the frontlines, as they discussed what to do about the difficulties their shinobi were facing. They were just about finished, when one more report came. Carried by a small snake. The 3rd Hokage took the scroll, allowing the snake to dismiss itself. After about ten minutes, after the Hokage had finished reading the report, Shikaku Nara decided to ask what the report was about.

"It was a report from Orochimaru, concerning their mission. Not to long ago, they succeeded in taking out four 8-man ambush units. All with little injury to themselves. Bryon and Anko themselves took out the last squad by themselves. Giving those two a combined total of 8 confirmed kills on their first mission in the war." The Hokage replied, shocking the War Council.

"You're kidding!? That's impossible!" Yelled a councilman.

"You doubt the word of a Sannin?" The Hokage asked, causing said councilman to keep his mouth shut. "Orochimaru and Hikari came out unharmed, thanks to the sideline assistance provided by Anko and Bryon. as well as Bryon's sensing abilities. The squad taken out by the latter two, were taken out because they severely underestimated them. More than half of the enemy squad had been taken out by well placed paper-bombs. Effectively killing three, and injuring one, who later died from his injuries."

"Another died from a later explosion. One from Bryon's _'Rasengan!'_, and the last two by Bryon's scythe. Thanks to a couple well-timed opportunities. Anko came out with a couple bumps and bruises, but otherwise unharmed. Bryon however, came out with similar injures but also with a cracked rib. They are all currently recuperating, before setting out to search for more of the enemy's ambush units." The Hokage paused, to let the information sink it. Deciding to end the meeting, the 3rd Hokage said one last thing before getting up and leaving. "We'll let Orochimaru's squad continue with what they're doing for now. They already seem to be able to handle things quite well."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Black Zetsu/disguised voice: "*Lord Madara*"

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

I don't own Naruto or any other manga/anime in any way shape or form.

story has some slight x-overs.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Bryon's Hidden Power**

-The next day-

Bryon was just released from the medical tent, and was currently meeting the other members of his squad. "Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey. How's the rib?" Anko asked.

"Fine. I don't feel anything anymore." Bryon replied, smiling.

"That's expected from such a minor injury. The medics have healed wounds like that countless times before." Orochimaru commented.

"Really?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. Now, I have a question." Said Hikari, turning the attention of everyone towards her. "Why didn't you tell us that you could match chakra frequencies?" She asked.

Bryon just started back at her, clueless as to what she was talking about. Anko was right there next to him, not having a clue neither. "Uhh? What 'chakra frequencies'?" Bryon asked.

Now it was Hikari's turn to look dumbfounded. "You're kidding? Right?"

"Nope."

*Sigh* "Chakra frequencies, are the rate at which the chakra cycles throughout the body. Essentially, it's like a heart beat. For an adult, the heart beats at about 60 to 100 times a minute. So the frequency is less than 2 Hz (Herz). But chakra has the Eight Inner Gates, controlling it's flow. Making it considerably difficult to determine the chakra frequency. It's also differs from person to person. Only sensors of exceptional skill could possibly determine another chakra frequency. And to pull off a _'Substitution Jutsu'_ with another human requires one to match the user's frequency with the intended target." Orochimaru explained, wanting to get this wrapped up before they headed out.

"Oook. That makes sense, since you mentioned the stuff about the heart beat. So, I guess that means I can match my chakra frequency to Anko's?" Bryon asked.

"Precisely. But it seems you don't have full mastery of this ability. We'll have to work on that, when we get back to the village. For now, we need to get a move on." Orochimaru replied. Before he got his squad moving, to begin their next mission.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

In a place, far away from any type of civilization. Sat a man who wore a mask. He was awaiting news from his associate, Zetsu. A plant-human like being, capable of moving everywhere without detection. He was incredibly efficient at gathering intelligence."*Welcome back, Zetsu.*" Said the masked man.

"Lord Madara. I'm afraid I wasn't able to gather much information on the 4th Hokage's adopted child. I managed to get something, but not everything." Said White Zetsu.

"*Hmm. And why is that?*" The masked man, now known as Madara, asked.

"*The child seems capable of sensing my presence. He's been able to do this for the past two weeks, despite his young age.*" Black Zetsu replied.

Madara was surprised by this news. "*I see. No doubt he's alerted his team about your presence. I trust you weren't spotted?*" He asked, receiving a nod in response. "*Then tell me what you can about him.*" Madara ordered.

It only took a few short minutes to tell Madara everything he knew. And from what he's been told, it seemed the boy displayed arrogance in battle. "*I see. No need to worry about the boy then. His arrogance will be his eventual downfall, regardless of who's with him. Stay out of his sensing range, and we shouldn't have anymore problems from him. The last thing we need, if for people to begin investigating you. That could lead them to somehow discovering our location.*" Madara ordered, not concerned about the boy being a threat.

"Very well, Lord Madara." White Zetsu replied.

* * *

-Another two weeks later-

Orochimaru and his team were just about ready to head back out to the battle field, to look for more of the enemy's ambush units. It's been a month since their mission began. And they have been very effective in their assaults on the enemy's ambush units. One month, and they've pushed the enemy back They have mostly stuck to the same strategy as they did the first day. They've mostly come unscathed, but Bryon kept getting hurt every time he had to enter the actual battle. Luckily, he came out with mostly bumps, minor cuts and bruises. It was a common occurrence, since he obviously preferred Taijutsu. Even with the warnings from Orochimaru and Hikari about using Taijutsu against larger, faster and stronger opponents, it didn't seem to sway Bryon from the idea of fighting them.

Orochimaru had let them all rest for a few hours, before he started rounding them up. Just before he did, he received notice of more ambush units. "I just received word of more of the enemy's whereabouts. Ready for another round?" He asked.

"I am." Bryon replied, ready for action.

Hikari looked at him worriedly, knowing that he'd likely get hurt again. Over the past month, she had seen him needlessly fight in close combat. And each time he's gotten hurt. Mostly bumps, cuts and bruises. But occasionally his injures included a cracked/fractured bone or sprained joint. "Bryon, just be sure to stick with long range techniques. I don't want you getting hurt again." Said Hikari.

Bryon looked up at Hikari. "But I'll be fine. If I had to deal with more than one opponent, I would just have to match one of their Chakra Frequencies and avoid the attack. Right?"

Hikari wasn't very surprised to hear Bryon say something like this. But she replied none the less. "Bryon. It's arrogant to think like that. You won't always have a two-on-one fight against you. Sometimes you'll fight one-on-one against a superior enemy. And sometimes you'll have the advantage in numbers, maybe even skill. But if you're too arrogant, you and your friends can be killed. Do you understand?"

Bryon let her words sink in a bit. He understood the concept well enough, but couldn't completely grasp it. "Yea, I guess so."

*Sigh* Hikari could tell, he couldn't quite understand everything. _"Well, he does learn more and faster through experience. It'll likely happen someday. I just hope it doesn't end up being the worst case scenario."_ Hikari thought.

"That's enough talk for now. We need to get going." Said Orochimaru. Receiving confirmation from his team, he leapt into the trees, quickly followed by the others.

As they traveled from tree to tree, Anko looked over at Bryon with concern. She could see Bryon hiding it well, but she could see through it. Bryon had taken numerous injuries that forced him to spend one or two nights in the medical tents. She had on a couple of occasions gone in to check on his recover. And every time she did, she would see him thrashing his head as if he was having a nightmare. She was careful to stay out of his sight when he would suddenly spring awake.

She could see how shaken up he always was, when he shot up covered in cold sweat. She had talked about it to Orochimaru. Both he and Hikari stated that it was because of the incident with the Nine-tails' attack almost a year ago, as well as the knowledge that he's been taking lives almost since the beginning of his ninja career. Hikari also added that Bryon had witnessed the death of his parents close up, as well as having stared the Nine-tails in the face.

Anko was surprised. No wonder Bryon had nightmares at night, but tried to hid behind a façade during the day. He was trying to cope with all that was and had happened. But the question was, was it working. During the past month, Anko had gotten a pretty good idea of what Bryon was capable of. She has also gotten to get to know him, during their numerous, yet short, moments of rest they had. At this point, she could honestly say that she considered him a friend.

Refocusing herself to the task at hand, she looked forward so as not to run into any trees while she was lost in thought.

While they were traveling, Bryon's thoughts were all over the place. On the task at hand, the people he's killed up to now, his own parent's death during the incident with the Nine-tails and the strange chakra that's been appearing and reappearing throughout the first two weeks of their mission. Said chakra hadn't shown itself after that. He had reported this to Orochimaru and Hikari, but it had always disappeared before they could investigate.

"Bryon. You need to focus solely on the task at hand. We need your sensing abilities, in order to know the whereabouts of the enemy." Said Orochimaru, after glancing back to see his mind scattered.

"Right. Sorry."

Orochimaru didn't reply, as he looked back ahead of them. _"Looks like we'll have to head back to the village after today's mission. He needs to rest his mind. I'll send word to sensei as soon as I get the chance." _Orochimaru thought.

* * *

-Two hours later-

Orochimaru's squad had managed to take out a team without any getting away, or having to fight against Anko and Bryon. They were currently engaged in another battle with another squad, and this squad was proving to be considerably more difficult than any of the other units they've face thus far. While Orochimaru himself wasn't really having much trouble, the same could not be said with Hikari. Hikari was mostly in a defensive battle against the three she was facing. Even with the assistance from the hidden pair of their squad.

Hikari made numerous attempts to take the offensive, but these three were doing a great job of covering the others weaknesses and openings. Every time one would charge it, Hikari would make an attempt to counter, only to be halted by a kunai or shuriken. When the hidden pair would attack from the shadows, they'd aim for two at the same time, but the attack would be thwarted by the third. Hikari would take advantage, but her attempts would be dodged. All in all, Hikari was slowly being worn down.

_"How are they doing that!? They're dodging everything without even looking?"_ Anko asked.

"They're sensors." Bryon whispered.

"Huh?" Anko asked, as she glanced toward Bryon.

"Don't you remember? I was doing the same thing, but on a higher level. The Hidden Cloud must've started to use sensor like we are, but focused on a closer range. They've also been making sure to re-use their kunai and shuriken. They're looking for possible weak spots in the Byakugan, as well as trying to track us down so that they know where we are at all times." Bryon explained.

Anko looked slightly dumbfounded. "I wasn't expecting you to be this smart."

"Yea, well I've got Itachi and his mom to thank for that. They pounded strategies in my head like crazy. There's also Shikaku Nara, the Head of the Nara Clan. Did the same thing, but with shogi."

"Well, if that's their plan it's working. Which puts us at a disadvantage. And that's not good. What do we do?" Anko asked.

"There's only one thing I can think of..." Said Bryon, making silent eye contact with Anko.

Anko almost immediately realized what he was thinking, and began to advise him against it. "No. That's going against sensei's orders." She warned.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? They used that stupid _'EMP Jutsu'_ that knocked out our radios. Besides, it's better than keeping things they way they are now. Mostly because there's another unit approaching from the northeast. They just entered my range. And fast. We need to take these guys out, otherwise we will be in some really big trouble. Just cover me, alright." Bryon said, not even waiting for a response and he headed straight up into the trees.

"Aaarrh! Impatient brat!" Anko complained, as she readied five kunai and shuriken.

Bryon waited patiently in the tree, waiting for his moment to strike. As he waited, Orochimaru had eliminated two of his opponents and was toying with the other two. Just as he had been doing this whole time. Bryon continued to wait for a chance to strike.

Hikari had an idea of what Bryon was going to do. She really didn't want him to do this, but she believed he had a reason to want to make a direct approach. Deciding that she might as well help end this battle, Hikari charged in for another attack. She chose one target, and stayed fixed on that target. All three threw a kunai or shuriken to stop her charge, three kunai came from a spot in the trees, canceling out the others. Another kunai shot out from the same place in the trees and forced one of the remaining two, unclaimed, enemies to dodge. As Hikari got close, she jumped over him. Flipping just before landing, and then charged the last unclaimed enemy.

Just before Hikari had jumped, Bryon jumped out of the tree he was in and readied a _'Rasengan'_. As soon as Hikari had passed over the ninja, Bryon came from above and slammed his jutsu into the enemy's head. The ninja never had a chance as he kept his focus on the Hyuga woman.

As Hikari charged the last man, the last man threw a shuriken to force her to alter her path slightly. But she didn't have to as another kunai came from the trees to deflect it. The man cursed as he was forced into Taijutsu with the Gentle-Fist user. The second man charged toward Bryon, attempting to kill him, but was held at bay by Bryon's kunai and shuriken. As the man deflected them all, he was unaware of the shadow creeping up behind him.

Anko had been creeping up behind the man as quickly and quietly as possible. Once he had finished deflecting all of Bryon's kunai and shuriken, Anko struck. _"Striking Shadow Snake!"_ She called quietly, as three snakes protruded from her short-sleeve shirt. Two of the snakes got the man by the triceps, while the last one went for the back of the neck. The snakes lifted him up as he screamed in pain. To finish things off the snake, which had the man's neck, made a violent twist. With the man's neck broken, he died. And so did his screaming.

In the meantime, Orochimaru had finished off the last three. As he walked over the them, Orochimaru said. "Bryon. You were supposed to stay with Anko within the trees, and out of sight."

Bryon looked back at him and said. "I know. But we have another squad coming. I would've told you, but our radios are out."

"Damn. They must be using some sort of sensing jutsu that extends their range to a considerable distance. Perhaps to the level of your natural range, maybe greater." Said Orochimaru, as he watch for signs of the incoming threat.

"They're about a mile, coming from the northeast. And is that even possible?" Bryon informed/asked, respectively.

"It is. But for now, you and Anko need to hide. Same plan as before. But this time, stay out of sight." Hikari ordered.

"But, what if they use the same tactic as last time?" Bryon asked, trying to stay in the fight.

"It doesn't matter. You are to stay on the sidelines, and assist us. Is that understood!?" Said Hikari, firmly. She didn't want Bryon to take any unnecessary risks.

Bryon stared at Hikari, defiantly. But Anko decided to pull Bryon into the trees, with him complaining the whole time.

"Shut up, Bryon! Lady Hikari is a Jonin, and you're a Genin. That means when she gives you an order, you _follow_ it. Now, just deal with it." She said, causing Bryon to, reluctantly, stop complaining.

*Sigh* "I really don't like it when he's like this. He's so stubborn." Hikari whispered, under her breath.

"That could make him too stubborn to die." Said Orochimaru, as he set up a flash-bomb.

Hikari glared at him. "I hope that wasn't an attempt at a joke. Because it wasn't funny."

"It wasn't. Anyway, we should hide as well." He said. Just as they were about to do so, Bryon called out.

"I can't sense them anymore! It's like they're jamming my sensing ability!" Bryon yelled.

"A _'Jamming Jutsu'_!" Said Orochimaru. "Hikari, use your Byakugan!" He ordered.

"They're here!" She yelled, as a barrage of kunai and shuriken came flying from the trees.

Hikari quickly launched her defensive jutsu, the _'Rotation'_. While Orochimaru was struck, only to disappear in a large clump of mud.

As Hikari's jutsu died down, she warned the rest of her team about what they were really up against. "We have a total of four squads against us! That's 16 ninja! Be on your guard!" She yelled.

"Heh! So the _'Jamming Jutsu_' doesn't work on the Byakugan! Oh well, it doesn't matter! Even against these odds, none of you will make it out alive!" Yelled a medium-built muscular Hidden Cloud Ninja. The way he declared that statement, told the Leaf ninja that he was the leader of them all.

The battle then started to get fierce. Hikari was taking on four ninja, who were using the same tactic as the last team. Two squads, including the muscular Cloud Ninja, were taking on Orochimaru. And the last four, were searching for Bryon and Anko.

Bryon and Anko were at the tip top of one of the nearby trees, hidden by all the branches and leaves between them and the enemy looking for them. "What do we do? I can't sense the enemy, Orochimaru or Hikari. Not with this _'Jamming Jutsu'_ still active." Bryon whispered.

"I dunno. I can't use a _'Summoning Jutsu'_ without letting them know where we are. We'll have to wait until sensei finishes them off." She answered, whispering as well.

"Dang it!" Bryon whispered, harshly. Taking a deep breath, Bryon closed his eyes an tried to focus. As he was trying to focus, he and Anko heard Hikari yell out an order for them.

* * *

-With Hikari-

Hikari was having a difficult time with her opponents. She had taken a number of blows, but nothing too serious yet. As she was fighting, she was worried about Bryon and Anko. She knew they were safe for the time being. But how long would that last. Realizing that her worrying was distracting her, she decided to yell out an order.

* * *

-With Bryon and Anko-

"BRYON! ANKO! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! JUST GO! WE'LL BE FINE! GOOOOO!" She yelled, hoping that they'd listen.

Anko looked at Bryon to see if he was wiling to move, but Bryon was just ignoring it. To him, it wasn't an option. He needed a way to get around the enemy's _'Jamming Jutsu'_. The only way he could think of, was to allow himself to use his Nature Energy. Having always suppressed it, except for in Taijutsu battles, Bryon kept it to the side. Bryon preferred to keep it so, so as not to have too much an advantage. But now, now was the time to use it. It took him only a moment, but that's all he needed. Because now, he could sense everyone.

"Got it! I know where everyone is now." Bryon whispered, as he opened his eyes.

Confused and curious, Anko asked. "How?"

"Secret skill of mine." Was all the answer Bryon gave, before weaving a couple hand-signs.

"What are you doing!? We were ordered to run!" Anko whispered, harshly.

"I know! But I can't just run away! Not when we could still help them!"

"How are we supposed to help them!?"

"Like this." Said Bryon, pulling out his last kunai with a paper-bomb attached. Bryon waited patiently, waiting until they stopped for a moment. That's when he struck, by throwing his kunai. The kunai went through the branches, and toward Bryon's intended targets. Unfortunately, they saw it coming as they had turned their heads toward the leaves being ripped through by the kunai. So they had enough time to dodge behind a tree or use a _'Substitution Jutsu'_ to avoid the explosion.

"The tree tops!" Yelled one of them.

"Crap! What now!?" Anko asked, readying her last kunai.

Bryon almost immediately gave his answer, as he readied his scythe. "No idea!"

Anko almost dead-panned at this. _"PLEASE! Don't tell me, that he expected that to finish all four of those guys!"_ She thought, as they enemy jumped up through the trees.

Two of them went for Anko, while the other two went for Bryon. Anko knew she couldn't hold off two enemies with kunai drawn, so she jumped into the trees expecting Bryon to follow right behind her. But he didn't. It was the two that came right for her that followed. Bryon tried to hold his ground by blocking the two oncoming ninja's kunai. Which he did. Each kunai was stopped by opposite ends of his scythe. As they held each other there, the two enemy ninja, gave Bryon a twin kick to the gut. This sent Bryon flying back, before he started falling through the trees.

* * *

-With Hikari-

_"Dammit! I told them to run! Bryon is _way _too stubborn! I know he wants to protect his comrades, but he's way too inexperienced to do so! Why won't he listen!? He'll only get himself killed!"_ Hikari thought, as she continued to fend off her current opponents.

-With Orochimaru-

Orochimaru was simply toying with his opponents. Sure, they've managed to corner him a couple time, but his experience allowed him to remain calm and find a way out of the corner. This caused they enemy to become frustrated. He was waiting until most, or all, of them to get to that point. Once that happened, then taking them out would be quite simple.

That would of course change, once he noticed Hikari was getting into deeper trouble and their charges now in danger, he knew he'd have to change tactics. He was going to have to start to use brute force against them. *Sigh* _"This was without a doubt the time Bryon _should've_ listened to Hikari. No doubt about it. He's going to get himself and Anko killed."_ He thought, as he dodged another attack. Only this time, he quickly killed the man by placing him in a headlock and violently twisted his neck.

-With Anko-

As soon as Anko came through the branches, she started hiding behind tree trunks. She just waited for a chance to strike. As she waited, she had an idea. She drew a little blood, and used a _'Summoning Jutsu'_. She then immediately moved from her spot, knowing that her pursuers would've hear the *poof* caused by her jutsu.

And just as she predicted, they landed right on the branch she previously stood. They quickly looked around, searching for signs of where she might've gone. Before they could see any signs however, they both felt a brief, yet sharp pain just above their shoes. However, when they looked down, they didn't see anything but a couple of real small branches. Deciding to ignore it for now, they continued their search. Meanwhile, Anko was hiding nearby, concealed by leaves. She smiled as she saw that her plan was working. Now, she just had to play the waiting game.

-With Bryon-

As Bryon fell through the trees, he quickly recovered and landed on a branch. Placing his scythe on his back, he went through some hand-signs. _"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"_ He launched the jutsu just before he saw the two ninja appear. Already knowing where they were at, thanks to his sensing ability.

As the ninja came through the leaves, they were surprised to see small balls of fire coming right for them. It was so sudden to them, that they were unable to dodge all of them. They took a few hits each. They each took a hit to the shoulder, a graze to one of their thighs, another graze on the opposite calf and finally a hit on their right arm. The force of the jutsu sent them back, giving Bryon a chance to take advantage of.

Bryon quickly sprung toward them, pulling his scythe from the holster on his back. While his opponents put out the small flames on their clothing, Bryon got closer and prepared to swing. Just as Bryon swung forward, they noticed the on coming attack, and ducked. Bryon had only managed to sever a few strands of hair. As Bryon passed them, he front-flipped and landed against the trunk of the tree. His opponents quickly turned around to strike him with their kunai. But Bryon had managed to quickly ascend up the tree, dodging their attack.

They quickly followed in pursuit. One of them signaled for assistance against in cornering Bryon. The two that were pursuing Anko couldn't, so someone came from taking on Hikari to assist. Since it was obvious that Hikari was quickly becoming exhausted.

Bryon continued his climb upwards, as he sensed the extra man coming. He then immediately switch to zig-zag among the trees, to make it difficult for them. He was currently sensing that Anko's pursuers were chasing a series of clones.

As Bryon's pursuers started closing in, Bryon jumped down and out of the trees. Free-falling straight for the ground. His opponents decided to take advantage of this, and followed after. Only they used branches on their descent. Bryon was falling toward the ground fast. So fast that his pursuers slowed their descent. Bryon had sensed this happening, so he readied his scythe. He had made sure to remain close, but not too close, to the tree. So as a branch came, he angled his scythe just right. Allowing him to catch his scythe on the branch, barely cutting into it. This allowed him to use his momentum to swing up and around the branch, drastically slowing his descent.

As he landed safely landed on the ground, with the branch beside him, he stabbed his scythe in the ground and went through some hand-signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He turned around, spewing a large dragon of fire toward one of the enemy ninja. The ninja used a _'Substitution Jutsu'_ to avoid it. They then all rushed toward Bryon, ready to strike him down. Bryon readied himself, by arming his scythe.

-Anko-

"Aaaaah! What's going on!?" Yelled on of the ninja as they clutched their abdomen.

"I... I dunno!" Said the other, who was also clutching his abdomen.

The real Anko then appeared above them, hanging upside-down. "Heheh. Do you boys happen to remember that slight, but sharp, pain right around your ankles?" She asked, tauntingly with a taunting smile on her face.

"What about it!?" One of them yelled.

"That was a snake bite." She replied, in a sing-song voice.

"What're you talking about!? There weren't any snakes nearby!"

"Those little sticks on the branch. They were Twig Snakes. It's _very_ difficult to tell that they're there, because they move very slowly. They're also one of the few rear-fanged snakes out there. Their venom is Hemotoxic, but luckily for you, it's effects are slow. Whiiich is why I had you guys running around so much, after me and my clones. It was to get your blood pumping, so that the venom would spread faster. Haha!" She explained, slightly amused by the horrified look on their faces.

"You bitch! You better hand the anti-venom! NOW!" They yelled.

"Haha! Sorry! But I can't." Anko replied, making sure to keep her guard up.

Her opponents took a moment to process their situation. Taking a deep breath, one of them spoke calmly. "Ok. How about you give us the anti-venom, and we'll leave without harming you or your comrades. Deal?"

"Hahahahaha! Wow. You really don't know much about those snakes do you?" She asked, causing them to become confused. "Bites from twig snakes to humans are very rare. Which means that _no_ anti-venom exists. Soooo, no deal." Anko answered, jumping up into the trees before they got smart and decided to attack.

-Bryon-

Bryon was doing his best to keep them at bay. But even he knew that they were just toying with him. He knew that if they wanted him dead they could've killed him by now. Instead, they've been attacking one at a time. One would come in and attack. He'd block or dodge, and as soon as he did so he would be knocked from the side. Occasionally he would manage to dodge the second attack as well, but he always got hit by the third.

Bryon slowly picked himself up, keeping his senses about him.

"Still think you can beat us with your eyes closed, you arrogant brat!?" One of them asked, annoyed.

Bryon didn't bother to answer. He just stood up, and readied his scythe. Only this time, Bryon didn't play defensive. He went on the attack. As he neared on of his opponents, he jumped and swung his scythe downward. His target blocked his attack with a kunai. As Bryon began to descend, one of his other enemies struck. Pulling out a kunai, he struck Bryon in the heart from behind.

"Heheh! Gotcha, you brat!" He said, with a sadistic smile on his face.

*POOF*

"WHAT!?" The said, as Bryon disappeared. In his place, was the third enemy of Bryon's. They were shocked. They had just killed their own comrade, because of a well-timed and well-performed _'Substitution Jutsu'_.

_"A child this young and inexperienced is capable of using the 'Substitution Jutsu' to switch himself out with another human being!? Even the most experienced shinobi has difficulty with that! This shouldn't even be possible!"_ Thought the ninja who had stabbed their ally.

Bryon had taken their shock as a chance to attack. He charged forward again, and he swung his scythe from right to left. Because his enemy was so shocked, he didn't realize the incoming attack. And therefore lost his head. Hoping to take out the last one, Bryon turned around as soon as he landed. But as he did so, he got nailed in the face by the man's knee. Sending him in the opposite direction that he wanted to go, as well as knocking the wind out of him.

"You fucking brat! I'll admit, we underestimated you! I had _no_ idea that a child could use the _'Substitution Jutsu'_ to switch themselves out with another human! But I won't make that mistake _ever _again!" He said, taking out a kunai.

Bryon had just regained his breath. But he was having trouble with focusing on his senses. As he slowly stood up, he turned toward his enemy. He barely saw the kunai coming and tried to dodge, but he wasn't quick enough. And therefore, he took the kunai to his right shoulder. "AAAAAHHHH!" Bryon screamed, as the force of the hit took him to the ground.

"Gotcha! Now I'm gonna make you pay, you worthless brat!" He said, as he cautiously walked toward Bryon while pulling out another kunai.

-Hikari-

Hikari had managed to take one of her enemies out of action. Just after she had succeeded, she saw Bryon get struck down by the man's knee. She got worried, but managed to keep her guard up against her other two enemies. However, that changed once Bryon was struck by the same man's kunai in the shoulder.

"BRYON!" She yelled, worriedly.

This provided her enemies the perfect opportunity to strike. Hikari was struck by two kunai. One in her right shoulder blade, and the other hit her in the lower spine area. Just right of the spine itself. She screamed out it pain, as she fell to the ground.

-Orochimaru-

Orochimaru had taken out another two of his enemies, rather easily. First he had heard Bryon scream, and knew he was in trouble. A few short seconds later, he heard Hikari scream in pain. _"Damn! She got distracted by Bryon. *Sigh* He should've listened. Well, he seems like the type to learn the hard way. I better hurry up."_ He thought, as he went to go help Hikari.

-Anko-

Anko heard the screams, and went rushing toward Bryon to help him. She figured Orochimaru would go and help Hikari. She raced as fast as she could, ignoring the bodies of her two enemies. Both having died from the effects of the Twig snake's venom.

She came to where she heard Bryon's screams from. What she saw shocked her!

-Bryon-

Bryon heard Hikari's screams, and looked over in her direction. He couldn't see her, at first. But when she fell, she fell into his line-of-sight from behind some trees. Bryon was horrified by would he could see. He saw a kunai sticking out of her. It was the kunai in her shoulder blade, but from the distance he mistook it for being in her heart.

He couldn't focus anymore. He ignored his injuries, and his feelings. Except for rage. Rage was all he could feel. Blinded by his rage, Bryon stood up. Surprising his last enemy, and Anko who had just arrived at that point.

"Tsk! You're a stubborn brat! But don't worry, I'll just have to kill that stubbornness out of ya." The man said, as he lifted his kunai in the air. His arm swung downward, aiming his kunai toward Bryon's exposed jugular. He fully expected to land the killing blow. But what he didn't expect, was to have his arm caught by the very child he was trying to kill. "What the...!?" He asked, trying to pull his arm back. But he couldn't. His arm wouldn't budge. The next thing he knew, was that the kid's vise like grip on his hand had pulled him forward. As he stumbled slightly forward, he received a powerful blow to the gut.

The punch from Bryon had knocked him back about ten feet, knocking the air out of him. Bryon then snapped his head in the direction Hikari was. He wasn't paying attention to his sensing ability, so he was just assuming that she was dead. This wasn't like the time where his parents died, where he was sad and hadn't experienced the sight of death. No. This time, he could fight. And as long as he could still fight, no one around him would die.

He saw one of the ninja approach her, and he just lost it completely. "GRRRRAAAAAHHHHHH!" He roared, getting the attention of everyone within earshot. He then pulled the kunai from his shoulder, an threw it toward the man closest to Hikari. It flew fast. Fast enough that his target had just barely dodged it. Bryon then quickly ran toward them.

Anko, who was still watching, was surprised even further by the speed at which Bryon was now moving. _"What the hell!? He's never moved that fast before! What's going on!?"_ Anko asked herself.

Bryon was suddenly right there, in front of the same ninja who he had thrown the kunai toward. Luckily the ninja was still able to move quickly, and easily dodged Bryon's roundhouse kick. But what he didn't expect, was to be sent flying backwards anyway. The ninja made one complete spin before he hit the ground. "Ugh! What was tha... GWAA!" He was interrupted by Bryon, who had kicked at the air and then used the force to immediately flip and deliver an ax-kick to the man's gut.

The other man went in to assist, and so did the man Bryon was facing earlier had arrived. And in what seemed like a small moment of clarity, Bryon's sensing ability came into play. He sensed the incoming danger, and quickly jumped into the air and performed a quick hand-sign.

Three spikes made of earth appeared before the two charging ninja, and from underneath the third. All Three appeared so quickly, that all of them were unable to dodge and were pierced in the heart. The two that were running, were penetrated to where about a foot or so appeared behind them. Covered in their blood. The one who was still on the ground, was lifted off the ground to where just his feet remained. About three feet had come through the front of his body.

-Anko-

Anko saw the man that Bryon had hit with a powerful punch, get back up and run after Bryon. She quickly followed suit, so as to back Bryon up. She quickly came to a stop, when she saw Bryon jump up in to the air. She could tell that he made a hand-sign, and knew he was going to use a Ninjutsu. But she hadn't expected him to use an Earth Style jutsu. As she saw the blood drip down from the tips of the spikes, she thought to herself. _"That was Earth Style! But Bryon's a Fire Style user! How can he do that!?"_

-Hikari-

Hikari was shocked at what she was seeing. Even though she had difficulty moving at the moment, she was still using her Byakugan. She had seen everything. From the moment Bryon stood up, to when he attacked the enemy and to when he killed them. And while the use of an Earth Style jutsu surprised her, that was second to his increase in strength, speed and chakra. Yes, even his chakra levels has increased. Exponentially so. Compared to where it was at before at least.

_"How is this possible!? Is it the blood that runs through his veins!? The blood of the Konig Clan!?"_ She thought to herself. She had no idea what to think at this point. The only thing she knew, was that Bryon was currently on a rampage.

-Bryon-

Bryon was still enraged. He was looking around, looking for someone else to release his rage on. Again, it seemed his sensing ability kicked in. And he could sense other chakras nearby, not even noticing that Hikari was still alive. Still in a rage, he headed toward the area where Orochimaru was.

Bryon got there in just under a minute, and the first thing he saw was a large muscular man. Subconsciously knowing that this man was an enemy, he attacked. The man sensed an attack coming, and dodged Bryon's attack. Only to be knocked to the ground, by an invisible blow to the side of his head. "Ugh! What the hell wa..." He began, only to receive another blow to the face. Before he could take another hit, he jumped up into the trees.

From there he could see Bryon jumping up after him. "That kid? Sneaky little runt!" He said, as he started weaving hand-signs. _"Lightning Style: Shockwave Jutsu!"_ He said. The jutsu produced a shockwave, with bolts of lightning flowing throughout it. The jutsu hit Bryon, sending him back into the ground. Once the dust dissipated, only a shattered and scorched log was there where Bryon had landed. "Shit!" Was all he said, when he received a kick to the back of his head.

He was sent to the ground, but he easily managed to regain his senses and land on his feet. He saw Bryon coming after him from the air. He saw a *poof* of smoke, and the boy's scythe appeared within his hand. He quickly reacted by pulling out a kunai.

Bryon saw this, and acted. Kicking the air behind his, gave him an extra burst of speed. His enemy was surprised by this, but reacted out of instinct. He and Bryon both thrust their weapons forward. Just as Bryon had thrust forward, he had straightened out his body so the his feet were pointed toward the ground. This had made his lower abdomen his enemy's target, rather than his head. The act had, once again, surprised the man. But they had both followed through with their attack.

Blood pooled on the ground, as both Bryon and his enemy lie on the Bryon and his enemy were struck. However, only Bryon yet lived. The man's kunai was stuck within his lower left abdomen, but his scythe was through the man's left eye, and came out the back of his skull. Bryon had attacked with the spear end of his scythe, allowing him a more straightforward attack.

Orochimaru, who had finished of the last of his targets rushed over to evaluate Bryon's condition. Anko had joined him shortly. "Is he ok, sensei?" She asked.

Orochimaru turned him over, as saw that he was unconscious. But his face looked like he was in pain. "It seems the pain from the kunai, snapped him out of his rage. But he's only unconscious right now. But he still needs immediate medical attention. As does Hikari." He replied. "I'll summon a snake to carry the two." He said, summoning a large snake. He then carefully placed Bryon on the large snake's back.

"Sensei, what about the kunai?"

"It's best we leave them in for now. I don't know what kind of damage has been done to them. It's best to leave the removal to the medics. Now, let's get Hikari." He answered, moving over toward Hikari.

As they quickly, and carefully, headed back to the medical camp. Orochimaru couldn't help but to be curious about Bryon's sudden rise in strength. _"I wonder what happened. It's obvious he was in a rage, and I can guess what caused it. I've seen people pull off surprising strength with their rage, but this was completely different. He actually became stronger and faster. And despite being in a blind rage, he seemed aware of the dangers around him. Also something that I've never seen. I'm going to have to do some research on the boy. Although, that may be a bit tricky. I know next to nothing about the boy."_ He thought.

He then looked down at his young apprentice. "Anko. Was there anything surprising about the boy, when he lost his temper?" He asked, figuring she may have seen something he didn't.

Looking up at her sensei curiously, she answered. "Umm... Oh! There is one thing that sticks out right away. He could suddenly use Earth Style! How is that possible?!"

Orochimaru was surprised yet again. He was not expecting that. "Are you sure, Anko?!" He asked, receiving a nod in response. "Hmm. I'm afraid I don't have an answer." From there, they continued in silence. Silence and concern in Anko's case. And curiosity in Orochimaru's. _"Hmm. Perhaps I could use Anko as a way to draw out some additional information out of the boy. Just incase Jiraiya may not know everything."_ He thought.

* * *

**And that's chapter 13. Finally! Sorry for the loooong wait. I've been super busy. I'll try harder to get more chapters out, but please be patient. I'm trying my best. Also, I have a new poll out. It's about this story. Check out my page and vote. I really want to know what you all think. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

talking: Ya' know

thinking: _Ya' know_

jutsu: _Flying Raijin Jutsu_

Black Zetsu/disguised voice: "*Lord Madara*"

Tailed Beast talking: **Damn you 4th Hokage**

Tailed Beast thinking: _**Damn you 4th Hokage**_

I don't own Naruto or any other manga/anime in any way shape or form.

story has some slight x-overs.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bryon's Return (Mission)**

Orochimaru and his squad were on the way back to the Leaf Village. In fact, they were only about a mile out. Instead of hurrying however, Orochimaru thought it best that they walk. Since two members of the squad were still recovering from their wounds.

The trip back was silent. Or at least Bryon was. He wouldn't engage in conversation with any of them. Anko and Hikari would ask him how he was doing, and he's reply with a simple "I'm fine.". Any other attempts were met with silence.

It wasn't that he was angry or upset or anything. He simply felt ashamed for what had happened. On occasion the others would catch him glancing towards Hikari, and then quickly looking away with a look of shame on his face. He would try and hide it, but they all saw it was there.

Hikari and Bryon's injuries were serious, and were put immediately into surgery the moment they were brought to the medical camp. Bryon's injury was only life threatening if it had been left untreated. But he was brought in just in time.

Hikari's weren't as life threatening, but they were career threatening. The kunai that hit her right shoulder blade, even after the surgery, has caused her some slight difficulty in maneuverability. And the one to her lower back had nearly struck her spine, which could've paralyzed her. Word had spread among the nursed about her injuries, and it had eventually made it's way to Bryon's ears, who heard it while two nurses spoke about it, unaware that Bryon was awake.

The moment they were well enough for travel, they began making their way back to the village. And Hikari was done with Bryon's little mood swing. "Orochimaru, could you and Anko go on ahead a little ways. I need to have a little chat with Bryon." Said Hikari, leaving no room for argument.

Not seeing the harm in doing so, Orochimaru patted Anko on the shoulder. Silently signaling for her to keep pace with him, as he sped up some.

Hikari then placed her hand on Bryon's shoulder, signaling for him to stop altogether. "Bryon. What's wrong?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing." Bryon replied, avoiding eye contact.

Hikari placed her fingers on his chin, forcing him to look up at her in the eye. "Don't lie! I know something is wrong." She said, somewhat harshly. Bryon still didn't answer. He just moved his eyes to look away. *Sigh* "Alright, fine. I know you blame yourself for the injuries I suffered. Am I right?"

Bryon just stepped backward, taking his chin from her fingers. But otherwise, he remained silent.

"Bryon. You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." She said. Bryon then mumbled something. "What was that?" Hikari asked.

"I said, 'Yes it was!'" Bryon replied, a little harshly. Turning toward Hikari, with an angry look in his eye. But she could see that he wasn't angry with her, but with himself. Bryon continued, but more calmly. "Yes, it was. It was my fault. If I just listened to you, you wouldn't have been hurt. And your ninja career wouldn't have almost ended. You almost got killed because of me!" He yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"No, I didn't! You saved me! If you had listened to me, I might've been killed..."

"NO! You were almost killed, _because_ of me!" Bryon yelled, tears now falling.

Hikari took a deep breath, and spoke calmly. "Bryon. If you _had_ listened, I would be dead. The were fighting smart. They stayed at a distance from me, and I can hardly fight like that. They were wearing my down, and they would've eventually got me in the same situation that they did. The only difference, is that they would've managed to kill me. _You_ put a stop to that. _You_ saved _me_." She then knelt down, and took Bryon in her arms. Bryon wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Without you, I would've died. When I got hurt, I noticed that you got stronger. I've never seen that before. You saved me. So, don't go blaming yourself. You did what you thought was best. You were wrong, but you more than made up for it."

"But... You almost...died. And you almost lost your ninja career. You almost got paralyzed." Bryon argued, as he sobbed.

"But neither happened. Did it?" She asked. She couldn't see it, but she could feel him shaking his head. "You see. Besides, even though you saved my life. You also made sure that I could return home to Hiashi, and Hinata. You made sure that I could still be there for my daughter. And I thank you for that. And I'm sure Hiashi would be grateful for what you did." She said.

Bryon then pulled back, and looked up at Hikari. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. Come now. Let's get back to the village and rest up. We'll then get back to training after a couple days of rest. Sound good?" She asked.

Bryon smiled, and nodded.

With that, they went on to join the other two members of their squad.

* * *

-In the village-

In the Hokage's office, Orochimaru and his squad were reporting to the Hokage about their mission. They had reported everything, even about the mysterious figure that seemed to appear and then suddenly vanish in the beginning of their mission.

This disturbed the 3rd Hokage. He never heard of anyone like this before. And he feared it was some sort of highly skilled spy for a hostile village. Unfortunately, he couldn't really afford to place anyone on a mission solely to find a 'ghost'. All he could do is inform his shinobi to be on the lookout for such a figure.

Aside from that, he was quite surprised about Bryon's rising skill on the battlefield. Although, he didn't like hearing that Bryon had a tendency to disobey orders. However, he noticed that every time such an incident came up that Bryon would look toward the ground in shame. But he also knew a child's tendency to not listen to adults. But, to him, it seemed that he's learned his lesson. But, if this happened again, he would have to punish Bryon. In other words, he was going to let things slide. This time.

That aside, he was still impressed with Bryon's performance on the battlefield. "Hmm. So Bryon, you can use Earth Style?" The Hokage asked.

"I guess so. I don't really remember doing it. And I never even trained in Earth Style. So, I don't even know how I could've used Earth Style." Bryon explained.

"Hmm. That's quite unusual. You know that don't you?"

"I thought so. Yes. But I just don't know why."

"I understand." Hiruzen said, taking a deep breath. "Very well. You're all dismissed for now. Rest up, recover and train." He said, dismissing them. As they were leaving, Hiruzen figured he might as well speak with Bryon privately. "Bryon. Please stay behind a moment. I would like a word with you."

Bryon then turned, and walked back into the office. Hikari wanted to accompany him, but a look from the Hokage told her to just leave. She followed her Hokage's orders. But instead of going straight home, she waited outside the closed doors of the Hokage's office.

*Sigh* "I'm not too happy with what I've heard about your insubordination." The Hokage began.

Bryon looked down in shame. "I know. But, sometimes I didn't have a choice." Bryon said.

"I'm aware. But what of your last objective. You _had_ a choice to follow Hikari's order to run away. Instead, you chose to ignore your orders. And it caused Hikari to be injured. An almost career ending injury, and almost getting her killed." He said, a bit harshly. But he needed to drive the point home that he can't go disobeying orders.

"I know." Bryon replied, while still looking down.

"I'd hope so. Now understand this. I'm letting this slide. _This_ time. But next time, there will be consequences. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Good. Now, you will be spending the next few days with the Inuzuka. Your things have already been brought over there. Tomorrow, you will meet with Inoichi Yamanaka for a Psych evaluation."

Bryon picked his head up at that? "What is that?" Bryon asked.

"It's to ensure that all the violence you've been through, hasn't been taking too much of a toll on your mental health." The Hokage answered.

"Ooook?"

Hiruzen could tell that Bryon didn't really understand it. "Don't worry too much about it. Inoichi will simply ask you questions. That's all you need to worry about for now."

Bryon could tell there was more to it than just that, but he accepted it as is. "I understand, Lord Hokage." Bryon said.

"Very well. You're dismissed." Said the Hokage.

Bryon left the office, and found Hikari there waiting for him. "How did it go?" Hikari asked.

"He just talked to me about my disobeying my orders. He said he'll let it go this time. But not next time." Bryon replied.

"I see. It's probably because he could tell that you regretted your decision to disobey my orders that last time." Said Hikari.

Bryon looked down again. "Yea. Maybe."

"Well then, let's get going. Did Lord Hokage tell you where you'll be staying?" Hikari asked, as she started walking. Bryon followed right after.

"With the Inuzuka Clan." Bryon answered.

"That's good. At least you have a friend there." Hikari smiled.

"Yea." Bryon smiled.

"There we go. I'll come by sometime within the next couple of days with Hinata. Would you like that?" Hikari asked.

Bryon looked up at her with a bright smile and nodded.

* * *

-Inuzuka Compound-

Hikari had dropped Bryon off at the Inuzuka Gate. She once again promised to visit in a couple days with her daughter , before heading to her own clan compound. Bryon walked up to the main house of the Inuzuka Clan. It was the same size as all the other houses on the compound, but it stood in the middle of the compound. Bryon stepped up to the front door and knocked. He entered through the door when he heard someone call 'enter'.

"Hello, Tsume. It's me, Bryon." Bryon called out, closing the door behind him.

"Yea, I can tell from your scent. C'mon into the kitchen. I was just about to start dinner." Tsume replied, as Bryon took his ninja sandals off and dropped his backpack by the door.

Bryon then headed into the kitchen. "Dinner sounds good. How has things been since I've been gone?" Bryon asked, as he picked up the baby Kiba and sat down.

Tsume looked over her shoulder and smiled at the scene. She replied as she turned back to what she was doing. "It's been going well, I suppose. I know Hana's been moping around on occasion while you were gone. Heheh."

"Huh? Moping?" Bryon asked.

"Never mind." Tsume replied, rolling her eyes. _"Boy! He's dense! Hana might not have a crush on him, but she sure missed the hell out of her friend. Heh. I can only imagine how that girl at the ramen stand has been, during his absence. Most likely she's been worried sick. I sure don't want to miss that little reunion. Now, where's the seasoning? OH! There it is."_ She thought. "Anyway, Hana's and the Ninja Academy right now. But she'll be home soon. Go ahead and wash up. It's still going to be a while until dinner."

Putting Kiba back in his highchair, Bryon agreed and went to go and take a shower. Before doing so however, Bryon grabbed his backpack from next to the main entrance.

-Upstairs-

Bryon opened the door to his room. It was the guest bedroom, but with how things have been since the first assassination attempt on his life, this practically became his room. Walking inside, and closing the door behind him, Bryon noticed that the room was kept clean in his absence. Wanting to get cleaned up, Bryon just threw his backpack onto the bed and went to the closet. He grabbed a set of sweats that he normally used for training during the fall and winter.

He then left his room, and headed toward the bathroom.

-30 minutes later-

The front door opened once again, only this time a young girl with brown hair walked through. "Hey mom! It's me, I'm home!" She called out.

"I know!" Tsume called back. "I'm in the kitchen."

"I'm coming." Any news on Bryon, and when he's coming home?" She asked, once the entered the kitchen.

"Yep!" Tsume smiled. "But you'll have to wait and see." She said, with a hidden smirk.

"Awe! C'mon, mom! When's he comm...AAAAH!" Hana screamed, as she felt light finger tips tickle her sides. As she screamed, she jumped up and turned around. She started huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath from the surprise. She took a moment before she finally realized who it was that tickled her. A smile began to appear on her face, as she yelled out the person's name. "BRYON!" She yelled, hugging him tightly.

Bryon returned the hug. "It's good to be back, Hana. How's the Academy?" Bryon asked.

Hana pulled back some, so she can look her friend in the eye. "I'm glad you're back. And the Academy has been ok, I guess." Hana replied. "How was your time on the battlefield?" She asked.

Bryon pulled away, so that he could sit down at the table. Hana followed suit, as Bryon replied. "Long. We were out there looking for the enemy ambush units almost everyday, and we had to wipe them out. And there were a few times we would fight for two or three days without a break, because the enemy kept an eye out for us."

"Not surprising. Your sensing ability and Orochimaru being the powerhouse he is, makes you guys pretty tough to beat. Not to mention Hikari is of the Hyuga Clan, which gives you guys a real advantage." Said Tsume, as she was setting the plates on the table.

"Yea. There's also Anko. She's Orochimaru's apprentice." Said Bryon.

"Oh yea? Huh. Interesting."

"Bryon. You said 'wipe them out'. Does that mean you killed them?" Hana asked.

Bryon looked down at the table, with a sorrowful look on his face. *Sigh* "Yea. We did. We all did. We all had to. We could have been killed ourselves, or someone else on the frontlines could've been killed." Bryon answered.

"I...I see." Said Hana. She could hardly believe that her friend is capable of killing other people. She honestly wasn't sure what to think at this point.

"Don't think too much on it, Hana." Said Tsume, getting her daughter's attention. "Bryon's not the only one in this house that's killed someone. I've done it, you father's done it. In fact, most ninja in the village have done it. You'll have to do it as well, once you've become a ninja. Understand?" Said Tsume.

"Really?" Hana asked, receiving a nod from her mother. "I see." Said Hana. She felt a little better about the situation, but she still saw them in a somewhat different light. But not really in a negative way. She couldn't even explain it to herself how she now felt about it.

"You'll understand it eventually. Just give it time." Said Tsume. "Anyway, let's eat."

While they ate, Hana asked. "So, Bryon. Are you up for a sparring match after dinner?"

"Hana. Bryon just came back from a month long mission. He's exhausted, so let him rest first." Said Tsume.

"Ok. So tomorrow then." Hana replied.

Tsume *huff*ed, and rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Hana. I still have to take it easy for a couple more days. I'm still recovering from an injury." Said Bryon, taking another bite of his dinner.

"Huh? Injury? Is it bad?" Hana asked. Tsume didn't say anything, but if one looked carefully, they would see the worry in her eyes.

Bryon finished what was in his mouth, before he stood up and lifted his shirt up. They could see that he had bandages wrapped around his waist, and a little bit of gauze sticking out on top. Bandages were also visible coming from his right shoulder.

"Whoa! What happened!? Are you ok!?" Hana asked, worriedly.

"It wasn't fatal, was it?" Tsume asked, just as worried as her daughter.

Bryon pulled his shirt back down and retook his seat. "I'm fine. It was sort of fatal." Bryon answered.

"What do you mean 'sort of fatal'?" Tsume asked.

"It kind of took a while to get me to the medics. It normally would've been fine, but if it was left untreated then I would've been in a lot of trouble. They said something like potenally fatal, I guess?"

"Potentially fatal. Was that it?" Tsume asked.

"Yeah! That was it." Bryon replied.

"You mean that Bryon almost died?" Hana asked, with a look of panic on her face.

"That's exactly what I mean. But with Orochimaru there, I don't see how you could've been in that kind of danger. He can handle just about any kind of trouble." Said Tsume.

"He can?" Bryon asked.

"Yes. Although, he typically likes to play with his enemies at times. He enjoys a chance to flaunt his power. He probably got caught up in doing so." Said Tsume.

"Mmm." Bryon thought about the last battle he had, mostly about how much he could remember about Orochimaru's fight. Unfortunately, after a few moments Bryon quit thinking about it. He was too exhausted to think at the moment. So instead, he just went back to eating.

-Later-

After dinner, Bryon decided to go to bed. Hana did her homework before taking a bath. Once Hana was done with her bath, and had her pajamas on, she figured she'd go to bed as well. As it was nearing her bed time anyway. She was walking down the hall toward her bedroom, when she started hearing a bunch of rustling sounds. She quickly realized that it was coming from Bryon's room. She walked on over to his room, and confirmed that the sounds were indeed coming from Bryon's room.

But now that she was by his room, she could also groaning coming from inside Bryon's room. Slowly opening the door, she could see Bryon. And as she expected, she saw him tossing and turning. Just like he had back before he had become a Genin. _"Is he having another nightmare about the Nine-tails?"_ Hana asked herself, as she slipped past the door to enter the room. She closed the door to where there was just a crack of light shining through.

She quietly approached Bryon, until she stopped by the edge of his bed. Bryon was still tossing and turning. She leaned slightly forward and reached out her hand. Just before she could touch her friend to wake him up, Bryon suddenly shot up with a scream. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

This surprised Hana, causing her to fall backward in surprise. "Ah! *Thump* Ouch! That hurt." Said Hana, as she rubbed her butt. Once the pain ebbed some, she looked up and saw Bryon sitting up, just staring at his hands. "Huh? Bryon. Are you ok?" She asked, standing up. Bryon didn't reply, he just sat there transfixed. Noticing that Bryon didn't hear her, she asked a different question. Hoping he'd hear her this time. "Was it the Nine-tails again?"

Bryon shook his head. "No." Bryon answered, as he breathed heavily. "It was people. People I killed."

"Huh?"

"Their faces. Th...their faces just keep showing up, over and over." Said Bryon, being more specific of what he meant.

Hana could see that he was being tormented by those images. She then wrapped him up in her arms, in an attempt to provide comfort. After a few moments, Bryon's breathing started to calm down some. A few more moments later, Bryon and Hana were out like a light.

A couple hours later, Tsume peeked through the cracked door and saw the two sleeping in the same bed. She had come up earlier to see what the scream and thump was about. She had seen that Bryon being comforted by her daughter, and had left it be as she headed downstairs. Now it seems that her daughter fell asleep while comforting Bryon. Smiling, she decided to take Kiba and go to bed. Closing the bedroom door as she left.

* * *

-The next day-

Inoichi was currently in the Hokage's office. He was just about to report on Bryon's psych evaluation. "So, what do you think? Is he mentally stable?" Hiruzen asked, taking a puff from his pipe.

*Sigh* "Yes, he is. But this past month really took a toll on him. He's had numerous nightmares, consisting of the faces of the people he's killed. All of them since his first mission, to be precise." Inoichi answered.

"I see. What do you suggest? He's not only part of the AAS, but also one, if not, _the_ best sensor in the village. It's only a matter of time before he's far outshined everyone in that area of ninja." Said the Hokage.

"I believe the best thing we can do, in order for him to remain mentally stable, is to find a balance for him between being on the battlefield and being here in the village. Perhaps one month on the battlefield and two months here. It may leave him out of a lot of action, but this war will eventually end and I believe his mental health is more important in the long run." Inoichi replied.

"Hmm." The Hokage nodded. "I agree. So be it then. One month on, two months off. During his months off, he can still train and pull the occasional low risk C rank missions."

"Understood, Lord Hokage. Also, being near his friends seems to help him cope. Perhaps when he goes on these C rank missions, perhaps assigning him with someone he knows." Inoichi suggested.

"Hmm. There's one that comes to mind. Thank you, Inoichi." The Hokage replied, silently dismissing the Yamanaka Clan head.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Said Inoichi, bowing before he left the Hokage's office.

The Hokage turned around and looked out the window of his office. _"No doubt he's showing a strong will. But. Just how strong is it? I'd hate to see him fall down a dark path. And I fear that Orochimaru may somehow lead him down that path. I just pray, that I'm wrong about Orochimaru."_ He thought, as he turned back to a black folder on his desk. Opening it, he saw he student's photo. And a list of evidence (circumstantial) of Orochimaru's crimes.

* * *

-Bryon-

Bryon was currently walking through the village, having come back from his psych evaluation with Inoichi Yamanaka. He just kept walking until he came across Ichiraku's Ramen. Just then, his stomach growled. Letting him know that he hasn't eaten lunch yet. Shrugging, he walked passed the curtain and hopped up on a bar stool. "Hello, Teuchi. I'll have a miso ramen with pork please." He said, placing his order.

Turning around at the sound of the familiar voice, Teuchi smiled. "Hey! How's it going? When did you get back? How was your missions?" He asked, turning back around to prepare the young boy's order.

"I'm fine. Just recovering from an injury. I should be able to start training tomorrow. I just got back yesterday, and my missions were long. I almost thought it wouldn't end." Bryon answered.

"An injury huh? Was it bad?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes. They said it was potentially fatal. But luckily, I'll be fine. But it's going to leave a scar. And I'll also have another scar on my right shoulder." Bryon answered.

"I see. Well, at least you came back here alright. So that's great news. So to celebrate, your ramen is on the house.!" Teuchi said with a smile.

"Uh, 'on the house'?" Bryon asked, not knowing the term.

"He means that your ramen is free. Meaning you don't have to pay for it." Said a new, yet familiar voice behind him. "I'll have the same as him, dad."

Bryon turned around with a smile. "Hitomi! How are you doing?" Bryon asked.

"Heh. Good. I heard about your injury. What kind was it?" She asked.

"Just a kunai right here." He answered, pointing to his lower left abdomen.

"Wow. Hope someone got him back for you. And did you just say 'just'!?" She asked.

"Huh? Yea, I guess I did. Anyway, I got him back."

"_You_ got him back?" She asked, surprised. "How did you get him back with that injury?"

"Umm." Bryon started, looking at the ceiling of the stand as he thought about the details. "It happened at the same time. He stabbed me in the gut with a kunai, I stabbed him in the eye with my scythe." He answered, with a bit a grief in his voice.

Hitomi just stared at him. She wanted to asked him for more details, but she heard the grief in his voice. So she left it alone. "Ooook. Anyway, I'll have what he's having dad. I gotta get back to training afterwards." She said, hopping up on a bar stool next to Bryon.

Luckily, Teuchi wasn't busy right now. Since the lunch rush had ended a little over half an hour prior to Bryon's arrival.

"So, Bryon. What's it like on the frontlines?" Hitomi asked.

*Sigh* "It's exhausting. You're doing a bunch of missions, without a break. The only breaks you have are the couple of hours between mission. Or if you're injured. But the worst part is knowing that it's all just kill or be killed. I HATE it! I really wouldn't mind so much if it was just fighting, but having to kill people... It just really gets to you. I can't stop seeing their faces either, no matter how much I want to." Bryon answered, with a solemn look on his face. As he answered, he simply looked down at the counter top and stared with a glazed look in his eye.

Hitomi was silent for a moment, before replying. "I see. Must be tough having to deal with all of that." She said, receiving a nod from Bryon in response. "Well, I'm sure those images will go away at some point. All it does now, is show that you feel guilty about having to kill. I don't know. But maybe that feeling guilty is a good thing."

"Huh? How is that a good thing?" Bryon asked, confused. Teuchi was confused about that statement as well. But instead of questioning his daughter, he continued putting the finishing touches on their ramen.

"Well, maybe you can use that as incentive to train harder. That way you don't have to kill. And with as strong as you are at just 6 years old, I pretty confident that you can do just that." She clarified.

"You really think I can become strong enough to where I don't have to kill?" Bryon asked, looking up toward Hitomi.

"Sure do. I mean, you're half my age. But you're just as strong, if not stronger. Heehee. We'll have to see for sure, once you can start training again. Sound fun?"

Bryon smiled. "Yea. It does."

"Alright. Time to eat, you two. Your ramen is ready." Said Teuchi, as he set their bowls down in front of them.

They ate in silence, enjoying their meal. Once he was finished, Bryon hopped off his stool and left as he said his good-byes. Just as he past through the curtains, he heard someone call his name out. "Bryon! Is that you!?" They called.

Looking over, he saw who had called his name. "Oh, hey Ayame. Mrs. Ichiraku. How are you?" He asked, as Ayame and her mother got closer.

Once Ayame recognized Bryon, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Bryon! You're back!" She cried, as she tightened her grip.

Bryon hugged her back. "Yea, just got back yesterday."

"It's good to see that you're safe. Are you ok?" Miu asked, as she finally approached them. Miu was somewhat surprised by Bryon's appearance, seeing as his hair had grown a bit.

"I'm fine. Just recovering from an injury I got a few days ago." Bryon answered, as Ayame finally let go.

"You got injured? Was it bad?" Ayame asked, worriedly.

"It could've been worse. But I'm fine now. Promise." Bryon replied. "Anyway, I have to get going. Tsume is going to wonder where I'm at, if I'm not back soon."

"Aawww. Can we at least play tomorrow?" Ayame asked, disappointed.

"I'm sure Tsume won't mind. At the park, say 2 o'clock?" Bryon asked, smiling.

Ayame brightened at the thought, and nodded vigorously.

"Haha. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ayame, bye Mrs. Ichiraku!" He said, as he ran off.

* * *

-The next day-

Bryon went to the park, as promised. He was about 20 minutes early, so he just waited. He was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Ayame to show up. When suddenly he felt a familiar chakra. He was curious as to why the owner of the chakra remained hidden, instead of coming out.

"What are you doing, Anko?" Bryon asked, snickering as he sensed her shock.

She came right out, scratching her cheek and chuckling embarrassingly. "I didn't think you'd sense me coming. Heheh." She said.

"Well, I've always been able to sense people from far away. Ever since I can remember, anyway."

"Oh. Huh. That's something." Said Anko. "Hey, Bryon?"

"Hm?"

"How was it that you were able to use Earth Style? I didn't know you trained in it." Anko asked.

Bryon just looked at her confused. "Huh? I didn't train in Earth Style. Just Fire Style. And when did I use Earth Style?"

"Huh? During our last mission. When you got angry from Lady Hyuga's injury. You used and Earth Style jutsu to take out three guys. You don't remember?"

Bryon took a moment to recall the event. It took him a couple moments before he finally replied. "I guess I did use Earth Style. But it's all a blur. I don't even know how I could use Earth Style. I never trained to use it. Weird." Bryon answered.

"I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's supposed to say 'weird'. Heheh. Oh well. It might be lame that you don't know how you can, but it's still a good thing that you can use a second elemental jutsu. And pretty cool." Said Anko, causing Bryon to blush slightly at the compliment.

"Bryon!" Ayame called out, as she came running toward Bryon and Anko.

Bryon smiled. "Hey, Ayame. How are you?" He asked, just as she stopped in front of him.

"I'm fine." She replied, before looking over at Anko. "Who're you?"

"Ayame. Where are your manners? You're supposed to introduce yourself before asking someone else for their name." Miu scolded, as she caught up to Ayame.

"Sorry, mom." Ayame replied, slightly ashamed for forgetting her manners. She turned back toward Anko, and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Ayame Ichiraku. What's your name?"

Anko smiled. "I'm Anko Mitarashi." She replied, with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Ayame replied.

"Anko Mitarashi. As in Councilman Mitarashi's daughter?" Miu asked.

Anko looked at her as she replied. "Yes ma'am. That's me."

"I had no idea that you knew Bryon." Miu said.

"Yea, we've actually been working together out in the field for the past month. With Lady Hyuga and Orochimaru-Sensei, we were pretty much unstoppable. And Bryon's sensing ability is pretty awesome." Said Anko.

"Haha. I see. Will you be playing with Bryon and Ayame as well, or do you have other things to do?" Miu asked.

"No. I don't mind. Bryon is real fun to hang around with." Anko replied. And with that, the three kids went off to the playground.

-A couple hours later-

"Really? Bryon is really that strong?" Ayame asked, as she hung upside-down on the jungle-gym.

"Yea. He's a lot stronger than he looks. He even gives me a run for my money." Anko replied, hanging upside-down as well.

"What about the guy who hurt Bryon though? Hitomi said that Bryon told her that he really hurt him."

"I wouldn't worry about him Ayame. I uhhh... I kinda got him back at the same that he hurt me. He got hurt real bad." Bryon said, not wanting to tell Ayame the truth. Knowing that it wasn't the right time for Ayame to know what he really has to do, when he's out on the battlefield. Like the two girls he was hanging upside-down. But he was using his chakra to hold on to the bars of the jungle-gym.

"So, he's hurt real bad too?" Ayame asked.

"Oh yea. Real bad. He won't be messing with Bryon again." Said Anko.

Ayame smiled. "That's good."

"Ayame! It's time to go. We still have some shopping to do." Miu called out.

"Ok mom! I'll see you later, Bryon. Bye, Anko." Said Ayame, as she climbed down off the jungle-gym.

"Bye./See ya." Bryon and Anko replied, respectively.

Once Ayame reached her mother, they started to make their way home.

"It's about 4 o'clock. So it's getting about time for me to go too." Said Anko, climbing down.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Anko." Bryon replied, smiling as he climbed down as well.

"See ya." Said Anko, as she left to go home.

Once Anko left, Bryon started walking as well. However, he started walking toward the Sarutobi Compound instead of the Inuzuka Compound.

-A little while later-

Bryon made it to the Sarutobi Compound, and was permitted entry out of respect for his father, the 4th Hokage. He entered the main mansion, where he met up with Asuma and his older brother Ichiro.

"Hm? Hey, Bryon. Nice to see you back in one piece. I heard about your mission, from Hitomi. How's the gut? Feeling better?" Ichiro asked.

"Hello, Ichiro-sensei. You too, Asuma. Yes, I'm feeling a lot better now. Thank you for asking." Said Bryon.

"That's good. Here to see Naruto?" Asuma asked.

"Hmhmm. I am." Bryon answered, before seeing Naruto come crawling from around the armchairs that Ichiro and Asuma were sitting on. Bryon smiled brightly at seeing Naruto. "Hey, Naruto! How are you doing?" Bryon asked, as he went to go pick him up.

Naruto started laughing as he was picked up. Bryon laughed in return as Naruto started playing with his face. Bryon then started making noises that Naruto happened to find hilarious. Ichiro and Asuma smiled at the scene. Said two were only a few of the ones outside the council to know about the relationship between Bryon and Naruto. Along with them were Kakashi Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Aside from them, only the current members of the Village Council knew.

The 3rd Hokage had made it very clear that anyone who revealed Naruto's parentage, that they'd be tried for treason. Keeping them quiet about the Nine-Tailed Fox inside Naruto was another attempt at keeping Naruto's parentage a secret. However, Naruto's status as the Nine-tails' Jinchuuriki has been slowly spreading throughout the village. But luckily news of this hasn't left the village walls, and keeping word of this from reaching anyone who's not a resident of the village. A few people have already been apprehended for spreading the word around the village. And those from outside the village who found out, secretly had their mind wiped of the memory as they slept. It caused the Intel Division of the Leaf Village a lot of grief having to clean up after some loose lipped fools. Of course it didn't help that one of the 3rd Hokage's former house maids, the one Bryon had attacked nearly a year ago, was one of the original people who let the information 'slip'. She was also one of the first ones to be punished.

At the moment however, that was one of the last things on Bryon's mind as he played with his little brother.

"Hey Bryon. Why don't you take Naruto into his room and play with him there?" Asuma suggested.

Bryon nodded, and took Naruto down the hall.

Once they were sure that Bryon was out of earshot, Asuma spoke. "Ya' know. The old man says Bryon has been doing very well for himself out there. Even said that he's got two chakra natures he can use."

"Two chakra natures? That can't be right. He's only six. I mean, I'll admit he's extremely talented for someone his age. But it shouldn't matter. No one can have two chakra natures at that age." Ichiro replied.

"I know. The old man doubts that it's true as well. But it was in Orochimaru's report, but only his student Anko supposedly witnessed it." Said Asuma.

"Are we sure she didn't just see things?" Ichiro asked.

Asuma shrugged. "Who knows."

They spoke for a while longer before a maid came up to them. "Excuse me. But you have a letter, Lord Asuma." She said, bowing toward the Sarutobi heirs.

"Thank you. And there's no need to call me 'lord'." He said, taking the letter and dismissing the maid. Asuma then opened and read the letter.

"What does it say?" Ichiro asked.

"It's from the Feudal Lord. He want's me to be part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja."

* * *

**Well, there's that chapter. Sorry it took so long to finish. Writer's block and being busy with work and what not. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be out with the next one as soon as I can. Please review!**


End file.
